Welcome to the Real World
by Mk Marie
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for years. What happens to their relationship when she comes home for a visit, carrying a secret that will change everything? How will it affect all the others? All Human, AU. All canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe _**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, a brand new story! I hope everyone likes it. And no, I have not forgotten about the other stories I have going. I have just had this story running through my head and it needed to get out. Lol. Can't wait to know what you guys think of it. :-)_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

Driving down the open highway with the window rolled down, the mountains crystal clear through my front windshield, with the music on I could almost forget what was brining me back to Forks. It wasn't simply a road trip before college that was brining me back to my childhood home, although that was the excuse I had given all of my friends. My mother, Renee, is the only one that knows why I am really here.

I arrived at the small two story house, the sun warming me. The perpetual rain had taken an unusually break. Seeing Forks without the omnipresent cloud covering was like seeing it for the first time.

I shut the car off and took a deep breath, bitting my lip before pushing the door open with a creak and closing it behind me with a soft thud. Anxiousness swept through my veins as I made my way to the front door.

"Dad?" I called as I walked into the house.

He still had the hide-a-key in the same place as when I was living here a couple of years ago. I had lived with Charlie for a year or so right after my mom had gotten married. I had figured they needed some time alone to transition without the tag along fifteen year old daughter.

That was roughly three years ago and stepping into the house now it seemed as if nothing had changed. The house was exactly the same, the same pictures still hung on the wall. But in all reality everything had changed. I was now eighteen and I was lying to my father for the first time in my entire life. He too thought I was stopping by for a friendly visit before I headed off to college. The truth of the matter was that I was looking for someone.

"Bells?" called Charlie from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

I smiled. My dad and I had gotten very close in the time I had lived with him and I was overjoyed to be here with him again. No matter what the situation surrounding it.

"Hey Dad." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

He put the spoon he was holding down on the stove and wiped his hands on a dishrag.

"It's so good to see you honey." He gave me a big hug and I smiled. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him.

"Are you cooking?" I asked drawing the attention in another less sentimental direction.

Charlie frowned.

"I was trying." He admitted sheepishly. Then he smiled and gave me another hug.

"God am I glad to see you again Bells! The food sucks without you."

I laughed and he stepped back to look at me.

"You've changed since I saw you last." He commented.

I fidgeted nervously from foot to foot while he looked at me. I hoped to God he didn't notice one of the most significant change in me since I had seen him last.

"You're hair is longer." He said finally.

I sighed in relief and chuckled.

"I've cut it since the last time I saw you."

He shrugged and went back to the stove. He flicked the stove top off and picked up the pot that had been occupying the burner. He looked at the thing in the pot as if it were a great offense.

I peeked in curiously and wrinkled my nose.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking back and forth a few times between me and the pot.

"I have no idea." He commented. "Let's get pizza."

I laughed.

"Sounds good. I'm going to go put my stuff in my room."

I stopped at the doorway and turned to see Charlie scraping the offense into the sink with a wooden spoon. It seemed to be congealing around the spoon just as quickly as he was scooping. I made a face before winking at him.

"That is if you haven't turned it into a study or something." I said, feigning worry.

Charlie scoffed.

"Bella." He chided me. "Give me a little more credit than that. It's the home entertainment room now."

I rolled my eyes.

---

My room was just how I had left it and I was hit by nostalgia as I took in the blue walls, the yellow lace curtains, and the wooden rocking chair in the corner. I sighed and let my duffel bag drop to the floor. This was going to be some trip.

I decided to simply relax have some fun with Charlie, eat pizza and not worry about anything for one day. Tomorrow I needed to find Edward Cullen.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Review and let me know! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing!_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was orig. one chapter but it was just so long that I put it in two seperate ones. Good news is that I will post the second half tomorrow. I hope everyone likes it so far. :-)_**

_**-BPOV-**_  
I woke up with a headache and my stomach felt queasy. I didn't even want to open my eyes yet. I had slept even worse than usual.

Charlie knocked on my door.

"Wanna go to the diner for breakfast kiddo?" I groaned. Food had become the F word with me recently but I couldn't disappoint my dad.

"Sure." I croaked carefully.

There was shuffling of feet on the other side of the door and then silence.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked through the door, sounding worried.

I closed my eyes and drapped my arm over my forehead. _**No!**_ I groaned in my head.

"Yeah." I called instead. "Let me get ready and then I'll meet you at the diner."

"Alright... are you sure you're okay?"

I grunted getting out of bed.

When Charlie was gone I padded my way down the hallway to the bathroom for a shower. Maybe that would help.

---

When I arrived at the diner I looked around for my dad. I finally spotted him drinking a cup of coffee at one of the corner tables. I smiled and waved but he didn't see me. He was talking to someone who had their back turned towards me. I didn't think too much of it. Charlie was the police chief in the little town of Forks. There wasn't a resident here that he didn't know personally. It had made starting high school here fun. Let me tell you.

I started to make my way to the table but was sidetrack by a waitress I remembered from when Charlie and I would come here before I moved back to Arizona.

"Bella. Is that you Hun?"

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"How are you Becky?"

"I'm doing fine. Same old, same old; working away. You here visiting you dad?" She asked conversationally.

I forced a smile and nodded.

"That's good Hun. He's missed you."

My smile froze on my face as a wave of guilt rolled through me, starting in the pit of my stomach.

As I arrived at the corner table Charlie finally saw me and looked to me with a relaxed smile before turning his attention back to who he had been speaking to. The girl turned around to see who Charlie was looking at and squealed.

"Bella!"

I sucked in a breath. Seeing my closest childhood friend should be good and I was happy to see Alice but I knew that there was no changing my mind now. I wouldn't even be able to stall as I know I would have without this chance meeting. But I would find the person I had come looking for soon enough now that I had run into his sister. As a matter of fact I wouldn't be surprised in the least if **_he_** came looking for _**me**_ now.

"Hey Alice." I greeted as calmly as I could.

She gave me a big squeeze and I patted her back. I really had missed her. I had missed all of my friends from Forks. I might be living in Arizona now but a part of me would always be here, in this little drizzling dreary town.

"What have you been up to?" She asked, eyes sparkling as she patted the seat next to her. "Anything new?"

I cringed but smoothed my features as quickly as I could. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and I smiled what I hoped was an innocent smile.

"Nothing much." I lied, taking the seat.

"She's here visiting her old man." Charlie bragged. "Before she starts college in the fall. Going to Harvard, aren't ya Honey?"

I looked down at the table top. Would I ever get used to this guilt? Charlie had been so excited that I had gotten into Harvard. It was all he talked about when I called home. It hadn't bothered me at first. Hell, at first I was as excited as he was. ... Things change.

I sighed. I suppose the sooner I got this over with the better. Maybe if I let him in on the smallest matter than I could kind of ease him into this.  
Yeah. Right.

"Maybe." I said quietly, secretly hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

No chance of that. Charlie looked up from his coffee with a look of surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean, 'maybe?'" He asked.

I shrugged.

"You **_did_** get in Bella." He said. "I should know. I already sent the tuition."

I cringed. Tears were starting to form in my eyes already. God. If it was this hard telling him that I might be going to college in the fall how was I going to tell him the real news?

"I just don't know how things are going to work out Dad." I whispered and my voice sounded chocked, even to me.

Charlie chuckled and patted the back of my hand.

"You're just nervous Bells. It's all going to be okay. You'll do great!"

I bit my lip and moved my hand out from under his. If he only knew.

I looked up and tried my hardest to smile.

"Thanks Dad."

Charlie smiled back and picked up his coffee mug again, feeling proud of himself because for him at least the problem was solved.

I couldn't look at him anymore so I looked away, only to face Alice, who was watching me with a critical eye. She was going to be more difficult.

----

I had left the diner as soon as I could without seeming rude. Alice remained sitting at the table watching me as if she already knew my little secret. I almost wished she did. It would be so much easier if I had someone to talk to about this. The only one I had to talk to was Renee and she wasn't the best to confide in. she was upset, disappoint, and hurt... just like I knew she would be. But I did need **someone** to talk to.

I drove a little ways from the diner and pulled onto the side of the road, pulling out my cell phone as soon as the break was on.

She picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Bella! What's wrong? Is everything okay? Did you tell him? Did you tell Charlie?"

I exhaled in a shaky breath.

"I can't." I croaked.

There was silence from the other end of the phone for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Mom?" I prompted. I had begun to shift nervously in my seat. I just wanted someone to tell me what I should do.

"I'm sorry Baby. But you have to."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of my seat.

"I know." I sighed.

"Bella. He deserves to know."

I nodded without opening my eyes and then realized she couldn't see me.

"I know."

"Bella... I have to go now but you have to tell him. You know that. And the sooner the better."

I took a deep breath.

"I know."

"Bella...."

"I know." I said with more feeling. "Really. I will tell him the first time I see him."

There was silence again.

"You haven't seen him yet?"

I picked at the steering wheel.

"No." I said eventually. The feeling in my stomach so surpassed butterflies that I didn't even know how to describe it.

I sat, debating, for a moment before I sighed.

"I saw Alice though." I said finally. "So I'll be seeing him before I know it."

"It's really going to be okay Baby." Renee said. I wanted to believe her. I really did.

But I didn't.

"Thanks Mom."

"I love you Bella. Call me as soon as you tell Edward please."

"I love you too. I will."

I was about to hang up when Renee cleared her throat.

"And Bella... you need to tell Charlie too."

Bile was raising in my throat.

"One at a time Mom." I got out before hanging up the phone so that I could promptly empty all the contents of my stomach onto the side of the road.

My phone vibrated in my pocket just as I was wiping my mouth.

"Hello?" I picked up without thinking, fearing it was Charlie and he would come searching for me if I didn't pick up. He wouldn't have to look far either.

"Alice said you were back. Is that true?"

I almost dropped my phone as I was assaulted by the smoothest, butter silk type voice I had ever heard.

"Bella?" I took a deep breath.

"Hello Edward." I said, and then cleared my throat. I wasn't sure if it was nervousness, surprise, or the fact that I had just been barfing a mere minute ago that made my voice waver. Probably all of the above.

"News sure travels fast here doesn't it?" I joked pitifully. "I always forget that."

There was silence that fell so heavily that it was nearly deafening.

"I've missed you."

I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears. Dear god, I was crying a lot lately. Not that I didn't have reason.

"I've missed you too." I whispered honestly. He would never truly know how much I had missed him in the month or two we had been apart. Missed him to the extent that it physically hurt.

"Why didn't you call me back then?"

I tried so hard not to hear the hurt in his voice.

"You're right." he said.

I jerked in surprise by the sudden relief from the silence. I hadn't even realized no one had been speaking until that point.

Before I could ask what I was right about he spoke again.

"This isn't a conversation I wish to have over the telephone. Where are you? May I come and talk to you in person?"

I shook my head.

"No. i'll come to you." I said finally. There was no way we were going to have this conversation on the side of some random road in the middle of Forks.... beside a sizable pile of my body fluids. We were going to have to have this discussion soon wnough and I knew Edward too well to think he would drop this before he got his answer. I might as well get it over with, rip the band aid off quickly and all that crap. I call it crap because what they always fail to mention is that pulling the bad aid off stings and sometimes the pain even lingers for a while.

"Are you home?" I asked nervously.

"I just got back from a run." He said. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

And then he hung up.

I got back in the car and pulled my seat belt on. I checked my rear view mirror twice. Three times. I adjusted my side mirrors. Who am I kidding? I even adjusted my heater vents and changed CDs before I finally got up the nerve to even start the car. And then I was driving towards a very familiar house.

----

I had practically lived with the Cullen's during that year I lived in Forks. I was always with Alice and Rose. They were so much more than my friends for that year as I was trying to adjust to a new town and a new school. They were more like my sisters. Still are.  
We had parties every weekend, Rose and Alice's doing of course. I had never been a fan of those crazy weekends but I held them dear to me because neither was Edward, Alice's brother. And so we would spend the evenings together, talking for hours. Sometimes I would lay on the black futon he had in the corner of his room and he would read to me over the music that would thump through the floor from downstairs. Alice and Rose thought I was pitiful because I would rather sit, listening to classics with Edward, rather than dance with a couple of hott seniors. I think eventually they realized I would rather be anywhere Edward was. And then they spent every weekend trying to get us together.

None of their ridicules plans worked; I was too afraid. Too afraid he didn't like me like I liked him. Afraid that it wouldn't work out and I would lose his friendship. So I remained the closest of friends with Edward... until that day a couple of months ago when he came to visit me in Arizona.

I jumped as someone knocked on my window. I hadn't even realized I was at the Cullen's house. I had driven on autopilot obviously and I had been sitting here in their driveway for I don't know how long.  
I wasn't sure if I was relieved or depressed by the fact that it was not Edward standing there smiling down at me, but Emmett, Edward and Alice's older brother.

I forced a smile onto my face and rolled the window down.

"Hey Em."

Emmett was the big brother I had never had. Most people were scared to death of him because he was slightly.... okay, he was gargantuan. Not fat but very tall and very fit. But I knew he was just a big teddy bear.

Emmett's smile widened, if that was possible.

"Bellsy!" he called excitedly.

I laughed.

"I didn't know you were back in town." He stated.

I nodded.

"Have you seen Alice or Rose yet? They're going to freak!"

I grinned a little to myself. It was good to know I had been missed. I just hoped they all still liked me after I shared my news with them.

"I've missed them too." I said with feeling.

Emmett smirked.

"I see." He said, feigning hurt. "I see how much you've missed **_me_**."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have missed you Em." I said. ".... Just not as much as I have missed Alice and Rosalie."

His head fell back as he released one of his patented belly laughs, the ones that are so contagious you can't help but to laugh along.

"Well, does Eddie bot know you're back?" He grinned and leaned a little closer to the open window. "He has been moping around the house since you left."

I rolled my eyes again even though as he said this the fleet of butterflies were back in my stomach full force.

"I moved back to Arizona three years okay." I reminded him, smirking.

Emmett winked.

"I know it! And the only time he laughs or smiles is when you come back for your little visits. It's actually very sad really for someone to be so whipped when you aren't even together."

I really wasn't ready to get out of the car because that meant I would have to go inside the house. And then I would have to talk to Edward. And then everything was going to change between us.

But I didn't want to stay in that car to continue this conversation with Emmett either so I opened the door, whacking Emmett in the knees with the heavy metal door in the process. It didn't seem to faze him.

"I've always wondered why that was by the way." He continued as he walked with me up to the front door.

"Why you guys aren't together that is."

I didn't say anything, I just shrugged.

"I mean you guys are like Will and Jada, Princess Laya and Hon Solo, Ross and Rachel."

I laughed.

"You are such a dork."

Emmett shrugged.

"I call them as I see them little sister."

I stood on the bottom stair of the stair case.

"You said Edward was in his room?" I prompted.

Emmett chuckled.

"I didn't actually. But yes, he is."

I waved over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs. Slowly. Preying that I didn't fall.

The trip to Edward's room felt like an eternity and a mili-second all at once and I wasn't sure if I wanted to bust through the door without hesitating just so that I could see him again or if I wanted to go back downstairs and walk up a second time, just to stall.

I took a deep breath as I rounded the corner, preparing myself to knock. But as it turned out I didn't have to because the door was open and Edward was resting against the door frame waiting for me.

"Bella." He greeted, a hint of a smile pulling his lips up on one side.

I felt my own lips twist up into a smile despite the thousands of emotions that were swirling through me.

"Hi." I said quietly.

Edward broke into a real grin, his amazing green eyes crinkling just the tiniest bit at the corners, and pushed off the door frame. He wrapped me into a tight hug and I closed my eyes unintentionally.

"I missed you." He whispered against my hair.

"I missed you too."

He pulled away and looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something there.

"I was worried." He said after a moment and I nodded although I didn't know what he had to worry about.

"You never called me back and after the last time I saw you...." He trailed off, his brows creasing.

I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking to the floor. And I was sorry I hadn't called him back but I had been too confused.

Edward hugged me again, even tighter this time, like he was scared I was going to disappear again.

"You don't hate me now do you?" He asked hesitantly.

I pulled away from him as if he had burned me.

"How could you think that?" I asked, frowning.

He refused to look at me.

"Well, when someone spontaneously flies to Arizona to tell someone that they want more than friendship. That they have feelings for the other, and always have and then they don't hear from that person for another month, three weeks, and two days it causes some doubt."

My eyes were brimming over with tears. There were so many conflicting emotions coursing through me that I didn't know whether I wanted to kiss him or hit him.

"I'm sorry." I said again, sniffling.

"Sshh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have upset you."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the familiar black sofa sitting in the corner of the spacious room.

I sat down and rubbed my eyes. He sat a safe distance away from me, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"I was just confused." I admitted sheepishly.

The soothing circles stopped for a moment but then he continued.

"Confused?" He repeated. "As in confused about how you feel? Do you regret me coming to Arizona?"

I shook my head without hesitating. I wouldn't change Edward telling me how he felt for anything. There were many things I would change if I were given the chance, like giving me more self control, but never his confession.

I will never forget how cute he looked, all anxious and nervous, pacing back and forth in front of me while running his hands through his tussled hair. I stopped myself before I got myself in trouble. I needed to stay in the moment now. There were more important things to focus on.

"No." I said, still refusing to look at him. "No. I was confused about a lot of things. I mean you live all the way over here in Forks and I live in Arizona with Mom and Phil and I don't have a lot of experience with relationships.... okay, none. I have no experience with relationships. And it was the last month of senior year and I was stressed out and then"

I stopped myself before I said more than I had meant to. If I was going to talk about **_that_** with him I needed it to be on my terms.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you talk to me about all of this?" he asked and I shrugged.

I had always intended to call him back. Once I got everything figured out. Things just don't always work out the way you plan them.

He looked at me and there was so much torture on his face, his eyes, that it almost killed me.

"I'm sorry." I said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop saying that!" He snapped and then took a deep breath. "Please."

I looked down at my hands.

"So it took you all this time to figure everything out?" he asked in the quiet and I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

I shook my head.

"No...yes. I don't know."

Edward closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the sofa.

"It sounds as if you are still a little confused."

"I am." I admitted.

"Confused as to how we are going to make this work. Or confused as in you aren't sure you want to try?" He asked.

His tone was careful as if he was truly scared of my reply.

I fiddled with my fingers on my lap, twinning them together and pulling them apart. This was it.

"There was never any doubt in my mind that I want to be with you Edward." I said truthfully and I was slightly proud of myself for how even my tone came out even I was so monumentally nervous.

Edward looked up and I caught a glint in his eyes before I turned away.

"But there's something I need to tell you something before you say anything." I continued.

Edward put his thumb under my chin and turned my head to look at him.

"I want to be with you too Bella so what ever you have to say we can work through it. Because I lo"

"I'm pregnant." I spit out.

I wanted so desperately to close my eyes tight and never open them again but I made myself keep eye contact.

Edward remained impeccably still, almost like stone, his brow furrowed as if he was sure he had heard wrong. His eyes flickered downward to my stomach and back up to my face so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

"Wh.... what did you just say?"

I blinked around the tears forming in my eyes and rested my hands on my flat stomach. It was the first time I had allowed myself to do so since I had arrived in Forks.

"Four weeks after you visited me in Arizona I found out I was pregnant." I repeated.

Edward dropped his hand from my face and stared at where my hands were resting on my stomach. He didn't say anything for so long that I started to doubt if this was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I found out the day before graduation. I was going to call you back but then I found out I was pregnant and then there was graduation and then I had to tell Renee and then I spent the next couple of weeks freaking out and planning to come out here and tell you."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I didn't figure this was something I could tell you over the phone."

Edward didn't say anything and he hadn't looked away from my hand gently resting on my stomach. I hadn't actually noticed they were still there and I subconsciously moved them to my lap.

Edward shook his head as if that was going to clear it or let the news settle in better. He looked back to my face.

"What? I. Oh my god." He mumbled.

I let out a shaky laugh but there was no hint of humor in it at all.

"Tell me about it." I said.

He still didn't say anything. I chewed on my lip. Never in my best imaginings had I thought he would jump for joy and kiss me, telling me this was the happiest moment of his life. Maybe if we had done this the way we were supposed to. Maybe if we were a happily married couple that had at least talked about children but that wasn't the way it was going to work out now. And I had thought I was okay with that.

I tried desperately not to be offended by his silence. I knew this was a lot to take in. I had had a month to get used to the idea and I was still beyond confused and freaked out.... but it hurt none the less.

"I'm just going to go now." I said quietly.

Edward looked at me like he had completely forgotten I was still here.

"I'm. I'm sorry. I just need a little while to think." He said and I nodded.

I knew exactly what he meant.

"What are you going to do?" he asked suddenly just as I was getting up off of the sofa.

I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. How do you sum up something like that in one sentence? One conversation? Unless he meant.

"I'm going to keep it!" I said, anxiety creeping over me. I had never imagined he would be elated but I had failed to ever imagine what would happen if he didn't want me to keep it either.

"That... The alternative is not even an option for me." I said, bile raising in my throat.

I may not have planned this and I may be lost and scared beyond anything I had ever experienced but I would never be able to actually get rid of it.

Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Good." he said so quietly I wasn't sure if I had even heard him correctly.

I decided not to press matters because if it turned out that wasn't what he had said I was almost positive it would kill me.

Edward sighed and leaned over so that we were eye level. He brushed his thumb over my cheek where a tear had fallen unbeknown to me.

"I don't know what to say Bella." He sighed, looking helpless.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"This isn't something I was prepared for... at all. I just."

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I just don't know what to say. I need some time to think."

I nodded and another tear fell. I got up and walked silently to the door.

"I always intended to call you Edward. I just...." I trailed off because there was no more to say.

He nodded but made no move to get up.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet but for the moment I'm staying at Charlie's." I told him. "If you want to talk."

"I'm sorry." He whispered as I closed the door.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Edward knows now. Please don't judge this story until you've read at least the next chapter. Because I know there's a lot of stories out there like this but I'd like to think there's a unique aspect to it. Thanks to everyone that's going to give it a chance. Review please! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of it. _**

**_Here's some things you should know:_**

**_Edward, Alice, and Emmett are siblings. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings. It's all canon pairings. Everyone except BxE are together at the moment. It's a tiny bit OOC, ie... Rose and Bella are good friends. I've always seen it that if they were both human there wouldn't be any reason for them not to be. Everything else will be explained in the next couple of chapters. Thanks guys!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER:Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe _**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are my muse. Lol._**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

"Bella. What's wrong Honey?"

I looked across the kitchen table at Charlie who was staring at me with a look of helplessness.

"What?"

He sighed and picked up his fork again. We were having quiche. I was cooking again of course.

"You just don't seem like yourself." He said.

I looked down at my plate and stirred the contents around. It had sounded good when I was cooking but I hadn't been able to force even one bite down my throat since.

"I just have a lot on my mind. "I mumbled.

It had been three days since I had told Edward I was pregnant and still nothing. He hadn't come by yet or called. Alice on the other hand had been over at least once a day asking me what was going on.

"You're still not worrying about Harvard are you?" Charlie guessed.

I shook my head, although that was one of the things I was worried about. Charlie had already paid the tuition. How was I supposed to tell him I couldn't go? 'Yeah, college may not happen in the fall because you see I'm going to be so busy. Waiting for the phone to ring, dodging Alice's questions, and.... oh yeah! Having a baby.

I cringed even as I thought about the conversation.

"You're going to do great Bells." He tried to make me feel better. "I mean, you got in didn't you?"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to tell him.

But I looked up to see Charlie beaming in pride at his only daughter being accepted to Harvard and I looked back down at my plate.

"I guess so." I mumbled.

I gave up on the food looking appetizing in the least and dropped my fork where it glinged against the plate.

"I'm just going to go upstairs Dad." I sighed, collecting my untouched plate and glass. I'm still really tired. Charlie wrinkled his brows together, a give in that he was worried about me, but said nothing.

I scrapped the food off of my plate and left it in the sink to soak. I would come back down to wash the dishes later. Right now I was getting nauseas again and I needed to lie down with a washcloth over my eyes. It was the only thing I could find to ease the morning sickness. **_Morning_** sickness? Yeah, right. It was more like all stinking day sickness.

---

My phone rang on the nightstand beside my bed as soon as I lay down. The washcloth was already over my eyes so I just felt around for the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh Baby, you sound miserable!"

I groaned. I hadn't called Renee since that day after I had seen Alice at the diner. I hadn't been able to bring myself to. Besides what update would I give her? He hadn't said anything really.

"More morning sickness?" Renee guessed.

I cringed. Even thought there wasn't anyone around to hear my conversation I was still paranoid.

"I have decided that I hate that term." I declared, without moving the washcloth from my eyes. "Who came up with that?"

Renee laughed, which really did nothing for my mood.

"I bet it was a man." I huffed.

"I'm sorry Honey." Renee chuckled. She didn't sound that sorry.

"I'd like to say that I know what you're going through but I didn't get morning sickness with you." She said.

I wrinkled my nose.

"Why were you calling again?" I asked, a little more grumpy than I had intended.

Renee sighed.

"I was just worried. You never called me back that day."

I **_really_** needed to start calling people back. The irony did not escape me.

"I know. I'm sorry. There just isn't anything to report."

This was mostly true.

"Bella." Renee said in her warning tone.

I hadn't heard the parental voice much during my childhood but I would know it anywhere. It's programed into all people to recognize the parental warning tone even if said parent didn't 'parent' all that much.

"You need to tell him."

I removed the washcloth from my eyes and sat up. I swung my legs off of the edge of the bed and folded the corners of the washcloth just to have something to do.

"I did." I said after a little while.

"You did?" Renee repeated, sounding confused. "But you just said there was nothing to report."

I sighed and set the cloth on the bedside table, exasperated with the memory. I had been playing it through my mind since it had happened, wondering if there would have been a better way to tell him. Not that he reacted badly. He just hadn't reacted.... well.

"I know. I told him. But he didn't say anything."

There was silence again.

It would never cease to amaze me, the amounts of silence during our conversations now. There had never been a moment of quiet when I spoke to Renee before, even if I had seen her only hours before.

"Nothing?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. The nausea had gone away but I now had a headache.

"Well, practically nothing." I amended. "He said he needed time to think."

"That's understandable." She responded.

I nodded and then realized she couldn't see me.

"I know." I said, getting slightly irritated because she kept telling me what I already knew.

"Especially since you're so young." She continued.

I suddenly wanted to cry. She sounded so helpless, so HOPELESS. As if I didn't realize this was not ideal, that it was going to be difficult.

"You were my age when you had me." I reminded her, more trying to turn the conversation around than anything.

I mean, she had made it. Not that I had the most picturesque childhood. Most of the time I felt more like the parent. I did not want my child to feel that way. I was determined my child would not be put in that position.

"I know." She said, sounding defeated and sad.

She had spent my entire life trying to warn me against something like this since she knew how hard it was to be a young mother. But it happened anyway. Not that I blamed my parents. I knew the blame was right where it belonged, square on my shoulders.

"Have you told Charlie yet?" She asked, bringing up yet another painful topic.

"I'm still alive right?" I questioned. That in itself should make the answer obvious.

Renee scoffed.

"He's not going to **_kill_** you Bella. Charlie loves you. He's going to be disappointed and sad be he's not going to **_kill_** you." She trailed off for a second and then said, "You might want to watch him around Edward though."

She was dead serious and I knew I had reason to worry.

"What about seeing the doctor? You said you were going to set up an appointment in Forks." She reminded me.

I wondered if she was going down a check list of things to remind me of. Part of me was annoyed that we couldn't simply talk like we used to. Another, bigger part of me, was just happy that she was speaking to me at all. And that I had someone to keep me on track.

I had gone to the doctor in Arizona when I found out but they had simply done a test to verify what I already knew, yes; I was indeed pregnant. They had also done a quick ultrasound to tell me the baby was fine. But they had been so busy that they really had no time to tell me anything else, or answer any of my questions. I didn't hold it against them. I knew they had another handful of patients. every few minutes but I did realize waiting to schedule another appointment until I arrived in Forks would be wise. The hospital in Forks was wonderful. I should know, I had spent enough quality time there in the past. It would be slightly better than the clinic in Arizona if only because it was a smaller town so they had more time for their patients.

"I'll call tomorrow." I promised and my mind was already busy thinking of excuses to give Charlie for where I was going and preying that no one told him I had been at the hospital.

I needed to tell him. Soon. There really were no secrets in Forks.

---

"Name?"

I smiled, glad that I had at least some small amount luck. The receptionist was new and she didn't know me. She also seemed oblivious to the fact that I was chief Swan's daughter. Maybe she was a really great actress but I chose to think that I may be able to get through this without notifying the entire town.

I was also hoping that the rest of the town was so used to seeing me at the hospital that they wouldn't think anything of it. That would be my best bet.

"Isabella Swan."

I saw the lady sitting behind the counter raise one eyebrow in recognition before she smoothed her features and wrote my name down.

"I need you to fill out these forms and then bring them back up please." She said.

I nodded and grudgingly took the papers.

"The doctor will be with you shortly after you bring them back." She called.

I thumped the end of the pen on the clip board she had given me for a moment after I had filled out all of the paper work. I was debating running out of the small waiting room before anything could come from this visit.

I almost wished I had brought someone with me. I hadn't had anyone with me for my first appointment either. I had only convinced myself to tell Renee about the pregnancy after the doctor confirmed it.

I sighed. I had debated on calling Edward and letting him know I had an appointment but he still hadn't called me and I was determined not to push anything on him. I still couldn't t deny the fact that I wanted him here with me.

I got up and took the papers back to the receptionist. It wouldn't do any good to doubt my decisions now.  
It hadn't even been fifteen minutes when a short red haired woman came out and called my name. I had waited an hour and a half in Arizona. I was feeling better already.

What could possibly go wrong? The doctor I saw was sworn to secrecy because of doctor/patient confidentiality and everyone in the waiting room probably thought I had just fallen down again or something. It wasn't a rare occurrence.

The worst case scenario was that someone sees me here and asks Charlie later if I'm alright. He'd ask me why I was here and I could always tell him I whacked myself in the head with the hammer again. It had happened before. Long story.

The nurse took my blood pressure, checked all my stats, and told me to change into the gown. You know the ones that I'm talking about, the ones that are always either open in the back or the front no matter how you position them.

Ten minutes later a very familiar head pecked through the door.

"How long have you been in town Bella?"

I'm guessing having a stroke isn't the best thing for my condition is it?

"Uhm... only a couple of days.... Hi Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled, just as happy as he could be, and walked the rest of the way into my room. I'm guessing he hadn't looked at my file yet, having seen it was me and just coming in.

My worst case scenario? So NOT the worst case scenario!

"Are you visiting Charlie before college?" He asked, taking a seat on the swivel chair and smiling at me warmly.

I nodded numbly, which was stupid really, because he's going to realize I'm lying as soon as he looks at my file.

How do you ask your doctor to leave the room, not look at your file, and never talk about this ever again without seeming rude and peeking suspicion?

"That's good." He said. "He has missed you."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was past the ability to even nod. I was wracking my brain, trying to find a way out of this.

"We have all missed you of course. Have you seen Alice?"

I forced a smile in response and hoped that this was the equivalent of answering his question.

"Rosalie? Edward?"

I let out a nervous laugh, making me sound like an insane asylum escape. Had I seen Edward? Well, Doc. It's funny you should ask that.

Carlisle raised a brow and studied me for a moment before turning to grab the file he had sat beside me on the table I was sitting on. I thought for half an instant about grabbing it and running out of the building, file tucked under my arm football style.

"So what brings you here so soon after your arrival?" He had opened the file but hadn't looked yet. He was looking at me with amusement.

"I must say you take 'accident prone' to the extreme my dear." He chuckled and I felt like crying.

Speaking of accidents.

"Actually I'm feeling much better now." I stuttered.

Carlisle looked at me oddly, as if I had just grown a second head.

"I was only teasing you Bella. If you came here you obviously have reason."

I shook my head.

"I just wanted to see my favorite doctor." I tried.

The exact instant it left my mouth I regretted it. MY **_favorite doctor_**? God, I sounded like a psycho babble idiot.

"Are you alright?" he asked, truly worried now.

He looked down at the file and I sucked in a breath. Call it survival instinct.

"Did you hit your head again?" his voice decrescendoed as he caught the gist of my visit until he trailed off.

He stared at the file for a very long time before he shook his head, kind of like Edward had.

"Bella.... Is this a joke?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

He cleared his throat.

"Okay. Well, it looks as if you were scheduled for an ultrasound today."

I opened one eye and looked at him. He was even paler than usual and he had a blank look on his face, drained of all emotion.

"I will go get the ultrasound technician." He said, forcing a tight smile.

I forced a smile back.

"Thanks." I mumbled pitifully.

He nodded curtly and exited the room quickly. I released a breath I had been unconsciously holding since he had opened my file. Stupid file. Stupid Carlisle. Stupid me!! Why hadn't I thought of this situation? Of course I knew Carlisle worked at this hospital. I had been his patient numerous times when I lived here. I suppose that with everything else going through my ming my brain had no room to remember little details like Edward's father being my doctor.

I smacked myself on the forehead just as the door opened. A woman who looked only slightly older than me came through the door.

Carlisle followed and he had gained back his composure. He smiled but it wasn't the smile he had given me when he first saw me. As the ultrasound technician smeared goop on my stomach Carlisle cleared his throat.

"This is.... surprising." He said finally.

I stared intently forward.

"Yeah. It is." I agreed in a monosyllabic tone.

Was there anything else I could do at this point?

Carlisle didn't say anything else clear through my appointment until he told me to dress and open the door when I was ready for him to come back in.

"So everything looks good." He notified me when he came back.

I noticed he was trying extremely hard to remain professional despite the fact that the patient was someone he viewed as his own daughter and he just found out she was pregnant. I could only imagine what would happen if he realized Edward was the father. A sinking feeling came over me as I realized that depending on Edward's decision he may never know. I wasn't going to force Edward into anything. If he could just pretend that he had never made that visit to Arizona then I wasn't going to taint his make believe world.

"Good." I croaked.

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair.

"You need to start taking prenatal vitamins. I am utterly surprised that the doctor you saw in Arizona did not prescribe you any." He looked vexed at the idea of patient neglect.

I shrugged. That's why I had decided to wait until I was here to see a doctor. They were less busy, took more time for their patients, and therefor seemed to miss less.

He scribbled something down and handed it to me; a prescription.

"You are around eight weeks so you are due February eighth." I nodded.

"Here's a picture that the ultrasound technician was able to get. You can't see hardly anything because it's too early."

I reached out and took the picture, although I told myself not to look at it until I was alone in the privacy of my own room, so that I could react however I wanted.

Carlisle opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but then he closed it again.

"I have already had Mrs. Persons schedule another appointment for you on the third of next month."

I nodded.

"That is if you don't mind me being your doctor." He hedged.

I bit my lip but made no reply.

He sighed.

"I know this is awkward Bella. But I really would like to be your doctor. You mean a lot to me and my family and I'm not sure if I would trust anyone else."

I swallowed and nodded.

He smiled and gestured for me to leave.

"Well then I will see you for another check up on the third."

I nodded, still too stunned with the turn this appointment had taken to speak.

"Actually I suppose I will see you sooner than that since Alice and Rosalie have been speaking none stop about having you over to catch up."He chuckled but I cringed.

**_Catching up_** was not something that I was looking forward to. Neither was being at the Cullen's home since that would mean I would have to face Edward, and now Carlisle.

As I was walking out Carlisle caught my attention.

"Bella. I know this is confidential. I want you to know I will not tell anyone."

He looked at me intently before continuing.

"I do, however, think that you should tell Edward."

I tripped and he reached out to grab my elbow, stabilizing me.

"It is Edward's." He said. "Isn't it?"

I didn't say anything. I knew I needed to soon. No answer was almost as good as a confirmation. But I didn't want to say anything before Edward had thought everything through. I couldn't exactly deny it though. I was a terrible liar. Besides I didn't want to even think about carrying anyone else's baby.

He stared at my face with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm... You have already told him."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement and I looked at him, shock written clearly across my face.

"I thought he had been acting strange." He commented almost to himself.

He didn't say anything else and I wasn't sure if I was appreciative of that fact or not.

My cell phone buzzed as I got in my car and I hit ignore without even looking at the screen. I was not in the mood to talk to Renee, answering 101 questions about how everything went. I just didn't want to think about it.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... what do you think? Did anyone see that coming? Lol. There's some quality Edward/Bella time coming up next chapter so review and I'll update tomorrow. But I'm super busy getting ready to go on vacation so I'm not going to update if I don't get some reviews. Sorry._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys are amazing. Thank you for all of the reviews. Here's the chapter I promised you. It's a little later than usual but I haven't sat down till just now and it's 2am. Yicks. lol. This chapter is dedicated to Mrs-Cullen-410. She's awesome. lol. And all the other wonderful souls that have reviewed every chapter. I love you guys!!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

I feel asleep fairly quickly after I got home. Charlie wasn't at home, he had left for the station shortly after I had woken up this morning, so I didn't have to worry about trying to hide my constant tiredness. Or my morning sickness,

After a long nap I awoke with a start and raced to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth thoroughly I reminded myself that Carlisle had said this part was going to be over soon. It was the only thing getting me through at this point, knowing the insentient vomiting wasn't going to last the whole nine months.

My stomach grumbled and I made my way into the kitchen with a smile. I didn't have to worry about hiding my odd apatite either.  
I began to make a triple decker peanut butter and banana sandwich with ketchup.

Right as I was about to take a big bite the doorbell rang. I sighed irritably and automatically I was perturbed with whoever was on the other side of that front door. They were keeping me from my food.

I set my sandwich down reluctantly and opened the door, scowl on place.

"You didn't answer."

I stepped back in surprise and I tripped on my own feet.

Edward reached forward and wrapped both arms around my waist, stopping my close encounter with the floor.

"Please be careful!" He scolded.

I frowned. Did he come just to yell at me?

"Sorry." I grumbled.

I motioned for him to enter the house and turned on my heel, retreating quickly back to the kitchen and my sandwich.

"You didn't answer." He said again.

I looked over my shoulder as I grabbed my sandwich.

"What?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"I called you a while ago. You didn't answer."

He frowned, looking every where but directly at me.

"I was worried." He sighed.

My brows furrowed together as I took a massive bite of my sandwich. I wasn't even sure what to say. My emotions had been through a roller-coaster with so many loops and turns it should be illegal. I was touched he had been worried. I was surprised he was even still talking to me. I was confused as to why he was here. And then I thought....

"Carlisle called you!" I accused, outraged.

His eyes widened, perhaps at my tone. And then he simply looked confused.

"What about Carlisle?"

I swallowed and took another angry bite.

"I had an appointment today. He wasn't supposed to discuss anything with anyone. Let alone pressure you to call me!"

Edward ran his hands over his face and I suddenly realized how very tired he looked. He looked as if he had never slept a wink in his entire life.

"I haven't seen Carlisle since he left for the hospital this morning." He told me. "Carlisle doesn't know.... wait."

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly and I looked down at my sandwich, which wasn't as appealing when Edward was looking at me like I was a traitor.

"Does he?" He asked suspiciously.

I refused to look at him.

"Bella. Does Carlisle know?"

I nodded reluctantly and before he could accuse me of getting his father involved, as if I wanted to involve Carlisle, I launched into the entire story.

"The clinic in Arizona messed everything up and so I promised Renee I would go to the doctor when I got here and then in signed in today and there was this receptionist looking at me like she knew who I was and you could just tell she was going to tell everyone. And then the nurse came and got me and I still didn't think anything of it. But then Carlisle popped his head in the room, all happy like. Telling me how much Charlie's missed me, and how much I mean to everyone here, and asking me if I've seen you. And I couldn't think of a single thing say to him to make him walk away and forget he saw me there today."

I took a deep breath, seeing as I hadn't done so since I started my nervous explanation and I was starting to see spots from the lack of oxygen.

"So, yes. He knows."

I looked down and it was eerily quiet after all of that talking.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had an appointment today?" He asked finally.

I looked up at him in complete surprise. I don't know what I had been expecting him to say. But it wasn't that.

I shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd want to come." I answered sheepishly. "I haven't heard from you since I told you."

Edward sighed and sat down at the table. I looked at him skeptically but followed his lead and sat tentatively in the chair beside him.

"I needed some time to think." He said and I nodded.

We had gone over this. I knew this. I needed to know where we stood now.

"So you didn't call just because Carlisle pressured you?" I asked.

Suddenly, thinking that was all it was made me want to cry.

He shook his head and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Of course not."

He looked down at his hands.

"Although I can only imagine how that conversation is going to go." He chuckled humorlessly.

"So why did you call?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

I automatically realized that I sounded rude and I hoped he didn't take offense.

He seemed to understand my confusion and simply shrugged.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He ran his hands through his hair and then sighed.

"I missed you voice." He said quietly as if he was ashamed of his confession.

My heart completely melted.

"And I wanted to talk." He continued. "About... " He trailed off but I saw his eyes drift downward to my stomach.

I placed my hands on my abdomen as a reflex and he forced his eyes back up to mine.

He smiled tightly.

"Okay...." I prompted. "What did you want to discuss?"

The smile, strained as it was, left his face completely.

"I don't know". He admitted, looking helpless. "What are you thinking?"

I bit my lip. He used to ask me that constantly when I lived here and we were still simply friends talking away a Saturday evening. Was he now referring to the being that had taken up residency in my uterus or just in general?

I was thinking it was the first.

"Right now I'm focusing on one day at a time." I said finally and he nodded. "I need to tell Charlie and Carlisle gave me vitamins I need to start taking. I have another appointment on the third and I suppose I need to decide where I'm going to live."

He didn't move his head, which was bowed down towards the tabletop as if it just took too much effort to hold it up. But his eyes shot up to my face and I would have given anything to know what was behind the look he gave me.

"Is Forks..." He cleared his throat as he seemed to get his thoughts in order.

"Is Forks on the list of options?" He finally asked, trying to sound casual.

This would be so much easier if I knew what he was thinking. Did he want me to live here? Or did he want me as far from him as possible so that he wouldn't be reminded of his mistake on a daily basis?

"Renee wants me to stay in Arizona of course." I picked some crust off of my sandwich, trying to word my reply carefully.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Oh yeah, because this was the real world.

"It would be nice because then I would have her to help me." I continued, watching him intently. "But I was also thinking that maybe.... Forks could.... possibly be an option."

I had been trying to gage his reaction by watching his facial expressions but they gave nothing away.

"I would help." His reply was almost too quiet to hear.

My heart lurched and then stopped. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"I'm not going to force you into being a part of our lives." I said, never taking my eyes off of him. My heart was racing, and my breathing had ceased. But I needed this to be **_his_** decision.

It would absolutely kill me if he decided to be a part of this now but then changed his mind later. Or worse yet, regretted his decision.

"It was my decision to keep the baby and it's your decision to be involved or not."

His brows pulled together in that adorable way they always do when he's thinking intently about something.

He looked up and his expression almost knocked the air out of me it was so intense.

"Do you want me to be involved?" He asked bluntly.

I swallowed. Here the lines of right and wrong were blurred. I had promised myself that I wasn't going to pressure him one way or another. Would telling him how I felt about it go against that promise?

"Yes." I said after what seemed like an eternity.

I didn't care if it was wrong. I wanted nothing more than for him to be a part of our child's life.

"But it's up to you how much you're involved or even if you are at all." I added hesitantly.

I waited for something. Anything. An answer of any sort that would prepare me either way. But he simply nodded again.

Then he looked around the room and wrinkled his nose.

"What are you eating?" He asked.

I followed his gaze to the tabletop. In front of me sat my half eaten sandwich.

"Triple decker peanut butter-banana-and ketchup sandwich." I stated simply.

He looked at me as if I had grown a pair of fangs or something.

"It's good." I defended. "Have you tried it?"

He shook his head, the look of total disgust never leaving his face.

I picked up the sandwich and made a show of taking a big bite.

"Mmmm." I sighed blissfully. "So good."

Edward chuckled and I opened my eyes to see him smiling. My heart skipped a beat. That smile was designed especially to make girls swoon. And it had been far to long since I had seen it. I had missed it. I had missed him.

"So what were you worried about?" I asked, suddenly remembering what he had said earlier.

He cocked an eyebrow in question and I swallowed my mouthful.

"Earlier." I clarified. "When I didn't answer my phone. You said you were worried"

He looked down as if he was embarrassed.

"Just... you know. You're.... you're.... you know."

He nodded in the general direction of my stomach and I blushed. Edward was stuttering?

"Pregnant?" I supplied, still blushing.

He cleared his throat.

"Yes. I just would feel better if I was able to get a hold of you."

I smiled, genuinely for the first time since I had seen him in Arizona.

He was worried about me. About us. About me and our baby.

And suddenly I had an idea.

"Do you want to see something?" I asked.

He looked slightly surprised by my outburst but nodded.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you are my wonderful reviewers. I will be gone for a week or two starting tomorrow so I don't know if I will be able to update again for a while. I will try to update tomorrow but I'm not promising anything. Leave me some wonderful reviews to come back to please! Thanks guys. Any guesses as to what she's going to show him?_**

**_Don't give up on me or this story please. I'm going to be so busy this month but I will have tons of time to write next month so don't lose hope. Lol_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER:Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**

**_Another Chapter. Yay! I got my packing and cleaning done early so I thought I'd give you a parting chapter. Much Love! I hope you like it_**

**_-BPOV-_**  
I held the photo in shaky hands. As soon as I had realized Edward had been worried about the baby looking at the first picture of it by myself hadn't been so appealing anymore.

I handed it to him without looking myself first. I just couldn't bring myself to. I wasn't sure if I was more nervous, anxious, or just plain scared that it would make everything that much more real but I couldn't look yet.

"Is this?"

I took a deep breath and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah. It is." I said quietly. "Carlisle said that you couldn't see much but maybe when I go next month."

He nodded but he hadn't torn his eyes away from the picture yet. He had a look of complete awe.

I inched closer to him and stole a peak. Carlisle was right. You really couldn't see much but you could see an outline of a little form that I guessed was my baby.

Oh my god. My Baby. My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't sure if I wanted to burst into tears or go rock myself in the corner so I just settled on resting my head on Edward's shoulder as we looked at the photo. Looking at it with a sort of reverence.

"This is real." Edward said, obviously mirroring the direction my thoughts had taken me.

He looked away from the picture long enough to look at my face.

"I mean, of course this is real. I never thought of it being fictitious but...." He trailed off again and his eyes swung to the ultrasound picture once more.

I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"I know exactly what you mean." I sighed.

It wasn't long before my bladder made it imperative that I move.

I groaned and got up off of the couch so that I could make my way to the bathroom.

Edward started to say something, his brows furrowed. But I waved a hand dismissively over my head as I walked to the stairs.

"I have a whole being resting on my bladder remember?"

He was contemplative for a moment and as I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked over my shoulder at him in question.

"Should you be walking up and down the stairs?" He asked.

I almost giggled but then I realized he was serious. I shot him a look.

"Why shouldn't I?" I demanded.

He looked anxiously down at my stomach and then at my face.

I huffed.

"You fall down a lot Bella." He said simply.

"I think I am capable of navigating the treacherous stairs Edward." I scowled, not working hard to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Thank you very much."

I stomped up the stairs before he could say anything more about it but all the way up I thought, **_Careful, Careful. Don't fall.  
_**

Stupid Edward.

----

I stopped short as I hit the last step of the staircase and looked into the living room to see Edward and Charlie having some sort of staring contest.

Edward was shifting nervously from foot to foot. It didn't escape my notice that he was no longer sitting leisurely on the couch but standing rigidly in front of it. It wouldn't surprise my in the least if he saluted him.

Charlie had never liked Edward because he thought he monopolized my time when I had lived here.

If Charlie hadn't liked Edward before, when we were friends with nothing to hide, then I could see why Edward was nervous.

"Hey Dad." I said anxiously.

Charlie turned his glare from Edward and smiled at me. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"I was just having a nice discussion with Edward here." He said cheerfully.

Sure he was. That conversation probably went a little something like, "Technically you're trespassing. I have every right to shot you." Of course end it with a pointed look at his gun.

I sighed. This conversation had actually transpired once when Charlie came in to see that I had fallen asleep with my head on Edward's lap while we were watching a movie once.

"Well, actually Edward was just leaving." I stated, hoping to save him.

Edward looked slightly hurt but he smoothed his features almost immediately.

"Actually Sir." He said.

I shot him a look. He was home free. What was he doing?

"**_We_** were just getting ready to leave."

I raised my eyebrows and when Charlie turned to look at me Edward winked.

"Esme and Alice have been feeling neglected." He fed him smoothly. "Esme hasn't seen Bella since she arrived."

Charlie grunted, which we took as consent. He loved the Cullen's, respected them, and he absolutely loved Alice. Throwing her name in there was a stroke of genius.

"Yeah." I decided to play along. "I've been meaning to get over there. Besides I haven't seen Rose yet either."

That was the truth. The real reason I was going though was because I was avoiding having a certain conversation with Charlie for as long as was possible.

Charlie nodded and started walking into the kitchen, still not removing his gun belt. It was probably an intentional power play.

I looked at Edward and he grinned angelically.

I rolled my eyes but I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy that he still wanted to be around me.

"I have to grab my jacket." I told him before following Charlie into the kitchen, where I had draped my jacket over a chair when I got home earlier.

I grabbed it and was about to turn on my heel and run out before Charlie could question me about my day when he made a disgusted noise.

I turned to see him staring at my sandwich.

Three layers of banana and peanut butter with a thin layer of ketchup smeared over the top.

"What is that?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

"It's a sandwich Dad." I stated simply, slightly defiant over everyones lack of enthusiasm for my new food choices.  
"Is it?" He asked.

He didn't look convinced.

I huffed.

"I was craving a little something different." Came a smooth voice from behind me. "I almost forgot it here."

I turned my head to see Edward leaning against the door frame. What was he doing? I hadn't even heard him follow me into the kitchen.

Charlie looked at him with disdain.

Edward sauntered forward, grabbed the sandwich,, and took a nice big bite. He cringed as he swallowed.

He couldn't contain the grimace as he tossed into the garbage can in the corner.

"It sounded better than it tastes." He said.

Charlie looked at him suspiciously but then he just shrugged.

"Don't be too late Bells. I want to eat dinner at the diner. Sound good?"

I nodded and Edward grabbed my hand. He practically drug me out of the kitchen.

He opened the door of his shiny silver Volvo for me and walked to the other side of the car.

"That." He said as he closed his own door and turned the key in the ignition. "Was disgusting."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He had thrown away my sandwich.

"Then why did you eat it?"

Edward reversed out of the driveway and started towards the main road that would take us across town to his house.

"He knows what you usually eat. He would get suspicious if you started eating weird things randomly."

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"If it was mine he would simply chalk it up to how alien I am."

I thought about it for a second. Made sense to me.

"Thanks." I said as I settled into my seat.

He looked over and grinned that lopsided grin that made my heart melt and then revive to beat faster than is really healthy.

"You're welcome." I felt myself smile in reaction.

"Will you do something for me?" He asked and I cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Warn me before you tell Charlie?"

I chuckled nervously.

"Sure thing."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Leave me some wonderful feedback for when I get home. Thanks so much you guys!_**

**_-PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER-  
_**"Do you want me to wait to tell everyone until you leave?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"You're going to tell everyone?" I asked, panic gripping me. "Now?"

Edward sighed and looked down at the steering wheel.

"I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later. They're going to realize something is up eventually."

He looked pointedly at my stomach.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, we all know. I'm going to get huge."

Edward chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That is not what I'm saying." He defended himself weakly.

I raised one eyebrow.

He cleared his throat.

"Besides Carlisle already knows. I have to tell Esme."

I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys so much for leaving all of the wonderful reviews! I just got home from vacation yesterday but I wanted to get the next chapters up here because I love you all so much! Lol. So thanks for being patient_**

**_-BPOV-_******Edward pulled to a stop in front of the huge house but didn't make a move to get out. Instead he turned to me.

"Do you want me to wait to tell everyone until you leave?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"You're going to tell everyone?" I asked, panic gripping me. "Now?"

Edward sighed and looked down at the steering wheel.

"I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later. They're going to realize something is up eventually."

He looked pointedly at my stomach.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes. We all know. I'm going to get huge."

Edward laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's not what I was saying." He defended himself weakly.

I raised one eyebrow.

He cleared his throat.

"Besides Carlisle already knows. I have to tell Esme."

I sighed.

"Carlisle **_does_** know it's mine right?"

Suddenly his voice had taken on a protective, almost indignant, tone.

"Yes." I answered hesitantly and he visibly relaxed.

"I didn't tell him." I clarified. "But he guessed."

Eward ran both of his hands over his face and then through his hair.

"I have to tell my mom. This isn't something that I can hide from my family." He said after a moment of silence.

He looked at me with a calculating look.

"Do you want to do it together? Or would you like me to wait until you leave tonight?"

I sat up a little straighter.

"You're going to tell them tonight?"

Edward raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath. I loved Esme. I loved them all. I didn't want them to think any less of me but whether I was here or not they were going to find out and a part of me wanted to be at Edward's side when he told them. It was a big step.

"I want to tell them together." I said after thinking for an unmeasurable amount of time. "I want to be here."

Edward looked at me for a second. Then he nodded once, opened his door, and then walked around the car to open mine.

"Alright then." Is all he said.

"Mom? Dad?" He called as he opened the big oak door.

I froze.

"Right now?" I hissed, anxiety creeping through my veins.

Edward cocked his head to the side.

"Are you going to be able to think abut anything else until we tell them?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed. He was right. It would be better to simply get it over with. I would be anxious and unable to do anything other than worry and wonder how they were going to react until we did.

Esme appeared in the archway that led into the dinning room and smiled.

"Bella dear. What a wonderful surprise!"

She rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Alice said you were back in town."

I looked down at the floor as guilt swept over me once more. I had been avoiding Alice and Rosalie since I had arrived. They had to be absolutely furious with me.

"Is everyone here?" Edward asked tensely.

I looked up and was surprised by the intensely determined look that had come to rest upon his glorious features.

"Carlisle isn't home yet from the hospital but everyone else is here." She said, looking curiously at her son.

She must have caught the tense air of his posture.

I chewed on my lip nervously. Would he wait until Carlisle came home? I didn't think I was going to be able to. My stomach was already in knots and my head was starting to ache.

"I need to talk to you." Edward said finally. "We have something to tell you."

Esme looked startled by the serious turn Edward's voice had taken but she nodded hesitantly.

"Of course Dear." She said. "Would you like me to gather the others?"

Edward looked to me and I debated for a few seconds before nodding curtly. There was no way I was going to be able to have this conversation multiple times tonight. It would be better to tell them all at once.

Esme rushed out of the room to gather the family and Edward led me into the dinning room.

I began to hyperventilate as we sat at the big oak table. Waiting. Waiting to tell everyone news that was not only going to exponentially change my life but Edward's. It was going to change things for everyone here.

"Bella?"

Edward reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's all going to be okay." He whispered.

I bit my lip nervously.

"They're all going to hate me!" I cried.

What had I been thinking, coming in here to tell Edward's family that I was going to have his baby? Edward and I hadn't even talked about it yet. Not really.

"Bells!" Emmett called me out of my internal debate/anxiety attack.

"You and Eddie here getting married at last?" He teased as everyone filled into the kitchen.

This had always been his joke because he said we were going to end up together eventually. We were just still in denial. The comment had always made me blush furiously and earned an eye roll from Edward but we were both frozen now.

"Rachel and Ross I am telling you." Emmett continued, oblivious to the panic swimming in the room. "Ms. Piggy and Kermit the frog. That red M 'n' M and the green one."

He smirked.

"Or was it the blue one?"

Rosalie reached across and smacked him over the back of the head.

"Are we finally going to find out what's going on with you Bella?" She asked.

Yes, she was most definitely angry that I had been avoiding her.

"You can tell us Bella." Alice said comfortingly but I could tell it was killing her that she didn't know my secret yet. She had always been the first to know my secrets.

"What is it Dear? You know you can tell me anything." Esme encouraged sweetly, looking between me and Edward.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and I grabbed his other hand under the table. I don't know what possessed me to do that but he didn't pull away.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your father to come back home?" She asked.

Edward shook his head and released a tired exhale. Carlisle knew already of course.

"Alright. Well then, what is it?" Esme was starting to get nervous. I could tell. She was looking back and forth between me and Edward with a frown on her face.

"Do you remember when I left for the weekend about a month before graduation?" Edward began.

Everyone nodded.

"I went to see Bella." He said simply and I looked down at the table top.

I wanted to be with him while he did this but I really didn't need to see the look of disgust on his mothers face when she realized what he was trying to say.

"I don't believe it is any secret that I missed her. I missed her more than I thought possible." He continued and I blushed.

We hadn't talked about our feelings for each other since he had seen me in Arizona.

"I care for her immensely."

"We all knew that!" Emmett grinned.

"Sshh!" Everyone hissed simultaneously.

"She means a great deal to me." Edward continued nervously.

He squeezed my hand that still clung to his under the table. My blush intensified.

I chanced a glance at Esme before the real bomb was dropped. It looked as if it was taking all of the self restraint she possessed to keep herself in her seat. She was practically beaming and there was an unmistakable gleam of joy in her eyes.

I relished in that feeling. Of knowing that she was happy that her son liked me and had come to see me. But then I looked back to the table top, knowing her outlook on that was about to change drastically.

Alice was bouncing in her seat and Rosalie was smirking.

Edward cleared his throat nervously.

"Bella is pregnant."

I squeezed my eyes shut. That was... blunt.

With my eyes closed I couldn't tell what was happening at all because it was dead silent.

After a few moments I couldn't take it anymore and I chanced a glance upward. Esme was looking at Edward, not at me as I had thought she would be. She wore a look of unadulterated shock.

"I'm sorry." I croaked.

I don't know why I kept coming back to that but it seemed like the right thing to say.

Esme's eyes flicked to me for half an instant before they were back on her son.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are going to be a father?" She asked quietly.

Edward took a deep breath and nodded, never taking his worried gaze off of her.

"Innocent Bella?" Emmett questioned, his mouth hanging open in shock. "And even more innocent Edward?!"

Esme shot him a look. Everyone else sat frozen in their seats. I noticed all eyes were on my stomach in disbelief and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Well." Esme opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Well." She repeated. "This is quite some news."

I looked down at my lap.

"Dad already knows." Edward broke the silence. "But no one else does."

She didn't say anything to him and I looked up just in time to see her nod curtly and turn her attention to me.

I tried not to squirm as she looked at me in silence for an immeasurable amount of time.

"When are you due?" She asked finally.

I took a deep breath.

"February eighth."

She sighed.

"What are you planning on doing? Are you still planning on attending college after the baby is born? I am assuming you are keeping the child." I nodded but I was only answering her last question.

I had no idea what I was going to do. Not even the slightest idea.

"Are you going to remain in Arizona?"

I felt Edward stiffen beside me and she looked at him for a second before she continued.

"Moving back here? What about employment?" She continued.

I swallowed. Everything I had in me had previously been devoted to worrying about telling Edward, telling Charlie. Worrying about how everyone would react to the news. I suddenly felt very foolish. Very foolish and extremely overwhelmed.

"I don't know yet." I admitted.

"I see." She sighed.

She got up from her seat and kissed my on the top of the head. She squeezed Edward's shoulder and then she walked to the doorway.

I closed my eyes.

"You two should really talk about that." She said quietly from the doorway.

Her voice was not cruel but thoughtful.

"And please let me know if there is anything we can do to help in any way."

And with that she was gone.

A few tears spilled over the edge of my eyes and I put my head on the table top. I was beyond tired all of the sudden.

Edward slipped his hand out of mine and set it gently on my shoulder.

"Emmett.... we need to go... do something else... somewhere else."

I looked up to see Rosalie practically dragging Emmett out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Jazz." Alice chirped, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him towards the door.

She turned sharply before they exited and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Come talk to me before you leave." She demanded.

It was not a suggestion and I nodded reluctantly.

As soon as they were gone from the room I looked back down and sniffed.

"We haven't talked about any of that." I cried.

Edward's hand left my shoulder.

"I know."

I looked up through bleary eyes to see he had his head resting on the back of his chair and he had both hands over his eyes.

"We have time." He sighed, not moving his hands.

I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or himself now.

He must have sensed me looking at him because he moved his hands from his eyes and looked at me warily.

"We'll figure it all out." He promised.

I nodded and lay my head on his shoulder although I wasn't thoroughly convinced.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have the next four chapters written so review and I will update very quickly now that I'm home. Thanks again for leaving me all of those wonderful reviews to read. I'll respond to them all later. Now review please! I want to know what you think of this chapter. Did Esme respond how you thought she would??_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are all amazing as always. This chapter is a short one but it is needed. It's one some of you have been asking for since the second chapter. Lol. So thank you for your patience and I hope this clears more of the story up. Let me know what you think._**

**_-BPOV-  
_**"You and Edward?" Alice screeched as I closed the door to her room.

Rose was sitting on her bed, looking at me as well.

"My brother?" Alice clarified.

I swallowed and looked to the floor.

"Bella..." Rose prompted.

I looked up warily and nodded. I only wanted to go home and sleep but I knew I couldn't avoid them now. And I didn't exactly want to. They had been my best friends, my sisters, through tough times and I had missed them.

"Please don't be mad at me." I tried weakly.

"We're not mad at you Bella!"

Alice came over and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"We wish you would have told us sooner so that we could have been there for you but we're not mad." Rose explained from her perch on the bed and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

I sighed in relief.

"I didn't know how to tell you." I admitted.

"How about, 'Edward finally gave up fighting his feelings and now I'm going to be his baby mama'?" Rosalie smirked.

I shot her a look and Alice giggled.

"Really, Bella, you could have told us anyway you wanted to. We would have listened."

I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. Stupid hormones.

Alice walked over to the bed, pulling me along with her, and sat me down next to Rose.

"So...." They both said in unison and I looked up to see them staring at me expectantly.

"So.... what?" I asked. "I'm pregnant, eight weeks along. And Edward is the father."

I wrinkled my brows, trying to think of what else they might want to know.

"And how did this come about?" Alice asked, smiling devilishly.

I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"You should know how this happened Alice." I mumbled.

Rosalie busted out laughing.

"We know **_how_** it happened. We meant how did it happen? Last we had heard you two were still in denial, being all buddy buddy."

Alice giggled.

"They were obviously **_very_** buddy buddy."

I scowled. My blush was probably going to stain my cheeks permanently now.

"He came up to Arizona shortly after my last visit here. Remember? It was the last month before graduation."

They both nodded. We had had so much fun when I came down last; staying up all night, watching countless chick flicks, and making the guys go shopping with us. I hadn't specifically enjoyed the shopping part but I had liked seeing the guys grumble there way through the stores. Emmett had been bored by store#2 and decided to stand in the display window, posing to be a mannequin, and then scaring all of the customers as they walked passed.

"Well... after I left, that tramp, Lauren Mallory, was hitting on Edward. She was getting upset because he wasn't even listening to her and he blurted out the first thing he could think of. He told her he was sorry but he had feelings for someone else."

I smiled as I remembered his retelling the story as explanation for why he was in Arizona.

"He said as soon as the words left his mouth he realized they were true and he couldn't stop thinking about me. The next day was a Saturday so he got on a plane and he was sitting on my front steps when I got home from the library that day."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I thought back to that day, when everything had been simple. Edward had been sitting on the front steps, smiling sheepishly as I walked up the sidewalk. I had been so overjoyed to see him that I hadn't even thought of asking why he was there at first. He had wrapped me in a hug where I felt safe and whole for once. Then he had told me about the Lauren incident.

He said he was tired of just getting by between my visits and spontaneously decided to come see me. That he couldn't pretend to just be my friend anymore. We had spent the entire weekend together, just happy being together for once without having to pretend. Neither of us had intended for anything to happen but.

"Bella!"

I shook my head, hoping to clear it.

Alice was grinning like a fool.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

I frowned.

"Yeah, him liking me is wonderful. But things didn't go too well after he left that Monday."

Rosalie and Alice frowned.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

I shrugged, tears forming in my eyes once again.

"I started to doubt myself once he was gone. I mean look at him. And look at me."

Rose rolled her eyes and Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just trying to get used to the fact that Edward loved me too. And then there's the fact that we live so far away from one another, and I was worried and confused and then I was stressed because it was the last month of senior year and I had tons of finals and so I...."

"What?!" Alice demanded, getting impatient.

"I avoided him." I sighed.

Alice and Rosalie groaned in unison.

"Aww. Bella. He made the first step. He flew to Arizona to surprise you and he told you he had feelings for you." Rose sighed, exasperated.

"And everyone knows you've been hung up on him since you first moved here when you were fifteen. What's there to be confused about?!"

I sniffed.

"I wasn't going to avoid him forever. I just felt overwhelmed and I needed to get everything straightened out in my head. Then I realized I was pregnant and that kind of put a kink in that."

I rubbed the heels of my hands into my tired eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Alice sighed. "Leave it to my stupid brother to mess this up."

I shook my head.

"No Alice. This is not Edward's fault."

She looked at me sadly.

"What did he say when you told him you were pregnant?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged, absolutely exhausted now that I had finally told them the whole story.

"Nothing. Well, he said he needed time to think. Then he came over today and we looked at the ultrasound picture... I think it changed things. I just don't know how yet."

"Everything will work out."

I looked at them skeptically.

"He loves you."

I put my head down on Alice's shoulder and she pated my back, trying to comfort me. I knew he loved me. He had told me so. But this was complicated now. We hadn't even talked since he had told me that he loved me. Granted, that was my fault. But then I just show up out of the blue and say, "Hey. Guess what? You're going to be a daddy. By the way, sorry I never called you back."

I sighed.

"I hope so." I said quietly.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please let me know what you thought. I'm excited to find out what everyone thought. Once I get some more reviews I'll post the next chapter. Things are going to get interesting now that all of the Cullens know so Review please! Thanks guys! Much love._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe _**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for everyone that updated. You're all wonderful as always! This is my favorite chapter so far so I'm looking forward to hearing everyones thoughts on it. By the way I wrote the scene were they tell Charlie last night because I was bored. It'll will not be the next chapter but the one after that so review please!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Ilovesparklyboys2727. Have a good day everyone!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"Bella! Wake up!"

I felt something shaking my shoulder and I groaned.

"We're going to go shopping for the baby!"

I shot up in bed.

"Sshh!" I hissed at Alice. "Charlie doesn't know yet."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Charlie left for the station an hour ago."

I sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"When are you planning on telling Charlie anyway?" she asked curiously.

I scowled.

"Never."

Alice giggled.

"I think he's going to catch on eventually."

I sighed.

"I know. I don't know when I'm going to tell him though. He's going to disown me."

I felt the bed give and moved one arm that had been covering my eyes to see Alice sitting on the bed beside me.

"He's not going to disown you Bella." She reassured me but then she grimaced.

"He's going to **_kill_** my brother though."

I cringed.

"Maybe I could wait to tell Charlie about the pregnancy until Edward is gone camping or something?"

Alice shrugged.

I sighed and looked at the clock on the bed side table.

"Alice!"

She looked at me with a perfectly sculpted brow raised.

"Why on earth do we need to go shopping at eight in the morning?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest.

"As a matter of fact why do we need to go shopping at all today? I'm only eight weeks along."

Alice huffed.

"It's never to early to prepare." She defended. "Besides, how do you expect to instill a love of shopping in the baby if you don't start young?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"**_I_** don't even like shopping Alice." I reminded her through clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly my point. Maybe Renee should have started younger with you and I wouldn't be having to drag you out of bed or begging you to join me right now."

I refused to comment.

"My little niece or nephew is not going to have your views on shopping!" She declared, a hint of desperation in her voice.

It would kill her if she had yet another person who refused to go shopping with her.

I smirked.

"I think you are forgetting who the parents are." I reminded her. "There's a very good chance that the little one will run screaming just from the word shopping."

Alice glared at me.

"Just get up." She demanded.

I huffed and reluctantly got out of bed.

"So when are you and my brother going to talk about this whole thing?" she asked from my room as I brushed my teeth.

"You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later." She continued. "And I honestly don't know why you're putting it off. Everyone knows he loves you and you love him."

I exhaled irritably.

"This isn't about some high school crush." I snapped. "Where you are helplessly in love for a couple of months and you promise to be together forever. This is literally forever. This is taking care of another human being for the rest of our lives!"

There was nothing but silence from the next room and I instantly felt guilty. I don't know why I had just snapped like that. Probably a mixture of hormones, stress, and being forced out of bed early to go shopping.

Alice walked through the door before I could say anything more or even apologize. She walked right up to me and grabbed my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes.

"No one ever thought you and Edward were merely going through a high school crush faze. I said you loved each other Bella. That is very different."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." I said quietly.

She smiled warmly at me but didn't say anything about my apology.

"You have always had something special Bells, you and Edward. Now you are going to have a baby together. No, it's not like you planned. Yes, it came at a really bad time. And yes, it's made things a thousand times more complicated. But it is coming and it's a gift. You are going to have a child with the man that you love. And he loves you so stop freaking out for a second and trust that everything will work out eventually. It's just going to take some time to get everything figured out."

I nodded, my eyes bleary with tears again as I tried to repress the emotion.

Then I turned and pucked into the trashcan.

"Are you okay?" Alice shrieked.

I wiped my mouth and closed my eyes, exhausted already.

"It's a side effect of this gift." I sighed.

----

"You do realize that everyone in Forks is going to know I'm pregnant before lunch time if we go shopping here right?" I asked, getting antsy as she drove her yellow Porsche down the road.

Alice smiled.

"That's why we're not going shopping in Forks." She responded easily.

I looked at her in question.

"Port Angeles!" She sang.

I smiled. It had been a while since we went to Port Angeles.

We pulled up outside Rosalie's house and she gracefully got into the backseat.

"Shopping for little Baby Bella or little Baby Edward." She said and then smirked.

"I didn't think this day would come so soon."

Alice giggled.

"I didn't think this day would come at all." I said.

This was going to be a very long day.

----

"What are we even looking for?" I asked, as I reluctantly followed Alice and Rose into the upscale baby botique.

"I don't even know the sex yet."

Alice shot a look at me.

"Stop trying to make excuses. We can get gender neutral things."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed.

Alice shrieked.

"Oh! Look at this!"

And then she went bounding to the nearest display of onsies.

I shook my head.

"Rose." I whined.

She laughed lightly.  
"Appease her. She just found out she was going to be an auntie." She remarked with a smirk.

"Besides, you should just be glad she's not mad that you got with her brother."

I blushed but didn't say anything more. It had been something I was worried about, Alice being mad at me. I mean I know she's my best friend and we have a sister like bond but he's her brother! I hadn't been sure how she was going to react. I suppose I should be glad her only reaction so far has been dragging me out of bed to go baby shopping.

"What about this one?" I asked timidly. Usually I didn't participate in their shopping escapes. I just stood quietly off to the side, watching them pick their way through the entire store, letting them do what they did best. But something had caught my eye.

I held out a baby blue onsie. It didn't have anything written on it, no picture, no logo. But it was simple and I thought it was adorable. It had the built in feet and it was so small. Plus it was really soft.

"Aww!" Alice squealed.

Rose looked at it with a tender smile.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Alice proclaimed and I grinned as I held it out in front of me so that I could look at it.

"Who knew being pregnant was going to improve your fashion sense?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment Alice." I laughed.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and came to get a closer look at the onsie I was still holding. She stood beside me and it was silent except for the background music of the store as we looked at it.

I was slightly proud of myself for picking something that Alice and Rosalie seemed to dub appropriate.

"Can you believe the baby is going to be that small?" Alice whispered.

I looked over at her and her eyes were focused on nothing in particular. She was just gazing into the distance with a glazed over look. I looked back at the clothing I held and my breathing became choked in my throat.

I hadn't realized just how tiny it was. It would only make sense that what I was buying it for would be small enough to fit it. I bit my lip as my eyes watered. I wasn't going to be able to do this. This was a little person that was going to rely fully on me. What if I did something to hurt it? Or I messed it up?

"Bella!"

I tore my eyes away from the onsie to look at Alice. She looked worried and I realized I had been hyperventilating.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Alice and Rosalie looked at me with eyebrows furrowed in question and worry.

For some reason I didn't want to tell them. Somehow it felt as if I acknowledged my worries out loud that there was more chance of them becoming reality. I didn't want to mess this up. This wasn't something you could afford to mess up. It was kind of a one shot thing.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and forced a weak smile.

"Nothing. Sorry." I mumbled.

Neither one looked convinced but they let it go.

I tried to remain happy as Rose and Alice went back to shopping but it wasn't like it was before. They could tell that something was up with me and I somehow didn't feel like shopping anymore.... not that I did in the first place. I didn't pick up another thing but I did carry around that little blue onsie.

An hour or so into the shopping excursion my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." Came a smooth voice.

I smiled involuntarily at Edward's voice.

"What are you doing this morning?" He asked.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Shopping." I said, not working to cover over my dislike. He knew how much I hated shopping.

"Alice?" He guessed.

I laughed.

"Alice and Rose both actually." I said. "They drug me out of bed this morning for baby shopping."

It was quiet as soon as I said it and I silently cursed myself for making him uncomfortable.

"Shopping for the baby already?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but I could hear how strained his voice was. I'm sure it would have gone unnoticed by most but I could detect it.

"Yeah." I replied nervously. "It's a little early but you know Alice."

He chuckled.

"I do." He agreed. "Is she driving you mad?"

"Not completely." I giggled. "Although I am getting hungry."

Edward didn't say anything for a moment.

I chewed on my lip, debating the least rude way to ask him why he was calling.

"So...." I began.

Edward seemed to get the idea.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

Alice called my attention and I looked across the store to see her holding up a blue car seat with brown polka dots. I rolled my eyes but gave her a thumbs up to appease her. I would have to argue that one after I got off of the phone. There was no way I was buying a car seat this early. To be completely truthful all of this was too overwhelming for one day.

"I was also wondering what you were doing later?" He continued.

I blushed.

"Nothing....I don't think...."

The butterflies were back again and I placed my hand over my abdomen as I waited nervously for what he was going to say next.

"Would you like to spend some time with me?" He asked.

I smiled so big I was sure my face was going to split in half. It wasn't a marriage proposal or anything and I shouldn't be this excited just at the thought of spending the afternoon with him. I mean I was already having his baby. There was no reason to be all giddy at the thought of a date. Besides he didn't even say it was a date. I was getting a head of myself.

"Yeah." I answered, grinning even wider. "That sounds good."

I heard Edward exhale as if he had been holding his breath all this time. How could he really think I wouldn't want to see him?

"I'll meet you at Charlie's when you are done being tortured with shopping?"

I bit my lip. It should be okay because Charlie was going to be at the station all day. I hadn't told him but my growing paranoia made me anxious around him. It was almost as if every time he looked at me he was thinking I know what you did! I grimaced just thinking about it.

"Okay." I said. "Charlie will be at the station until dinner time. I'll call you when I can get Alice to take me home. Right now she is trying to buy out the store."

Edward chuckled.

"That sounds like her."

I rolled my eyes. If he could only see her now. She had set the car seat in the cart and now she was arguing with an employee, gesturing wildly at a crib. I was going to have to put a stop to that.

"Edward, I have to go. I'm afraid they're going to kick us out of the store."

Now there would be a story to tell later.

"Okay." He said as I started to make my way to his sister. "Good bye Bella. I'll see you soon."

I grinned as I hung up. Even having to deal with Alice, the hyper shopaholic that she is, couldn't wipe the grin off of my face at the thought of seeing Edward later.

"Alice." I said in a warning tone, my hands on my hips.

She looked up at me innocently.

"What?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"We are not buying anything big today." I told her defiantly.

She pouted but I just shook my head. I usually couldn't say no to Alice, especially when she pouted. But there was no way Charlie was coming home to all of this baby stuff sitting in the living room.

"What about..."

"Only cloths." I cut her off.

She scowled.

"Two big things?" She tried.

I didn't even say anything. I just glared at her.

"One?"

I pursed my lips. This might be the best offer I get.

"Like what?" I asked.

She smiled sheepishly and looked over to the crib.

"Alice! No!" I exclaimed.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least let me get the changing table."

"What am I going to tell Charlie when he asks why I have a changing table?" I asked, mirroring her stance.

"Easy." She responded lightly. "Tell him that you're having a baby."

I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples. Oddly enough I was getting a headache.

"That's not the way I want to tell him." I sighed.

Alice was about to say something more when her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hi Edward!"

My ears perked up. Why was he calling her? He had just talked to me. He knew where she was and he hadn't mentioned wanting to talk to her when he was on the phone with me.

She rolled her eyes.

"She's fine Edward."

There was a pause.

"It's not torture!" She exclaimed indignantly.

She sighed.

"I can do that."

She looked at me with a gleam in her eye and then she walked away.

"There's something I needed to ask you anyways Edward, my favorite brother...."

That's all I heard before she walked away, disappearing behind a row of changing tables.

I sighed.

Alice came back not two minutes later, snapping her phone shut with a satisfied smile.

"Let's go." She said.

I looked at her suspiciously. Was this a trick? She never let me get out of shopping without at least a three hour trip. That had been the shortest trip. I know, I had timed it.

"What?" I asked.

She had begun to push the shopping cart to the check out and I practically had to jog over to catch up with her.

"Edward reminded me that we needed to feed you." She said, almost ashamed that she had forgotten that small detail.

She sniffed.

"He was quite persistent that we go now so that you can eat."

I smiled. Thank you Edward.

She began to pile things on the check out. My smile soon turned to a frown.

"I did not agree to all of this clothing Alice."

She looked over at me and smiled but didn't even slow in placing all of the clothing on the conveyor belt.

"That was part of the deal I made with Edward."

She responded lightly and both my eyebrows shut up.

"I get you home soon so you can eat and I can charge everything we buy today for the baby on his card."

I stopped short and gave her a skeptical glance.

She smirked.

"And that includes the changing table."

I scowled.

"But Ch"

"We'll keep it at our house for now." She cut me off and I sighed.

I knew when I had been defeated.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So there's a nice long chapter for you. what does everyone think? Next chapter is some Edward and Bella time and the chapter Charlie is let in the loop.... atleast that's how I think it's going to happen. Sometimes my characters have a mind of their own. Lol. Review! Review! Review! Please? :P Much Love!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_DISCLAIMER:Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Today's has been crazy and it's only going to get worse but I wanted to get this out for you guys. Thanks for all the support.  
P.S.- I just saw The Proposal last night. It was wonderful! Really funny! Just in case anyone was wondering. :-)_**

**_-BPOV-_**

My feet hurt, my stomach was protesting not having been fed yet, and I was extremely tired.

I sighed. If this was how the baby responded to shopping before birth I was never making it go later.

I didn't know what time Edward was coming over and I was anxious. I knew we needed to talk about everything but a part of me was scared. I was scared to hear what he had decided because after he had decided, that was it. I wasn't going to give him a hard time about his decision. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes.

It was going to kill me if Edward didn't want to be a part of this. If he didn't love me. If he didn't love this baby.

The doorbell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I shot up off of the couch. I had to stop myself from anxiously running to the door and demanding to know what he was thinking. Instead I counted to five and walked as calmly as I could to the door.

I plastered a smile onto my face as I opened the door.

"You survived."

My fake smile soon turned genuine as Edward shot me a crocked grin.

"Just barely." I agreed.

He chuckled.

"May I come in?" He asked. "I brought you food."

I furrowed my brows and finally realized he was standing there with grocery bags.

"Oh! Of course." I fumbled, moving out of the doorway so that he could carry the bags into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that." I called as I walked behind him.

He set the bags on the counter and turned to me.

"I wanted to." He said simply and my smile widened. "I can't believe my sister and Rosalie forgot to feed you."

"They were distracted." I laughed. "It's okay."

He grinned as he turned to start unloading the groceries he had brought. I shuffled back and forth on my feet for a moment before walking to the table and sitting myself in one of the chairs so that I could still see him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I've got it. Thank you though."

I nodded and looked at my hands. There was something I had been wondering about all the way home; his reaction to all of their purchases.

I bit my lip as I debated simply asking him.

"So..." I started.

He looked over his shoulder at me with eyebrows raised in question when I didn't continue. I just didn't want to press my luck. He had been so wonderful today.

"Alice and Rose brought everything that they bought to your house?"

This wasn't the exact question I wanted to ask but it was close enough.

He nodded.

"You weren't kidding." He chuckled. "They did get carried away."

I wrinkled my nose as I thought of everything they had gotten. Alice had even gotten the car seat somehow when I wasn't looking.

"It's your fault you know." I told him.

He looked at me again.

"How is that?" He asked skeptically.

"I had it under control." I notified him. "Until someone told the demented pixie that they could buy out the store and put everything on his credit card."

I had always known the Cullen's were extravagantly well off but I had never liked them buying things for me and they all knew that. Although he hadn't technically bought anything for ME. It had all been for the baby. I couldn't really say anything if he wanted to buy his own child something but I still felt bad.

He rolled his eyes.

"You would have stood there arguing with them all day if I hadn't." He reminded me and I sighed.

It was true. That's the problem with having friends that are more stubborn than you are.

"Besides, you do need that stuff. Don't you?"

I bit my lip. We were getting in dangerous waters again.

"I suppose." I agreed carefully.

He nodded.

"Although I still think they got carried away."

He shook his head in exasperation. Everyone knew not to get in Alice or Rose's way when they were shopping but that didn't make their excursions any more enjoyable.

It was completely silent in the little yellow kitchen and I was back to anxiously bitting my lip. It had always been my nervous habit but I was starting to worry I was going to break the skin.

"Did you get to see any of the stuff they bought?" I blurted out.

He stopped moving for a second as if I had taken him off guard. He had been taking ingredients out of the grocery bags. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Of course he couldn't have simply gotten a pizza or stopped to get some deli chicken. He had to go the extra step and actually cook for me.

"I did." He said.

I nodded.

"Alice and Rose actually showed me a lot of what they got."

I was watching his reaction intently. Did seeing all of those little socks and tiny onsies have the same effect on him as it had on me?

"What did you think?" I asked and immediately grimaced. I just had to push it. It was a sickness. Truly.

"About what?" He asked, but the way he was fiddling with a package of peas made it obvious he knew what I meant.

"About the things they bought." I worded my response carefully.

He sighed and looked down at the peas.

"They're really little." He said, an unbelieving note in his voice.

I nodded but my mind was far away. It was back at the mall as I remembered my panic at realizing just how small. I swallowed hard and decided to take a chance. If I couldn't talk to Edward who did I have? No one else was going to be even close to understanding.

"I'm scared."

The whispered confession seemed to settle in the kitchen.

Edward stopped fiddling with the package of peas and looked up slowly.

"Me too." He said quietly.

I nodded. That actually made me feel better than anything else anyone had tried to tell me. At least I wasn't alone. I didn't know what he was going to decide but at this one moment I wasn't alone.

"What are you scared of?" He asked after a moment of thoughtful silence.

I released a shaky breath.

"A lot of things." I told him truthfully. I didn't know how to explain to him all off the things I was scared of.

He sighed and set the peas on the counter. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me for a second as if he were searching for something. An answer of some sort.

He looked down at his feet with his brows creased and then he walked to the seat beside me.

"What are you scared of Bella?" He repeated.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"What if I mess this up?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"I don't know what I'm doing. The baby is going to be so small. What if I hurt it?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm so young. What if I can't be a good mother?"

I heard Edward shift in his chair and then there was a hand on my back, rubbing those same comforting circles right below my left shoulder blade.

"Sshh." He soothed. "It's going to be okay."

I let myself relax under his touch and once I got myself together I looked up at him.

"I'm scared too." He repeated as if he knew just how much that meant to me.

"But we simply have to have faith."

I wrinkled my brow and I was about to pelt him with another thousand worries when he smiled softly.

"We simply have to trust that everything will work out."

I bit my lip, unwilling to simply **_hope_** that I didn't mess up my child.

He seemed to realize this and he sighed.

"We will learn as we go along Bella. That's what all first time parents do."

I looked down at my hands. His answers were making sense but I wasn't sure if they were enough. I wanted an assurance, an absolute.

"And we may be young but we'll have our family to help us." He continued.

I closed my eyes and exhaled, just how truly tired I was, hitting me again like a wave.

Knowing that I wasn't going to have to know everything as soon as the baby arrived helped a little, knowing that I could learn as things happened. That was all I was going to get right now it seemed. And it was going to have to be enough, at least for now.

"Okay." I whispered.

Edward shot me his famous crocked grin and started to get up. But then he surprised me by pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"The simple fact that you're worried about the baby already shows that you are going to be an amazing mother." He told me and then he got up and walked over to the counter, pulling a pot from the cupboard and poring water into it.

I sat in stupefied silence as he turned the stove top on and set the pot on the burner.

I shook my head after an immeasurable amount of time. I could not let him get to me like that. I was only going to get hurt later if he decided not to be a part of this if I allowed a simple kiss to the forehead and a few comforting words to turn me to putty in his hands.

"What are you cooking?" I asked as a distraction.

He grinned over his shoulder.

"Chicken pot pie."

I raised one eyebrow.

"You could have just gotten a pizza or something." I told him. "Actually you didn't have to even do that. I can feed myself you know."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the peas.

"I am fully aware of that Bella." He scoffed. "But you need a little more nourishment than pizza."

I was about to protest when he continued.

"I was reading something today that said the second month is critical for fetal development. You need to be careful right now and that involves eating right."

My eyes widened in shock.

"You were reading about pregnancy?" I asked.

I saw his cheeks turn the slightest tinge of pink and he looked down at the floor. Edward was blushing!

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I was curious. You are in you second month right?"

I looked at him for another second with mixed emotions, surprise the dominate one of course.

"Yes...." I trailed off as I watched him nod, seemingly proud of himself.

"What else did you learn?" I asked curiously.

I hadn't done any research. Actually it hadn't even occurred to me.

"Well, there's a heart beat." He said.

I smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, by the end of the month we can hear the heart beat during the ultrasound."

My eyes widened and my hand involuntarily went to rest on my stomach.

"Do you think Carlisle will let me hear it at my next appointment?" I asked in awe.

He grinned.

"When is your next appointment?" He asked.

"The third of next month." I told him.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me calculatingly.

"Do you... Should I.... Can I come?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He was just full of surprises today wasn't he.

"Of course you can come Edward!" I finally said.

A faint smile played at his mouth and he turned back to the food he was preparing.

"Thank you." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

I looked down at the hand that was resting gently on my still flat stomach.

"You're welcome." I whispered just as quietly.

---

The chicken pot pie was wonderful and after we were done eating Edward did the dishes for me. He could see how tired I was and he told me to go sit down. I knew it was a battle not even worth starting. I would never win so I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Was it as good as the peanut butter-banana and ketchup sandwich?" He teased as he came into the room to join me.

I scowled. I would never live that down. Ever.

"No." I replied dryly.

His eyebrows furrowed over his dazzling jade eyes and his lips formed an adorable pout.

"I'm hurt." He said mockingly.

I giggled.

"It was better." I said truthfully.

He grinned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I smiled back.

"Really, Edward, it was wonderful."

I placed a hand on my stomach and said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I think the baby likes your cooking too."

As soon as I said it I sighed and sank into the couch. Why couldn't I go five seconds without talking about the baby?

"Really?"

I looked up to see Edward was looking at my stomach and a hint of a grin pulled at the corner of his luscious lips.

"Yeah...." I said, while watching him. "I usually can't eat anything without my stomach getting upset."

He looked up to my face with an apologetic look.

I shrugged. It came with the territory.

"But, so far..."

I looked down at the hand that was still resting on my stomach.

"Nothing."

The smile that graced Edward's face at that moment will forever be engraved in my mind. I will keep it with me forever and always with my most cherished memories. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Alice showed me the onsie you picked out." He said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Oh... Really?" He nodded.

"Yes. It was my favorite."

I smiled, feeling very proud of myself and more bonded with Edward than I ever had. Even before the baby.

"Thanks." I said.

He smiled.

"But don't tell Alice."

I laughed.

"I promise." I agreed and he smiled.

"She is borderline ecstatic you know?"

I laughed.

"She's taking the news fairly well." I agreed.

Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"You should see her at home." He sighed. "After you left yesterday she walked around the house demanding everyone call her Auntie Alice."

I giggled and he looked at me with that same crooked grin that always made my heart flutter.

We sat in companionable silence for a while. But then I became aware of Edward shifting nervously beside me.

I looked at him in question to see he was watching me intently.

"Bella..." He began nervously.

I wrinkled my brows in confusion to the sudden change in the atmosphere. His mood swings were giving me whip lash. Wasn't I the pregnant one here?

"Yes?" I prompted.

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I want to be involved."

My eyes widened and I couldn't even bring myself to say anything.

"I have been thinking about everything a lot lately and I want to be involved." He continued as I sat in stupefied silence.

"Neither one of us planned this but it's still our baby."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I sucked in a shaky breath. This was the first moment since I found out there was a possibility I was pregnant that I actually felt like everything could work out. Of course I still didn't know how involved he wanted to be. We weren't together. We might never be. I really didn't know. But I did know that my child was going to have both of its parents.

"Bella."

I whipped around in my seat to find Charlie standing in the doorway, a truly terrified look on his face.

"Explain." He demanded.

I gulped.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did anyone see that coming? Just wondering. Lol. Next chapter is Charlie's reaction so REVIEW please!! I'm anxious to hear what everyone is thinking about this one. Thanks guys!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! You guys never cease to amaze me. I was going to wait to update this until tomorrow but I think you all earned two updates today, don't you? Lol._**

**_  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KTSpree13 because your reviews have always helped this story to be better. Thanks so much!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

All of the air in the room vanquished.

Charlie stood with his eyes narrowed into none existence and his mouth was a grim line.

"When did you get home Dad?" I asked nervously.

Charlie glared at me.

"Just in time to hear that Edward wants to be involved in 'your babies' life."

He turned his fiery disposition to Edward and I looked nervously between the two.

"Explain." He said again.

I bit my lip anxiously.

"Dad please stay calm." I pleaded.

I could feel my stomach doing flips and I was actually worried about what this level of stress was doing to the baby.

"I haven't shot him yet, have I?" He looked to me with his eyebrows raised indignantly, his nostrils flared.

"No." He answered his own question. "I'm waiting for the explanation first."

I cringed. I had been trying to think of a way to tell Charlie about the baby since I had arrived in Forks but in every scenario I thought of it either ended with me being disowned(At the very least) or Edward being shot. With how he found out I was thinking it might just be both. I had no idea how to tell my father this.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I suppose I could take a cue from Edward. He had been blunt while telling his mother but at least it would be out there.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

I swear I heard Charlie growl.

"I thought you were only friends! Were you just lying all that time?" He snapped, looking directly at Edward.

"We never lied to you Sir. We were friends when she lived here." Edward spoke up.

Charlie narrowed his eyes and I swear I saw his hand flick towards his gun almost on its own accord.

"Dad!" I shrieked.

He looked to me and jerked his hand to his side where he balled it into a fist.

"I can't believe this". He muttered as he began to pace back and forth in front of us.

"You." He said, his volume under control, but his rage expressed clearly in his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It wasn't all Edward's fault Dad." I reminded him.

He cringed.

"You had such a wonderful future ahead of you Bells." He said, speaking to me now. "You had you're entire life ahead of you."

He looked so sad, so disappointed, so absolutely helpless as he turned to Edward again.

"She had her entire life ahead of her. And so did you."

Edward nodded rigidly and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"We're not dying." I told him. "We're having a baby."

"You are too young!" He exclaimed.

I bit my lip as another tear rolled down my face.

"I know." I croaked.

"You don't know." He disagreed. "You have no idea how hard this is going to be! And you!

He whipped around and pointed to Edward.

"Don't think this is going to be a breeze for you either! This is going to be the toughest thing either one of you have ever been through." He sighed.

"You can't even imagine."

It was quite as Charlie continued to pace.

Edward looked to me and I squeezed my eyes shut around the other tears that were brimming over. I wanted to remain strong. But I couldn't control my hormones on a good day. How was I supposed to control my emotions when Charlie was as mad as he had ever been? I still wasn't even convinced he wasn't going to shot Edward.

"I realize this is a surprise to you Sir. It was a surprise to me too."

I looked up through watery eyes to see Edward standing.

"But you need to remain calm. Bella shouldn't be stressed right now."

He looked over his shoulder to me and I exhaled shakily. 'Thank you' I mouthed.

He nodded curtly before looking back to Charlie who was in the process of having a stroke.

He put his hands over his eyes and exhaled.

"She's pregnant." He whispered almost inaudibly. "My baby girl is pregnant."

Charlie paced a couple more times in front of us and then he looked at me. I was still sitting, tear stained face, on the couch. I knew I looked like crap because that's exactly how I felt.

He sighed and sat down in his chair on the other side of the sofa. He didn't look relaxed in the least but at least he had seemed to forget about his gun.

"How did this happen?" He asked, almost to himself.

But he seemed to rethink his question as soon as it was asked. His head snapped up to us.

"Don't answer that. That's not what I meant." He said quickly.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Almost my entire stay here had been one awkward moment after the other but this was definitely going straight to the top of the list. Especially when Charlie looked between Edward and I and turned a little green.

He grimaced.

"I meant." He corrected. "I thought you were only friends."

I looked down at my hands, unable to stand the traitorous looks he was casting our way. I could understand his reaction. He felt like we had lied to him all of that time. That of course was not the truth of the matter. We had remained friends until very recently.... two in a half months recently.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

I looked up sheepishly. He hadn't killed anyone yet but I still didn't feel safe. I had the feeling there was going to be many more anxiety attacks before I was allowed to go upstairs to sleep and Edward was allowed to leave.

"Two and a half months." I whispered, afraid that any volume would send Charlie on a new rampage.

"She wasn't even here then!" He cried exasperated, turning to Edward.

Edward remained quiet, gazing at a far distance on the wall above Charlie's head as if it held all the answers to the universe. I wonder if it was going to tell him how to get out of this with his life.

His silence did nothing to appease Charlie. He sat with one eyebrow raised indignantly. He wasn't going to let him get off that easy. He was going to make this as painful as he could.

Edward seemed to realize this and he sighed.

"She wasn't here. I was there." He admitted.

I looked between Charlie and Edward with my eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"You flew all the way to Arizona to impregnate my daughter?" He asked slowly, annunciating every word.

"Dad!" I shrieked in outrage.

Charlie looked at me innocently.

"That was not my intention." Edward said quietly, ignoring my protests.

"What was the intention then Edward?" He asked, his name spiting out of his mouth like venom.

"Enough." I said, my tone measured. I was not going to loose control over my temper. I knew I couldn't because of the baby but I wasn't going to let this go any further.

Charlie looked at me for a second, looking at my face as if searching for something. I don't know what he saw there, desperation probably, but he relented. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

I let out a deep breath and sank into the back of the couch.

Charlie sat there, refusing to look at either of us for a couple of minutes but when he looked up again he seemed to have gained control again.

"I do not condone this." He said in his normal tone.

I nodded in understanding. I had never expected him to. Actually the reaction I got was exactly what I had been expecting... all except for the simple fact that Edward and I were both still in fact **_alive_**.

"But there's nothing we can do about that now." He continued and I eyed him suspiciously. This can't really be the end.

"You have a long difficult road ahead of you."

He looked between the two of us to see if we understood.

We both nodded solemnly.

"I know how hard it is." He looked at me as if he was remembering another time far away. "It was hard for us Bells... So, I'm here for you if you need me."

A few more tears rolled down my cheeks and I let out a shaky laugh, the weight of telling Charlie gone.

"Thank you Dad." I said. I hardly recognized my own voice, it was so choked with emotion.

He nodded curtly.

"That doesn't mean I'm happy about this." He added.

I bit my lip as he gave me an almost smile and turned to Edward. I could tell it was taking everything in his power to remain calm.

"Did I hear you say you were going to be involved?"

Edward nodded.

"This is my son or daughter too." He said simply.

Charlie nodded once.

"Are you going back to Florida Bella?" He asked.

I wiped a few tears away.

"I don't know." I cried pitifully.

He didn't even pause.

"Does your mother know?"

"Yes."

He looked down at his hands.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to, even if that's permanently." He mumbled in a more vulnerable voice than I thought he was capable of.

"But it is completely your decision."

He looked up and gave Edward a look that was meant to emphasize his last statement. I saw Edward give a little nod.

Charlie got up and looked at me one more time. He looked at my face without saying anything for an immeasurable moment and it pained me more than any of his words from earlier had. Because I knew what he was doing. He was studying my face for signs that his little girl was still in there somewhere.

He finally seemed to brake out of his trance and he looked down at my stomach.

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"It's been a long day." He said tiredly. "Why don't we just get some sleep. We can talk about this more in the morning."

He looked at Edward pointedly.

"You sleep at your house." He said gruffly.

I blushed and closed my eyes as humiliation swirled around me.

"Dad." I groaned.

He looked to me with raised eyebrows as if daring me to say more.

"Of course Sir." Edward broke up the staring contest.

Charlie walked to the front door.

"Good night Edward." He said none so subtly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Give us a minute Dad?" I asked tiredly.

He exhaled irritably and grumbled his way into the kitchen. It didn't escape me that he didn't go upstairs to bed.

I suppose I should count my blessings. He had handled this insurmountably better than I had allowed myself to hope for.

"Good night." Edward said, turning to me.

I smiled faintly.

"Good night." I said.

I walked him to the door and he gave me another kiss on the forehead.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He promised.

I smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you." I said with emotion. "Really, Edward. Thank you for everything."

He shrugged as if it were nothing but I didn't let him.

"For dinner and reminding Charlie to remain calm. And remaining calm yourself."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and our eyes connected.

"Thank you.... for wanting to be there." I said quietly as I tried not to loose myself in the deep jades. But they were oh so captivating. They almost demanded attention.

"I want to be here." He said and honesty rang in every note.

I smiled but neither one of us had looked away yet.

After a few moments his gaze flicked over my shoulder for half an instant before returning to meet my eyes.

"We can talk more tomorrow." He said and I looked over my shoulder to see Charlie standing, arms crossed over his chest, at the foot of the stairs. Waiting for me to come inside. Waiting for Edward to leave.

I nodded and he gave my hand a squeeze. I hadn't even realized I was holding his hand.

I bit my lip and blushed as Edward turned to leave and I closed the door.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone liked this. I wanted the perfect mix of support and indignant surprise and fatherly concern from Charlie but I had to remind myself that wasn't going to happen, stop erasing everything I wrote, and just spit it out. Lol. So I hope it's okay.  
Just so you know I am listening to you guys. I know they need to talk more, I know you need to know what Edward was planning for his future and how that will change now. But please be patient with me. I do have a plan. I promise. :-)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to wait for inspiration to hit. :-) Thanks for the patience_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

"Edward is the one who knocked Bells up. Why do I have to put the crib together?" Demanded Emmett.

"Because Edward went for a run before the crib was even delivered." Rosalie answered him calmly.

"And" Added Jasper. "Alice is making me set this thing up and I'm not doing it alone."

I scowled.

"Why is there a crib here in the first place?" I demanded.

I had just walked in to the Cullen's house to see Jasper and Emmett struggling with pieces of what I had just realized was a crib.

Emmett's frustrated frown turned to a smirk as he turned to me.

"Emmett! Don't say it." Rosalie warned.

Emmett pouted but didn't say anything. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

I shot Rose a thankful smile.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

Jasper brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and looked up at me with a grin.

"She's in the guest room." He told me.

"Thanks." I called, but I was already heading towards the guest room of the Cullen's mansion.

I had told her I didn't want to buy anything big yet and I just knew she was behind this.

"Alice!" I called as I opened the door but I stopped with my mouth hanging wide open at the sight that I was met with.

Alice was standing in the middle of the room, paint brush in hand, garbed in fashionable paint overalls. The wall had a different strip of blue every few inches.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She looked over her shoulder.

"Painting the nursery." She stated simply.

My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She huffed as she turned around, upset that she was being interrupted.

"I am painting the nursery." She stated again.

I didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes at me as she turned to continue painting a swatch of baby blue.

"You're turning the guest room into a nursery?" I questioned, still in shock.

She didn't even pause in her painting this time. She was always very determined when it came to one of her projects.

"Yes." She said. "Where else would the baby sleep when it stays here?"

I looked at her as she painted for a second, trying to work out what she was saying.

"When the baby stays here?" I repeated.

She huffed, put the paint roller she had been using back in the pan and turned to me, hands on hips.

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I suppose I just hadn't thought about it."

She shook her head but then a kind of desperate look came across her beautiful features.

"The baby **can** stay with us sometimes right?"

I bit my lip.

"Have you talked to Edward about this?" I questioned.

"No. But I will." She eyed me closely and then huffed. "Is that what you're worried about?"

There was a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Of course he is going to want to spend as much time as he can with his child."

I looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "He told me he finally told you he wanted to be involved."

She looked at me as if she was waiting for another argument from me. But I honestly had no idea what to say.

"Why did you buy a crib?" I asked, trying to clear my mind of more complicated matters.

She shot me a look.

"Bella. You can't complain about that! It's not even for your house. It'll stay in our nursery."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course if you like that crib you are more than welcome to take it for your house."

A smooth voice called my attention from Alice to the door way. Edward was leaning against the door frame, examining the "nursery."

"We can always get another for our home." He said placatingly.

He grinned at me and I smiled in response.

"It's fine. Thank you."

I shot another look towards his sister.

"I wasn't going to get the bigger stuff for a little while anyways."

Edward chuckled.

"So you don't mind?"

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised in question.

"Don't mind what?"

He looked me directly in the eye without moving from his spot in the door way.

"You don't mind me having a nursery here?" He asked, a little nervously.

It had been a week since he had told me he wanted to be involved in our child's life but it still made me happy to know he was serious about it.

"No." I responded truthfully.

I had been over here almost every day since we had told Charlie and it was getting a little easier to talk to him about the baby. But it was still somewhat awkward. Especially with Alice on the other side of the room. She hadn't stopped painting since Edward came in but by the way her head was tilted I could tell she was listening intently to every word we said.

"Thank you." He said, a grin pulling at one side of his mouth.

I nodded.

"Of course."

He heaved himself away from the door and examined the room for another second.

"Are you hungry?"

I laughed.

"Always." I responded.

He chuckled and motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen.

I started to follow but then I looked over my shoulder.

"Nothing for my house." I warned her.

She shrugged without looking away from her work.

----

"She's not really going to eat that."

"She can't."

"That's disgusting."

Edward looked between Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who were standing on the other side of the counter where Edward and I were seated.

"She will." He disagreed confidently.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can I please eat my sandwich now?" I asked, not amused in the least.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust but the boys seemed to be enthralled, never taking their eyes off of my food.

"You know, Edward has eaten it too." I added, taking a big bite of my peanut butter-banana and ketchup sandwich. It had become one of my most common cravings. That and tacos.

"I have." He conceded with a cringe. "It was just as disgusting as it looks."

I swallowed and stuck my tongue out at him. I was met with a truly unrepentant grin.

"Why did you eat it then?" Asked Emmett, without looking away from me.

"Because Charlie saw it and was going to wonder why I was craving weird things." I explained for him.

Emmett laughed and I shrugged.

"Enough watching the pregnant woman eat."

I looked over just as Carlisle walked through the archway. He loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair. He had been at a meeting with the board at his hospital. He looked thoroughly glad to be home, and at the same time, greatly amused with the sight he was met with.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hesitated for one second longer as I took another bite and then retreated to their different activities.

"Do they do this often?" He asked, his amusement shinning through his voice.

Edward answered for me seeing as my mouth was still full.

"No." He chuckled. "This is the first time they have witnessed the craving that is the peanut butter-banana and ketchup sandwich."

Carlisle laughed.

"What else have you been craving Bella?"

I swallowed and thought for a second.

"Tacos." I said. "And grilled cheese sandwiches."

He opened his mouth to say something else but I beat him to it.

"And pie!" I exclaimed.

There was a burst of laughter from the living room as I blushed.

Edward chuckled and I elbowed him in the ribs. I didn't mean to interrupt Carlisle but it had just popped into my head with no warning.

And dang it! Now I wanted apple pie. With Vanilla ice cream!

I heard Emmett loudly imitating my outburst and I glared.

Carlisle remained silent but he was grinning widely. You could tell he wanted to laugh as well.

"I'm glad you're eating." He said and I smiled, thankful that he was changing the subject.

"I am." I nodded. In fact I had been eating more than ever before.

Eating for two? What with the intense morning sickness and the amount of food I was devouring I would be surprised if there was only one baby. I cringed at the thought.

"And you're eating **_well_**?" Carlisle continued to question.

He glanced at the plate in front of me and bit back a smile.

"Most of the time?" He corrected.

It took a lot not to narrow my eyes into slits and full on glare at him but I didn't. I only nodded curtly. Edward had actually been making sure of that. He had cooked for me every evening since that first time a week ago.

Charlie always frowned slightly at his routine appearance but he didn't say anything. Actually he hadn't said much of anything at all. He was always at work before I woke up and he retreated to the living room to watch the game as soon as we were finished eating every evening.

"That's good." Carlisle said and I looked up to see he was walking out of the kitchen, probably on his way to find Esme.

I took my plate to the sink after I was finished and turned to see Edward was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled softly and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

I smiled softly as I remembered him asking me that same question countless times in the past.

He became flustered at the question though. He ran his hands though his hair and looked down at the table quickly, wiping none existent crumbs off of the table.

This, of course, did nothing except intensify my curiosity.

"Edward?" I prompted, walking over to him. "What were you thinking about?

He looked up and as always I was caught off guard by just how attractive he was. Even as friends I had never gotten used to how supremely god like he looked. He had the biggest green eyes I had ever seen, framed by dark curly lashes. His jaw bone was striking and his cheek bones equaled perfection. He could make Greek Gods and the best looking male models weep with jealousy.

It was a type of beauty you could never actually got used to.

I was snapped out of my ogling when he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I stared at him wide eyed as he seemed to examine my face with a tender expression.

"I was thinking about what the baby would look like." He admitted in a whisper and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Really?" I asked in a voice that was surprisingly breathy.

He nodded, without removing his hand or gaze from my face.

"Yes. I hope she looks just like her mother."

I felt myself closing my eyes unintentionally.

"She?" I asked.

He chuckled and I opened one eye a slit to see his own cheeks were faintly dusted with pink, embarrassed, as if he had only just now realized what he had said.

"That's my guess." He admitted sheepishly.

I felt a smile curl my lips as I closed my eyes again.

"How did you come to that hypothesis?" I mumbled.

"It can only go one of two ways Bella." He chuckled.

I laughed.

"So why not a boy?" I wondered aloud.

He moved his hand to cup my cheek and I completely forgot my argument.

"Just a feeling I have." He said.

I raised one eyebrow.

"In other words you want a girl." I surmised.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I leaned into his touch as a reflex.

"I suppose so." He said, no shame at his admission evident in his tone.

My eyes snapped open.

"Really?"

He shrugged.

"Yes."

He didn't say anything else for a moment. He just continued to look at me.

"I hope it looks like you." I blurted out.

Obviously his touch was melting my brain cells and diminished my filter.

His eyes widened.

"Why?"

I bit my lip and cast my eyes downward.

"Look at you." I whispered. I mean his question had an obvious answer.

He sighed.

"You don't see yourself very clearly."

I scoffed.

His fingers moved rapidly down my cheek to capture my chin between his finger and thumb and he tilted my head up so that I had to look at him.

"You are beautiful." He said sincerely.

I gulped as his gaze softened.

"Truly beautiful Bella." He whispered.

Only then did our close proximity hit me. Some time during this exchange he had stood from his chair and now we were mere inches apart.

He moved his hand from under my chin and gently traced his thumb over my cheek. I could feel a blush emanating from my skin, practically mirroring his touches.

He traced my cheek bone all the way down to my jaw bone and then to my chin. My breath completely stopped as he brushed my bottom lip.

"You got in!" Came a booming voice.

I jumped and Edward's hands dropped to his sides.

Emmett was standing in the door way to the kitchen, looking between us as he realized he had just interrupted something. I wasn't sure if I was upset with him or not. Edward and I still had lots to talk about.

"Got in to what?" Edward asked, his voice startling me in the awkward silence.

That is when I remembered to breath and when I finally released my breath they came in little gasps.

Emmett smirked at Edward but he was looking at the ground.

"You were saying?" He prompted.

Emmett chuckled.

"Oh yeah."

He held an envelope over his head and waved it around triumphantly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Edward asked and my head snapped to him, caught off guard by the anger his tone had obtained.

I looked back to the envelope in Emmett's hands curiously. It looked oddly familiar now that I thought about it but I couldn't remember where I had seen it before.

"Yep!" Emmett cheered, either oblivious to Edward's anger or simply not bothered by it.

"You got in!" He repeated.

It was then that everything clicked. I looked back to the big manila envelope and everything made all kinds of sense.

The only thing that could make this situation more complicated for Edward and I had just arrived in the mail.

I had gotten mine months ago; A college acceptance letter.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you guys think? Please REVIEW and let me know. Thanks! You're all amazing by the way... but you already knew that. :-) Review a lot and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow when I get home from work. Thanks again guys!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer own the Twilight universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. We made it to 120 so far. That is awesome! Thanks so much. Do you think we can make it to 130 this chapter? Or 150? I bet you could do it!! Lol. See? I have faith in you guys. Anyways, this one is pretty short but it's finally a look into what Edward is thinking._**

**_-BPOV-_**

"You opened my mail?" Edward practically snarled.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the envelope as hard as I tried. I just kept staring at it.

Emmett shrugged.

"That's illegal." Edward reminded him, his voice dripping with venom.

Emmett didn't seem bothered by this in the least.

Edward stomped across the hardwood flooring of the kitchen and snatched the envelope from him. He didn't look at it as I had thought he would.

Instead he marched out of the room, his heavy footsteps resounding from the stair case.

Emmett looked to me, perplexed.

"Where is he moving to?" I asked quietly, my voice hollow.

Emmett began to answer but then everything seemed to click.

"I'm so sorry Bells." He seemed to be pleading with me and I looked up with a tender smile.

The smile took everything in me to form but I didn't want Emmett thinking I was upset with him. He had been so excited for his brother that he hadn't thought.

I walked to Edward's music room and knocked lightly. No one answered but I opened the door anyways.

He was sitting with his back to me, head phones on as he played something on the key board.

I sat on the bench beside him and he looked over at me, a pained expression on his face.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Edward." I sighed.

Putting it off wasn't going to change anything.

"Please."

He looked down at the keyboard and pushed one last button before taking his headphones off.

"Harvard." He stated simply.

I sat in stunned silence.

"What?"

He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I knew you were worried about the distance and I wanted to be closer to you so after I got home from visiting you I applied to Harvard."

I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I was tearing up.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Edward looked sadly down at his hands but didn't say anything.

I couldn't do this anymore. I had loved this man ever since I was fifteen years old. Now he was sitting beside me looking so helpless. I knew how he felt.

I didn't want to hurt Edward, I didn't want to shift his future around and simply hope it all worked out. But I also had my future son or daughter to think of. I was so confused.

I didn't know what the best thing to say now was going to be so I didn't say anything. I couldn't even work this out in my head none the less vocalize it. So I waited for what Edward was going to say.

And waited.

And waited.

After what seemed like forever he looked up at me.

"I don't know what to do Bella." He sighed.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'm thinking I should let them know I'm not coming." He said.

I looked up, my eyes widening.

"Excuse me?" I choked out.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not going to abandon you Bella." He said sincerely. "Or this baby."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to say something to make him see that this was his future and there were other options than simply not going to college. The world needed another great doctor after all. But I also wanted to hear his reasoning. I had wanted him to open up about everything he was thinking and feeling since the moment I told him he was going to be a father. So I remained silent.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm scared Bella. I've told you before but... I'm scared." He continued, his voice bordering on furry with all of the restrained emotion.

"I don't know what to do. And I certainly don't know how to be a father. I don't know what's going on with us..."

He ran both of his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'm confused as hell. But even if I don't know much else I do know I am not going to walk away from you or my child."

I was completely and utterly flabbergasted. I sat there with tears rolling down my cheeks and my mind spinning in a thousand and two different directions.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, probably resembling a fish by this time.

The door to the music room opened and Alice peeked her head in, looking a little nervous. Emmett had probably told her what had happened and she was hear to make sure we were both okay.

She looked quickly at Edward and then to me. She sighed when she saw my tear stained face and came in to the room to stand beside the bench.

"I need your opinions on the nursery." She said in fuax cheer.

I rolled my eyes. Any other time she would have been telling us to get out and leave her alone so we didn't ruin the surprise of what the room would look like.

She set her hand gently on my shoulder and I smiled at her faintly. She was worried about me. That I could tell.

Edward cleared his throat and we looked to him.

"What do you need our opinions on Alice?" He asked quietly, as if his mind was a thousand miles off. It probably was.

Mine was also to be perfectly honest.

"I want to know which color shade you like best." She said easily.

I rolled my eyes. At least she had thought this through before coming in here.

Edward didn't look like he believed it either but we both knew we needed to get out of this room. It was starting to feel suffocating, like the walls were closing in on me. Besides, there was no point in arguing with Alice.

Alice, seeing that we were going to cooperate, squeezed my shoulder once as a comforting gesture and smiled kindly at Edward and then danced towards the door.

Edward stood from the bench and offered me a hand.

I took his hand but I didn't look at him, I focused my eyes on my feet.

He pulled me to my feet but didn't let go of my hand and when I looked up we were much closer than I had intended. He was so close I could see every facet of glorious green in his eyes. I felt my breath hitch at the fierce intensity in those eyes as he gave me the most determined look I have ever witnessed on his features or any others.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and then he dropped my hand and followed his sister out of the room.

I followed them numbly but I didn't hear Alice's descriptions of all of the different shades. I didn't even remember walking into the nursery. I was thinking about Edward.

I could see that he was determined in his answer and arguing with him was almost as futile as arguing with his sister. I wasn't going to say anything now. But I was making it my personal mission to find a way in which he could go without feeling he had abandoned us.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this one was very short but if you review I will post the next chapter today. There is a new person introduced into the story next chapter!  
I hope you liked it so REVIEW PLEASE and let me know what you thought._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_DISCLAIMER:Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"I know this is right Mom." I said softly into the phone.

I knew this was going to be hard for Renee. But as soon as Edward talked to me last night I knew this was right.

"Honey, are you sure?" She asked, her voice choked a little. "You know you're welcome to come home."

I nodded, bitting my lip. I had already explained my reasoning to her. Edward said he was going to be there for this baby. I wasn't going to take it away.

"I'm sure Mom." I said, sounding much more brave than I really was.

"And Charlie is okay with this?" She confirmed.

"Yes." I answered. "We talked about it last night."

It was actually one of the first times we had talked since I had told him about the baby, apart from a simple, 'Good morning.' or a, 'Please pass the green beans.' He said I was welcome to stay here as long as I needed to. He was not happy about the situation I had found myself in but he was being supportive, the best that he could be anyway.

I smiled faintly as I remembered how his eyes had lit up when I asked if I could move back in with him. He only nodded gruffly and said, "As long as you need Bells. You should know that." But I knew he was happy to have me back. It was extremely difficult for both of us when I moved back to Arizona with Renee and Phil.

"I love you baby."

I closed my eyes. I was going to miss her so much.

"I love you too Mom." I heard her sniff on the other end of the line and I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"I can still call you when I have emotional and or mental break downs, right?" I asked, trying to lighten the situation.

She laughed a watery laugh.

"Of course baby. And I'll come down for visits too."

I smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

And I was truly thankful. I would never have lasted even this far without my family.

----

I took a deep breath and opened the glass door, the bell ringing above.

I plastered a smile on my face and walked up to the counter.

"Hello." I said, trying my best to be cheery. "I saw that you were hiring."

The guy behind the counter looked up and my smiled faltered a little before I hid behind my mask of calm indifference once again.

"Bella?" He bellowed.

I made myself not cringe.

"Hello Mike." I replied politely.

"I heard you were back in town! Staying permanently?"

I nodded.

"It's looking that way." I told him.

"So how have you been?"

I sighed. I knew everyone was going to find out that I pregnant sooner or later. I was twelve weeks along after all. I was going to start showing soon. But I was not going to start the gossip by telling Mike Newton. Especailly not before I had to.

"I'm fine Mike.... Are you hiring?"

He laughed, his face looking boyish as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Not anymore." He told me. "The job's yours!"

I raised one eye brow in disbelief.

"Just like that?" I questioned skeptically. "You don't even need to interview me or anything?"

He grinned and shook his head without a doubt.

"Nope." He said simply. "You've worked here before anyway. Mom won't mind. She loved you."

His eyes glided over me from top to bottom, making bile rise in my throat.

"Besides, this way I'll get to see you three days a week."

And just like that I was working three days a week at Newtons Outfitters. I would have some money coming in and I would have something more to do than simply sitting at home stressing all day.

On the other hand, I would have to see Mike Newton three days a week and it's not nearly enough money but I was going to have to take what I could get right now.

Mrs. Newton was, as it turned out, **_very_** glad to see me.

"I have been stuck with no help except Mike for three months." She laughed.

I grinned. She loved her son but she knew he wasn't exactly equipped for the working world. I had worked for Mrs. Newton before I moved back home to Arizona. It had been my first job and I knew everyone here. I knew how everything worked here. That's why I had applied here first this time around.

The bell above the door dinged and Mrs. Newton looked over her shoulder.

"Duty calls." She sighed. "The smocks are under the counter, not much has changed."

She smiled brightly at me before she turned towards the new customer.

"It's good to have you back Bella." I grinned back.

"Thanks."

**_-EPOV-_****_  
_**

"Do you want to talk about this?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned around on the piano bench so that I could look at the newcomer.

It was Carlisle, already dressed in his doctors coat, ready for work. But he was holding that envelope in his hands.

I glared at it, unable to help myself. I only saw it as a reminder. A reminder of what could have been. I remember the day I came home from visiting Bella in Arizona.

The first thing I did, even before letting my family know I was home, was getting on the computer and printing an application to Harvard. Bella had talked so animatedly about being accepted there herself and that's all it took for me to change my mind about where I wanted to go. I wanted to go anywhere she would be.

The specific college didn't really matter to me. Harvard was as good a place to go as any other, especially if it meant being with Bella. I knew the distance worried her. To be perfectly honest it had worried me as well. I had finally decided to do something about the way I felt about her and I was not about to let her go.

Now the letter had come. The letter that was supposed to be a ticket to a wonderful future with my Bella. Now it was simply a reminder that absolutely everything had been irreversibly changed.

"I can't move to Massachusetts when Bella is going to be here, raising our child." I stated grimly.

"Or in Arizona raising our child. Or... I don't know where." I sighed, completely frustrated.

I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to go to Bella and tell her that it had almost killed me when she moved back in with her mother and Phil and beg her to stay here with me. But I knew I couldn't do that.

Just as she refused to tell me what to do in this situation I refused to influence her as well. She needed to do what was going to be easiest for her. Even if that meant leaving me again.

"I'm proud of you for taking this so seriously son." Said Carlisle, drawing me out of my reverie.

I gave him a look of disbelief. How could he be proud of me? How could he even still be talking to me? I had impregnated my best friend! Of course I was head over heels, helplessly in love with my best friend, but still... why was he proud?

He must have seen my line of thinking because Carlisle sighed.

"This is a tough situation and I know you're confused right now but you're still setting aside what you want to make this easier for Bella. You are also thinking of your unborn child."

He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"And for that you should be proud. I am."

I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"Thanks Dad."

Carlisle gave my shoulder a squeeze and I looked up to see him smiling kindly at me.

"The story has not ended. The plot has simply changed." He assured me.

I grinned. Only my dad could explain things in a way that made me see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Okay." I conceded.

"Have you told Bella how you feel?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"She knows that I want to be involved."

I sighed. I didn't even know what that meant. How involved was I supposed to be? How involved did she want me to be? She hadn't even told me about her doctors appointment until I had asked.

"I know that." Carlisle said, unable to contain a gentle smile. The one he used when he was proud.

"But have you told her that you love her?" He asked bluntly.

I only looked at him.

"It is no secret son." He said, his eyes gleaming.

I chuckled and looked down at the keys to my piano.

"I'm that obvious?"

Carlisle laughed.

"You have been in love with that girl since she first moved her. It just took you a little longer to realize."

I nodded.

"I told her." I sighed. "That's kind of what the trip to Arizona was about."

Carlisle sat down beside me on the bench and I looked up to see him looking at me calculatingly.

"Have you talked about it since... she moved back?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"We've been a little preoccupied thinking of other things."

He nodded.

"I know." He sighed.

Again I looked to the letter with a scowl. Bella said she would have stopped avoiding me when she got her head around everything. But then she found out she was pregnant. If things had turned out differently we would have both gotten through finals week and graduation and the nervousness that comes with starting a new relationship. We would have made it work.

She would have called me back and I would have been able to tell her about my plans for college, that we were going to be attending the same university, perhaps even sharing the same dorm. Our relationship would have been able to progress naturally through the years we spent together at college and then... who knows? Maybe we would have done this right and gotten married and started a family.

But somethings don't work out the way you plan. I was simply trying to adjust to this new plan, even though; when you have thought about a future as perfect as the one I earlier envisioned for Bella and myself it's very difficult to adjust.

"Perhaps you could put college off for a year or so?" Carlisle suggested, drawing my attention back to reality.

Carlisle stood up from the bench and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't give up on it altogether." He continued. "You never know what's going to happen."

I smirked.

He was absolutely correct there.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so Bella is working now and you got a real look at what Edward is thinking. Things are coming along nicely, yeah? Let me know what you're thinking please. Review and I'll update, just like always. Next chapter is Bella's next doctors appointment._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It may not be what you were expecting but I just had some fun with it because I don't think we get to see flustered Carlisle nearly enough in other stories. He's always so put together but with this situation I think even the calmest of us would be freaked. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

I had been working at Newton's Outfitters for two days and Mike was driving me absolutely insane. He was following me around the store like a lost puppy dog and I remembered the first months of high school here. He had never left my side until one day Alice made him cry.

"Maybe we could go across the street for lunch today Bella." He said, casually tossing the pricing gun up in the air.

I was watching that gun very carefully.

"You're going to drop that." I stated. "Please be careful. And I'm actually not available for lunch today."

Today was my second appointment with Carlisle and Edward was going to pick me up here right before lunch. I had already told Mrs. Newton that I had a doctors appointment and she said it was fine if I left a little early.

Mike stopped tossing the pricing gun and looked at me, a hurt expression on his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. He was just too nosey for his own good.

"Edward is going to pick me up a little early actually." I said casually.

It was true but I was also hoping he might take the hint.

"Oh." he pouted.

He looked down at the gun in his hands and back up to me.

"Okay then." He said, his mood drastically changing. "Well, maybe tomorrow?"

I sighed.

"I don't know Mike." I told him.

Eating lunch with him wasn't going to hurt me I suppose. But I really didn't want to. Besides, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. I was clearly not in the position to be going on dates. Seeing as how I was in love with my best friend, and twelve weeks pregnant.

I shot another anxious look towards the clock. I had been doing that all morning and I was starting to wonder if it was broken. I was so anxious to get out of here that time seemed to simply be creeping.

I also kept hearing what Edward had told me a couple of weeks ago. We were supposed to be able to hear the heart beat today and I was beyond excited.

"Well, there's a group of us going to La Push tonight. Maybe you could come there?"

Unbelievable. If I wasn't sure about going to lunch with him tomorrow why would I go with him to the beach tonight?

"I am going to go see if that customer has everything they need." I replied, walking briskly past him.

After helping the man find the 'perfect' tent it was **_finally_** time to go. I took off my smock, threw it under the counter, and told Mrs. Newton I was leaving all in about ten seconds. Then I stepped outside to wait for Edward, even though it was raining. I simply remained under the awning.

I had hardly closed the door behind me when Edward's Volvo came gliding into the parking lot. He glided it up to the curb and a smile swept across my face as he exited the car.

"How long have you been waiting?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Not long." I told him happily.

He narrowed his eyes a fraction.

"You shouldn't be standing out here in the cold."

I shrugged.

"It's not that cold." I reminded him. It wasn't for Forks anyway.

He sighed and opened the door for me. Then he rushed around the side of the car and got into his own seat.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as we drove out of the parking lot and towards the doctors office.

I bit my lip and adjusted the heater vents some.

"A little." I admitted.

He looked over with concern.

"But I'm also really excited." I said, smiling.

I couldn't wait to hear the heartbeat. I was also supposed to start feeling a little better this month. True to form I had morning sickness as soon as I opened my eyes this morning but the hope that it would be over very soon got me through it in a relatively good mood.

"How about you?" I asked anxiously. I was still apprehensive about talking to Edward about the details of the pregnancy. I suppose I was scared that he would realize just how real this was and he would leave but I was trying to just have faith. Have faith that everything would work out for the best. Have faith in Edward. And he had never disappointed me before so it seemed like a fairly good place to start.

"I am nervous but excited also." He chuckled.

"Are you ready to hear the heart beat?" He asked.

I nodded enthusiastically causing him to laugh.

"Me too." He agreed.

He stared out the windshield with a peaceful smile gracing his godlike features. It made me smile in reaction. It was impossible to be upset while watching Edward smile like that.

"How is work going?" He asked after a brief companionable silence.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"What is it?" He asked, his brow creasing with worry. "Are you too tired? Are the hours too long? Because you shouldn't be on your feet for too long if"

"Edward!" I laughed, interrupting him. "I'm fine. I only work three days a week and the morning sickness is lessening a tiny bit. It's just Mike."

Edward looked over to me with one eyebrow raised.

"What is he doing?" He asked, and I was surprised to catch a small dose of acid that interjected itself into his tone.

"Nothing, really." I replied, shrugging. "Just following me around, making it difficult to work because he's always right there."

Edward frowned and turned his attention to the road once more.

"Don't worry." I told him quickly.

I hadn't realized such a small thing was going to upset him. I truly believe Mike didn't mean any harm. He simply didn't take a hint and was a bit unrelenting.

"I can take care of myself." I smirked. "And if all else fails we can always have Alice make him cry again."

Edward chuckled.

"That was fun." He agreed blissfully.

I laughed as he pulled the car into a spot right out front.

"Are you ready?" I asked as he opened my door for me.

I nodded, a bit anxious now.

"Let's go." I said simply.

---

"Name?"

I sighed. It was the same dang receptionist. And she knew plain well who I was this time. And why I was here. I'm sure of it.

"Isabella Swan." I said.

She didn't say a word as she reached into the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper which she handed to me unceremoniously.

"Sign in please. Dr. Cullen will be with you shortly."

I sat in the same chair and looked around with the same feelings of worry as I had last time I was here. There were only a few things different this time; I had finally told Charlie and Edward was sitting beside me.

Just that helped immensely. I hadn't thought it bothered me that much to be here by myself for the other appointments but I really did feel better with Edward by my side. I didn't feel as alone as I once did.

As I signed the papers Edward shifted nervously beside me.

"Are you almost done?" He whispered, not harshly, but anxiously.

I signed one last spot and nodded. Before I could move he grabbed the paper and jumped out of his seat.

"I'll take them for you." He grinned.

I smiled back.

"Thank you."

I was glad I wouldn't have to talk to that receptionist again. You could tell exactly what she was thinking simply by looking at her. And it was the same thing she had been thinking last time I saw her here. You could tell she was the type to thrive on gossip.

Before she had shown that mixture between disapproving contempt and glee for the new found knowledge. She was one of the first to know that the highly respected Police chief's only daughter was pregnant at eighteen. Now her eyes were positively gleaming with mischief as she realized this 'scandal' included two well known and prestigious families.

I watched as Edward handed the gossip the sign in sheet and she said a few words to him. He looked completely taken aback for a moment and he blinked a few times. He said something back and then walked back to me, an amused expression dominate on his features.

"What was that about?" I asked as he sat back down beside me.

He coughed.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

I raised one eyebrow at his reaction.

"Honestly Edward?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I gave him a look that clearly stated I didn't believe him for a second.

He blushed a little which only heightened my curiosity. What could she have said to make Edward blush?

"She said that our baby was going to be gorgeous."

I snickered.

"I believe she was just trying to get a response from me, a verification that it was **_ours_**."

I nodded. That was just what I had been thinking.

"So, what did you tell her?" I asked, curious as to how he handled that situation.

He shrugged, a smile on his face.

"I said thank you."

I opened my mouth to say something more when the nurse working for Carlisle came out and called my name.

---

"Good to see you again Bella." She said sweetly as she handed me a gown to change into.

"Change into this gown and Dr. Cullen will be right in." I smiled and thanked her and both she and Edward stepped out.

After I was done changing I opened the door and peeked my head into the hallway. The nurse was no longer standing there but Carlisle was.

Both he and Edward looked up when the door opened and I smiled sheepishly, letting them know that I was ready for them to come in.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said as he glided past me into the room.

Edward entered with a nervous smile. I hopped onto the table and Carlisle took a seat on the exact chair he had almost had a stroke in the last time I was here.

I could just see him now opening that file and paling.

Edward took a seat next to the table and Carlisle glanced at him before looking back to me.

"How have you been feeling Bella?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Sick as usual."

He chuckled.

"It's almost over." He promised and I nodded, more than ready for that to be over and done with.

"You are..." He looked over the file as he spoke, Edward and I listening intently.

"Twelve weeks now. We should be able to hear the heartbeat today." He brought out causing Edward and I both to smile.

"This is something Edward has shown an interest in."

I looked to Edward and he grinned sheepishly at me.

I looked back to see Carlisle fidgeting in his chair a little. He was also pulling at his collar.

"But before we do the ultrasound we are going to need to check a few things."

"What kind of things?" I asked suspiciously.

Carlisle sighed.

"We need to make sure the cervix is remaining closed." He said, looking between me and Edward. He was about as pale as when he found out I was pregnant.  
**_(AU: I KNOW THIS ISN'T USUALLY A ROUTINE THING AT THE CHECK UP AT THIS POINT BUT IT'S CARLISLE'S GRANDCHILD. HE'S GOING TO BE EXTRA CAUTIOUS SO JUST GO WITH IT PLEASE. THANKS EVERYONE. MUCH LOVE)_**

"And how do we do that?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shot him a look that said he should know better. Then he looked at me with a truly apologetic look.

"I'm going to need you to sit here for a moment Bella." He said, motioning towards a chair with stirrups that sat across the room.

I felt my eyes go wide.

"I'd rather not." I said quickly.

There was no way I was getting in there with Edward and or Carlisle in the room. Yes, Carlisle was my doctor. He was also my best friends father, my dad's friend, someone who I see almost on a daily basis.

"Bella. I wouldn't ask this if I thought we could avoid it."

I frowned. There was no way he was getting me in that seat.

"Is this really necessary?" Asked Edward from beside me.

I looked over to him in panic. He was sitting rigidly in his seat, looking pleadingly at his father.

"Yeah, come on Carlisle. I can almost guarantee the cervix is shut. I'll pay close attention to that for you though." I told him quickly. "I promise."

Carlisle shook his head.

"You have no idea how much I wish that would do."

He looked at me and then at Edward.

"Really."

He stood up and walked to the cupboard, pulling out some plastic gloves, and motioned for me to follow him to the chair that was fast becoming the bane of my existence.

The first thing I am going to do when I get home is look for a hypnotherapist. Because I am going to find a way to erase the last minute of my life if it's the last thing I do.

As soon as Carlisle told me I could stand up I walked back to the table, with my head bowed low. I only thought I had already undergone the walk of shame.

"Everything closed?" Asked Edward tightly from beside me.

I could hear the tension in his voice but I refused to look at him so I don't know what he was doing.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Yes. Everything seems fine."He answered, practically mirroring Edward's tone.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat now?" He asked, clearly changing the topic.

"Yes!" I practically yelled, more than willing to assist him if his goal was changing the topic.

Carlisle practically ran out of the room, saying something over his shoulder about getting the technician.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I really wanted to write about the baby's heartbeat and all that good stuff but I didn't want to jump around all over the place with this chapter so I will post that next chapter. Review please! And you'll get the next chapter sooner! Much love_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm glad you all got a kick out of the last chapter because I know it was fun to write. Lol. This one is a little more sentimental. The baby's heart beat! Yes, I finally got it in here. Lol. I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

This was the moment I had been waiting for. This was the moment that had gotten me through my morning at work. This was the moment that got me through that awful minute in the chair with stirrups.

I cringed just thinking about it.

But then the ultrasound technician smeared some goo on my stomach and I bit my lip in anticipation.

This was the moment I finally got to hear my baby's heart beat.

"It's a little cold." Said the technician. "Sorry."

I smiled and I couldn't help looking over at Edward. He was standing beside me and one of his hands was resting in a fist on top of the table. I could tell he was nervous. He probably felt like I had when I held up that little onsie and realized, This is real.

I, however, was not feeling that now. All thoughts of doubt had left my mind, at least for this moment, and left nothing but excitement in their place.

"This is going to sound a little fast." She told us. "Don't be alarmed. That's perfectly normal."

By this time I wanted to grab the Doppler out of her hand and just do this myself. I was glad she was preparing us but, come on!

She looked at Edward who was a little more pale than when we had first entered the building, and then at me.

She smiled and placed the end of the Doppler on my stomach where she had previously smeared the goo.

I didn't hear anything at first and my own heart beat started thrashing around in my rib cage.

Then the ultrasound technician adjusted some knobs and the room was filled with this fast paced little clicking noise. It sounded like horse's galaping.

"Well; Edward, Bella, That's your baby."

I think I literally felt my heart expand and tears were instantly brimming my eyes.

I blinked around the tears and looked over at Edward. There was only one word to describe what I saw, awe. He was completely transfixed with supreme awe at the sound of our baby.

At that moment, the first moment we heard our baby's heart beat, I couldn't help myself. I moved one of my hands to where his was still resting on the bed, no longer in a fist. And I covered it with my own.

Edward didn't hesitate. He flipped his hand over and gripped mine with a reassuring strength.

He looked over and a smile lifted the corner of his lips. I smiled right back because even though we knew this was going to be a long hard road, and we knew we were going to have challenges and trials in this one moment we were both simply focused on that strong heart beat.

"Our baby." Edward whispered, smile growing even wider.

I squeezed his hand a little tighter and let my head fall back against the back of the bed I was lying on. I closed my eyes against the tears that were now falling freely.

"Our baby." I agreed in a whisper no louder than the one he had used.

The ride back to the store was quite but not uncomfortable. It was as if we realized we both had far too much to think about to be bothered with vocalizing our thoughts. And that was okay for the moment. It wasn't filled with awkwardness or even the constant curiosity of what the other person was thinking. We were both far too distracted but what we had just experienced.

Edward finally broke the silence as he pulled into the parking lot of Newtons Outfitters and into an open space by the door. He didn't run over to my side of the car and open my door for me as he usually did. Instead he shut the car off and turned in his seat to look at me.

"Thank you." He said simply.

And for what I had no idea.

"For what?" I asked, smiling in response to the smile on his own face.

He chuckled.

"For allowing me to be there for that." He said simply.

He was looking into my eyes with intense happiness as if by letting him come to this appointment I had thoroughly made his entire week. Didn't he realize it probably meant more to me than it did to him that he came? I was about to thank him for coming.

"I wanted you there." I replied before I even knew what I was saying but the moment it was out of my mouth I knew it was true.

"I didn't want to have to do that alone again. You made it easier for me." I continued as I remembered sitting in the waiting room with all the prying eyes and curious murmurs.

"You went to your other appointments alone?" He asked, sounding mortified.

I shrugged.

"I thought Renee would go with you for that first one." He said.

"Renee didn't know until later." I explained.

His eyebrows pulled together above his breathtaking eyes.

"You shouldn't have to do this by yourself Bella." He said and he looked down at his hands.

I sighed, trying to come up with something that would ease the guilt that I knew he was feeling. But then he looked up from his hands and determination blazed so intensely on his face that I was almost surprised when he didn't catch fire.

"You **_won't_** do this alone." He corrected and there was nothing left for me to do but nod numbly.

"I want to be there from now on." He said, none of the determination leaving his face, if anything it had intensified if that is at all possible.

"For all of your appointments, for all of the ultrasounds. I want to be there when you are too big to tie you're own shoes."

I frowned at him but he didn't stop. I'm not sure if it was possible for him to stop now that he had started. He was speaking in the way of a person that has held it in for far too long and has to get it out now.

"I want to be there for you when everyone else realizes. I want to be there when you start to doubt yourself so that I can tell you how wonderful you are going to be at this."

He took a deep breath but didn't look away. Neither did I. I don't think I could have if I had tried.

"And I want to be there for the birth." He finished.

The silence that followed this was infinitely different than the one that had consumed us on the ride over here. I was shocked. I was stupefied. I was astonished, amazed, astounded. And any other word you can think of; I was that too. I was also sitting with my mouth wide open. I was pretty sure at least.

Edward was watching me with only a little less intensity than he had before as he awaited my response.

I wanted the perfect response. You know in all of those movies where something major has just happened and the heroine says something witty but charming? Sarcastic but truly thankful? None of those things came out of my mouth just then, nothing had yet actually. I couldn't put into words what I was feeling right then.

So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you."

Edward nodded and a smile swept across his features.

"I know 'thank you' isn't nearly enough. You will never know how much this means to me. How much easier this just got for me."

I bit my lip and swallowed.

"Just....Thank you."

Edward reached across the seat and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Your welcome." He exhaled in a whisper as if he had been holding his breath until receiving my answer.

After a while of sitting there I was forced to look at the clock and realized I needed desperately to get out of the car. Edward must have noticed this too because he shot me another grin and got out of the car, rushing to my side, and opened the door for me.

I started to walk towards the front door so I could return to work but Edward stopped me by grabbing my hand gently.

I turned to look at him and he gave me a meaningful look.

"Call me if you need anything." He said.

I couldn't contain the smile that broke through the barrier of emotions and it stayed on my face as I walked into the store and put my smock on.

---

As soon as I walked out of the store that evening I turned my phone on so that I could call Renee. She knew today was my ultrasound and I could just see her bouncing up and down by the telephone as she awaited my call.

I laughed as I thought about it. She had wanted so badly to be there today. My laughter stopped short as I remembered the beginning of my visit. Perhaps it was a good thing she wasn't there. I didn't want any more people there for that than was absolutely necessary. Even if it was my Mom.

I was pulled from my agonized memory by my phone vibrating in my hand.

I rolled my eyes as I answered.

"I was just about to call you. I promise." I started.

There was simply a delicate laugh from the other side and I wrinkled my brow in confusion. That didn't sound like my mother. She was beautiful and kind but there was nothing delicate about her laugh.

"Hello Bella. It's Alice!"

I was about to say hello when she continued.

"How did the appointment go?" She asked in a hurry. "You got to hear the heart beat today right? Can you come over for dinner tonight?"

I laughed at her rushed questions and took them one at a time. I was fairly used to Alice by this time. Even if she seemed to have a type of renewed store house of energy that she reserved for the times she spoke of the baby.

"The appointment was fine." I answered the first part, deciding to leave out the part that wasn't by any definition **_fine_**.

"We did get to hear the heartbeat." I said and it came out soft as my emotions shone through in my tone.

I smiled softly as I thought of it and my hands went to rest reflexively on my stomach. It had sounded so strong, yet so delicate at the same time.

I didn't even know how to explain it.

"That's great!" Alice enthused. "I want to hear all about it. Can you come over for dinner?"

I bit my lip thoughtfully. It had been a long day and now that some of the high had worn off I was tired. I was also hungry.

"Sure." I said.

Alice squealed on the other end of the phone and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Is everyone okay with that?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I was intruding.

I had been over to Edward's house many times since we told everyone about the baby but usually I spent my time with Alice or Edward. I hadn't really had to face Esme yet. Even if she took the news better than I had been expecting and she was never harsh or judgmental when I saw her I couldn't help but to imagine what she was thinking.

There was also bound to be jokes from Emmett who found the entire situation extremely funny for some reason. I couldn't see him without him making some comment about baby moma's or asking if Edward and I needed some "more alone time." He was of course the only one to laugh at his jokes, but that didn't seem to bother him any.

"Bella. Stop being ridicules. I'll see you here at six o clock."

I sighed.

"Bye Bella! See you soon."

And then she had hung up, leaving me with no other choice than to go get changed and head to the Cullen's.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW please and tell me what you think. Next chapter is dinner with the Cullens.  
No, Edward and Bella are not together yet, but he told her exactly what he was thinking as far as his involvement with the baby/pregnancy. Faith please? I assure you I have a plan for where this is going. :-) Thanks guys! Don't forget to review._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for all of your reviews!! You are all amazing. Although you gave me a lot of reviews to respond to as well, not that I'm complaining. At all. Lol. I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

Alice was bouncing up and down in her very expensive shoes as I walked into the house but Edward shot her a look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

He only shook his head, giving his favorite sister a warning look.

She stuck her hands on her hips, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

"What?" I asked curiously, looking between the two.

Alice smiled a smile I have grown to fear but Edward spoke first.

"Trust me." He said. "You don't want to know her newest idea."

I looked over and he grinned at me, mouthing, 'trust me'

Alice huffed.

"I'm going to do this whether it's a surprise or she knows about it so leave us alone."

I got a sinking sensation in my stomach as she said the word, 'surprise'

"I hate surprises." I said to no one in general.

It's not like they didn't know that already anyway. I had made the point abundantly clear on multiple occasions. For instance there was the time that Alice threw me a surprise birthday party. Then there was the time when she tried to throw me a "congratulations on getting out of the hospital party."

There were actually quite a few of those.

I sighed.

"Alice. I hate surprises." I repeated.

She raised one eyebrow at me.

"You won't hate this one." She promised.

"All surprises." I assured her.

Besides hadn't I had enough surprises recently?!

Alice frowned but then looked to Edward with a smirk.

"She won't let it be a surprise Edward. That means I have to discuss it with her now."

He rolled his eyes.

"Will you let her get in the door first?" He asked, frustration clear in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward to link our arms together. She walked with me to the living room and sat me down on one of the sofas, taking her place beside me.

"We need to discuss the party favors." She started and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"And the guest list." She continued, ignoring my questioning looks. "And the games. What kind of baby shower would it be without games?"

I stood up then, almost like I had been catapulted off of the couch.

"Alice! No. No baby shower."

Edward chuckled from his spot on the other sofa. I shot him a look and he shrugged, grinning his innocent half grin.

"I tried to warn you."

Alice huffed.

"You're going to need some stuff." She argued but I only rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked. "We already have enough cloths for the first three months of the baby's life. You already bought me a car seat and a changing table. I can buy the rest of it."

"**_We_** can buy the rest." Edward corrected me and I turned my warning glare to him.

Come to think of it, **_he_** had boughten everything thus far since it was his credit card Alice had used.

"Besides," He decided to change tactics. "We don't even know the sex of the baby yet."

Alice sighed.

"And don't say gender neutral colors." I warned her. "We can't get **_everything_** in yellow."

She was about to protest, probably tell me all of the other colors we could use in alphabetical order. But luckily Esme came into the room at that moment.

"Hello Bella Dear." She said, giving me a brief hug.

"Dinner is ready."

Saved by Esme!

----

Emmett was watching me eat. He had been throughout the entire dinner.

"What?" I finally asked.

He chuckled.

"Don't get mad at me little sister. I was only observing."

I raised one eyebrow.

"Observing me eat?"

He nodded.

"You eat almost as much as I do now." He told me happily.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Edward scoffed.

"**_No one_** eats as much as you do Emmett."

Emmett didn't seem to mind this though. He only smiled.

"Yeah, but look at her. Where does she put it all?"

"Uhm, Em. I don't know how to explain this to you." Edward began and I looked over curiously.

He placed a gentle hand on Emmett's broad shoulder and took a deep breath as if preparing to explain something extremely complex to a small child.

"There is a baby in Bella's tummy."

I giggled and Emmett scowled.

But then his scowl turned into something I had learned to fear even more than a surprise party from Alice.

He smirked.

"Okay..." He said thoughtfully as if he was trying to understand the principle. "But how did it get in there?"

I froze in my seat and I could feel my entire face and neck catch fire. Between my blush and Edward's I was sure we would be able to radiate enough heat to rival the sun but Emmett only shot him a victorious smile.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"So, you two got to hear the heart beat today. Didn't you?"

I shot a grateful look over to Esme who had saved me once again and nodded.

"Yes." I confirmed, unable to keep the awed reverence out of my tone. It was almost a... motherly tone?

Edward looked over and smiled.

"Aww!" Alice squealed. "I wonder what it will look like." She wondered out loud.

Edward grinned down at his plate but didn't say anything.

"I bet it looks just like Bella." Rosalie decided.

I frowned.

"I bet it's a perfect mixture." Jasper told me, as he was sitting right beside me and caught my distaste at the previous statement.

I smiled and he grinned back at me. Jasper was very quiet but I had always loved him like a brother, just like Emmett. He always seemed to know what I was feeling and tried to make me feel better. Between Emmett and Jasper I had the perfect brother. They evened each other out.

"I hope the baby has Edward's eyes and Bella's smile."

We all looked to the person we had not expected to hear. Esme.

Esme was always kind when talking to me. She had never been anything but ever since I had met her. But she seemed to be staying out of the discussions that centered around the baby. I know it's because she worries about Edward and me. She knows how hard this is going to be and she wants us to be prepared but she spoke the words like she had been thinking them for a long time.

"Thank you Esme." I whispered and I wasn't sure she had heard at first but she looked at me and smiled.

"What do you think Bella?" Asked Carlisle.

"What?" I asked.

"Who do you think the baby will look like?" He clarified.

I smiled gently and placed a hand on my stomach.

"I don't know." I sighed. "But I hope it looks like Edward."

I bit my lip and looked up through my eyelashes at Edward He had looked up from his plate and was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Aww!" Emmett called just as Alice had a few seconds ago.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to my plate but I couldn't keep the ridicules smile from my face.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Esme cleared her throat, seeming to remain dainty even in that action.

"Have you two made any more decisions?" She asked.

She seemed to be trying to approach the topic without breaking the good mood we had all created but I smiled a reassuring smile. I had made quite a few decisions since she had asked these questions when we had first told her.

"I am working at Newtons Outfitters again." I said.

I saw Edward frown out of the corner of my eye and I thought back to my day, being pestered by Mike.

"And I talked to Charlie a couple of days ago. He said that I could live here with him."

I was watching Edward intently as I spoke. I bit my lip nervously as I awaited his response. I didn't know if this is what he wanted or not but I hoped it was. After hearing his thoughts on the matter earlier today I had been sure I had made the right decision in staying here but now I wondered if this would make him happy or simply make it harder.

Edward's head rose from where it had been focused on his plate and he looked at me, no expression evident at all for a moment. But as he studied my expression a brilliant smile broke across his face.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm glad." He said and I couldn't find it in me to doubt it.

I knew I had made the right decision.

----

Everyone was done eating and Esme was clearing the table. I volunteered to help her.

"Alice wants to throw me a baby shower." I told her to break the silence as we washed the dishes.

She smiled the same kind, motherly smile I had always known from Esme.

"That's nice dear." I frowned, causing Esme to laugh.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as what you are thinking." She assured me kindly.

I smiled. I wasn't sure about that but there was nothing I could do about it right now anyway. Besides, I was preparing myself to talk to her about what I really wanted to know.

She seemed to have the same idea however, because she was leading me to the topic now.

"You and Edward seem to be getting along well." I smiled.

"We always have."

She nodded, seeming thoughtful.

"I'm glad everything is working out for you two."

I couldn't doubt the sincerity in her voice so I decided to just tell her what was on my mind.

"Esme..." I began.

She looked up but I looked down at my hands.

"You... you're not happy about the baby."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement and I felt the tears brimming in my eyes automatically.

"Oh my dear." She sighed, setting the dish she was drying down and placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I was surprised.... to say the least." I nodded but still didn't look at her.

"I was worried, I still am to be honest. I was worried about you and Edward both."

I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"It takes a lot to raise a child and I was worried about what that was going to do to you and Edward." She sighed and I finally looked up.

She was watching me, almost begging me with her eyes to understand from her view point. And I suppose I did.

Edward was her son. Of course she was going to worry. Of course she was going to think of his future. But she was also worried for me. I had always been like a daughter to her. I suppose I had just forgotten that in all of the confusion and drama.

"It's going to be hard and I didn't know what you were planning for your future and I didn't know what Edward was thinking."

She smiled at me gently.

"It's going to be hard but you're moving in the right direction. I can see that."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you have it. Edward knows she's going to stay. She and Esme had their talk. And Alice is planning a shower. All of which means there is more fun to come. Lol. I hope everyone liked it. If you don't review I'll never know though so please review! Thanks. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a long chapter for you since the last couple have been fairly short. I hope everyone likes it. And thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews. They all make me smile! :-)_**

**_-BPOV-_**

I knew it was going to happen eventually but I hadn't been expecting it this early and it was aggravating me to no end.

"They fit." I said, trying to convince myself or my jeans. I'm not sure.

I was getting ready for another day at Newton's Outfitters and everything had been going smoothly. I had my shower, brushed my teeth, and it had been my first morning without being sick. I wanted to jump around the room celebrating.

I had actually been half way through my shower when I realized I hadn't felt the nauseous feeling as soon as my eyes were open. That put me in a pretty good mood, let me tell you.

And now I was trying to convince myself that the last three pairs of jeans had been shrunk in the dryer. I could fit them!

I sighed, tossing the fourth pair of tight jeans to the side.

I couldn't fit.

I wasn't showing yet but at fourteen weeks it was taking a little more effort to button my pants.

I pulled on some of my more comfortable jeans and sighed, admitting defeat.

I took one last, longing, glance at the pile of jeans I had tried on that morning but had been too uncomfortable to fit just as there was a knock on my door.

"I'm heading to the station now Bells."

"Okay." I called.

But I didn't hear any footsteps, signaling that Charlie was still by my door.

"Yes, Dad?" I called.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

I glared down at my middle.

"I'm fine." I sighed but couldn't contain the slight exasperation from my voice.

I heard Charlie shuffle around for a second before he knocked on the door again.

"Are you sure? Can I come in?"

I frowned. I didn't want to make him late for work just because I was getting frustrated with my clothing. But he had already opened the door a crack and pecked in.

I motioned for him to come all the way in and he smiled.

He looked at the foot of my bed where there were several pairs of jeans lying scattered there where I had thrown them in frustration. I didn't say anything about them though.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I wasn't sick this morning." I told him, determined to remain optimistic.

He looked around the room again awkwardly.

"Yeah. I didn't think I heard you this morning."

I grimaced as I realized he probably got a rutuine performance while he was eating his breakfast every morning.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly.

I knew I would be upset if my breakfast was interrupted by my daughter bolting for the bathroom every morning.

He simply shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're starting to feel better."

I smiled.

"I'm not quite as tired as I have been either." I mentioned.

He nodded.

"That's good."

I looked around the room as silence stretched.

"Do you have to work today?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed.

I loved my job most of the time. But Mike and I had the same schedule now. A complete coincidence he assured me. I remained unconvinced but I didn't say anything. At least I was able to put some money in savings every other week when I got paid.

I had looked at how much diapers were when I was at the store the other day, just to prepare myself a little. I needed all the time I could get at work.

"I'm just having a little trouble with my wardrobe." I said, in explanation of why I was still standing in the middle of my room when I was supposed to be at work in twenty minutes.

Charlie looked at the pile of jeans and then at me with question evident in his eyes. I had never worried too much about my wardrobe before.

I sighed.

"They don't fit right." I admitted, glaring at my favorite pair of skinny jeans.

Charlie looked down at my stomach before he could stop himself.

He cleared his throat, trying to remain nonchalant. He was trying to be supportive with this whole situation but you could tell he felt extremely awkward.

"It's getting around that time isn't it?"

"I suppose." I said regretfully.

He chuckled.

"What?" I questioned.

You don't laugh at a pregnant woman who's frustrated with her weight. You just don't.

"I remember when your mother was pregnant with you." He said.

He looked like he was stuck in a memory of his own of a different time as he smiled softly.

"She was already showing by this time though."

I cringed as I thought of that possibility. I almost felt the need to call my mother and apologize personally.

"She got pretty big."

I moved quietly to my bed and sat down, almost afraid to wake him from his memories.

"You looked so tiny though. And you were such a good baby."

He looked over to me then and smiled.

"You hardly ever cried."

I smiled back and he chuckled, shaking his head as if trying to make his way back to the reality of the time.

"We both need to be getting to work soon." He reminded me and I sighed, getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah." I agreed although I wanted to talk to my dad some more.

"Don't forget to eat something before you leave please." He said as he followed me downstairs.

I frowned.

**_Everyone_** felt the need to remind me to eat now. It wasn't something I was going to forget.

"Bye Bells." Charlie said as he walked to the front door.

"Bye Dad." I called over my shoulder as I walked to the kitchen.

"I love you honey." He said quietly.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"I love you too dad."

----

There was hardly time to breath at work that day. I didn't know what made this month in particular busy in terms of camping and hiking equipment but they were flocking to the store.

The good news was that Mike didn't have time to bother me though. He asked me almost every day if I wanted to go to the movies or if I wanted to go to La Push, the beach on the reservation. I always said no but he was nothing if not persistent.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked a man that had just come in.

He smiled but I didn't hear anything he said next because the bell above the door chimed and a Greek God walked in.

Edward scanned the store with his eyes until he found me and then he grinned.

I felt myself smile back in response and the man that had been describing a rappelling cord he needed for a rock climbing exertion he was going on looked over his shoulder to see what had captured my attention.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked.

I looked back in surprise.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I rushed to apologize to my customer.

I was guessing ogling the father of my child was not what I was getting paid for. Although if there was a job out there that entailed just that I was putting in my two weeks here today.

"And no." I sighed regretfully. "He's not."

The man looked between Edward and I and smiled.

"You could have fooled me."

I blushed and looked down to my hands.

"You know. I think that gentleman over there can help me find what I need." He said and I looked up to see he was motioning towards Mike.

He was standing behind the counter staring Edward down despite the several customers that needed help.

"He is smarter than he looks right?" He asked as he turned to walk towards him.

"I'm not promising anything." I warned him.

He grinned.

"I think I know where to find you." he called over his shoulder just as Edward made his way towards me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing. He was just questioning Mike Newtons intelligence."

Edward chuckled.

"Did you reassure him of Mikes competence?" He asked, seeming thoroughly entertained.

I turned to price a couple of the hiking boats we had on display and shrugged, throwing him a coy smile.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking around the store.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get something to eat. But it looks like you're pretty busy here."

I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

He smiled to himself, catching the real regret in my tone.

"I could always bring lunch to you." He suggested.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You don't have to do that." I assured him.

He rolled his eyes.

"I know that I don't have to Bella." He replied. "I want to."

I smiled at my hands. He wanted to come eat with me.

"Besides, you have to eat."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I will not forget to eat." I promised.

He nodded.

"Good." He said. "So what would you like?"

"You really don't have to."

He shot me a look and I sighed.

"A cheese burger." I relented.

He grinned.

"Of course." He said.

He brought back a cheese burger, a huge bottle of water, and a side salad with fresh tomatoes and baby corn.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You didn't really believe I was going to let you eat just a cheese burger, Did you?"

I sighed, knowing that this was an argument I wasn't going to win.

"Thank you."

We both sat behind the counter eating so that I could see when another customer came in.

"So..." Edward began just as I plopped a baby corn in my mouth.

I looked up curiously.

"Does he do this all day?"

I followed his gaze to where Mike was staring at us from over a customers shoulder.

I shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. "I personally think he's looking at you."

Edward glared at me.

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened." I teased, remembering the time we went to the music store and one of the employees hit on Edward. The **_male_** employee.

"That is not funny Isabella."

I grinned.

"I find it extremely funny Edward Anthony."

He sighed and shook his head but I was enjoying myself more than I had all day long. It felt like the old times. We used to talk like this all the time. Laugh, tease each other.

"Honestly. Has he gotten any better?"

I shook my head no in reply to his question.

"He keeps asking me out." I told him, turning my attention back to my salad.

Edward didn't say anything, didn't chuckle, or make any jokes. I looked up and he was now glaring at Mike.

"I say no." I said quietly but then a realization hit me.

"Are you jealous?!" I practically shrieked.

He looked back to me with an alarmed expression.

"Of course not!" He said.

I just grinned.

"I'm not jealous of Mike Newton!" He spat, Mike's name flowing from his mouth like poisonous venom just like usual.

I nodded.

"Good." I said. "Because there's no reason."

I rubbed my stomach obviously and Edward fought back a grin.

"I just think he needs to leave you alone while you are at work. It's simply not professional."

I nodded.

"Riiight."

I was just teasing him now. I knew he wasn't really jealous of Mike. He couldn't be. Could he?

"What's so funny?"

We both looked up to see Mike standing in front of the counter, leaning on his elbows.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Nothing much." I said dismissively, turning back to my salad.

"Are you almost through with lunch?" He asked.

"She just started on it. Thanks for checking though." Edward replied for me.

Mike scoffed and walked sulkily away as the bell above the door called him away.

"We should mess with him." I said suddenly.

Edward looked over to me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

I laughed.

"Seriously." I giggled. "We should! It'll be fun."

"You have spent way too much time with Emmett." He chuckled.

I pouted.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked after a moment of thinking.

I smiled and motioned towards the pricing gun I had set down on the counter when he brought me my food.

"Up for a little game?" I asked.

----

"So here's how it works." I began. "We both get a pricing gun and we see how many stickers we can get on Mike without him knowing."

Edward chuckled.

"Alright." He agreed, unable to hide the intrigue he was feeling.

"Good luck Eddie." I taunted.

Emmett was usually the only one who called him that. He did it just to make him mad and that was something everyone else usually tried to avoid.

But I was feeling almost giddy with the absence of morning sickness and regaining some of my energy. Besides it actually felt like the old times when Edward and I used to hang out as friends before adulthood slapped us in the face.

Spending time with Edward had always made me goofy and happy. I had almost forgot what it felt like.

"I don't need luck." Edward scoffed indignantly.

I rolled my eyes.

"You go first." I said simply.

He nodded and without hesitation moved towards Mike who was restocking some bug spray.

"Hey Newton." I heard him call as he sauntered forward, holding the pricing gun behind his back casually so it looked like he was taking a stroll through the store.

"Remember that time in Biology when you went to sit on the edge of mine and Bella's lab table and you fell off?"

I stifled a giggle at the memory.

Mike scowled but didn't say anything. It didn't take a genus to see he remembered though.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know you told people it's because I kicked you under the table." He sighed and shook his head like he was truly ashamed.

"But that's okay." He assured him, pity so evident in his eyes it almost seemed genuine.

He patted him on the shoulder, having slipped a price sticker into his free hand behind his back.

"I forgive you." he said and walked away with a flourish.

"Your turn Bella." He said cockily and I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked up to Mike and almost smirked as an idea played in my mind.

"What did Edward just tell you?" I asked, sounding panicked.

Mike blushed a little but shook his head.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"So he didn't tell you...." Mike looked up and I looked quickly down at the floor.

"Tell me what?!" He practically yelled.

I exhaled and threw both of my arms around him in a hug, placing not one but two stickers on his back.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad he didn't tell you." I gushed, trying to sound relieved over the nonexistent news, as I turned to walk away.

Edward smirked and bowed at the waist as I approached him.

"Bravo Ms. Swan."

I grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."

He winked and walked back towards the flabbergasted Mike.

And just like that my day got a whole lot better. It was by far the most fun I had ever had at work.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought we could all use a break from the drama so there's some Eddie and Bellie time for all of you wonderful people. I hope you liked it. If you read it please review it. Thanks a bunch! Much love_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys are amazing!! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad everyone liked it. :-) Here's the next one. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

I had finally given in.

Maybe it was because I was so happy to be feeling better. I had regained some energy. But I finally gave in.

I bought a crib. Much to Alice's delight, although she wasn't happy about not being able to pick it out herself.

"Bella!" She had whined. "I was going to get one for you."

I smiled. I knew she would have. She probably would have soon enough whether I wanted her to or not. But this was something I wanted to do myself.

The crib was simple but I found it beautiful. It was all wood and had an almost unnoticeable carving of a little lamb. It was adorable. The mattress was a creamy yellow which despite my earlier protests I figured would at least match most of the things Alice had bought at this point.

I had cleared out a corner and was just getting ready to push my bed and desk to one corner to make room for the crib and changing table when the doorbell rang.

I answered to find Edward, Alice, and Emmett all standing there, disapproving looks adorning all their faces.

"Please tell me you weren't about to rearrange your room by yourself." Edward broke the silence.

I looked back in the direction of my room as if this would answer their question and shrugged.

"I told you she would do it." Alice told them.

Edward and Emmett narrowed their eyes at me. It was a very frightening sight.

Alice pushed past me and walked to the bottom of the stair case.

"Is the crib up here?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Charlie carried it up before he left for work." I defended myself when I saw Edward and Emmett staring me down.

"And we're going to put it together for you." Emmett notified me.

"You are?" I asked.

Edward simply nodded in confirmation.

I sighed. There was nothing more to do at this point. I had regained some energy but not nearly enough to be arguing with Edward. Not to mention Emmett or Alice. I stood no chance against the combined force of the Cullen's.

"I want my bed pushed to this corner." I said, pointing.

"And the desk just right there." I pointed to a place I had cleared out by my door.

I figured this would leave the rest of the room for the baby. It wasn't ideal but I figured living with Charlie was only temporary. I was going to need to work a lot longer before I could afford first and last month rent and the deposit if I wanted to rent something. And there was no way I could buy anything at this point.

Besides living with Charlie while I saved for a place of my own was going to be a good thing. It would give me some more time with my dad before the baby came. I would be able to take some time off after the baby was born and Charlie would be here to help me until I got the hang of it.

"You were going to move your bed by yourself?" Edward groaned.

I looked at him and smiled innocently. He only sighed, exasperation evident beyond any doubt.

Alice was circling the crib, which was still in the packaging, not yet set up. But there was a picture of what it would look like fully assembled on the front of the packaging. She was examining the picture with her hands on her hips, her brow furrowed as she thought.

"You did good Bella." She said finally. "It's so cute!"

I smiled, unable to stop the twinge of pride I felt.

"So let's put this puppy together!"

This, of course, from Emmett.

Edward chuckled and Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me to the doorway.

"We're going downstairs. You boys can handle this right?"

Emmett looked truly offended.

"We put the other crib together didn't we?" He demanded.

She rolled her eyes.

"There are not supposed to be extra pieces Emmett!"

Emmett scowled and Edward smirked at him.

"And you have no right to say anything Edward." She said, turning on him. "You didn't even have to help put it together."

"I wasn't there." He defended himself. "I didn't even know you had gotten it."

She shot him a look that clearly said it didn't matter one way or another in her book.

He sighed and went to open the packaging.

"Use the instructions this time!" She called over her shoulder as she hauled me downstairs.

Alice walked into the kitchen with purpose and sat me down at one of the kitchen chairs without saying a word.

She opened the fridge and began riffling around. I sat watching her with one brow raised.

She made a noise of approval and closed the door, having collected a head of lettuce and a couple of fresh tomatoes.

"Hungry?" I asked her, highly amused.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm making you a salad." She explained without turning to look at me.

I sighed.

"You do realize I am not likely to forget to eat." I said. "Right?"

She scoffed.

"Oh, stop complaining Bella." She scolded me. "It's really one of the only things we can do to help right now."

That made me shut up. I hadn't thought about everyone bothering me about eating because they cared about me and wanted to help with the baby even before it was here. The thought made me smile and I ate my salad with no further complaints.

"So..." Alice began.

I looked up.

"Edward was in a fairly good mood after he ate lunch with you at work the other day."

She looked at me expectantly but I simply looked back down at my bowl, a slight smile and blush on my face.

She sighed.

"Come on Bella. Don't make me beg."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing practically." She shrugged. "Just that he ate lunch with you at work."

"He did." I confirmed. "Eat lunch with me at work, that is."

I smirked as she glared at me.

"And you had fun?" She prodded.

I nodded.

"We messed with Mike Newton."

She grinned brightly, clapping her hands.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I love that game."

I giggled as she pulled out the chair next to me and gave me her full attention.

I filled her in on our competition and she gave me an approving look.

"Remember when I made him cry in high school?" She asked.

I laughed.

"Of course I do. It was the day you officially became my hero."

She practically beamed.

"It was the least I could do." She replied simply. "He was so annoying, following you around like a little puppy dog."

"He distinctly portrays the traits of a golden retriever." I agreed gravely.

She giggled.

"Besides, I figured if I didn't intervene Edward was going to rip him to pieces."

I looked at her, shocked.

"What?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Edward has always hated, 'Newton.'" She said, mimicking the way Edward always snarls his name.

I nodded. It was no secret.

"He didn't really have a problem with him until you showed up though." She remarked, watching me.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked, unbelieving.

I could not be the cause of Edward's dislike of Mike Newton. Although I had never heard a definite reason of why the two hated each other come to think of it.

"Edward was practically green with envy."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding.

"Oh, Bella. Come on." Scoffed Alice. "I think it's obvious Edward loves you, always has."

She nodded towards my stomach as if I needed physical proof.

I felt myself blush as I remembered that fateful day, the story he had recounted for me. Ending with pretty much the same words his sister had just uttered.

I felt my lips stretch into a broad smile as I remembered how my heart had literally expanded with emotion when I found he felt the same as I did.

I sighed. But we had more important things to deal with right at this moment. Life was always changing. Nothing ever stayed the same from one moment to the next and with this newest life changing development I didn't really know where we stood.

But I did know I couldn't get caught up in the past or I was going to end up regretting something that could not be changed now.

So I looked back up at Alice with a tight smile and put us back on course. I had more to think about now than me and my happiness. A part of being a mother, a **_big_** part of being a mother, was thinking of this other person now. And that was something that had always been evident to me.

"Do you think the changing table will fight in that spot where my desk was?" I asked, effectively distracting her. She had been pestering me about setting up a nursery here since she dropped off the changing table once I had told Charlie.

She picked up my empty dish and put it in the sink.

"Oh, most definitely." She said positively. "And it will match the crib perfectly." She decided.

"Really, Bella. That is the cutest thing. I love the little lamb by the way."

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

----

The guys hadn't destroyed my room as it turned out. I was pretty sure Emmett would have if Edward hadn't been there though. And surprised as I was, the crib was put together, sitting in the exact right spot, sheets already covering the mattress.

A small mobile hung from above the crib, a few fluffy lambs hanging from it as a soft, almost hypnotic melody, played from it as it turned.

Emmett smiled when he saw my reaction.

"Have some faith Bells!" He smirked.

Edward scoffed.

"What did you do again?" He asked, actually pretending to think about it for a second.

He smirked.

"Oh, that's right. You were hiding the pieces from me every time I turned my back."

Emmett laughed, his booming laughter making me grin despite myself.

"You should have seen him." Emmett said, nudging me gentely in the side.

"He thought he was loosing his mind. It was all I could do to keep a straight face."

I couldn't contain my laughter now and Edward gave me a look that clearly marked me a traitor. I shrugged and a slight grin pulled one side of his lips up.

"I feel mentally incompetent most of the time." He admitted teasingly. "But that is only to be expected with Emmett as my brother."

I smiled and his grin widened.

"Oh, was he incompetent Bella?" Asked Emmett, some how able to keep a straight face.

Everyone groaned in frustration while I blushed.

"Enough of the innuendos Emmett." Warned Edward.

Emmett grinned.

"What do you want?" I asked finally.

His grin widened to truly terrifying measures.

"Name the little munchkin after me." He said without hesitation.

Edward shook his head before anyone could say anything.

"What if it's a girl?" Alice questioned as if we were even thinking of this.

"So name her Emma or Emily." He said.

Clearly he had given this some thought.

"Emily with two m's of course." He added as an after thought.

I rolled my eyes. I was not naming my child Emily with two m's.

"Actually." Said Alice and Edward and I looked at her questioningly. Could she honestly be finding logic in this?!

"You could name her Emily"

"With two M's." Interrupted Emmett but she completely ignored him.

"And you could tell everyone it's after Emily Bronte."

Emmett pouted but everyone looked at me; Edward raised both eyebrows in question. They all knew Wuthering Heights was one of my favorite books.

I shook my head, still not sure. I hadn't been thinking of names really but this one just didn't seem to fit. Naming my child with Edward after a woman who wrote of characters who found love despite their truly horrid personalities.

"Who says it's going to be a girl?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged.

"A boy would be even easier to name after me." He said, hardly dissuaded.

He looked around at all of us, pausing for dramatic effect it seemed.

"Emmett the sequel." He said grandly.

"God help us all." Edward said and I giggled.

"Oh, come on!" He pleaded. "Everyone knows I'm going to be the little squirts favorite anyways."

We all looked at him and he grinned.

"I'm going to be the fun Uncle. What's not to love?"

"**_You_** are going to be the one who always gets him or her in trouble." Edward corrected.

I was pretty positive the baby was not going to be named after "Uncle Emmett." Not if I had anything to do about it, but I could see now, every one of the Cullen's was going to play a major role in my child's life and I wouldn't have it any other way.

----

Alice and Emmett left after the guys had assembled the changing table where I had earlier pointed out and Alice had thrown out a nice cream colored rug in the area between the changing table and crib.

I slid my old rocking chair over to sit catty corner in between the two and sat down with a satisfied smile. It actually resembled a nursery. Clearly not as quaint as the one at the Cullen's but this one was more my style, simple.

"You're going to need a dresser." Edward said quietly from where he was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Alice has been buying more cloths every day."

I sighed.

"Can you see if you can at least slow her down?" I asked, pleadingly.

"You know Alice." He said and I wrinkled my nose.

I loved Alice but **_overwhelming_** sometimes just did not do her justice.

"But I will try." He conceded and I shot him a thankful smile.

He grinned in response.

"Where did the mobile come from?" I asked as it turned again, catching my attention.

Edward shrugged, looking at it with a calm expression on his face.

"I thought it would be nice for when the baby was restless."

I smiled.

"You bought it?" I asked.

He looked at me calculatingly.

"Yes." He said carefully. "It's okay, right?"

I looked back over to it.

"It's perfect." I said truthfully.

It was quiet for a moment and then Edward chuckled.

"It seems to match the crib you picked wonderfully."

"It does." I said eyeing the little lambs.

"What, you're a mind reader now too?" I asked, turning to him.

He shrugged and I laughed.

"It's perfect." I sighed again as it began another round of that wonderful melody.

"I'm glad you approve." Edward said, a happy smile on his Godlike features.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? I wish Emmett was my uncle. That would be a blast! Lol. But I think Edward is right. Can't you see him getting the kid in trouble more times than not. Haha. Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: We reached 200 reviews! Woohoo! You guys are amazing. Lol.  
_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO All I need is my bestfriends who was my 200th reviewer. But you all rock!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

I knew I was going to regret this. Chances are I was going to find **_great_** regret from what I was about to do.

I sighed and knocked on the door to the Cullen's mansion. I swear I was here more than I was at my own home now days.

Esme opened the door and smiled although I could tell she was surprised.

"Hello Bella." She said, giving me a quick hug. "Edward is out for a run right now dear. Did you two have plans?"

I shook my head.

"Not today."

No turning back now, I thought grudgingly.

"I was actually looking for Alice and Rosalie."

She smiled and stepped out of the doorway.

"They'll be so glad you've come."

I smiled politely.

"Thanks." I said. "Are they in Alice's room?"

She nodded and I started up the stars.

Alice's room was on the second floor, on the other end of the hallway as Edward's was. I heard the chattering of Alice and Rosalie before I had even opened the door. From the sounds of it they were discussing fashion and I smirked. There was no great shock there.

"Knock knock." I called quietly as I peered into the room.

Alice and Rose looked up simultaneously.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

She jumped off of her bed where she had previously been sitting cross legged and practically skipped to where I stood half in the room, half out.

She hugged me and then looped our arms together so she could haul me all the way into the room.

"We weren't expecting you. But I'm so glad to see you."

She pouted slightly.

"Usually every time you come over Edward ends up stealing you."

I laughed at her exuberance and shot Rosalie a smile. She was standing outside Alice's gargantuan closet holding two outfits in front of her.

"Hi Bella." She said, not taking her eyes off of the dresses that hung from the hangers she held.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding them out for me to examine.

I bit my lip as I looked at them. I had never been too interested in fashion and even though these two had shopped for my entire high school wardrobe they still attempted to involve me in the conversation by asking my opinion when it came to their wardrobes. This was something that completely stupefied me.

"Uhm... that one?"

It came out sounding more like a question than a statement and Rose held my choice in front of her as the other hung limply from her other hand.

Of course she ended up completely ignoring my advice and going with the shorter of the two dresses.

I rolled my eyes. Just because they still tried to involve me in this didn't mean they took my suggestions.

She smiled angelically at me and flopped down on the bed beside Alice and I.

I scoffed. I loved Rose but 'angelic'... 'innocent'.... these weren't exactly words Rose could really pull off.

"Not that I don't appreciate being blessed with your presence Bella without Edward snatching you away from us" Rose said with a smirk. "But what are you doing here?"

I scowled as Alice giggled.

"You better be nice to me or I'm not going to ask what I came here to ask."

Rosalie didn't look bothered in the least but Alice sat up straighter and corked an eyebrow at me.

"What can we do for you Bella?" She asked excitedly, probably at the fact that I was actually asking for help.

I wrinkled my nose and sighed.

"Well..." I began.

They both looked at me expectantly.

"I need to go shopping." I admitted grudgingly and the words came in a rush.

I couldn't believe I was willingly submitting myself to shopping with Rosalie and Alice. None the less asking for it.

"Oh!" Squealed Alice, clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat on the bed.

I laughed lightly although I wasn't exactly happy about what was coming next.

"For the baby or yourself?" She asked.

I sighed.

"Me."

Alice's eyes got wide and she jumped off of the bed.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for Rose!" She exclaimed and I looked between my best friends anxiously as the smiled slyly at each other.

"Maternity Cloths!" They announced together in unison and with the same happy trill to their tones.

I scowled.

"Do I look like I need maternity cloths?" I snapped, glaring at them each on turn.

Rose pressed her lips together and turned around, pretending to examine the outfit she had chosen earlier.

"Of course not!" Alice assured me and I raised one eyebrow.

"You don't." She said, sounding more sincere. "You're not showing at all."

She didn't look too pleased by this fact and I realized my two best friends in the world were going to be **_happy_** when I was huge.

"So what do you need?" She asked, drawing my attention back.

"Bigger pants." I mumbled to my shoes.

I looked up to them with a warning scowl.

"Not maternity cloths." I added. "Just bigger jeans."

They smiled at me with an all knowing smile and I frowned.

It had been about a week since I had my first crises with my jeans and now even my comfortable jeans were a little snug. I wasn't showing... exactly. I was just a little more puffy around the midsection.

This was a fact I was not particularly glad about because I knew it simply foreshadowed the time when I wouldn't be able to see my own feet.

"I know the perfect place!" Rosalie said suddenly and Alice nodded enthusiastically in agreement because clearly she could already foresee what Rose was going to suggest or something. Honestly, their bond is scary sometimes. Mostly when it comes to shopping.

"Lead the way." I sighed in defeat.

----

Alice and Rosalie where in their zone as they walked purposefully towards the rack of jeans at the back of the store.

"Here Bella." One of them would say. "Try this on."

Other than that they were silent. Looking through the clothing racks with a determined focus on the project at hand.

It took two hours of them handing me more selections over the stall door and it turns out I had to go up two whole pants sizes to be really comfortable now but I finally found a good five pairs that fit. Alice didn't seem too thrilled by the fact that there was ONLY five pairs but I was happy with it.

Besides I couldn't stand shopping any longer. My feet were starting to hurt by the time we left and the baby needed to be fed again. I used to be able to go through a day with three meals a day like any normal person. Now I needed food every couple hours or so.

And I was craving cheeseburgers again so I made Alice and Rose stop on the way home.

----

My phone rang as I was getting ready for work Monday morning and I actually looked at the caller id before I answered. I was learning!

"Hey mom." I said, propping the phone between my ear and shoulder as I ran a brush through my hair.

"You sound better." She exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Thankfully yes." I agreed, my gratefulness seeping through my tone. "I haven't had any morning sickness for a couple of weeks now and I've got more energy."

My stomach grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still eating Charlie out of house and home though."

Renee laughed.

"I remember that." She commented. "I ate **_constantly_** while I was pregnant with you."

There was silence as I allowed her a moment to take her walk down memory lane.

"Anyway Honey." She sighed. "I just got a call from Alice."

I furrowed my brow as I made my way into the kitchen, dressed in a baggy teeshirt and my new and improved jeans.

"That's.... nice?"

I honestly had no idea why Alice would be calling Renee.

"Yes. I've always liked her." She said and I smiled.

I had never met anyone who **_didn't_** like Alice.

"Unfortunately I didn't get to the phone in time. I lost it and. Oh Bella." She giggled.

"You'll never believe where I found it."

I got the canister of oatmeal out of the cupboard and poured some into my bowl while waiting for the water to boil.

"The fridge?" I guessed.

She was constantly losing things in the fridge. She would be texting someone while cooking supper and place it back in the freezer with the extra hamburger she hadn't used. Or she would be checking what we needed at the grocery store and I would find the list in with the eggs the next morning when I made breakfast.

"It's embarrassing really." She sighed. "But you know me so well."

I chuckled, mixing the oatmeal with the water now.

"So, did Alice leave a message?" I asked, trying to ease her back on course without being rude.

It was a tactic I had perfected over the years.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Yes, yes she did. But I hadn't talked to you in a few days so I thought I'd just tell you the answer personally."

I nodded.

"Okay." I said easily. "What is it?"

"Flying over in a month or so shouldn't be a problem." She said and I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

I set the wooden spoon I had been using to stir the oatmeal down on the counter and held my phone up now to give my shoulder a rest.

"That's great." I said hesitantly. "Did Alice say why you needed to be down here then?"

"Of course she did! For your baby shower!"

----

"Where is your sister?" I asked, not even trying to disguise the ice in my voice.

Edward was quite on the other side of the phone for a moment and I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor of the truck.

I was parked outside Newton's Outfitters and my shift started in five minutes. I had been trying to get a hold of Alice since I hung up with Renee but she most have sensed she was in trouble because her phone was off.

"What did she do now?" Edward asked warily.

I exhaled angrily.

"She planned a baby shower for me!"

"Oh no."

"That's right! 'oh no.' Didn't we both tell her I didn't need a baby shower?" I asked.

I didn't give him time to answer though. I continued on with my rant.

"I'm sure we did." I grumbled, now pouting.

Edward chuckled.

"Relax Bella." He commanded in a soothing voice. "Breath."

I scowled. Not this it did any good seeing as he couldn't see me anyway.

"Are you scowling?" He asked, amusement lacing his tone.

"No." I huffed.

"Yes you are." He said confidently. "Breath." He directed again.

I sighed and took a few deep breaths. Surprisingly I felt a little better.

"Better?" He asked a little smugly.

I sighed.

"Yes." I admitted.

He chuckled.

"Good." He said. "Now, do you know when this baby shower is supposed to be?"

I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout as I remembered it's fast approaching date.

"The Friday after our twenty week scan." I said. "So that 'everyone knows what colors to get.'"

"I'll talk to her." He promised.

I smiled faintly.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Of course Bella."

I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"It would be good for you to see your mother though." He added.

"I don't want a baby shower." I groaned.

"Renee could come down even if we don't have the baby shower Bella." He reminded me. "She was already planning a trip for then after all. Right?"

I thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to see Renee. I missed her spontaneous hugs, and her laughter, and I even missed her hair brained schemes as hard as that is to imagine.

"That could be fun." I admitted.

"I'm not promising Alice will leave the idea alone." Edward warned.

I wrinkled my nose but I knew he was right. Once Alice got an idea in her head there was no stopping her. Especially when it was in the planning stages as this clearly was.

"Compromise." He said. "It may be our only chance."

I couldn't keep the grin from my face as I detected the teasing tone.

"We're not guessing how big I will get." I demanded thinking of the baby shower Renee had drug me to years ago where they did just that as one of the games.

"And Alice can't get me anything else. She has already bought too much."

"Anything else?" Edward asked pateintly.

I thought for a moment.

"The cake has to be chocolate." I decided.

Edward chuckled.

"No one would think of anything less." He assured me.

I grinned.

I saw Mike look out the front window, scanning the parking lot until he saw my truck. He waved enthusiastically and I sighed, looking towards the clock on the dash board. It was time for my shift to start.

I was just about to say good bye to Edward and head in when he brought out a very good point.

"Just a thought." He mused. "But you might want to put a limit on the guest list."

I gulped, knowing that if I didn't put a restriction on it there would be more people pilled into the Cullen's home then I had even met in my past eighteen years. But I wasn't sure how many I wanted to allow. If I had my way it would be me, Renee, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. I knew Alice wouldn't let me off that easily though.

"Can we discuss that later?" I asked.

"Of course." Edward agreed without hesitation.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today?"

I smiled widely. I always wanted to be with Edward.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"I'll talk to her about it before I come though." He promised. "I wouldn't put it past her to send out the invitations."

I felt my stomach sink to my toes and all the color drained from my face.

"No one knows." I whispered.

I would be sure to get a lot of surprised phone calls from all of my old high school friends from Forks if they got their invites before Edward and I had told anyone.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said. "Do not let her send out invites!"

We were going to have to tell people quick.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? I'm excited to write about the baby shower because I got a bunch of ideas for it while I was writing this but there are more things that need to come first. Like feeling the first movements from the baby and the twenty week scan(Where they will find out the sex of the baby) and she's definitely got to be showing by that point if only a little. Haha. Maternity cloths are in the future. )  
You read it you review it please. Review and I'll update soon!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so excited for everyone to read this chapter! It took so much planning but I hope I finally think I got it right. I hope so.... anyway, Enjoy!  
_**

**_THANKS TO: everyone who has been giving me suggestions for the baby shower, from everything to games to presents people could bring. You guys are amazing! If anyone else wants to suggest something please just leave it in a review or msg me. Thanks again!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

The morning seemed to stretch into eternity. The store was practically empty, whatever was drawing the flocks and stampedes last week must have been gone now.

What wasn't gone was Mike. We had no customers so he decided the best way to utilize his time was to follow me around the store as I very covertly tried to lose him by turning corners too fast and making more trips than necessary to the bathroom. And that's not easy to do when I'm already having to go to the bathroom every hour on the hour.

"So everyone's going to the movies tonight." Mike said.

I sighed and stood. I had been organizing the shelve under the counter where the smocks went. The counter was doing a good job at hiding me for a while too. But I suppose there's only so many places he would look before he saw me here.

"Are they?" I said absentmindedly, pretending that refolding the extra smocks for the tenth time was too complex to look away.

"Yeah." He enthused, not realizing or maybe just not caring about my lack of interest. "Do you want to come with me?"

I looked up, eyebrows raised. Would he ever get the hint?

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said carefully.

He frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

I stood up and looked at him for a moment, debating. If Mike Newton knows I give it one day tops before the entire town knows about the baby. But then again, I was going to start telling people anyway...

"Hello Bella." Called a musical voice.

I looked towards the door where I knew Edward would be standing. He waved and I smiled.

"He's here **_again_**?" Mike grumbled.

I nodded.

"Yep." I said, not trying to disguise my pleasure with Edward being here **_'again'_**

Mike shot a look towards him and scoffed, turning on his heel, and walking away.

"What's bothering Newton?" Asked Edward, seemingly entertained with Mike's dramatics.

I rolled my eyes.

"You."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I told him. "Where are we going?"

He smiled.

"You have time to leave today?"

I grinned back and motioned towards the dead store.

He nodded.

"I see." He said, looking around. All it was missing was a lone tumble weed.

"What do you feel like eating today?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

I thought about it for a moment.

"A baked potato!"

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"As you wish." He grinned as he held the door open.

"With bacon bits and sour cream." I added as he followed me towards the shinny silver Volvo.

----

"Is there **_anything_** else I can get for you?" Asked the waitress, running her tongue over her bottom lip.

I hope it gets stuck in her lip ring!

"Bella?" Edward asked politely.

The waitress didn't turn to me.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

Edward grinned at me and I heard the waitress release a barely audible sigh.

"I think we're fine." He told her without looking away from me. "Thank you."

As she walked away I could have sworn I heard her whisper, "You sure are!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

I looked up in surprise. Did he have to catch **_everything_**?

"I can't take you any where can I?" I teased.

He wrinkled his brow in confusion and I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so adorable when he was confused.

"Every where you go, just making friends." I hinted, nodding towards the waitress who was now taking another order across the restaurant. She kept sneaking very obvious glances at our table from over her notepad.

He followed my gaze curiously but when he saw what I meant he looked back to me, a scowl in place.

"Not funny."

I nodded gravely.

"I agree." I said. "I don't think we should tip her."

He shook his head, sighing.

This wasn't anything new. Even when we would ride our bikes down to the dinner when we were fifteen Edward was already drawing attention. I had never liked it though.

"So what are we going to do with Alice?" He asked, trying to distract me.

I gave him a look that told him I knew what he was doing but I answered anyway.

"Did you talk to her?" I asked.

He nodded.

"She agreed to your conditions."

He thought for a moment.

"I had to threaten her Porsche but she agreed."

I raised an eyebrow at him but he only shrugged.

"So what are we going to do about the guest list?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Who would you like to be there?"

"I don't even want a baby shower." I reminded him.

He chuckled.

"I don't see you getting out of this Bella."

I wrinkled my nose.

"I know." I sighed.

Edward looked down at the table and then at me.

"Are you ready to start telling people?" He asked hesitantly.

I bit my lip and he looked back down at the table.

"I can talk to Alice again." He rushed. "We don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

I shook my head.

"It's fine." I assured him.

"They're going to notice soon enough." I repeated the words he had used on several occasions.

I smiled at him and put my hands on my stomach and he grinned a million watt smile.

"So...." He grinned. "We're telling people?"

Why not, I thought.

"Yeah."

The waitress came back to give us our food and flutter her eyelashes at Edward. Edward, of course, completely ignored her.

I smiled angelically at her as she let out an annoyed sigh and turned to me. She set my plate on the table in front of me and was about to straighten and no doubt walk away in a huff but then her gaze fell on my folded hands. They were still resting on my stomach.

Her eyes widened and she looked between me and Edward and back to me.

I smiled at her and rubbed one hand across my abdomen once. She walked away quickly after that, not looking back this time.

I couldn't help thinking that I might enjoy people knowing about the baby at least a little bit.

----

Edward needed new hiking boots so he walked me into the store, much to Mike's displeasure. I put my smock on again and turned to Edward.

"Welcome to Newton's Outfitters." I smirked. "What can I help you with today?"

Edward chuckled.

"Well Ms...."

"Bella." I supplied.

He grinned.

"Bella. I was actually looking for some hiking boots."

"Oh." I nodded as if hiking boots were a very grave matter. "Follow me."

Mike glared at us as we walked and I felt Edward grab my hand gently.

I looked down at our now conjoined hands and up at him with eyebrows raised. He simply grinned an innocent smile and I rolled my eyes.

Little boys and their feuds.

But that didn't stop me from giving his hand a little squeeze as we rounded the corner.

We found Edward some hiking boots and he followed me up to the counter.

"That would be $30.16 Mr...."

Edward smirked.

"Cullen."

I fiend hurt, placing a hand over my chest.

"You got a first name." I pouted.

He chuckled.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"You sounded like James Bond." I giggled.

He scowled but was smiling a moment later as I handed him his receipt.

"Bye Edward." I said, coming around the counter to give him a friendly hug before he left.

"Thank you for lunch."

He smiled.

"No problem." He assured me. "I enjoyed it."

"I did too." I said, my voice trailing off as I looked up, arms still wrapped around his waist, and my eyes connected with dazzling jade.

Neither Edward or I looked away for an unmeasurable moment. Edward reached up a hand to sweep a strand of hair out of my face and my skin tingled under his touch.

"Find everything?" Asked Mike rather loudly.

Edward looked over to him and the spell was broken. I released my hold on his waist and moved out of his arms.

"We did." Edward said, sending him a frightening glare.

"Good." Said Mike. "Have a nice day."

Edward rolled his eyes as he turned back to me, ignoring Mike completely.

"I'll talk to Alice." He said.

I nodded.

"Do you want to come over later to think of people to add to the guest list?"

I wrinkled my nose as I thought of the drama that would be. It would no doubt be a fight, ending with Alice bargaining for more people.

"I suppose." I sighed.

He grinned.

"It won't be that bad." He tried to assure me but I wasn't convinced.

Edward looked down at my stomach for only a second and if you didn't know what he was looking at you would have never even noticed it. But I did.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at me nervously through his thick lashes.

"We're telling people now?" He asked too quietly for Mike to hear. He was still standing a couple of feet away, watching us intently.

I bit my lip, nodding. What was he doing?

He smiled brilliantly.

"Good bye Bella." He said.

Then he proceeded to lower his hands so they were lovingly holding both sides of my stomach. With the gentleness of a butterfly he stroked my stomach with his thumbs.

"Good bye baby." He whispered and I was completely blown away by the amount of love I heard in his voice.

He straightened from his slight crouch in front of me and smiled sheepishly.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that."

And then he walked towards the door.

"Good bye Mike." He called over his shoulder.

I turned to see Mike standing there, unmoving, looking at me with wide eyes and a jaw that practically hit the ground.

"But. You. Cullen. You're.... you're."

His brow furrowed and he blinked a couple of times in quick succession.

"What?" He finally asked.

I almost laughed at the expression on his face. He looked, in a word; mortified. Completely and utterly mortified.

His eyes were huge with disbelief and shock, his eyebrows were pulled so tight over his eyes that they almost connected to make one big unibrow. And I was pretty sure he was one more gasp away from full on hyperventilating.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking back towards the counter.

Mike caught up to me and grabbed my elbow.

"You're..." He leaned closer to me as if he was going to share a secret.

"Pregnant?" He whispered, the word slipping from his mouth like it was a dirty word.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I had anticipated some sort of breakdown upon the realization but I hadn't thought he would look so.... mortified. It really was the only word for it.

I nodded and started walking again. I had expected him to keep pace with me, in all probability continuing to cling to my elbow. But his hand slipped from my arm and he remained motionless, routed to the spot, in the middle of the entry to the store.

And there he remained while I rung two more customers up.

They both gave him odd looks as they stepped around him to leave the store and looked to me as if for reassurance that he wasn't going to seizure out or die at least until they were safely out.

"He'll be fine." I called but they still edged around him nervously.

"Mike?" I called, a little anxious myself now.

He hadn't moved in a good five minutes.

He shook his head as if to clear it and looked to me. I didn't miss how his eyes dipped downward for a moment as he examined my stomach as if I had started showing in the last five minutes he was not with the living.

"Cullen?" He cringed.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This was the part that surprised him? Honestly?

"Yes Mike." I sighed. **_Edward_** is the father."

He looked slightly nauseas.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked again, watching him through critical eyes. He wasn't looking so good.

"When did that happen?" He asked.

I frowned. Frankly I didn't think that was any of his business.

"I'd rather not discuss the details with you." I said. "But I'm due on Feb. eighth."

He looked down at my stomach and swallowed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." I said. "Honestly. Truly. Seriously."

He wrinkled his nose and grimaced again.

"Cullen?"

I really did roll my eyes this time.

"_**Edward**_." I confirmed, stressing his name.

He nodded numbly and walked towards the back where the employee break room was, shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

Well, I thought. That takes care of telling Mike. Now all I had to do was live through planning a baby shower with Alice, make it through my twenty week scan without having a nervous breakdown, attend said baby shower, get everything ready for the birth, and have a baby.

I sighed.

Piece of cake.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... what do you think? Mike is so dramatic. But it's Mike... what can you do? Lol. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm excited to hear your thoughts on this one. Thanks everyone! Much love_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! There was such a wonderful reaction to that last chapter. I can't believe how many more people reviewed/added this story to their favorites after that one. You're all amazing. I'm glad you liked it! Here's the newest chapter just like I promised! Enjoy!  
_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Counting down till I see my A who wrote me a really nice really long review even though her elbow hurt. I hope you feel better!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

"Bella!" Alice whined. "Come on."

I huffed, trying not to look at her because she was pouting and that always wore on my determination.

"No." I said mechanically.

"It's just another couple of people." She protested.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

I had told her she could invite ten people to the baby shower which I had thought was more than fair since I doubted I even knew ten people in Forks that I liked enough to invite. I had only really hung around the Cullen's and Angela Webber when I lived here.

But Alice was trying to bargain for more people just like I thought she would. What she called a couple was actually ten more.

"You want to double the number!" I cried, exasperated.

"It's not that many." She sighed as if I were being unreasonable.

I refused to even answer as I went along glaring at the spot right above her head so that I wouldn't be susceptible to her pouting abilities. God, I hopped she didn't teach the baby how to do that!

"Nineteen?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You only took one person away."

She huffed.

"Fifteen?" She tried.

That sounded a little more reasonable but I really didn't want even the ten I had alloted her already.

"Remember your Porsche." Edward warned ominously from where he sat at the piano bench, his back to us while he played a soft melody.

I knew in an instant it was the one he had wrote for his mother. Needless to say it was Esme's favorite. It was calming and melodious and almost hypnotic. I wondered if he was playing that specific one for the reason of playing peace maker, to keep me and Alice both calm.

Alice's nostrils flared and she glared at his back. Edward just chuckled, still not turning to look at us.

"Fine." She huffed. "Ten."

I smiled.

"Thank you Edward." I called.

He stopped playing and turned his frame to grin at me.

"Of course Bella."

Alice was still pouting but then her face changed into a devilish smile. I half expected a literal light bulb to light above her head.

"You know who we should invite?!" She exclaimed, practically vibrating in her seat now.

I raised one eyebrow.

"Who?" I asked hesitantly.

She turned to me and her smile widened and took on more of an evil tint if that was even possible.

"Lauren Mallory!" She screeched.

My eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop a nervous giggle from leaving.

Edward froze at the piano and I could see the muscles under his fitted teeshirt tense from where I sat across the room.

"It's the least we could do." Alice sang. "After all... "

She looked between me and Edward, the evil little grin never leaving her face.

"If it wasn't for her there might not even have been a baby."

Edward shot Alice a look and she shrugged.

"She's the one that made you realize how you felt about Bella and that's why you made your trip to Arizona right?"

He glared and I chewed on my bottom lip.

This was water I did not like to tread. Everything had been so less tense with Edward recently. Being with him was like breathing. It just came so easily. But I wasn't sure how he was going to react to the reminder of our admissions in Arizona. I knew I didn't like to think of them. It would just depress me that we weren't together right now.

I thought of our moment at Newton's Outfitters. Maybe we still could be, after we figured out this parent thing...

"You are not inviting Lauren Mallory." I said quietly and Edward's eyes slid over to meet mine. It was easy to see the relief in them.

He had always hated Lauren because she made him feel so uncomfortable and I didn't blame him. He also hated me being around her and her friends though. He had always been very protective over me, even before all of this. He was not blind to how jealous they were of me because I was always with Edward. And he knew how malicious they could be.

He would wait for me after gym so that we could all car pool back in high school and he would always know within a glance if it had been a bad day. If it had been a bad day it was because I had gym with Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanly.

I knew chances were he was more relieved for **_me_** now than himself. It's just the way he is.

"Okay, so there's nothing more for you to do Bella!" Alice said suddenly and I tore my eyes away from Edwards so that I could look at her.

"What?"

She smiled.

"Everything is settled." She said simply. "I know your conditions. I'll do the rest!"

I raised one eyebrow at her.

"All you have to do is show up." She said happily. "I promise."

I rolled my eyes but I didn't get a chance to say anything else because a yawn slipped passed my lips. It had been such a long day.

Edward was by my side half a beat after I closed my mouth again.

"But all you have to do now is rest." He said soothingly.

I gave him a thankful, albeit sleepy, smile and he grinned.

"Come on." He said, offering me a hand to help me stand. "I'll drive you home."

I took his hand and he pulled me gracefully to my feet. As he led me to the door I made a conscious decision not to drop his hand. But he didn't drop mine either.

"Thank you for lunch." I said again as he pulled the Volvo into the driveway right behind my truck. "And for helping with Alice."

He nodded.

"Of course."

I smiled, completely exhausted now that I didn't have a million things to worry about.

"Get some rest Bella." Edward said quietly, reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

I sighed happily and his hand slid slowly to cup my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, unable to stop myself.

"I love you." He whispered.

My eyes opened although neither of us moved. I felt tears start to sting my eyes and I swallowed, examining his face.

His eyes smoldered but there was a hint of sadness lying underneath. But it soon disappeared from my watchful eye because he closed his eyes.

"I know we need to focus on becoming parents." He said. "But I needed you to know."

A tear loosened itself from my eyes despite my protests and slid down my cheek, landing on the fingers that were still resting on my face.

I let out a shaky breath.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me as if battling with himself.

He finally leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead. I felt my eyes slide closed once again as I leaned into his touch. We were like magnets that way. I always seemed to adjust my position around him, just to be closer.

"We'll get through this together." He whispered, his lips brushing my forehead.

I nodded and he sat back up straight, letting his hand fall from my face. I instantly missed his touch like you miss the warmth of the sun in winter.

"Do you regret...." I started but I couldn't find the words to finish.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you ever think about what would have been?" I asked instead.

He looked at me carefully as if deciding what to say.

Finally he nodded.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"I do too." I said quietly.

There were times when conversation had to be muttered at a barely audible level because you're afraid that if the words that hurt you so much were any louder they would literally tare your heart out of your chest.

"We shouldn't though." I whispered and he looked at me with all of that sadness riding in his eyes.

"Because I don't want to regret this."

It was just understood what was meant by, _**this**_. If we had done things right we would have gotten our relationship. The course of young love would have played out at a normal pace and all of our days together would have been pure bliss. I didn't have a doubt in the world that it would have been any less.

But if we had taken a different course we wouldn't have our baby and I couldn't bring myself to regret that.

"I know." Edward sighed.

I nodded slowly.

"I should probably go inside." I said and he ran both hands through his hair before getting out of the car and opening my door for me.

"I don't regret the baby." He said as we walked to the front door.

I looked up at him to see if there was any part of him that might not be sure. But I saw certainty and love and caring and no regret. Not about the baby.

I smiled faintly.

"Me either." I told him.

He grinned, the sadness not leaving his eyes but hiding for a moment behind the cheer my words had brought him.

Edward turned towards me when we were both standing in front of my door, my hand on the nob.

He shuffled his feet for a moment, looking downward at the ground, but when he looked up his features were breathtaking as a determination so great it was almost ablaze set itself in his features.

"This isn't the right time." He said and at first I didn't know what he was talking about but as he continued to look at me I realized that he meant us.

We were going to have to set aside what we both wanted so that we could focus on the baby. We were both so new at this we were simply struggling to keep our heads above water with all of the changes that were happening around us every day. I knew without a doubt that if something else was to change at that moment I wasn't going to be able to catch my breath. It really wasn't the right time because we both needed some hint of familiarity on the road of tremendous change. Starting a new relationship was not going to happen at this moment.

My entire focus needed to be on the baby and making sure I was going to be prepared for motherhood and I knew Edward was doing the same.

"But the right time will come." He promised me. "And I'll be waiting."

I felt myself melt into a puddle at his feet and I stood in stunned silence as he brushed my hair out of my face, placed a chaste kiss to my forehead, and then placed a sweet kiss to my stomach. Then he walked back to the Volvo, his hands in his jeans pockets.

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Review please. And yes, I am preparing myself for the angry mob of people who probably want to kill me because they aren't together right now but you just have to have some faith. I know exactly when they are going to get together. You heard Edward! Now is not the right time. Haha But it will be soon enough I promise!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! From here on out a lot is going to be happening. I won't say anything else because I don't want to spoil the surprise but here it is! Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

A lot happened over the next week. Alice sent the invites out for the baby shower, claiming that people needed, "Advance warning so they could pick really good presents."

I didn't worry too much about it seeing as Mike told Jessica Stanly and the news spread like a forest fire. Every where I turned someone was staring at my stomach speculatively and the whispered words of, _**Edward**_, _**Bella**_, and **_pregnant_** became the center of the Forks gossip mill.

There was so many rumors I couldn't keep up with them all, not that I particularly wanted to. A couple of women I didn't even know had been talking in hushed voices a couple rows down from me at the grocery store the other day about Carlisle and Esme being so mad they were enrolling Edward in boot camp. A boy that I recognized by face but not by name from my old high school here in Forks told someone at the library that it wasn't a recent development. "I mean everyone back in school knew she was Cullen's."

But not one of them asked me personally if the rumors were true or even if I was in fact pregnant.

I suppose they could have guessed. Over the last week or so my new jeans had become slightly snug and I had grown a little baby bump. It was very small. No one would be able to notice if I didn't wear one of Rosalie's skin tight tops. Which I had no intention of ever doing. Ever. But it was a round little mound that I saw every time I got into the shower or was changing cloths for work and I knew it was only a matter of time now before there was no doubt to anyone.

----

There was a knock on my door very early one morning. Or perhaps it only felt early because I had the day off from work and I had promised to sleep in. I rolled over in bed, blinking at the red numbers on my clock. It read 8:02 AM.

I grumbled something unintelligible and rolled out of bed, plodding down the stairs. Charlie had gone fishing early early this morning and I half wondered if he had lost his key since Edward had threatened Alice and Emmett not to bother me, stating that I had been working hard at Newton's Outfitters and that I needed my rest.

But it wasn't Charlie at the door, or Alice, Emmett, and definitely not Edward.

"Bella?"

I blinked a few times and then I opened the door wider and leaned out to hug my old friend.

"Oh my goodness Bella. I just got home from visiting my grandparents and I was looking through my mail and I had an invitation in there..."

I smiled and motioned for her to come in.

"How was your trip Ang?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and her face became animated.

"Oh. It was wonderful. Ben came to visit me you know."

I laughed lightly.

Angela Webber was the one person besides the Cullen's that I had associated with when I lived here and she had been such a wonderful friend. She was a nice person. She was kind and never said anything bad about anyone. She also didn't gossip which is why I really shouldn't have been surprised to see her here, coming right to the source.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" I asked.

She shook her head timidly.

"I just got in actually." She told me. "I checked my mail and came straight over here."

I nodded, knowing what she had found in her mail before she took the little card out of her purse. She handed it to me and I looked it over as I led the way to the kitchen.

It was blue with brown polka dots on it and in a creamy yellow color, almost matching the sheets for the crib I had bought perfectly, it said _YOU'RE INVITED_.

I opened it and it said, _TO A BABY SHOWER!  
_

In Alice's perfected calligraphy she had written: **FOR:** Bella Swan **WHEN**: September 25th, 2009 at two o'clock PM, **WHERE**: Alice Cullen's home

Then there was a little paragraph asking them to RSVP and she promised to let them all know personally what the baby was closer to the date of the party so they would be prepared.

"So..." Angela started as I handed the invite back.

It looked pretty much exactly what Alice had discussed with me earlier that week.

I had told her she would be able to tell everyone on the guest list what the baby was with the exception of Angela, Renee, and Esme. Edward and I wanted to tell our parents together and I wanted to tell Angela personally.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Bella?" She asked.

I sighed.

"It's true." I said.

She furrowed her brow and sat down on a nearby chair without saying anything as if she had thought someone put the invite in her mailbox as a joke and I was supposed to be adamantly denying it now.

She looked down at her hands for a moment and then looked at me with a confused expression.

"You're expecting?" She asked.

I nodded and sat down across from her at the table.

"I'm due Feb. eighth." I told her.

She simply nodded and then she reached forward and placed her hand on mine.

"I'm here if you want to talk but you don't have to if you don't want to."

I smiled softly at her. I had missed my friend.

"Thanks Ang." I said with feeling.

It felt so good not to be pushed into talking about it or prodded for answers and she was watching my face, as if trying to make sure I was okay with this new development, instead of at my stomach.

"Well, first of all" I began. "You have to come to the baby shower. You have to help me keep my sanity."

She smiled and nodded, never hesitating.

"Certainly." She assured me.

"And I'm moving back here permanently." I said.

She smiled.

"I'm glad." She told me. "I miss having you here."

"Thanks." I said, feeling a little choked up for some reason.

I looked at her for a moment, trying to gage her reaction to this news but she simply smiled at me again and started digging in her purse, pulling a stick of gum out and offering me a piece.

I shook my head and she grabbed one for herself before putting the pack back in her bag.

"Don't you want to know who the father is?" I asked eventually.

She looked up from her purse and smiled shyly.

"I'm assuming it's Edwards." She said. "But it's really none of my business."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know it was Edward?" I asked, shocked.

She smiled.

"I was right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I'm glad." She said softly. "You two are adorable together. You can tell you're happy when you're together."

I looked down at my hands and I felt the blush heat my cheeks.

"We're not together." I mumbled.

I looked up at her without lifting my head and saw her looking at me, completely unconvinced.

"It's complicated." I sighed.

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer.

"You don't have to explain to me."

"What does Edward think?" She asked after a moment of silence.

I let my head rest on the back of the seat and thought about everything he had told me over the last couple of months and his actions every time he saw me.

I smiled faintly.

"He's happy about it." I said. "I think."

She giggled.

"You think?"

I looked up and shrugged.

"He got accepted to Harvard." I told her and her eyes widened in appreciation. "And now he's determined not to go so he can be here for me and the baby."

She looked at me for a moment.

"It's that here you are going?" I frowned.

"Where I **_was_** going." I sighed. "Past tense."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I can't raise a child, work, and get my degree." I told her. "And I'm actually okay with that."

I shook my head, trying to explain in a way that she could understand. I knew I could always go later when the baby was older, or even wait until he or she started preschool. Maybe it wouldn't be Harvard but I would be able to get my degree later. Even if I did just go to a local college.

I hadn't even been completely sure what I wanted to major in. But Edward.... he had plans. He had always known exactly what he was going to do and he had already edited those plans for me once, changing his college choice to Harvard.

"Edward needs to go to Harvard." I said. "It's so hard to get in. He can't just throw that away."

Angela shook her head.

"That's Edward's decision." She reminded me and I nodded in understanding but not acceptance.

"Everything is okay other than that?" She asked, clearly realizing that I didn't want to talk about it any more. She had always had a knack for that.

I smiled at her, appreciatively.

"Yeah." I said and as I said it I realized it's truth.

I was still a little scared and worried. I was still determined Edward would get his degree and go on to be the best doctor this world has ever seen. But everything really was falling into place.

Maybe I could actually do this.

----

I was walking around the library looking for a couple of books. I hadn't brought much with me to Forks other than clothing, which didn't really fit comfortably any more anyway.

I had called Renee earlier that day and she said she would drive Phil's truck over instead of flying so that she could bring some more of my stuff since I was going to be staying permanently. This included my many books and I couldn't wait to read them.

But after Angela left that morning I couldn't go back to sleep and there was nothing on TV so I cleaned the living room and cleaned the one or two plates left over from dinner the other night. Then there was nothing to do so I grabbed my keys and made my way to the library. They didn't have a very big selection but they had some of the more popular classics.

I picked up a copy of Wuthering Heights and smiled. Then I walked further down the row to find the A's. Austen. There it was.

I reached for the last copy of Pride and Prejudice but just as I grabbed it something moved. I stood as humanly still as I could, with my hand in mid air, half way to the book I wished to grab.

I waited for a count of probably ten, hardly breathing, and I felt it again. It felt like a butterfly soft spasm in my stomach and I looked down to my stomach as if I could actually see it moving. Of course I couldn't, but a couple of seconds later I felt the strange sensation again.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, dropping Wuthering Heights and resting my hands on my small bump.

The librarian who was alphabetizing some books near where I was standing looked at me quizzically as if she was debating whether she needed to tell me to shut up or get out or if she should call the psychiatric ward.

I looked at her wide eyed as I felt one more movement, almost like a butterfly wing brushing the inside of my stomach. A little twitch.

"The baby..." I trailed off as I looked down wide eyed and speechless.

"It moved!" I exclaimed.

She looked down at where my hands were holding my stomach and she smiled gently, going back to her work.

"It moved." I said again, not talking to anyone really, just wanting to say it out loud.

I let out a loud spontaneous giggle and slapped a hand over my mouth.

I stood there in silence for another probably... five minutes or so, waiting for it to move again. My book remained on the ground near my tennis shoes and my hand remained over my mouth mostly because I was afraid that if I moved I would miss it.

Finally I leaned down slowly and picked up my book and set it on a nearby table, interest completely lost now. All I wanted to do was share this moment with Edward.

Nothing else mattered.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... what do you guys think? Review please. Thanks again!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. This one is just pure fluff, I'm telling you now. Haha. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"What are you two doing?" Carlisle asked, his brow furrowed as he took in the scene in front of him.

I had driven as fast as my truck could possibly go to the Cullen's house and found Edward sitting in the living room listening to music and reading a book.

"I felt it move!" I exclaimed as I opened the door without knocking.

Edward looked at me over the top of his book.

"Hello Bella." He chuckled, amusement coloring his tone.

I suppose I looked ridicules. I had just burst into his house without knocking, my face flushed and a wide ironic smile on my face. He probably didn't even know what I was talking about but that didn't matter. Because I had felt my baby move. It was in there, safe and moving around. And I had felt it.

"It moved." I said slower.

He placed his book down beside him and looked at me with eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said excitedly.

I walked over to the couch, standing straight in front of him and grabbed his hands.

I placed them both on top of my stomach, mine resting on top of his, and looked at him with wide eyes.

It. Moved." I said, enunciating the individual words.

His eyes widened and he looked from my face to my stomach, where both of our hands were resting, and then back up at me again.

"The baby?" He asked, a look of unbelievable astonishment on his face.

I nodded slowly, looking into his eyes.

He didn't say anything. He just moved off of the couch and knelt on both knees in front of me, never moving his hands.

We had been waiting for it to move again for about a minute when Carlisle walked in, just coming home for lunch.

He looked at us with one eyebrow raised and I blushed.

Edward smiled excitedly over at his father.

"Bella felt the baby move." He explained.

Carlisle looked at me and I nodded.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I suppose it is around that time. I should have warned you so you knew what to look for."

I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded certainly.

"I felt it three times."

Carlisle beamed.

I smiled back and looked down at Edward. He hadn't moved the entire time, determined to feel the movement himself. He looked up through his eye lashes though and smiled the widest smile I had ever seen before in my life.

"Edward?" Carlisle called. "Son?"

Edward looked away from me but didn't move his hands.

"You probably won't be able to feel the movement for another couple of weeks Son." He said. "You can't feel the movement from the outside as soon as the mother does."

Edward frowned.

"You should talk to it though." Carlisle commented, obviously catching Edward's disappointment.

Edward looked over at him and he seemed a little nervous.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Carlisle said, nodding his head. "It's been proven that fathers who talk to their children while still in the womb will have the baby recognize them sooner after the birth. Because they will already know your voice."

I looked over now, just as surprised as Edward was.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Talking to the baby, singing, playing music, and reading to them while still in the womb is all recommended."

My eyes became wide and in that moment, as Carlisle talked about me and Edward reading and playing music and singing to the baby, I saw us in the future. I saw Edward and I sitting on the sofa. Edward holding a small bundle who was our precious little baby and I would read and Edward would play the piano or sing only stopping when the baby made happy little gurgling sounds.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek before I could stop it and Edward looked up at me, a tender look on his face.

Carlisle walked to the kitchen, giving us some privacy.

"Congratulations Bella." He called softly. "Feeling the movement of your baby is a milestone that all mothers cherish."

I smiled and nodded.

"I suppose I'm just a little overwhelmed." I apologized, feeling completely ridicules for crying.

Carlisle smiled in understanding and then he was gone, disappearing into the depths of the kitchen.

Edward stood and moved his hands to my face, wiping the runaway tear away from my cheek.

"What does it feel like?" He asked in wonder.

I bit my lip.

"I don't know how to explain it." I stumbled for an explanation that he would understand.

"It felt like... like a little twitch. Or something really delicate was brushing against the inside of my stomach."

Edward looked down at my little bump and shook his head.

"Wow." He whispered.

I smiled. Exactly, I thought.

"I'm sorry you can't feel it yet." I said, gnawing on my bottom lip.

I could see his frustration as he watched my stomach longingly.

He looked up and smiled tenderly.

"I can be patient if I really try." He said and I laughed lightly.

He looked back down at my stomach and I watched him for a moment.

"Do you want to talk to the baby?" I asked quietly. Almost so quiet that I wasn't sure he had heard me at first.

He hesitated for a moment but then he looked up with an expression mixed somewhere between nervousness and excitement.

"What should I say?" He asked anxiously.

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I admitted. "What ever you feel like say I suppose."

He ran a hand through his hair, exhaled nervously, and looked back down.

"I'm sure that baby isn't picky." I giggled, trying to be reassuring.

But I was wondering what he would say. What he would chose to say to our child?

He looked at me warily and he took a deep breath. Then he nodded and I walked to the sofa and sat down.

Edward knelt on one knee in front of me and he looked around the room for a second before putting a gentle hand on top of my little baby bump.

I felt butterflies in my stomach but it had nothing to do with the baby moving this time.

"Hi baby." He whispered in a tone that encompassed loving care and reverence.

I felt a little awkward like it was such a personal moment for Edward that I shouldn't even be here but that wasn't exactly possible so I focused on the top of his bronze head.

"I'm your daddy." He said and his voice was even lower and a little choked.

He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair once in an attempt to regain his composure. I sat there, as immovable as a statue watching this man in front of me.

I have always loved Edward. If you asked me he has _**always**_ been perfect. But he had truly grown as a man even in the short time that he realized he was going to be a father.

I had once thought flashbacks only happened in movies but right then as I sat with my breath caught in my throat and my heart slamming against my rib cage I was whisked back in time. I returned to the moment I told Edward about the baby. He had been so confused he could hardly speak.

He hadn't known what to think, what to say. And I had trouble believing this was the same man kneeling in front of me, introducing himself to his son or daughter as, **_daddy_**. I blinked back a few tears.

I know I had grown as a person as well. I remembered the day I realized my entire life was going to change...

**_My hands were shaking so bad that I almost couldn't get the box open. I hadn't known what type to buy so I had boughten four different brands.  
Renee was out fulfilling her newest crazed idea. She was para sailing with Phil. I can't believe he let her go through with that. I had thought that if I let them go she would get up there and chicken out like she usually did but they had been gone for an hour or so already. I was starting to worry about her and I thought maybe that was why I had been sick all morning. But I was sick the morning before that too. Truth be told I had been sick for the last four mornings straight. It never lasted though. I was always just left tired and emotional. I thought that might have been stress.  
It was the last week of high school. And I was nervous about finals week and college in the fall and.  
I looked back to the crumpled sheets of paper where I had poured out my heart to Edward so many different ways that my fingers were swollen from where I had held the pen. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I loved him more than life itself but I was worried. What if I messed this up? I didn't have any experience with relationships. Especially long distance ones. It would kill me if I messed this up somehow.  
I sighed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. Maybe that would help snap me out of whatever this was. That's when I saw the box of tampons on the back of the toilet. At first I was annoyed because Renee had left them there instead of putting them back under the sink. But then I remembered maybe she had only left them out for me.  
My stomach plummeted to my toes as my eyes widened in fear. It had been about a month since Edward had gone back home to Forks.  
As I stared at that box that I hadn't needed at all this month all the pieces snapped into place and it was the loudest, most earth shattering snap I had ever heard. They say that one day something happens and the real world just slaps you upside the head.  
As I finally got the box that held the pregnancy test open I prayed that this wasn't that moment._**

I had been scared without limit. I had worried daily about what this would mean without really realizing what this meant.

But now as I listened to Edward speak to our child and I felt tears stream down my cheeks despite the broad smile on my face I realized I couldn't agree with Edward more when he leaned forward, rolled up the thick sweat shirt I had on, and placed a tender kiss to the now exposed baby bump.

"I love you baby." He whispered. "Daddy loves you."

No, I couldn't have said it better.

"What is going on here?" I looked up and saw Emmett and Alice standing in the doorway to the living room.

Alice had one brow raised in question and Emmett had a grin on his face.

"Are you undressing Bella?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of my bare stomach.

"Because I'm pretty sure that's what started this whole thing."

Alice giggled and I felt my face catch fire as an intense blush swept across my face and neck.

I expected Edward to glower at him, threaten his jeep... punch him. Something. But he only rolled his eyes, completely ignoring him, and continued to rub my stomach with the very tips of his fingers.

"He's talking to the baby." I explained, a little awkwardly.

Alice grinned wide and clapped her hands excitedly. Emmett looked at me with a perplexed look on his face.

"Can it hear him?" He asked and I was surprised to find the teasing had left his tone. He was actually curious.

I shrugged.

"Carlisle says that the more we talk to him or her now the sooner it will recognize us after the birth."

Emmett grinned.

"Right on!" He beamed. "Scoot over old man."

Edward raised one eyebrow at him.

"Old man?" He questioned. "You're the oldest Emmett."

Emmett smirked.

"You've got to get used to it. You're going to be a dad soon."

Edward looked back down at my stomach and I caught the barest hints of a grin on his face.

Alice jumped up and down.

"I want to talk to the baby too!" She squealed.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Me too!" Emmett boomed.

He nudged Edward over slightly and sat cross legged on the floor beside him.

"Hey kid!" He boomed. "I'm your uncle Em."

I looked down at both men, sitting on the floor in front of me, each with a hand on my stomach.

"Are you kidding me?"

They both looked up, Edward looking sheepish and Emmett looking amused.

"You've had the baby to yourself for four months Bellsy." He commented. "You need to learn to share."

I just looked at him.

"Come on Bella." Pleaded Alice. "We want to talk to the baby too!"

Emmett nodded enthusiastically and I sighed.

"Yay!" She cheered even though I hadn't said anything. She smelled the defeat I'm sure.

She gracefully floated to the floor beside Emmett and leaned over him to place her hand on my stomach as well. Now they all three had a hand up there and I was starting to feel like a magic lamp or something.

"I'm your Auntie Alice." She sang in her musical voice. "You'll come shopping with me won't you baby?"

I laughed and Edward looked up to my face with a grin that said he shared in my amusement.

"Now your Mom and Dad are pretty cool people." Emmett said and I looked at him, impressed that he was actually complementing us.

"But if they ever tell you not to play ball in the house come to your Uncle Emmett. I have stories."

He smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes in warning.

"There was one time your dad and I were trying to teach your mommy how to throw a curve ball and we were in the living room." He chuckled and looked to Edward who was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Remember that Eddie?" He asked.

I shot him a look and he remained silent but he was smiling, trying not to laugh.

"It was the first year you moved here."

He thought about it for a second and looked to me.

"How old were you Bells?" He asked.

"Fifteen." I mumbled.

He grinned.

"That's right. And she threw it straight threw the window!"

"The _**closed**_ window." Edward added as a chuckle slipped passed his lips.

He looked up at me and pressed his lips together.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, pushing the three pairs of hands off of my abdomen.

"Don't listen to them Honey." I soothed, replacing their own hands. "They should have listened when I said I wasn't athletic."

They all snickered and I shot them all looks.

"Before you go to your Uncle Em let me tell you some of his stories." I continued.

Emmett wrinkled his brow and cursed under his breath.

Edward smacked him over the head.

"There was the time when he wanted to play hide and seek and he tried to climb into the fridge."

Edward and Alice both laughed out loud and I smiled before continuing with my story.

"He got one leg in." I continued.

"One and a half." Emmett defended himself and Edward chuckled while I eyed him in amusement.

"One and a half legs." I corrected, laughter bubbling up. "Before the entire fridge tipped over."

Emmett shook his head.

"And so Esme comes in and he's lying there covered in food and he says,...."

"It was like that when I got here!" Alice, Edward, and I all chimed together, laughing.

Emmett grinned, attempting to look angelic, as he shrugged.

"What?" He asked, causing us to laugh louder. "It was."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me know what you thought. I had a blast writing this chapter so I hope everyone enjoyed it. They find out what they're having really soon! Any guesses? It can only go one of two ways. Haha_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_DISCLAMIER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's another chapter. This one is more seeing how everything is going because there's been so much happening lately and the next four-five chapters are going to be insanely fast paced and packed with important events. ANYWAY, there's a part in here that's kind of like a part in midnight sun. Do you spot Waldo? Lol. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

Alice, Emmett, and Edward's favorite game when ever I was around now was to talk to the baby. They liked seeing if they could make it move more. Which I really didn't mind because I loved feeling my baby move. It was a wave of reassurance every time I felt a little nudge. Reassurance that the baby was still doing okay, that I was at least doing something right because according to Carlisle we were right on schedule.

And these nudges were no longer few and far between. After that day at the library they became more and more frequent like once it kicked it realized what it had been missing out on for the last four months and now it was trying to make up for it. They were getting a little stronger now as well but Carlisle assured me that was perfectly normal for being at the eighteen week mark.

He also assured me that it was normal for my slight baby bump to be growing at an alarming speed. I was no longer buttoning the top button of my jeans. At this rate I was going to have to get maternity cloths soon. This was something I refused to talk about with Alice though. I knew the moment I mentioned it she would whisk me off to the nearest shopping mall and I would leave four or five hours later, exhausted, grumpy, and loaded down with more tops then I would ever need.

The good thing about everyone knowing now was that I didn't have to drive to Port Angeles to go shopping though. And if at lunch I asked the waitress to put peanut butter on my hamburger anyone listening in wouldn't have anything to say about it. Well, I'm sure they had something to say about it but it was nothing unexpected.

The guys always looked around awkwardly, their eyes shifting from side to side as if they were hoping I wasn't contagious. I could just imagine them ushering their girlfriends away from me so they didn't get any ideas. The girls looked at me with my now only slightly visible baby bump and they radiated green. Because I was having Edward Cullen's baby. I suppose I understand. I can't imagine what I would have felt if Edward never came to Arizona that day. If we had remained friends. Because someday he would have had a family with some other woman and I would be left on the sidelines watching. I wouldn't even have been able to kill her because he would have been happy with her. Just the thought makes my chest tighten and I get a panicky feeling.

It's times like that when I especially like feeling the baby kick.

But today there was not going to be any stress, there wasn't going to be any stares and whispers, there wasn't going to be anything but relaxation.

I was hiding away at the Cullen's house for the day and then I was going to stay the night with Alice and Rosalie. It was one of the last times we were going to be able to do this, I figured, before everything changed for good.

Mrs. Newton had offered me a few extra shifts when I told her about the baby and asked about maternity leave. Renee was coming down next week, the week before my twenty week scan and the baby shower. The team Phil had been coaching had made it to the finals so he was going to be gone for a few weeks so she figured she would take that time to spend with me. I was glad. I missed her.

But I knew the next few weeks were going to be insane so I was looking forward to my day and night at the Cullen's as an oasis of types.

"Hello!" Alice sang as I walked into her room.

I smiled.

"Hey Alice."

She rubbed a hand over my baby bump and smirked.

"I was talking to the baby Bella."

I frowned.

"But I'm glad to see you too." She said quickly.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up as she became more animated.

"Shopping!"

"No." I said before she had a chance to go on.

She frowned at me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Bella, you need maternity cloths."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh, stop it!" She scolded me. "You're barely even showing yet but you can't button your jeans any more."

I looked down to wear my shirt had rode up a little and my jeans were only zipped as far as I could get them.

"That can't be comfortable." She commented, looking at my outfit with a sense of disdain.

I shrugged.

"Fine." She huffed.

Then she walked passed me into the hallway.

I just stood there staring after her for a moment, blinking.

"Alice!" I called as I hurried to catch up to her as she walked with purpose down the hall way.

She couldn't really be mad at me could she?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She looked over, but didn't slow down.

"If you refuse to get some maternity cloths then I'll get you some that you can at least be comfortable in."

I gave her an odd look. What was she talking about?

And then I saw where we were going. To the end of the hallway, first room when you walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Alice! No." I exclaimed.

But it was too late. She was already walking through the door without knocking and heading straight to the closet.

Edward looked up curiously from where he was sitting on his black sofa reading a book. Dracula I think.

He watched her go through the cloths in the closet with one eyebrow raised and then he slowly looked over to me.

"Hello Bella." He said.

I shook my head and sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Your sister is going to steal your cloths." I told him. "At least I think that's what she is doing."

Alice nodded before going back to her mission.

Edward thought for a moment and then nodded, going back to his book.

"Why is she doing that?" He asked, turning a page.

The way he dealt with Alice was so humorous at times. He was just so used to her.

When I didn't answer he looked up at me over the top of the book curiously.

"Bella?" He prompted.

I picked at my nail, looking down at my hands.

"She refuses to buy maternity cloths!" Alice called, her head and shoulders still in the depths of the closet.

He looked at me with eyebrows raised and I shrugged.

"I'm in the in between stage." I sighed.

He didn't look like he was following me.

"I'm not big enough for maternity cloths yet." I explained and he nodded in understanding and agreement.

"But I'm still a little too big to fit my old cloths comfortably." I sighed.

He looked down at my stomach where you could see a little bump through the Pink Floyd teeshirt I was wearing.

He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Yes, yes. Does he want a round of applause?

"So you are kindly donating some of yours." Alice declared as she came out holding a pair of gym shorts and a faded shirt victoriously.

He looked at the cloths she was holding and then at me and he nodded gravely.

"I am quite generous today." He commented.

I smirked and grabbed the cloths Alice was holding out to me.

I looked at them and then at the door that led to Edward's bathroom and bit my lip. Edward raised an eyebrow as he watched me over the top of his book.

I looked down at the cloths again. I don't know why this seemed like such a big deal. He's just lending me some cloths.

The shirt was something he had gotten right before I moved back home to Arizona. We had gone to a concert in Seattle to do something memorable before I left. He hadn't even wanted the shirt but I wanted one and I didn't want to get in line by myself because the guys in line right in front of me were drunk and kept staring at me. So Edward went with me and ended up getting one for himself as well since he was already there.

I smiled softly at the memory and walked to the bathroom.

The shirt went all the way down to middle thigh and the shorts rested on my hip bones even with my baby bump. It looked like the cloths had swallowed me but they smelled heavenly. Edward always smelled so good. I couldn't help taking extra deep breaths as I turned to see my reflexion in the mirror.

I took another deep breath before I opened the door. I don't know why but it just seemed so intimate an action. I suppose it shouldn't matter in the least. It wasn't as if I wasn't pregnant with the man's baby. Still, I felt butterflies in my stomach as I opened the door a crack and peaked my head out. Edward was sitting on the sofa just where I had left him and he turned a page as he looked up. He grinned and my heart lurched forward in my chest.

Stop it Bella! I chided myself. You're being ridicules.

I opened the door and stepped out. Edward swallowed hard as he saw me and his eyes widened. I felt myself blush as his eyes followed me as I walked back over to the sofa.

"Better?" He asked.

My face burned a little hotter as I heard how strained his voice was.

I nodded.

"I never thought I would say this." I said nervously, trying to break the silence and get him to stop looking at me like that.

"But I think I'll be glad when I'm finally big enough for maternity cloths. This in between stage is the worst."

He chuckled but it sounded a little breathy.

"Well, you can borrow my cloths when ever you need to." He told me.

I smiled timidly and looked down at my lap.

"They look better on you anyway."

My face burned hotter and there was a booming laughter from the doorway.

"You guys are just too cute!"

I shot a look towards the door, that I just realized was open, that I hopped could kill. But Emmett only winked.

"Bells! You should see your face!" He chuckled.

I scowled down at my lap.

"Honestly. You're the color of that convertible Rosalie worked on a couple of weeks ago. Remember that? That was one sick car."

He sighed and shook his head, remembering the car no doubt. Or maybe just remembering Rosalie working on it.

"We all remember." Edward said roughly. "Now get out."

Emmett looked at him in mock offense and then he grinned wide, his dimples showing on his cheeks, making him look like a little boy.

"I'm not in your room." He sang, taking his left foot out of the door way.

Then he placed it back in quickly.

"Now I am."

Edward just shook his head.

"Don't ever let him watch the baby." I said, and Edward chuckled.

Emmett frowned.

I got up and looked down at him, still holding his book, but clearly have lost interest seeing as he hadn't turned a page since I came out of the bathroom.

"I should find Alice." I told him, seeing as she had disappeared while I was changing.

He nodded.

"You look beautiful." He said quietly, probably hoping his older brother wouldn't hear.

I blushed again. Dang! Just as the other blush had begun to fade.

"Nice outfit Bells." Emmett said innocently as I passed him.

He waggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

As I made my way down the hallway to Alice's room I heard Emmett make kissy noises, followed by a loud thump.

"Hey!" Emmett called as he jumped out of the way.

"That is no way to treat your books Eddie!" He shook his finger at him.

I was giggling when I entered Alice's room and she looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head, smile still in place.

She raised one eyebrow but then she simply shrugged.

"Are those better?" She asked and I thought of Edward asking the same question back in his room.

I smiled and looked down at my fingers.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "It is."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks. Next chapter Renee comes back into the story when she visits Bella. Also, big news! I wrote the chapter with the twenty week scan today! Yay. I'm excited. :)


	25. Chapter 25

**_DISCLAMIER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: We are almost to 300Reviews. You guys are the best! Really, thanks everyone. Here's the next chapter. The one after this is the twenty week scan where you find out what they're having. Review and I'll post it tomorrow. This one is pretty short but I hope you still Enjoy it!_**

I decided to take Edward up on his offer of sharing a wardrobe. Not only did they smell infinitely better than anything I had ever smelled before but they were so much more comfortable than my clothes.

So a pair of my sweats and one of Edward's teeshirts became my standered outfit.

Alice was not impressed.

She couldn't say anything about it though because it had pretty much been her idea. When I brought this to her attention a couple of days ago she had looked at my gray sweats and Edward's plain black teeshirt with an almost pained expression.

"I meant just that once!" She had complained.

But I couldn't go back to my old clothes now.

I pulled on the hem of the navy blue teeshirt of Edward's I was wearing today to straighten it. I was standing on my front porch waiting for Renee to show.

She had called about ten minutes ago to say she was grabbing a cup of coffee at the dinner and then she would be here. I couldn't believe how excited I was to see her again. I talked to her on the phone at least once a week but it wasn't the same as seeing her every day.

I smiled as I saw Phil's truck pull into the driveway, my mother waving at me through the open window before she even stopped.

She hopped out of the truck as soon as she was at a complete stop and wrapped me in a hug.

"I have missed you!" She exclaimed enunciating each word dramatically.

I laughed, hugging her back.

"I missed you too Mom." I told her.

She always gave the best hugs. Like she was never going to let you go.

She gave me a little squeeze and then stepped back holding my hands in hers, out to my sides.

"Let me look at you."

I rolled my eyes but stood there for her inspection anyway.

She smiled.

"You look beautiful Honey." She told me and I smiled softly back at her.

"Thanks Mom."

She looked me over and gave me a weird look.

"Who's clothes are you wearing?" She asked.

I looked down and straightened the shirt over my baby bump again.

"Edward's." I mumbled.

She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"That's a new development." She remarked.

I blushed.

"I'm too big for my old clothes but not big enough for most of the maternity clothes I've seen." I explained.

She looked down at my small bump.

"I can't believe you're already five months." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Tell me about it. I sighed. Nine months sounds so long when you first start out but..."

She looked up and smiled.

"You're doing well here, aren't you Honey?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'm glad." She said, linking her arm in mine and we began walking to the house.

"But I still miss you at home."

I smiled.

"It's just not the same without you there." She told me. "There's no one to tell me where I left my phone."

"Fridge." I interrupted.

She laughed and nudged me with her elbow.

"See?" She laughed. "That's what I mean."

"You've got Phil." I reminded her.

She smiled.

"Yeah. But I still miss you."

I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I miss you too." I told her.

"And Phil didn't find that phone for like three days!" She exclaimed.

I laughed.

"He hadn't thought to look in the freezer?" I teased. "Weird."

She smirked.

"Alright smartypants." She teased. "So tell me, how are you?"

I shrugged.

"Pretty good actually." I told her honestly. "I was really scattered when I got here but I got that job at Newton's Outfitters. And I've been able to put a lot of that in savings. And I bought a crib and Alice got me a changing table and a car seat. And I already have a ton of clothes."

She raised one eyebrow at me.

"Wow. It's sounds like Forks had been good to you."

I nodded.

"I'm so glad everything is working out Honey."

I sighed. I knew she worried about me, especially since I moved here and she couldn't see me. When she couldn't send me off to my appointments, and make sure I was eating right, and be there when I had my mental and emotional break downs.

"How is Edward?" She asked and I knew she really meant how is Edward warming up to the idea of being a father.

I smiled as I thought of how wonderful he had been.

"He's amazing." I sighed, and my mother smiled when my voice took on a dreamy tone.

I blushed and she giggled.

"Bella!" She prompted, shaking me slightly. "Give me details. How is he reacting?"

She had asked this multiple times since my arrival but it was much easier to dodge over the phone.

We had made it inside the house by this time and Renee sat down on the old worn sofa, pulling me down beside her.

"He's reacting... very well." I said, thinking. "Much better than I thought possible actually."

She smiled but didn't say anything, wanting more than that.

I sighed and turned to her, tucking one leg under me.

"It took him a little while to get used to the idea." I said and she nodded. "I don't think he's **_completely_** used to it yet. I don't either one of us are actually."

I looked at my hands, lost in thought.

"But we're doing better." I continued. "We're talking more. And all of the Cullen's have been amazing."

I smiled, remembering, and Renee's eyes twinkled as she leaned forward on the couch as if she knew I was about to share some big secret with her.

I almost giggled but instead I found myself leaning closer as well, my own face probably quite animated. Renee always had this effect on me. She was erratic and hair brained and most of the time I felt more like the parent in our family dynamic than she was but she was still one of my best friends.

"He talks to the baby." I whispered.

Her eyes widened and she grinned even wider.

"Edward?!" She mouthed.

I nodded, unable to keep the grin off of my face.

"That's so cute!" She squealed.

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"What does he say?" She asked, grabbing a pillow and pulling it to her chest and I knew we were going to be sitting here for quite a while. But that was fine with me.

"He says he loves it."

My mothers mouth dropped open and she sat up straighter.

I only nodded.

"And...." I continued, pausing for dramatic effect. "He calls himself daddy."

Renee looked at me and blinked a few times.

"Don't let him get away Bell."

I laughed and leaned against the back of the sofa.

Renee watched me with a peaceful smile and I opened one eye, looking at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to be such a good mother."

I felt a lump form in my throat at her beautiful words and my lower lip was shaking slightly as I said, "Thanks Mom."

We stayed like that, talking none stop on the couch, for hours, of course with small intermissions sporadically so that I could use the bathroom.

Renee chuckled every time I ended up having to get up again.

"I have an entire being resting on my bladder." I huffed.

"I'm not laughing at you Honey." She giggled.

I raised one eyebrow at her.

"I'm not." She insisted. "I've just been there."

I rolled my eyes.

We were still sitting there, talking about everything from what she thought the baby was going to look like to Phil's training schedule, when Charlie got home that night.

He looked around the room a little awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Hello Renee."

She smiled.

"Hello Charlie."

"Dinner isn't ready yet Dad." I said, realizing I hadn't moved practically all day. "I'm sorry."

He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it Bells." He said. "We can call for pizza."

"Thanks." I said.

Renee frowned at me.

"And salad." She added.

I frowned.

"You're as bad as Edward." I groaned.

This just made her smile. Charlie, whoever, was not smiling. He still wasn't Edward's biggest fan. I was used to this though so I simply ignored the look that crossed his face at the mention of Edward's name.

Charlie called and ordered a pizza and Renee and I made a salad. They refused to let me put peanut butter in it no matter how much I tried to convince them it was wonderful.

After dinner Charlie brought in some of my stuff and I eagerly grabbed one of the books off of the top as he walked passed me.

Renee looked at me, amused.

"It's the baby's favorite." I told her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

I just smiled, running my fingers over the worn cover of Pride and Prejudice, and remembering the baby's first kick.

----

Renee was sharing my room with me and when she walked in and saw the nursery set up in the better half of the room she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"My baby is having a baby!" She exclaimed, watery eyed.

I raised my eyebrows at her sudden change in mood.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I know, I know." She huffed. "This isn't new information. It's just...."

She trailed off, walking over to the crib that sat against the wall. She ran her fingers over the wood of the crib as if she thought it would break if she applied more pressure. She fingered one of the little lambs on the mobile and she turned to me, a tear falling down her cheek.

"It's adorable." She whispered, her voice choked with emotion.

I smiled softly at her. So far we had all had our moments when the realness of the situation overwhelmed us. I was wondering if this, a crib with a little lamb engraving, was hers.

She regained her composure soon though, kissing my cheek before she went to get ready for bed.

The rest of the week went much like this. Renee and I talked about everything, trying to make up for all of the conversations we hadn't been able to have in the months I had moved to Forks. And I saw her glance over at the crib every time she entered the room with a look of awe on her face.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review and let me know what you think please. Next chapter is her appointment and it's already written. I will post it when I get some reviews. Thanks guys!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe and Jane Austen owns Pride and Prejudice_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are amazing! Alright, I know everyone has probably already skipped this part to where you find out so I'll stop talking now. Lol. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Bingley, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased."

"And not all of his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance." A musical voice finished my thought.

I looked up to see Edward standing in the door way to my bedroom, smiling.

"And being unworthy to be compared with his friend." He finished.

I blushed and closed my book, sitting up from where I had been laying on the bed, one hand resting on my baby bump, the other holding the book.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

I straightened my, well **_his_** shirt, out and shook my head.

"Don't be." I said. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Since around the time Mr. Bingley, Ms. Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, and Mr. Darcy walked into the ballroom, turning heads along the way."

I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"The baby kicked when I was reaching for it." I explained, my cheeks alight under his watchful eye.

"I figured maybe that meant it wanted to hear the story."

Edward chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

He hesitated for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting down beside me.

He grabbed the abandoned book and flipped it open to where I had left off.

"Mr. Bingley had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield."

I leaned back against the head board and closed my eyes, smiling as the familiar words floated over me in a smooth angelic voice.

After a couple of chapters Edward put the book down and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I whispered, grinning back.

He nodded and stretched.

"I think the baby liked it." I commented.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's been moving around in there like crazy ever since you started talking."

He looked down at my stomach and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you nervous?" He asked after a few moments of strained silence.

I didn't need him to explain. I knew what he was talking about. Our twenty week scan was in the morning.

It's why I had started reading in the first place. I thought it might distract me. Edward had offered a better distraction but now I looked up and saw the distress written clearly in his eyes.

I bit my lip and nodded.

With that admission out there was nothing but silence so I scooted over so that I was sitting right beside him and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked.

He sighed but didn't say anything for a moment. I knew him well enough to know that I didn't have to finish it for him. He knew what he was going to say. He just needed to put it into words and I could be patient, IF I TRY REALLY HARD.

"What if somethings wrong?" He asked, and his voice was strained.

I shook my head.

"It won't be." I said.

He turned his head so that we were looking at each other and I tried to smile reassuringly at him but the truth was I scared of the same thing.

Carlisle had told us about the different things they were going to check tomorrow morning and I had been stressed out ever since.

They were going to use the Doppler to measure the heart beat and the blood flow through the umbilical cord. They were going to check the heart cavities and the ventricular valve and the kidneys.

There was just so much that I hadn't thought about until that point. There was so much that could go wrong.

I had only been focused on finding out if I was going to have a son or a daughter and now the appointment meant so much more. They were going to be taking measurements, and doing tests, and making sure everything was okay. Carlisle told us not to worry. That it was just procedure and that if something was wrong he would have seen it on the other scan. He was right of course. But I was still nervous.

"Everything will be fine." I said again, sounding more in control of my emotions than I really was.

"It has to be."

Edward exhaled and leaned his head against my own.

"I know." He sighed. "I suppose I'm just being paranoid."

I chuckled nervously.

"No." I told him. "You're being a dad."

----

I tossed and turned for hours. It's a good thing Renee was a sound sleeper because I'm sure I would have kept her up all night as well. It was 2AM before I finally gave up.

I grabbed my cell phone and made my down the stairs, leaving all of the lights off. Every one had gone to sleep hours ago.

I dialed the familiar number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Bella?" He asked, wide awake. "Are you okay?"

I smiled timidly, tucking a strand hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine." I whispered, not wanting to wake Charlie or Renee.

"I just can't sleep." I explained.

He sighed into the phone and I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Me either." He admitted.

"Are you still nervous?" I asked.

"Yeah." He whispered. Everyone must have been asleep at his house too.

"But I'm also excited." He said even more quietly.

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I know." I said. "I can't wait to get there so Carlisle can tell us everything is perfect and that we're having a son."

Edward chuckled softly.

"You seem quite certain about that Ms. Swan."

I smirked.

"I am." I agreed.

"Hmm..." He said, seeming to think. "And what if you're wrong and we have a daughter?" He asked.

I didn't even have to think about it.

"I already love the baby Edward, whatever it is. So, it's not going to matter one way or another." I sighed.

"But it's going to be a boy." I added absolutely.

Edward laughed.

"I just know." I said.

"You think." He corrected me.

I rolled my eyes.

"And you think it's going to be a girl?" I countered.

He didn't even pause.

"Yes."

I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "Why do you think it's a boy?"

I frowned.

"Fine." I sighed in defeated.

He chuckled and I could hear sheets russetting as if he were sitting up.

"I suppose we'll find out later today then won't we?"

I smiled.

"I guess we will." I agreed.

"You know, they're all making bets over here."

"Really?" I giggled.

"Oh yeah. But then again Emmett and Jasper would bet about anything. Just a couple of days ago they were betting on how many times you would use the restroom while you were here."

My mouth dropped open but I could feel the blush already swimming into my cheeks.

"They didn't!"

Edward sighed, exasperated.

"They did."

I thought for a moment and then my eyes narrowed.

"Did you?" I asked.

He caughed.

"What?" He asked.

I huffed.

"You heard me." I called him out. "Did you bet with them?"

"No Ma'am."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I grumbled, causing his to laugh.

I felt my own lips twist into a smile in reaction.

"Guess what?" He asked in a hushed voice, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to see the baby in six hours."

I grinned so wide my face hurt.

"Good night Edward." I sighed.

"Good night Love."

I pulled the phone away from my ear in surprise and looked at it, blinking a few times, before I put it back to my ear.

"What?" I asked but he had already hung up.

I shut the phone and walked back up the stairs numbly not believing that sleep would ever come now.

Eventually it must have though because my alarm was going off five hours later and Renee groaned as I slapped a hand over it to stop the annoying sound.

I was usually not a morning person at all but I was jittery and wound up as I went to take my shower.

I pulled on a pair of sweats with the drawstrings and another one of Edward's shirts that I now had on loan.

My baby bump was pretty substantial now. It was not big by any means but I was amazed by how much it had grown in the last couple of weeks.

It was now enough that I was obviously showing when I wore my own shirts, not that I ever did these days.

Edward picked me up from Charlie's house and he seemed to be just as anxious as I was. He ran his hand through his hair so much during the drive to the doctor's that I was afraid he would go bald soon.

The same receptionists was there and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. There was no one she could tell because I'm pretty positive there wasn't a person in the entire town that didn't know about the baby but it still grated on my nerves to be under her critical eye.

Edward looked to the front desk with hardly no interest as we walked in but I knew he recognized her because he reached down to hold my hand reassuringly.

I smiled and squeezed his hand and we walked to the counter together.

"Name?" She asked and I almost rolled my eyes.

"Isabella Swan." I said in a dry tone.

She slid the paper work across from me and I signed in.

"The doctor will be right out." She told us.

I nodded.

Edward reached over and clamped a hand over my knee which had previously been bouncing up and down a million miles a minute as we waited for Carlisle.

I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." I sighed.

He winked and went back to reading a magazine.

"Bella?"

My head shot up and I was out of the seat faster than I had been able to move before I was pregnant.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I exhaled, wishing he would hurry up.

"Come on." I prompted.

He chuckled and set the magazine down. I started to walk ahead of him, faster than he was, so he reached out and grabbed my hand gently.

He just smiled when I looked at him and I feel into step beside him.

Carlisle was already waiting in the hallway when his nurse brought us to the correct room so he must be a little anxious too although he didn't show any other signs of it.

He smiled softly when he had us sitting in the room.

"Hello kids." He said.

We both nodded, not really patient enough for pleasantries.

Carlisle chuckled, clearly seeing he wasn't getting anything out of us until we had all the information we had come for.

The ultrasound technician came in and waved and Carlisle motioned her forward as I climbed onto the table, lying down on my back so that they had access to my stomach.

"Hey guys." She said cheerily.

"Hey." I mumbled, distracted by where I could see Carlisle getting the Doppler ready by my side.

He smiled once everything was working and set up and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded, bitting my lip.

Carlisle put the end of the Doppler on my stomach once I had pulled Edward's shirt up and rolled the tops of my sweets down a little bit and I sucked in a breath at how cold it was.

Immediately I looked to the screen next to the bed and Edward's attention was already transfixed on the screen.

Carlisle moved the Doppler around a little and then he smiled.

"There's an arm." He said, moving the wand a little further so that we saw down the arm to a tiny little hand.

"And one, two, three, four, five fingers." He said.

I felt a lump form in my throat and I blinked furiously around the tears. The little hand flexed and unclenched and I stared in complete befuddlement.

Carlisle chuckled and Edward and I both looked over curiously.

"The little one seems to have the hiccups." He explained and I looked back to the screen wide eyed.

There was the profile of the little face. It was the most precious thing I had ever seen in my life. You could see the tiny little round nose and the ridge of it's chin, it's little lips. You could see the profile of everything.

I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it again when I realized I had no words to explain what I was feeling right now. I tore my eyes away from the screen long enough to peck at Edward from the corner of my eye.

He was staring at the screen, unblinking, with the most tender look. He blinked once and took a deep breath but didn't say anything. When he released the breath I realized it was just as shaky as mine was.

I looked back at the screen and I wiped at my eyes.

"Do you see how it's lips keep parting and then there's this cloud in front of it?" Carlisle asked and we both nodded after studying the screen for a moment.

"It's practicing breathing with the amniotic fluid."

A tear slid down my cheek as I watched it for a moment, stopping for a small hiccup every once in a while and I let out a shaky laugh.

Edward didn't say anything but he smiled, and without looking away from the screen he reached for my hand.

Carlisle went on looking at all of the things he had already prepared us for the day before and Edward and I just watched silently as he moved the wand from one limb to another, counting toes and fingers and checking the heart and the valve and the kidneys.

"Everything is perfect." He said. "The baby is completely healthy."

Another tear slipped down my cheek as a relief so great it was almost over powering washed over me and Carlisle smiled at my emotional display.

"So, do you two want to know the sex of the baby?"

He laughed when Edward and I nodded enthusiastically before he had even finished his sentence.

"Well, Edward." He said smiling tenderly. "It looks like Bella was right."

My breath caught in my throat and my breathing stopped for a moment.

"Does. Does that mean what I think it does?" I stuttered.

Carlisle nodded, placing the Doppler higher up so that we could see the baby's face again.

"Yes." He said. "This is your son."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Congratulations to everyone who knew I was going to be different and go with a boy. For a while I really wanted them to have a girl because it's precious to see Edward with a baby girl but then I thought of the years to come and how much mischief a little boy would get into with his uncles and his daddy and it made me smile. Besides everyone puts them with a little girl so it's time for a change. Lol._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys are amazing! I'm glad everyone is excited about them having a little boy, a little Edward. :-) This story will not end with the birth like some do. So I can't wait to write about the baby and how Bella and Edward do as new parents. I hope uou guys don't mind the story being pretty long because it still has a ways to go before it ends. Lol. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

She took a deep breath.

"Tell me!" She finished. "Please?!"

I laughed and Edward chuckled. Alice had been waiting in my driveway when Edward and I pulled in after the appointment, broad smiles on both of our faces.

Neither one of us had even been able to get out of the Volvo yet. She was begging through my open window, making it nearly impossible for me to exit the vehicle.

"I don't know." I said slowly.

I looked to Edward who chuckled when he saw the mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Do you think we should tell her?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it for a second and Alice gasped.

"Bella! You can't do that to me! We're best friends! Practically sisters."

I looked over to her and my eyes widened when I saw her bottom lip was quivering.

"I want to know if I'm going to have a little niece or nephew." She said.

I looked to Edward and he shook his head, trying to remind me to stay strong. We had already discussed this on the way back to Charlie's house.

We wanted to tell everyone the good news together. It seemed like something to celebrate and it was something that would connect everyone.

So I was going to make dinner, with Edward's supervision because he didn't trust me not to smear peanut butter on everything, and then we were going to have both of our families over.

I was a little nervous. It would be one of the first times Charlie was in the same room with so many of the Cullen's and I hopped he would be nice and keep his opinions about Edward to himself. It was also going to be the first time Renee met everyone. She had met Alice and Rosalie one year when I brought them with me for a visit when I was still living here. But she hadn't met anyone else and I found myself getting a little nervous that not everyone would get along.

This baby would connect our two families whether they liked each other or not. I wanted each and every one of them to be involved with the baby to a certain extent at least. I could imagine birthday parties in the future with all of the Cullen's and Renee and Charlie packed around the table for my son. It would be a lot less awkward if they all got along.

"No Alice." I said calmly and Edward smiled.

I'm sure he thought I was going to cave when she stuck her bottom lip out and widened her already big doe eyes. You couldn't trust those big doe eyes. The more innocent they looked the more mischief she was preparing to get in.

"Bella!" She whined.

I shook my head, trying not to look at her hurt expression.

"Edward! You're my favorite brother! How could you do this to me?!"

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Alice." He warned.

She took a breath to say something more but I interrupted it before she even had the chance to begin.

"Come to my house at six on the dot." I told her. "I will have dinner ready and everyone can find out at the same time."

She stuck her hands on her hips.

"I want to know now." She pleaded pitifully.

She wasn't used to having to wait for everyone else before she knew things. She usually had a knack of just knowing what was going on but this was something she couldn't be absolutely positive about and it was killing her that she had to wait for everyone.

I shook my head in finality.

"We want to tell everyone at the same time." I explained.

She huffed and seemed to think for a second.

"But, Carlisle already knows." She protested.

Edward and I both shook our heads in exasperation.

"If he didn't know we wouldn't either." I reminded her.

"But-" She began.

"And if we didn't know you would have had to wait for the birth to find out." Edward cut her off.

She narrowed her eyes, catching the threat behind his words. If she kept it up he wasn't going to say anything until after the birth. I felt butterflies form in my stomach as I realized I was half way there. I couldn't believe it was going so fast.

After another threat of not telling her what the baby would be until she saw it after the birth Alice let me exit the car.

----

I followed my recipes religiously since everything about my taste buds was out of whack at the moment and Edward volunteered to be my taste tester.

"Oh, that's very kind." I teased him.

He shrugged.

"You need someone to make sure everything tastes right, don't you?" He reasoned.

I rolled my eyes and handed him the spoon I had used to stir the spaghetti sauce with.

He grinned victoriously before running his finger over the spoon to get the excess sauce and sticking his finger in his mouth.

I watched, entranced, as he closed his eyes and moaned. There was no way my spaghetti was that good. He was teasing me.

I took a shaky breath and turned my back on him. Stupid Edward! Stupid dazzling man!

It took me a moment to refocus. Edward chuckled from behind me as I knocked the oregano over on the counter in my distracted state and I glared.

"What's so funny Cullen?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

Edward choked and I snickered.

"Nothing Sir." He replied.

I shot him a coy smile and grabbed the spoon back from him, making sure our fingers brushed in the process.

"You okay?" I asked innocently.

He nodded curtly.

"I'm making spaghetti." I said, turning to Charlie.

He turned his glare away from Edward long enough to look in the direction of the stove.

"Smells good Honey." He said.

I shrugged. It smelled okay, I suppose. But it wouldn't taste as good as a baby back rib with a side of ranch dressing right now. Oh! And fries.

I sighed.

Both men looked at me curiously and I shrugged, blushing, as I turned back to the stove.

Charlie shuffled back and forth on his feet for a second in the doorway before venturing further in. He seemed to be debating with himself and I turned back to him with one eyebrow raised.

"Did you need something Dad?" I asked.

He turned a little red at the tips of his ears and he cleared his throat.

"Renee was telling me that you had an ultrasound this morning?"

Edward and I both nodded.

"You... you found out what the little one is then, I presume?"

I felt my eyes widen as I realized Charlie was actually curious. He wanted to know what his grandchild was going to be. I couldn't believe after months of indifference he was actually curious.

I bit my lip and nodded.

He huffed, aggravated.

"Well, are you going to tell your old man or not?"

I swallowed and looked down at my hands.

"I didn't think you would want to know." I said quietly.

He had been as excepting as was possible for him to be up until this point. He had even told me about Renee's pregnancy with me that one morning but he had avoided all other conversation that directly involved the baby.

Renee came rushing into the kitchen, where she had obviously been ease dropping right outside before. Or maybe she had sent Charlie in here to talk to us. Who knew?

"Of course he does!" Renee said, taking her stand in front of us. "We both do!"

I smiled thankfully at Renee.

"So..." She prompted.

I looked over to Edward. He was staring at his hands, probably feeling like an outsider in this personal moment.

He must have felt me watching him because he looked up timidly and I smiled at him.

"Edward and I have decided we want to wait until tonight at dinner to tell anyone." I explained.

Edward walked a little closer to me and I smiled even wider as I realized we were presenting a united front.

"That way everyone will know at the same time." He explained further.

I had expected Charlie to say something rude or show his disapproval at Edward being in on the discussion but he only nodded. Renee wrinkled her nose at the thought of having to wait but surprisingly they both agreed.

Charlie retreated back to the living room, and his game. Renee looked back at us a couple of times as she walked out to join him.

She looked ecstatic and I knew she was going to be watching Edward and I intently for the rest of the evening.

----

"Everyone's here!" Alice announced impatiently when everyone had a plate.

We were scattered around the living room, seeing as how we didn't have enough room at the kitchen table for ten people. Especially when one of them was the size of Emmett.

Everyone looked up from their plates at Alice's announcement and Edward smirked.

"So, how was your day Bella?" He asked casually, ignoring the expectant stares we were getting from everyone.

He grinned at me and tilted his head as if he was waiting for my reply.

"Oh," I said. "It was good."

He nodded.

"And yours?" I asked, playing along.

He grinned.

"Same." He told me.

I nodded, going back to my plate.

"Isabella." My mother warned ominously.

"Edward Anthony." Esme said at the same time.

Edward and I both laughed.

"Yes?" We asked innocently.

"I will kill you dear brother." Alice warned, sounding deadly serious. No pun intended.

Edward looked at me with his brows raised in surprise.

"I think she's serious." I told him.

He nodded gravely.

"I love you too sis." He replied sarcastically.

He set his plate on the coffee table and stood, offering me a hand. I took it hesitantly and he lifted me effortlessly from the couch.

"Do you want to tell them?" He asked. Or should I? I didn't fail to notice that everyone was on the edge of their seats, literally. Even my father had stilled his eating and was staring at us with his fork frozen half way to his mouth.

I let out a nervous giggle.

"You can." I whispered nervously.

He nodded, winking at me before he turned to our families.

A huge grin crept across his face and he looked around at everyone.

"I guess we have to learn never to bet against Bella." He said gravely, but his million watt smile contradicted his grave tone.

Alice shrieked and almost jumped over Jasper to give me a hug.

"A little boy?!" She asked.

I nodded, unable to keep the smile from my face.

Everyone was talking at once then and I only caught little bits and pieces of their many simultaneous conversations.

Jasper and Emmett were talking about teaching him how to play baseball. Esme and Renee were talking about the pros and cons of being called **_Grandma_** verses being called **_Nana_**. Alice and Rosalie were talking over Jasper's head about replacing some of the yellow in the nursery at the Cullen's with green tints.

The thing that surprised me the most by far was that Charlie and Carlisle had moved over to the side of the room and they were quietly planning a fishing trip as soon as their grandson could walk.

I felt a tear slip from my eyes and Edward ran a thumb over my cheek gently, catching it before it rolled off of my chin.

"What's the matter?" He whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of our families.

I choked out a laugh.

"It's happy tears." I told him.

He seemed confused by this for a moment but then he smiled.

----

The Cullen's left late that night. Renee and Esme exchanged phone numbers before Esme left and Renee went off to bed. Presumably so that they could go shopping for the baby shower together. "The grandmothers had to stick together" they joked.

Charlie looked hesitate to leave Edward and I alone together even if he was exceptionally tired. But eventually he gave me an awkward hug and trudged up the stairs to his room, calling out, "I'm just up stairs." as he went.

I shook my head but Edward only chuckled.

"I think that went well." He said happily.

I smiled.

"Definitely." I agreed.

He helped me with the dishes and then leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you work tomorrow?" He asked.

I shook my head and he smiled.

"I'm glad." He said. "You need your rest."

I stifled a yawn just as he said this and he chuckled.

I walked him to the door and he leaned close and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"It's been a long night. Go get some sleep." He whispered, his lips brushing against my forehead.

I nodded, my eyes closed.

He leaned away from me and I sighed, trying to force my eyes open. He tucked some hair behind my ear and smiled at me in the quiet and I felt my lips curling up.

"May I say good night to my son now?" He asked, a broad smile lifting his luscious lips as he said the words that he had been wanting to all day.

I giggled and nodded.

He shot me his crocked grin and winked before kneeling in front of my ever growing tummy.

He placed a tender kiss there and I looked down at the top of his bronze head with a smile as he talked to our son.

"Good night." He whispered. "I love you."

He started to get up and then he placed both hands on my stomach.

"Oh, and son?" He said casually, although I could see his lips twitch upward as he said it. "I know you love to move around in there but see if you can get some rest tonight so your mommy can sleep."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone liked this one. Did anyone expect Charlie's reaction? He's excited about his grandson. Aww! Lol. Please review! We had tons of reviews last time! You're the best!


	28. Chapter 28

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I didn't really respond to any of them from the last chapter because I've been at the hospital pretty much the entire last two days. My grandfather went in for emergency surgery. :-( But I did read them, on my phone while he slept. They help pass the time so thank you so much! And now I'm going to write this chapter for you before I pass out for a while before I have to go back up to the hospital. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"It's so hot!" I complained for the tenth time in about an hour.

Alice sighed, putting her interior design magazine down, and turned to me.

"It's really not." She told me.

I exhaled irritably and crossed my arms over my chest.

It was hotter than normal for September in Forks, meaning that it wasn't raining.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She giggled, standing from where we had been sitting on the sofa, and stretched.

"Yes." She said. "I'm sure."

I wrinkled my nose. It seemed everything in my system was going crazy. I was always hot. I was always hungry. I always had to pee. And I smelled everything. I mean _**everything**_! I spent two solid hours cleaning the kitchen that morning, trying to rid it of whatever it was that was making me gag. Charlie had watched me from his seat in the living room like I was crazy.

"Lets do something!" Alice announced suddenly and I raised an eyebrow.

She had dragged me over here earlier to look through magazines that featured nursery decor. She was trying to convince me that both nurseries needed murals. I had adamantly stuck to my opinion that we needed to keep the nursery at Charlie's house simple since I was going to look for a place of my own once I got my feet under me. But that had been hours ago and ever since I had been sitting on the sofa as she thumbed through different magazines and I flipped aimlessly through channels on the television.

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

She thought for a moment and then her eyes literally lit up.

"Lets go to the pool!"

I wrinkled my nose in displeasure. I had been avoiding public places as much as was possible since I began to show more. You could even see a hint of a bump when I wore Edward's teeshirt now. And if I was to wear my own shirts the fabric stretched a tiny bit against my belly and every where I went people were taking double takes at my stomach.

"I don't know...." I trailed off and Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's not raining!" She exclaimed. "When do we ever get this chance?:

I thought about it for a moment and sighed. The cloud covering was omnipresent around here and we really did never get the chance to go to the pool.

"Besides" She continued. "You have been saying how hot it is all morning."

I started to protest and she raised an eyebrow, daring me.

I leaned my head on the back of the sofa and exhaled.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Maybe this would be fun. I was tired and hot and grumpy today. The pool might be just what I needed.

"Yay!" She squealed. "I'll call Rosalie."

Then she turned on her heel, running up the stairs before I could say anything, calling to the guys who were playing video games in Emmett's room.

I frowned. Other than people staring at me like I was an article in The National Enquirer, I also didn't want to stand next to Alice and Rosalie in a swim suit.

This had been something I hated doing even before it looked like I had swallowed a small cantaloupe.

"Rose says she's in." Alice beamed as she danced back into the family room.

I nodded.

"She'll meet us there in an hour." She finished, excitement practically radiating from her.

"What about the guys?" I asked.

I had heard them all groan when she interrupted their game but they seemed okay with it after they heard her idea.

She nodded, smiling brightly.

"They're coming too."

----

"Crap."

I looked at the two swim suits I held in my hands. My old swim suits. Both bikinis.

They weren't immodest by any means but I wasn't sure if I wanted the added attention. They should still fit. One of the things I was eternally grateful about was that I hadn't gained weight every where like some do. My figure was a little more curvy, but the only evidence was the perfectly round bump around my middle.

I thought for a while, weighing the pros and cons of each suit and decided that if I must wear one of them the blue one would probably fit my new... _**bustier**_ figure better.

My beach bag was sitting open at my feet and I groaned, not wanting to wear either of the swim suits in the least. I didn't feel comfortable with showing... just how much I was showing. There was not going to be any baggy sweats or over sized teeshirts to hide behind.

Alice knocked on my door and I looked at the clock. She had called a couple of minutes ago to make sure I was ready. She was not going to be very happy if I wasn't ready very soon.

I already had sun block and sunglasses in my bag.

I ran to my open window and looked down at the front door. Sure enough, there was Alice, tapping her wedged sandals impatiently.

"I'm getting a towel!" I called down to her.

She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I'll meet you in the car."

She nodded and turned back to walk to the Volvo where it looked like Edward and Jasper were waiting for us.

I grabbed my beach towel from the hall closet and ran back to my room. I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights and placed it in the bag before sighing and tossing the blue bikini in after it.

"You don't care what everyone else thinks." I muttered to myself as I grabbed the bag and slipped on some flip flops.

And I really shouldn't care. It didn't really matter what anyone other than my family and Edward thought about my pregnancy but I suppose it was only human nature.

"Hello Bella." Edward said happily as I slid into the front seat of the Volvo.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back seat, holding hands.

"Hi Edward." I said.

He grinned and I looked to the back seat, smiling at Alice and Jasper.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said.

"Hello Jasper."

Edward put the car in reverse and looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Seat belt please." He reminded me.

Alice clapped and Jasper looked to her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed. "We haven't been able to go swimming in forever!"

I nodded. It was hard to go swimming with the thunder and lightening.

"Aren't you excited Bella?" She asked.

I took a breath and released it slowly, trying to convince myself that this _**would**_ be fun.

"It should be interesting." I said in stead.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove, seemingly trying to gage my expressions.

I gave him a reassuring smile and he reached across the center console to grab my hand comfortingly.

I smiled and watched out of the window.

----

It seemed as if the entire town had noticed the lack of rain and had the same idea as we had.

Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us by the entrance and we all separated to go into the different dressing rooms.

I took a deep breath as I stood in my changing room stall, bump in unsettling plain sight.

On either side of me Rose and Alice were getting into their own swimming suits. I could hear them talking animatedly about their days.

Alice was telling Rose about the dresser she had found in one of her interior design magazines and Rose was telling her about the new BMW they were coming out with.

"Bella?" Rosalie called and I saw her feet under the stall as she walked out of her own to stand in front of mine.

"Yeah?" I called, biting my lip.

There was a moment of silence and she shuffled closer.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Are you almost done?"

I looked down at the small bump and felt terribly exposed. I had never really enjoyed wearing bikinis. Rose and Alice had actually boughten both of the swim suits I owned.

I rolled my eyes at how nonsensical I was being. I should be used to this by now and I was actually even beginning to enjoy my pregnancy a bit but seeing the bump without the baggy sweat shirt or Edward's teeshirt to camouflage it a little was kind of unnerving.

"Yeah." I called, slinging my beach bag over my shoulder.

_**It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks**_. I reminded myself.

Rosalie smiled as I stepped out and went to the sinks, putting my hair up in a messy bun. I turned and Alice and Rose were standing together, looking at my stomach with their mouths hanging wide open.

Great. I thought to myself. If this was how my best friends reacted what is everyone else going to do?

_**It doesn't matter**_. I chanted in my head.

"Thanks for not starring." I muttered, shuffling on my feet.

Alice and Rose looked at my face apologetically.

"We didn't mean to stare Bella." Rose said soothingly. "We just hadn't realized how much you were showing."

I shrugged, looking down at my hands.

Alice squealed.

"It's so cute!"

I looked up with my eye brows raised in surprise and my best friends wore matching grins.

"Yeah, Bella." Rose agreed. "You're practically glowing."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you wear my brothers old smelly teeshirts?" Alice asked. "Your bump is so cute!"

I laughed lightly.

"I'm not trying to hide." I said. "They're just comfortable."

And there is nothing smelly about them. I thought to myself. I did wear them for comfort reasons mostly but I must admit that they did hide quite a bit. I thought of this as an added bonus. People were already staring at me. I didn't like feeling like I was on display.

"Screw comfort!" Rosalie said suddenly. "You should always wear that bikini. You look amazing."

I shook my head but I didn't say anything as I looked between them. They were both practically daring me to disagree.

Edward and Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us outside of the dressing room but I could tell they were all dying to get into the water.

Edward saw us first and his eyes widened. I wanted to shuffle anxiously on my feet but I made myself stand still. I squared my shoulders and walked over to them with Alice and Rosalie walking on either side of me.

"Hey Babe!" Emmett called as he finally saw us.

He racked his eyes over Rosalie's bikini clad body and grinned ridiculously.

"Wow."

Rosalie smirked and walked over to him, where he immediately snaked his arm around her waste.

Jasper pecked Alice on the cheek and she smiled.

I joined the group and I made myself look straight ahead of me. I stood beside Edward and he turned to continue looking at me.

"Wow...." He trailed off and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in surprise.

He ran a hand through his hair and released a shaky breath.

"I mean..."

He trailed off and I focused on not fidgeting as his eyes ran up my body, starting at my toes and working up. He then looked at my stomach again and his eyes softened.

"Wow." He said again, quieter.

I felt my blush flare across my skin and I bit my lip.

"Thanks." I giggled awkwardly.

"I won't be able to see my toes soon right?" I joked pitifully.

He stepped closer and my heart thundered in my chest.

"You look beautiful." He said, his eyes smoldering at me.

I gulped.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper watching us in amusement.

Alice smirked.

"Wow." Emmett chuckled. "That kid of yours is sure growing!"

I looked down at my stomach and a smile lifted my lips.

"I know." I said, more to myself then to them. "Believe me. I know."

"Well, keep it in there for a while longer will ya?"

I smirked.

"That's the plan Em."

----

The cool water felt so good and I sighed as I eased down the stairs into the pool.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Emmett exclaimed and I giggled.

"Not it!" We all called in unison.

Emmett frowned.

We all played for a little while, Emmett peeking when he thought no one was watching. I felt eyes on me more than once as I splashed around with my friends but I refused to even acknowledge them.

After a while I started getting a little sleepy and I got out to go get some ice cream from the concession stand.

"Are you okay?" Edward called.

I looked to my right where he was watching me from where he bobbed up and down slightly by the side of the pool.

I smiled.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

He didn't look convinced.

"Baby wants ice cream." I explained.

He chuckled and made a move to get out of the pool.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've got it."

He stopped and looked at me calculatingly for a second but then he simply shrugged and grinned crookedly at me.

I watched him as he floated on his back with a peaceful smile on his face, the rare rays of sunshine hitting his face and drawing out more copper than usual in his wet hair.

I smiled as I walked to the line.

I was trying to make up my mind between ice cream flavors while I waited in line.

Vanilla, chocolate, or banana split? I wasn't the indecisive one here. The baby couldn't make up its mind.

I smirked as I thought this.

"Bella?" A voice broke me out of my reverie.

I looked over my shoulder and cringed slightly before smoothing my features.

Jessica Stanly was standing there, a couple of people behind me in the line. She had tried to make friends with me when I had first moved to Forks. But I think it was more so because of the fact that I was friends with the Cullen's then because she wanted to make my first days in a new town more comfortable. She was only concerned with her popularity rating. And if that wasn't bad enough Lauren Mallory was standing beside her.

I half waved and turned back to the front of the line, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." I heard Jessica say as she moved her way through the line of people to me.

I sighed and turned to face them.

"Hello Jessica." I said politely.

"Hello Lauren." I said.

Jessica smiled, although you could tell it was fake. Lauren didn't even bother with that much. She looked at me like I was a piece of particularly nasty roadkill.

"So..." Jessica began.

I sighed, waiting for what was, certainly, inevitable.

"So, it's true?" Lauren said, eying my baby bump.

"Is what true Lauren?" I sighed tierdly.

She eyed me up and down like she was measuring me up, and finding me some how wanting to be sure.

"That you're knocked up." She said plainly.

I raised my eyebrow. I knew what she meant but it sounded so rude when she said it like that. My son was a gift, most definitely a surprise, but a gift none the less.

"No." I said sarcastically. "I accidently swallowed an apple seed and now I'm growing an orchard in my stomach."

Jessica snorted out a laugh and I looked to her with eyebrows raised, completely unamused and not fooled by her in the least.

She always sided with who ever was winning at the moment. The second I walked away she would go back to gossiping about me. That was, in fact, probably the only reason she was taking the time to notice me. She wanted the newest gossip.

"Next!" The bored guy working the concession stand called and I turned to him gratefully.

"A small vanilla ice cream cone." I told him. "And a Reeses Pieces please."

He nodded and I slid my money across the counter.

"So we know that the knocked up part is true." Lauren continued.

I refused to even turn back to her. I watched the concession guy fill my cone with ice cream instead.

"But what we don't really believe..." She snickered. "Is who the father is."

I narrowed my eyes into tiny slits as I whirled back to face her. I knew this was just what she wanted but I didn't care now. I wanted to smash her nose into her brain. _**(AN: This comes from Twilight when Edward rescues Bella in Port Angeles and she's trying to remember self defense... I think. Lol)**_

"We all know Edward Cullen" She sneered. "Is _**not**_ the father."

"Yes." I said through my teeth. "He is."

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"That's what I hear." She commented casually. "But I think he's only letting you say he is because he feels sorry for you."

I felt tears pool in my eyes but not because I was sad or feeling exceptionally weepy. I was pissed. Like seeing red, pissed.

"Here you are." The concession guy cleared his throat, holding out my ice cream to me.

I took in a deep calming breath. It didn't work so well. But it did help me to think reasonably for a moment. I could not get in a fight. I was five months pregnant. Plus there was a lot of witnesses here that could testify against me if I ended up killing her.

"Thank you." I said in a clipped tone, grabbing my ice cream and chocolate, before walking away.

I knew the truth. Edward loved the baby. Edward loved me. He had said so more than once. In fact he told the baby he loved him every time he saw me.

This helped a little but I still wanted to cause Lauren at least some amount of pain.

Rosalie was lying out in the sun, probably trying to get a nice tan while she had the chance, and I plopped down next to her as I munched angrily on my ice cream.

She looked up slowly, a perfectly sculpted brow raised.

"Something wrong Bella?" She asked.

I huffed, taking another big bite of my ice cream.

She sat up and turned towards me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes in the direction of Lauren and Jessica, where they were walking back to their spots with bottled waters now in hand.

Rosalie followed my gaze curiously and sighed in understanding.

"Aw crap." She muttered.

I didn't say anything.

"What did the wicked witches say?" She asked.

I wiped an angry tear from my face and sniffled.

"Bella?" She prompted.

"It was nothing." I mumbled. I didn't want Rosalie fighting my battles but I couldn't exactly fight them myself, five months pregnant and all.

She narrowed her eyes at me slightly.

"Don't make me go get Edward." She warned ominously.

I sighed.

I knew that if she told Edward I was upset he would be over here in a heartbeat and he wouldn't stop until he got the answer. Then he would feel the need to defend me and it would just make a scene.

"Lauren said Edward wasn't the baby's dad." I grumbled grudgingly.

Rosalie gasped.

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"It's nothing." I repeated. "She's probably just still holding a grudge because he shot her down before graduation."

She sneered in the direction of Lauren and Jessica.

"That's not an excuse!"

I nodded in agreement but I didn't say anything because even one word would have encouraged Rose at this point.

"What else did she say?" She asked, turning her attention to me.

She looked outraged and even though it wasn't directed at me I still cringed.

"She said Edward just felt sorry for me." I admitted looking at my hands.

I didn't blame them for doubting that Edward wanted to be with me actually. I understood that part perfectly. I didn't believe it myself most days. I was only mad because of the way they spoke of my son and doubted Edward's love for him.

"Hell no." Rosalie snarled as she stood up and motioned Alice forward.

My eyes widened.

"Rosalie!" I hissed. "No! Leave it alone."

She complete ignored me as Alice gracefully exited the pool and skipped over to us.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Seeing Rosalie's enraged expression her eyes widened and Rosalie whispered something to her.

She opened her mouth in enraged shock and narrowed her eyes in the direction Rosalie was pointing.

Then they walked purposefully to the other side of the pool where Lauren and Jessica were lounging on beach chairs, eyes closed.

I scrambled to my feet and followed behind them.

"Guys!" I hissed, trying to get their attention.

But they were completely focused on their mission now. And I had a feeling this mission would end in blood shed and tears.

I walked into the back of Rosalie when they came to a sudden halt in front of the two beach chairs.

Rosalie kicked the feet of the one Lauren was sitting in and she glanced up, looking aggravated at who ever was disturbing her sun bathing.

Her eyes widened when she saw Alice and Rosalie glaring down at her, arms defiantly placed on their hips. They definitely knew how to intimidate.

Even little Alice, who was no bigger in size than an over grown pixie, was scary. I would never want to be in a fight against Alice when she was really and truly pissed off. There was no rescue from the wrath of Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi..." Lauren said uncertainly.

Jessica looked up and her face brightened at the sight of two of the only people more popular then she herself was.

"Hi guys!" She said enthusiastically.

Alice raised an eyebrow at her in warning and she seemed to shrink back reflexively.

"Let's cut the chit chat." Rosalie said icily. "You were talking to Bella earlier?"

She didn't wait for them to answer.

"Don't." She said simply.

They looked utterly surprised by her blunt audacity.

"Don't talk to her again."

They didn't say anything and she smirked at Lauren.

"Besides" she continued casually, brushing her hair out of her face. "We all know you're anger at Bella steams from jealousy."

Laurens mouth flew open and she snorted indignantly.

"Why would I be jealous of Ms. Teen pregnancy over there?"

Rosalie let out a sarcastic laugh as she turned to Alice.

"What do you think Alice?" She asked, completely ignoring Lauren. "Could it be because she is having Edward's baby?"

Alice smirked.

"Maybe..." She trailed off, pretending to think. "Or maybe it's because she's in her second trimester"

She shot Lauren a pointed glare.

"_**With Edward's baby **_and she still looks better in a bikini."

Lauren and Jessica started to protest but their words stuck in their throat as a shadow fell over us and I looked over my shoulder to see the guys standing there.

"Is everything okay here Rosie?" Emmett asked, standing up to his full height.

Jasper came to stand beside Alice and I almost laughed out loud as all of the color drained from their faces.

"Of course it is." Rosalie replied in a fake chipper tone. "We were just politely warning our friends here that they should not make Bella upset."

Edward moved closer to me, his features darkening at the statement.

"Because when Bella is upset, Edward is upset." Alice sang tauntingly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Maybe she was going a bit over board here?

But Edward snaked an arm around my waste and I looked at him, startled.

He narrowed his eyes at them and they nodded.

"We weren't upsetting Bella." Jessica choked out. "Were we?"

I raised an eyebrow and simply shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward pulled me closer to him.

"I am sorry if you harbor ill feelings for me after the last time we spoke Lauren." He said. "But it would not be wise of you to cause Bella any unease."

He clenched his jaw and looked at her with firey eyes.

"Especially while she is carrying my child."

Lauren and Jessica left the pool very soon after we all walked away. I couldn't help but smirk.

I knew I should have felt bad for the surprise attack. It was hardly fair. We outnumbered them two to six and they hardly saw it coming.

It might have even been a little petty but I just couldn't bring myself to care at this moment in time.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I must be feeling particularly vengeful tonight. Lol. I don't know why this chapter ended up being so vicious but it's what came out when I was writing and I kind of like it. This chapter does have purpose in the story though. I wanted to show all of them as a united front and I also wanted to show how hard it is for Bella with all of the propaganda. People are horrible. The evil needs to be smashed sometimes. It just makes you feel good. Haha. Anyway, REVIEW please. I'm due back at the hospital at nine tomorrow. Ick. Hope everyone has a good night(or morning depending on where you are)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who sent me and my family warm wishes. My grandfather is doing much better. They got the surgery done just in time. I'm still spending the next few days at the hospital with him but I wanted to get this up for you guys. You're all amazing. Enjoy!_**

**_WE ARE OVER 400 REVIEWS! Woohoo! Last time I looked we had just gotten to 300! Have I mentioned lately that you are all amazing?! Lol. Keep up the reviews please. :-)_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"You look beautiful Honey!" Renee enthused.

I beat back the urge to roll my eyes. It was bad enough that Alice was even throwing this baby shower but she had also insisted on picking out my outfit.

I had wanted to wear some dress pants that I had found that had some good stretch to them and maybe a nice, loose fitting shirt.

Okay, so I had **_really_** wanted to wear my pajama pants and Edward's baggy teeshirt but I knew there was no way Alice would even let me think about that one. So I had suggested the dress pants option. She had scowled at them with no little level of contempt and notified me that she had it taken care of.

Then, this morning when I had arrived at the Cullen's early to get ready she had shoved this at me. "This" being a little blue maternity dress.

I'd been tricked.

Renee, Esme, and Rosalie had all cooed when I came down stairs, saying how that shade of blue went beautifully with my skin tone, and that it fit me perfectly. I suppose this was true. If I was being completely honest it was also reasonably comfortable. The fabric was soft and light and it flowed effortlessly over my baby bump.

I still sent a glare at Alice.

And now the first of the guests were arriving. Of course there was me, Renee, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Angela and her mother were the first to arrive.

Alice skipped to the door, opening it wide.

"Hi Angela!" She chirped excitedly and she gave her a quick hug.

"Hello Mrs. Webber!" She greeted cheerfully.

Mrs. Webber smiled politely at her. I don't think she knew quite what to make of Alice, or my situation for that matter. But I had asked Alice to send her an invitation as well as Angela because I knew Ang wasn't especially comfortable in big groups.

"Where should we set the gifts?" She asked.

Alice's eyes lit up as she showed her the "gift table" on the other side of the living room.

I grimaced. Presents.

"Hi Bella." Angela said as she walked up to me.

I smiled.

"Hi Ang."

"How are you holding up?" She asked as she glanced around the room at the decorations Alice had put up.

There was a big banner over one doorway that said IT'S A BOY! In dark blue calligraphy. Another one said Congratulations!

The gift table was topped with a baby blue table cloth and sprinkled with confetti. There was another table lining an entire wall of the living room that was loaded down with food and punch in a small silver fountain. Of course she had the party catered.

There were chairs placed in a wide circle in the middle of the room and at one side there was a big rocking chair in stead of the regular chairs. There was a blue sash over the back of it that said in fancy silver writing, MOMMY'S THROWN. If she expected me to sit there while everyone else sat around me in elegant wooden dinning chairs she was going to be sadly disappointed.

I looked back to Angela, sighing warily.

"I'm fine." I said dryly. "But the party hasn't even started yet."

Angela giggled and nudged me softly with her shoulder.

"Come on Bella. It might be fun."

I bit my lip.

"Yeah...." I sighed. "Maybe."

Becky, from the dinner Charlie and I used to go to when I lived here before was next to arrive. She brought fresh pie and I breathed deeply as she passed to put it with the rest of the food.

"Thank you." I said with feeling.

She chuckled lightly.

"No problem Hon. I figure you can never have too much pie at a baby shower."

I nodded in full agreement.

Kate and Irina, Edward's cousins, were the last to arrive.

I remembered meeting them once or twice when I lived here before but we had never really gotten to know one another. As we talked more though I decided I really liked them.

"I can't believe" Kate began. "That my little cousin, Eddie, is going to be a daddy."

I blushed slightly and looked down at my hands, not sure where she was going with this. She **_was_** related to Emmett after all.

"It seems like just last week he was moody and pouting. Stomping away and slamming doors."

I looked up and she grinned.

"It **_was_** last week!" Irina teased.

Kate laughed along with her sister for a moment but then she smiled softly at me.

"Nah." She said, shaking her head. "Eddie's a good guy. But..."

She smirked.

"I suppose I don't have to tell **_you_** that." She winked.

She chuckled when she saw my blush.

"But I could tell you about him as a little kid." She offered.

"He was awful. Truly awful!" She teased.

"She should know." Irina agreed. "So she knows what's in store for her."

I laughed and set my hands on my baby bump. Yes, we were going to get along just fine I decided.

----

Edward had volunteered his CD collection for the music and Alice had picked some surprisingly peaceful classical compositions. My favorite, Claire de Lune, was playing now and I smiled happily as I leaned my head against the back of the chair, listening.

As the last few notes drifted to a close I opened my eyes to see Alice standing in front of me.

"You need to sit in the rocking chair." She said. "We're going to play some games!"

I scowled.

"I don't want to play any games." I protested.

I didn't want to play games, I didn't want to sit in the rocking chair, and most of all, I didn't want to be the center of attention.

Alice glared at me but then she smoothed her expression and shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. There was no way she would let me get out of it that easily.

"We can either play games." She said casually. "Or you can open your presents."

I shot a horrified look at the gift table and narrowed my eyes at her.

I got up and moved to the rocking chair without a word, glowering at the sash on the back.

Alice smirked.

"Thank you Bella!" She chirped.

She danced over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"You'll see." She sang. "It's going to be so much fun!"

I sighed.

I sincerely doubted that but it had to be better than opening presents. I knew she was going to make me do that eventually too but I was putting it off for as long as I possibly could.

"Everyone find a seat." Alice called and the noise of idle chatter de-crescendoed to a murmur as everyone found their seats.

Angela saw my discomfort and sent me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back tensely. If she had people guess how much string it would take to go around my stomach I was going to burn all of her shoes while she slept.

Alice brought in a one of those baby tubs filled with what looked like rice. She sat it in the center of the room next to my chair and everyone had to take a turn being blind folded. They then had to dig around in the baby tub to find safety pins. Mrs. Webber found the most, to her surprise.

She hadn't been talking much and she seemed as intent on not being in the spot light as I was.

Esme brought in a bottle filled with M'n'Ms and everyone had to guess how many where in the bottle. Becky won this one but how she knew there was 22 1/2 I will never know. Emmett had tried to sneak one of them while Rose and Alice set up last night.

Rosalie passed around index cards with baby questions on one side and everyone thought of the answer to their card. Then they passed them to their neighbor. Everyone then wrote the answer to the question they had originally had.

"Here you go Bella." Rosalie said after collecting them.

She handed me the index cards and I took them hesitantly.

"Now read the question and answer on the back out loud."

I wrinkled my nose. More spot light.

But I knew not to question Rosalie so I took a deep breath and looked at the first card.

"What is one thing to try when the baby is crying?" I read the question on the front.

I flipped it over and giggled.

"Sleep." It said simply.

"Let's hope not." Renee laughed.

I flipped to the next card, wondering what question really went with that answer.

"What will Bella miss the most?" I read from the front of the card.

I flipped it over curiously, already knowing they said sleep but wondering what answer got put on the card.

"Screaming."

I laughed, looking to Angela curiously, who had written the answer. I knew her handwriting. But what had been her real question?

"What is one clue a baby is teething?"

I chuckled. What is one clue a baby is teething? - Screaming.

Angela laughed lightly and shrugged. The game went like that through all ten questions and I actually got used to reading them aloud. Everyone was laughing at the answers to wrong questions and how ridiculous they sounded.

Then it was time for presents. I pleaded with my eyes but Alice avoided eye contact and set me in front of the gift table anyway.

"The sooner you open the presents the sooner we can eat." She bribed me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. How could she use food against me? But it was definitely motivating none the less.

Rosalie got me an adorable beige diaper bag filled with bottles, diapers, and pacifiers. The diaper bag had a compartment for absolutely everything I would ever need to bring with me without looking too big or bulky. It even had a spot for a baby picture!

I smiled at Rosalie thankfully and she grinned, seeming proud of her purchase. Or perhaps she was just proud of me for not complaining about getting presents. Little did she know I had been complaining internally for days about having to get presents. But this was something I really did need. I hadn't even thought of a diaper bag.

Angela got me a couple of really soft green blankets. One looked a little more complicated and I raised an eyebrow curiously in her direction.

"It's a swaddle blanket." She explained timidly. "It wraps more securely around the baby and I heard that it helps with fussiness."

Esme nodded in agreement and I smiled.

"Thanks Ang."

Renee got me a cookie monster five piece set including a rattle, a bottle, a onsie, a burp cloth, and a blanket. They were so cute and soft and I could almost picture my son laying in his crib, rapped in a cookie monster blanket. I was sure his Uncle Emmett would be more than willing to eat cookies with him too.

I smiled, tears in my eyes.

"Thanks Mom."

She smiled, running a hand over my head, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"It reminded me of a blanket you had when you were little." She sighed.

She turned to the rest of the group and she chuckled.

"Bella had this little blue blanket when she was little and she carried that thing around with her until she was three years old."

"Mom." I pleaded. This was a baby shower, not a "let's tell embarrassing stories about Bella party."

"I always had to sneak it away from her while she was sleeping to wash it."

"Mom." I tried again. "Please."

"Because every time you even thought of taking the thing away she would scream."

Alice giggled, looking at me in amusement and I glared at her.

"Look, here's something else to open." I said a little louder than necessary.

Renee laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Okay. Okay." She relented. "What is next?"

I pulled it off of the gift table and looked at the neat moss green wrapping. It was wrapped so neatly I almost didn't want to even open it in fear of messing it up.

"That one is from me Bella." Esme said quietly from the sidelines.

I looked at it curiously again before neatly opening one end of the package and sliding out a box.

It was a pregnancy cast kit. I looked at it and back to Esme, one eyebrow raised in question.

She chuckled softly.

"Wait until you get a little bigger and make a cast of your stomach." She said.

I looked back at the box. I had known what it was for but I had never understood why anyone would make a cast of their pregnant tummy. It just didn't make sense to me.

"Believe me dear." She said again, clearly seeing my skepticism. "I know it doesn't seem like it now but you will miss this."

She smiled kindly at me.

"Just in case you feel like being nostalgic one day. Like when he spends his first night away from home, or starts school, or goes off to college. Or when he has a child of his own."

She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Trust me. It goes faster than you would think."

All of the mothers in the group nodded, far away looks in their eyes and I gulped. Maybe he could just stay in there forever. Of course I couldn't wait to meet my son but on the other hand I loved having him with me at all times, where I could make sure he was safe, where I could protect him from the cruel world. From the real world. Everything seemed so complicated right now but it was so simple compared to what was to come.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and gave Esme a watery but truly thankful smile. I still wasn't sure if I would ever look back at the cast with a sense of nostalgia but I knew I was going to make one anyway. Just in case.

Becky got two Winnie the Pooh hooded bath towels and some bath toys. Alice notified me that I was also taking home the baby tub she had earlier used to hold rice.

Kate got me a sling that wrapped around my shoulders, a little cocoon of a place for the baby to cuddle into by my chest.

"No hands!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

She grinned.

"I figured every new Mom needs a little help multitasking."

I looked back down at the soft green sling. It looked comfortable and I would be able to look down and see the baby's little face easily. Being able to use both hands was going to make household chores so much easier.

"Thank you." I said some what enthusiastically, reminding myself oddly of Alice.

I frowned at myself and Alice snickered, probably planning her I TOLD YOU SO speech for later.

Irina got me a diaper genie and Mrs. Webber bought a set with nail clippers, baby lotion, and baby shampoo in it.

I thanked everyone perfusely, and with my trade mark blush. I had thought I had everything or practically everything that I needed but they had gotten so much! I felt kind of embarrassed that they had to buy so many things. And I was also wracking my mind for everything else my son would need when he came.

I was about to get out of my seat when Alice motioned me back. I raised an eyebrow.

"I told you not to get anything Alice." I reminded her with a scowl.

She huffed.

"Oh stop it!" She chided me. "This is something from Uncle Emmett."

I raised my eyebrows.

""He was mad when I told him he couldn't come but he had already gotten something. Rosalie explained. "I told him we would give it to you."

I sighed and sat back down. But I most admit I was more than a little curious as to what UNCLE EMMETT had deemed appropriate for a baby shower gift.

Alice rushed into the dinning room and before I could say anything else she had come back. Pushing a three wheel stroller that oddly enough resembled a jeep. It even had a steering wheel!

"Alice!" I shrieked.

She stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Th... that's. That's too much." I floundered. "_**Way**_ too much!"

She shrugged.

"Try telling Emmett that."

I examined it, flabbergasted.

"If it makes you feel any better the guys went in on it together." She added nonchalantly as she pushed it to my side.

I sighed, shaking my head. Great, something else Edward had helped pay for.

I was snapped out of my reverie but my mother giggling.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at me apologetically but couldn't stop laughing.

"I was." She started around her giggles. "I was just thinking about Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walking around Baby's R Us, bugging all of the employees because they have absolutely no idea what to get for a baby."

Alice joined my mother's giggle fit.

"Emmett wanted to get it a puppy at first!" She declared.

I cringed. Two things relying on me to keep them alive didn't sound so great to me.

"Oh dear." Esme sighed. "I wonder if we should send an apology letter to the staff of Baby's R Us."

I joined in the laughter.

"Dear Staff of Baby's R Us...." Kate began in a courteous voice. "We would like to formally apologize for three overgrown kids that entered your store about a week ago. Please except our apology if their visit resulted in one or more of these offenses.. #1, stroller racing. #2, the stuffed animals were lined up outside of the restrooms, #3, the hijacking of any intercom systems."

The sad thing was I could actually see them doing these things. No, my son's childhood would not be boring. There was no chance of that with Emmett and Jasper as Uncles and Edward as his father.

----

"Thank you Alice." I said tiredly when everything was packed up in Renee's car.

I had been afraid it would fall out of the bed of the truck on the way home or something.

She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Does that mean you had fun?" She asked, bouncing on the heels of her very expensive shoes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Alice." I replied in a monosyllabic voice. "You were right and I was wrong."

She clapped her hands and I laughed.

"Does that mean you'll listen to me about the nursery?"

I shook my head.

"Don't get carried away Alice."

She wrinkled her nose and pouted but then she smiled brilliantly.

"Oh!" She gasped as she remembered something, I'm assuming.

She turned without another word and came bouncing out moments later with her hands behind her back.

"Alice...." I warned.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know." She sighed. "You told me not to buy anything."

I nodded, hoping I could get out of here on that note. No luck.

"But!" She continued. "I saw this yesterday and it's so cute!"

I frowned at her.

"It's nothing big." She promised.

I huffed. She had done enough for me already. And she had already bent the rules. Before everyone left she had given me a cradle swing in the shape of a lamb. She said it didn't go against my conditions because she, Esme, and Rosalie had all picked it out together and they had gotten it before my conditions were in place.

"What is it?" I sighed.

Defeated, tired, and just wanting to get home I held out my hands and Alice beamed. She pulled out a fuzzy, plush lion.

I shook my head, taking the lion from her. It really was cute. It was friendly looking and just the right size to cuddle and it was really soft.

"Thank you." I conceded.

Alice smiled a hundred watt smile and gave me a quick hug.

"Your welcome!" She sang out happily.

Of course she was happy I thought as I got into my truck and put the little lion on the seat beside me. She had gotten her way. Then again, it was Alice. She always got her way.

----

"How was the party?" Charlie asked.

I stifled a yawn as I sat on the arm of the couch where he was watching a game.

"It was..."

I searched for the right word.

Tiering? Entertaining? Helpful? Aggravating? All of those would work.

"It was fun." I said finally.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fun?" He asked skeptically. He knew my previous opinions of this baby shower.

I thought about it for a second. Alice had tricked me into maternity clothes. She had boughten something when I asked her not to. Two things actually. She had gone way over board with everything. I had been the center of attention.

On the other hand, I was now a lot more prepared for my son's arrival.... at least in the way of belongings. I had gotten to know Kate and Irina a little better. There had been an abundance of good food. Renee and Esme seemed to bond even more. Everyone seemed to have fun and when I hadn't been focused on how uncomfortable it was being the center of attention I had been able to join in on the jokes and laughter.

"Yeah." I said, just realizing the truth to my earlier statement. All in all it had been a good day.

Charlie looked at me for a moment as if he wasn't sure who I was but then his team scored a touch down, the crowd went crazy, and he nodded before turning his attention back to the TV.

"I'm glad." He said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go up to bed." I told him. "I'm pretty tired."

He nodded.

"Okay. Good night Bells."

I smiled faintly as I walked up the stairs to my room.

The first thing I did when I walked to my room was take off my shoes. Then I slipped into one of Edward's teeshirts and my pajama pants, the outfit I had wanted in the first place.

Before I went to bed I looked at the nursery set up in my room. Everything I had gotten at the baby shower was still in Renee's car. I would deal with all of that tomorrow but for now I placed the lion in the crib, smiling.

I guess I know what the theme to the nursery was.

The lion and the lamb.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't read over this chapter before posting it because I was dead tired. I have been a lot lately, probably the long hours at the hospital or something. Anyway, please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!_**

**_ALL THE GIFTS LISTED HERE ARE ON MY PROFILE!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe and Shinedown owns Simple Man, the song Bella sings to the baby while making breakfast_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

My son was doing kick boxing in there. I was woken up that morning with a couple of kicks in my lower abdomen and I rolled onto my side with a groan.

"Five more minutes." I tried to negotiate.

There was nothing for another few seconds and I sighed, snuggling in deeper into my quilt.

My eyes were just sliding closed again when there was another kick.

I groaned.

"Fine." I huffed, rolling out of bed and making my way to the bathroom.

"You know, I really don't mind you getting some exercise." I grumbled. "But must it always be before eight?"

This was answered by another kick and I rolled my eyes.

Charlie was already awake and ready for work when I came down the stairs.

"Good morning." He said from his spot around the kitchen table.

"Morning." I sighed.

The baby shower yesterday had completely drained my already limited store house of energy and I had not been planning on getting up before noon today. I was so exhausted. But the baby had other ideas.

"Your mom was telling me you got a nice swing and a stroller at that party of yours." Charlie tried again, taking a gulp of his coffee.

I eyed the coffee enviously before opening the fridge. Stupid caffine limitations.

"Yeah." I mumbled, spotting the orange juice and pulling it out.

"You should see the stroller. The guys picked it out."

I poured the juice and took a nice big gulp. It wasn't coffee but it was refreshing none the less.

"It looks like a Jeep." I explained.

"Figures." Charlie chuckled.

I nodded.

"Well, you know Emmett and his unhealthy attachment to his own Jeep."

Charlie nodded, probably hopping this wasn't a genetic trait. Emmett, Edward, and Alice all three thought of their cars as part of their family. It was slightly disturning to me. But all of the Cullen's were slightly OCD about their cars.

Charlie cleared his throat and I glanced over at him, taking another sip of my orange juice.

"You weren't thinking of carrying those in here yourself?" He asked, a knowing look on his face. "Were you?"

I cleared my throat and busied myself with rinsing my glass out before looking at him with what I hopped was an innocent expression.

"Uhm... no?"

My father was not fooled. He heaved himself up, put his coffee mug in the sink, and gave me an awkward one armed hug.

"I know you don't like being dependent on others Bells." He sighed.

He gave me a look that said a _**but**_ was sure to follow.

"But, wait until I get home." He called on his way to the door.

"Or call Edward to help you." he added, almost as an after thought.

I was surprised he even suggested Edward to be honest but I shrugged and reached for the phone anyway.

"Good morning." Edward picked up on the second ring, clearly wide awake.

I narrowed my eyes.

"This is your fault." I whined.

There was silence from the other side of the phone for a couple of seconds before Edward sighed.

"What is my fault?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I was trying to sleep in today." I told him, irritated.

Edward chuckled.

"Bella. _**You**_ called _**me**_. How is you being up early my fault?"

I rolled my eyes.

"The baby woke me up with all of his moving around." I complained. "Your son is a morning person."

I smirked.

"And we both know he didn't get that from me."

I was reminded of countless times I had slept over there with Alice, only to be awoken early by a new composition Edward was working on in the music room. Or Alice and I would wake up early to put make up on Emmett and Edward, or paint their nails, or give.... I really have no idea why he ever loved me. But Edward was always already up, dressed, and out on his morning jog. Needless to say Emmett always suffered alone, Edward chuckling to himself in the background as he tried to wash the make up off.

"_**My**_ son?" Edward chuckled.

I bit my lip as a blush warmed my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed I had said it like that.

"It's okay Bella." Edward continued to chuckle, catching my discomfort. "I'll claim him."

I smiled widely and rested my head against the wall where I was standing.

"Yeah and I'll claim him on the mornings he sleeps in." I teased.

Edward laughed.

"Were you only calling to blame me for the so called defects in our child?" He asked and I could hear the taunting smile in his tone.

"Or was there something else you needed?" He finished.

I frowned.

"There was something else." I said.

Edward was quite for another moment or so before he sighed.

"Are you... going to tell me?" He asked hesitantly.

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes in confusion, trying to remember what it was I called him for.

"I..." I stammered. "I don't remember."

I thought about it, my eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Is this another pregnancy thing?" Edward asked and I narrowed my eyes even more.

"No!" I snapped.

Edward chuckled as if he knew better and I huffed indignantly.

"Maybe." I corrected.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you remember what you were doing when"

"Just give me a second." I interrupted.

It was right there, on the tip of my tongue. I just couldn't remember.

I sighed.

"I came downstairs...." I mumbled. "Charlie was already up. He asked about the stroller.... oh!"

I smiled.

"Can you come over and help me get some of the bigger stuff out of Renee's car?" I asked happily.

"Of course." Edward said without hesitation and I smiled.

"When would you like me to come over?" He asked.

"Whenever you want to." I sighed. "I'm up."

"I just got back from my run. Let me get in the shower and I'll be right over."

I nodded.

"See you then."

"Bye Bella."

I looked around the kitchen for a moment after I hung up and then I went up to my room, walking carefully up the stairs.

I took a quick shower and I bit my lip, looking around the bathroom.

I wiped the fog away from the mirror and made a face at my reflection. My hair was wet and tangled, I had bags under my eyes, and my face was blotchy from the hot water.

I looked at the clock. I probably had about five minutes before Edward was here. Not enough time to do anything "Alice approved" but I could at least dry my hair.

I sighed, looking at the mirror again. My hair was much better now that it was dry. The blotchy red from my face had faded once it was away from the hot water of the shower. That just left the bags under my eyes. I looked like I hadn't slept in days. That, of course, wasn't true. I usually went to bed early now days, around nine. But I couldn't get to sleep for a while every night. I just couldn't get comfortable and once I started to drift the baby would start up with his kicking. And once I got to sleep it started in again at around 7:30 AM the next morning.

There was a knock at the door downstairs and I looked once more to the mirror.

I shrugged. Oh well. Edward had seen me at my worst. He had insisted on coming over that time I fell down the stairs and broke a couple of ribs and my right leg. I hadn't moved from the couch for three days, the pain killers they had me on made me goofy and made me sick to my stomach.

Edward had sat there with me on the couch anyways, feeding me soup, and reading Wuthering Heights to me.

He had also seen me at my best. Alice had insisted I go to the school dance about a year before I moved back home. I had been asked to go by some of the guys but they all creeped me out so Edward volunteered to take me and be my body guard for the night. Alice had dressed me in this beautiful blue dress, and she did my hair in this really fancy hair do. She had even forced me into a pair of heels.

I was no where near that level right now. Besides, I really don't think I could pull off that dress with my baby bump. But I wasn't nearly as bad as when I had fallen down the stairs either.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I opened the door.

Edward grinned his lopsided grin.

"Good morning Bella."

I felt my smile widen and I moved over so that he could come in.

"Good morning baby." Edward cooed once he was inside, placing a hand over my ever growing bump.

I smiled softly and Edward looked up with a grin of his own.

----

Edward wouldn't even let me carry the smaller stuff.

"Do you really think I'm going to overexert myself lifting the blankets?" I huffed.

He shrugged, getting a better grip on the box the swing came in.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he stopped walking.

"Bella." He sighed. "That's not what I meant."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I know you can do it." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I do." He insisted. "But I like doings things for you."

I looked down at my hands, a blush creeping up my cheek bones, and Edward chuckled.

"Fine." I sighed.

He grinned victoriously and started walking up the stairs to my room again.

"I'm making you breakfast though!" I called as he disappeared around the corner.

"No peanut butter!" He called back.

I laughed as I made my way to the kitchen. I turned the radio on as I found a mixing bowl. One of my favorite songs came on and I turned it up slightly while finding the ingredients that I would need. I was thinking French toast with fresh fruit.

-  
COME SIT BESIDE ME, MY ONLY SON AND LISTEN CLOSELY TO WHAT I SAY  
AND IF YOU DO THIS IT WILL HELP YOU SOME SUNNY DAY  
-

I hummed along with the music as I poured the ingredients into the mixing bowl happily.

-  
TAKE YOUR TIME... DON'T LIVE TOO FAST  
TROUBLES WILL COME AND THEY WILL PASS  
-

I rested my hands on my baby bump and closed my eyes, singing along with the music softly.

"First words of wisdom?"

I jumped and turned around. Edward was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a peaceful smile on his face, watching me intently.

I blushed and picked the mixing bowl back up.

Edward chuckled.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. It was beautiful."

My blush darkened and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"I like the song." I said lamely.

"I do too." He said softly.

I looked over my shoulder and he grinned at me. I smiled back, seeing that he really wasn't making fun of me.

"It's almost done." I said, motioning to the mixing bowl where everything was already mixed, just waiting to be cooked.

"What are we having?" Edward asked as he perched himself on one of the kitchen chairs.

"French toast." I told him. "With strawberries."

He smiled down at his hands.

"My favorite." He said more to himself than to me.

I bit my lip, smiling to myself. "I know." I sang in my head.

"Would you like to spend the day with me?" He asked all of a sudden.

I looked up, surprised.

"Uhm... of course I would." I stuttered.

Edward grinned, looking pleased, and I continued making our breakfast.

"I was thinking we could just stay here and watch movies or something." He told me and I nodded.

"Maybe you could take a nap."

"Don't count on it." I sighed. "Every time I try to sleep the baby starts kicking again."

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

I giggled, looking at him from over my shoulder.

"It's okay." I told him. "Edward. I don't _**really**_ blame you."

He looked up from under his lashes timidly and I giggled again.

"Really." I said again. "It's not like you hand picked the qualities the baby got from you."

He smiled and I just shook my head in amusement. Besides, I had done some research and most all babies do this at the stage I was in during the pregnancy. Gods cruel way of preparing us for the lack of sleep after the birth I'm guessing.

But I liked thinking of it as Edward's trait better. I couldn't wait to meet my son and see how much he got from Edward. Of course there were things he was bond to get from me too...

"But you have to remember that too, just in case he inherits my inability to walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip over."

Edward chuckled but I wasn't joking. Learning to walk was hard enough without giving him my coordination or lack there of.

"Being a morning person isn't really a deficiency." Edward said and I shrugged.

It was when you wanted to sleep in.

----

I dipped my strawberries in peanut butter. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey." I said when I caught him starring at me for the third time in a matter of minutes.

"It's not me." I defended myself and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"It's not." I insisted. "_**Your**_ son really likes peanut butter." I teased him.

He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Well, I think _**my**_ son would like to watch a movie now." He teased back as he gathered our empty plates and set them in the sink.

I smiled tauntingly.

"Hey. Don't you know he's only _**your**_ son when he's doing something annoying. Like waking me up early."

Edward shook his head, amusement dancing on his features.

"Well, who's son is he when he's sleeping?" He asked.

I laughed, rubbing my stomach lovingly.

"Well, mine of course."

Edward chuckled.

"Of course."

I nodded.

"So what would _**our**_ son like to watch?" He asked, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Romeo and Juliet." I said absolutely.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you heard him correctly dear?" He teased. "I think he said Bourne Ultimatum."

I shook my head, laughing at his pitiful attempt.

He wrinkled his nose, shaking his head.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He sighed.

I nodded and he chuckled.

"Alright." He conceded and I grinned.

"Thank you Edward." I called, already walking into the living room.

Edward chuckled, putting in the DVD and sitting down beside me. I scooted over automatically, setting my head on his shoulder, just like I always used to.

I froze. I didn't know if this was acceptable anymore. I always used to cuddle into his side when we watched movies before I moved back to Arizona. But I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now? Was I supposed to act like I had back then? It seemed different now somehow. We both had feelings for the other. We both knew we had feelings for each other. But we weren't together. On the other hand I was pregnant with his baby. It's not like we haven't been this close before. Much closer actually.

Edward seemed oblivious to my internal debates. He didn't even hesitate.

He simply wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head as the opening scene came on. It felt like old times and I sighed, snuggling in closer.

"'Two households, alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new maturity. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.'" Edward recited with the movie into my ear and I smiled.

I closed my eyes as I breathed in his heavenly scent.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Edward was shutting the TV off and the couch was no longer under me.

I yawned sleepily and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me up the stairs, I'm guessing. He layed me down gently on my bed and moved to cover me with the quilt but I tightened my hold on him.

"Bella, love." He whispered. "I'm just going to get your quilt."

"Don't leave." I murmured in my sleepy daze.

"I won't." He promised. "I'm just going to get your quilt. You're cold."

I sighed sleepily and let my arms fall from around his neck.

I felt the bed give as Edward sat down next to me on the bed and I moved closer to him reflexively.

"Go to sleep Bella." He whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled softly and snuggled further into the soft blanket he had wrapped around my body.

I was almost asleep again when there was a little nudge from my middle.

I sighed and turned onto my back, hoping to accommodate my son so he would be still for a little while.

It worked for a couple of seconds and then there was another kick, harder this time.

I sighed, opening my eyes reluctantly.

"Go back to sleep." Edward soothed. "You need your rest."

I leaned my head in his lap and closed my eyes.

"Baby's kicking." I mumbled.

He was quiet for a moment and I opened my eyes, looking up at him curiously. He was looking at my stomach intently.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded, not understanding why he was so intrigued. I had been feeling these kicks for the past month or so.

He looked hesitantly at my face and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think...." He trailed off, seeming flustered.

I raised an eyebrow.

He motioned towards my stomach and looked at me almost sheepishly.

"Could I..."

Realization dawned on my.

"Oh!"

He watched me for a moment and I nodded.

"Go ahead." I told him, laying still.

He ran his hand through his hair again and slid down so that he was kneeling on the bed beside my stomach. He placed both hands on my bump and we waited.

Edward sighed after a few moments when there was still no movement.

"Talk to him." I suggested sleepily.

Edward looked up at me, looking doubtful. I smiled reassuringly and he sighed, looking back down at my stomach.

"Hi Baby." He said sweetly and I closed my eyes, listening to his soothing voice.

"It's Daddy." He continued.

Almost as soon as he started talking the baby nudged me and I smiled, opening one eye a slit to catch Edward's reaction.

He jerked his hand away from my stomach and looked at me.

"You should have seen my reaction the first time I felt it." I giggled. "I thought the librarian was going to call security."

Edward looked back down, wide eyed.

"He moved." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"He has been." I reminded him.

Edward chuckled, putting his hands on my stomach once more.

"I know." He said. "But I haven't been able to feel it."

I smiled.

"But you can now."

Edward smiled up at me when there was another kick. He was practically beaming.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I can now."

"Good night Edward." I sighed happily, feeling my eyelids slide closed on their own accord.

"Good night my love." Edward sighed, crawling up so that he could lay beside me, but he kept one hand on my baby bump.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... what do you think? Please review! Next chapter Renee is heading home and the Cullen's have a pick nick. You know what that means.... fun with the Cullen boys. Yay! Can you imagine when there is another boy to add to that list? Haha. I'm not sure the world is ready for this._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe**_

_**-BPOV-**_

Edward kissed my forehead gently and told me he would see me in the morning.

I nodded sleepily.

But when I awoke in the morning I was upset to find that he was missing.

I knew all of the progress we were making with Charlie would have been for nothing if he saw me with Edward. We weren't doing anything but just the image combined with the fact that he knew we had wouldn't have been good for his heart. So I understood why Edward left but I was still frowning when I walked to the bathroom to shower that morning.

Renee was perched on the foot of my bed when I came back in.

"Hey Mom..." I said.

She simply smirked.

"I see you and Edward are getting along fairly well."

I widened my eyes.

"We didn't do anything." I said quickly.

Renee raised an eyebrow, looking at my stomach.

I blushed, looking at my hands.

"We didn't do anything this time." I corrected, stumbling over my words.

Renee giggled.

"Oh honey. I know."

I sighed and sat down on the bed beside her.

"But it was awful cute to see him asleep with his hand on your stomach, you curled into his side."

I blushed again, cursing myself for ever falling asleep.

"You looked like a little family."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "...I guess."

Renee laughed, running her fingers through my wet hair.

"Oh, baby. I am going to miss you."

I leaned my head against her shoulder. She was leaving today and it was even harder than when I left to come back here to Forks. But then again we had then thought this would only be a short visit.

"I'm going to miss you too Mom." I sighed.

It was quiet for another moment and I heard Renee sniffle. I knew she wanted to stay but she had always hated Forks. Besides, Phil had his team back in Arizona and she couldn't just leave him. There really wasn't anything she could do.

"You'll be back for the birth though." I said, trying to stay optimistic.

She sniffled again, nodding.

"Four more months." I added in a sing song voice.

"In four months my baby will be a mommy." She sighed in disbelief.

It was hard for me to get my mind around too. I was completely used to being pregnant now. It actually felt like I had been pregnant forever.  
I almost couldn't imagine _**not**_ being pregnant any more. And I definitely couldn't imagine my daily life with a newborn. It was going to be an adjustment. That was for sure. But I knew everything would work out. I'm sure if you had asked me six months ago I wouldn't have been able to imagine being pregnant either.

"It's gone by so fast." I commented and Renee nodded.

"Call me if you need me?"

I nodded.

"Thanks Mom."

"Of course sweetheart."

She stood from the bed and offered me a hand.

"Now, I demand we make the most of the remainder of my trip. Let's vedge out on the couch and stuff our faces with ice cream."

I smiled and took her hand, letting her help me from my seat.

"All chick flicks." She said. "And I have peanut butter chunk ice cream."

I laughed.

"I love you Mom."

She smiled, squeezing my hand as we made our way to the living room.

"I love you too baby."

We didn't move from the couch for another three hours, besides bathroom breaks of course. We called in for lunch and Renee even let me eat some pizza as long as I promised to have a healthy dinner.

Now we were standing outside on the front porch, her suit cases already loaded into Phil's truck.

"I'll be back the end of January just in case the little one decides to make an early appearance." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

She nodded, bitting her lip as tears filled her eyes.

"You're going to be okay right?" She asked.

I gave her what I hopped was a reassuring hug.

"I'm fine." I soothed her. "I have Edward, and Charlie, and the rest of the Cullen's. Plus you'll be back soon."

She nodded.

"Call me when you get home." I told her.

"Of course."

She gave me a watery smile and headed for the front door of Phil's truck.

I waved from the porch.

"Tell Phil hello for me." I called. "Drive carefully."

I rubbed my stomach as I watched her drive away, honking the horn twice as she went around the corner.

Instead of going inside I sat down on the porch.

I was going to miss her so much. Renee really was one of my best friends. And she had been so wonderful through all of this. Sure, she was upset when I first told her about the baby but after she got over the shock she was nothing but supportive.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out as I sniffled.

The caller ID said Edward or I wouldn't have picked it up. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone just yet. I was feeling overly emotional in the first place but Renee leaving was pushing me over the edge. I would probably be better tomorrow but I wanted today to mope around the house, feeling sorry for myself.

"Hello?"

It was quiet on the other end and I straightened my shirt as I waited. It actually was my shirt now too. I still wore Edward's shirts to sleep in but I had to admit the maternity dress Alice put me in was comfortable so I had had Renee pick me up a few more while she was out the other day.

"Bella?" Edward finally said, sounding worried. "What's wrong?"

I sniffled, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

"Nothing."

Edward sighed in frustration, clearly not believing me for a second.

"Bella." He prompted sternly.

I looked down at my hands, feeling pitiful.

"Renee just left." I said weakly.

It really sounded so silly when I said it out loud. Here I was, almost a mother myself, and I was sitting on my front porch, crying, because my Mommy was going back to Arizona.

"I'm sorry." He said, sincerity clear in his voice. He knew how close Renee and I were.

I shrugged.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

I sighed.

"No. I was just going to go inside and watch a few movies."

There was a pause on Edward's side of the phone.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked.

I bit my lip. I really wanted to be by myself today. But Edward was always the exception.

I was about to tell him yes when I heard Alice squeaking angrily in the background but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What's Alice mad about?" I asked.

"Nothing really." Edward said dismissively.

This only increased the angry squeals and I raised both eyebrows.

Edward sighed and I could just see him running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"She wants to talk to you." He said, not sounding so sure. "But you're having a hard day. If you would rather I just come over that would be fine Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you." I sighed. "But she'll just call me until I answer anyways."

Edward chuckled.

"True." He agreed. "But we could always shut the phone off."

Alice screeched indignantly and I giggled.

"It's fine Edward." I reassured him. "Let me talk to her."

He sighed and Alice's indignant voice got closer and clearer as she took the phone from him, perhaps by force.

"Edward can't go to your house!" She announced.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

She huffed as if I was slow catching on or something.

"We're having a family pick nick." She notified me.

I bit my lip and looked down at my hands. I felt awful for not asking Edward if he had previous plans.

"Oh." I said, swallowing. "I'm sorry. Of course he should go."

"Bella!" Alice chided me. "You should both be there. That's why he was calling."

I sat in silence for a moment.

"Really?"

Alice exhaled impatiently.

"You're just as much a part of our family as Edward is." She said absolutely. "As a matter of fact I like you far better than my moody brother most days."

I giggled as Edward said something in the background and Alice defended herself.

"So, you'll come?" She asked, getting excited.

I sighed, feeling my puffy eyes.

"I don't know Alice. I'm feeling kind of-"

"What was your plan before this invite?" Alice demanded.

I scowled.

"You were probably going to mope around the house, feeling sorry for yourself." She said and I narrowed my eyes because she was right.

Absolutely right. And she knew it.

"I just want to be by myself right now." I said quietly.

"But you were going to spend time with Edward!" She exclaimed.

I closed my eyes. She had me there.

"Fine." I relented.

Alice squealed.

"Okay, now what are you wearing?"

I raised one eyebrow.

"Something new you're trying Alice?" I teased.

She scoffed.

"I want to know if I'm going to have to come dress you before I go to the pick nick."

I rolled my eyes.

"White eyelet maternity sun dress and flip flops." I said, mechanically listing my wardrobe for the day.

"Oh!" Alice squealed. "Sounds cute!"

She sniffled dramatically.

"I'm so proud of you!"

I debated telling her that Renee picked out the dress for me but instead I only snorted sarcastically. I was already going to the pick nick. Give me a break.

"I'll see you in an hour." She sang. "Here's Edward."

"A warning." She added almost as an after thought. "He's pissed because I stole the phone."

I snickered.

"Thanks Alice."

"My sister is impossible." Came a deep voice.

I giggled.

"I've noticed." I agreed.

"So, I'll come get you in an hour and we can drive together?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Good." Edward said quietly. "I'll see you then."

I didn't bother to change since it already had the Alice, seal of approval. I also didn't bother to do anything with my hair. I left it the way it had dried, falling in curls down my back. I washed my face, hopefully getting ride of all traces that I had been crying, and left a note for Charlie telling him I was with the Cullen's.

Then I sat in my room, reading until I heard tires on my drive way. I smiled to myself, putting my book on the foot of my bed and going out to meet him.

He was just getting out of the car when I reached the landing so I went to meet him halfway.

Edward looked at me and his eyes lit up.

"You look beautiful Bella." He said with a hint of reverence.

I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"Thanks." I muttered awkwardly.

Edward chuckled, looping our hands together and leading me to the car.

"Thank you." I said as I climbed into the passenger seat.

He grinned his famous crocked grin.

"You're welcome my lady."

I raised an eyebrow, giggling, as he got into the drivers seat.

"You're in a good mood today." I noted.

He grinned, shrugging, as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I am." He said. "I talked to Carlisle this morning."

I nodded, waiting for the rest of the details.

"He talked to the admissions board at Harvard."

My face paled but he hadn't looked over to me yet.

"Evidently one of his doctor friends at the hospital has a son on the admissions board."

I nodded numbly, holding my breath.

"They said that they could defer our admission for a year. Two if we really needed it."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is that going to do?" I asked, my voice sounding hollow. "We're still going to have a baby in a year Edward."

Edward frowned slightly at my tone.

"I know that Bella." He said, frown in place. "But the plan has always been to go to Harvard."

He stopped at a stop sign and looked at me calculatingly.

"Don't you still want to go?" He asked.

I nodded stiffly. Of course I still wanted to go to Harvard. It had always been my dream. Charlie and Renee had been over the moon when I told them I got accepted. I had been so happy and the fact that Edward was going made it that much sweeter.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and shrugged.

"What if I can't do it?" I asked. "What if I can't manage being a mother and a college student and working?"

Edward sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'll be there." He reminded me.

I leaned against his touch, closing my eyes. It sounded perfect, too good to be true. But when it sounded too good to be true it usually was.

"But, you're going to be busy with classes and homework and a job too." I sighed.

"Bella."

He didn't go on until I opened my eyes. He looked me in the eye and made sure he had my attention before he went on.

"We have a year to decide now though."

He smiled gently at me and I nodded.

"You don't have to decide anything until then. But if we decide we have a hold on everything in a year then Harvard will be waiting for us."

A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of what he was offering.

He reached up gently and rubbed it away with his thumb.

"We'll do this together." He promised me and I couldn't find it in me to doubt him. "No matter what we decide."

"What would we do with the baby while we're in class?" I asked, thinking it over.

He shrugged.

"When you're in class I'll watch him and when I am he'll be with you." He said simply.

"What about when we're both in class?" I asked. "Or at work? Because you know we'll both have to work. I'm going to need to rent something there because I don't want to stay in a dorm room with a baby Edward."

He nodded, agreeing automatically.

"They have several daycare facilities on the Harvard campus." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You've really thought this through." I mumbled.

He looked over to me with a grin.

"Of course." He said simply.

"And we'll live in a little brown stone three blocks away from campus." He joked, clearly making things up on the spot now.

It was quiet for a second as I processed what he had just said.

"_**We're**_ living three blocks away from campus?" I repeated, emphasizing that he said we were going to be living together in a year.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he seemed to realize what he just said.

"What I meant was-" He started before I cut him off.

"That's mighty big talk there Edward." I smirked.

He seemed to relax as he realized I was teasing him.

"Yes." He smirked back, relaxing his death grip on the steering wheel. "Well, a lot can happen in a year."

I rubbed my stomach when I caught his eye.

"Tell me about it."

A faint hint of pink dusted his cheeks and I giggled.

"What?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"The Edward Cullen is blushing?" I giggled.

He snorted, turning back to the road.

"I wasn't blushing." He said absolutely and I rolled my eyes.

It would be so esy to let this go and change the subject. But I loved seeing Edward flustered and it didn't happen often.

"Yes." I contradicted. "You were."

"So you're going to think about Harvard?" He asked smoothly.

I laughed lightly at his attempt at changing the subject.

"Fine." I agreed.

It really would be great to get to go still. Charlie would be happy. Edward seemed to have thought it through thoroughly.

On the other hand I wasn't sure I would like being stuck in class while someone else entertained my baby. Between working, going to class, and doing the homework I was going to have very limited time to devote to my son. Edward said he was going to help and I believed him. If it was any one else I would have doubted them with such a big promise. But I trusted Edward.

I sighed, leaning my head against the window as I watched the surroundings zoom past us. I was glad I had a year to think about this because with everything else I was dealing with right now I wanted to make sure I made the right decision.

But it was most definitely good to have the option.

----

Alice waved enthusiastically as we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's.

I laughed, waving back, and Edward chuckled.

"They're all very glad you're coming."

I smiled and he winked, getting out to open my door.

Alice was already talking full speed by the time we made it to where she was bouncing in the front yard.

"I love your dress! You're getting so big, but not in a gross way! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

I rolled my eyes, giving her a hug.

"Everyone is around back." Edward said quietly in my ear and I nodded.

He put a hand on the small of my back and started to guide me to the back yard, Alice never pausing in her running cometary.

"Hey little Bellsy!" Emmett boomed as we rounded the corner to the back yard.

He smirked as he took in my maternity dress, flowing over my medium sized bump.

"Not so little any more, are we Bells?" He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him and Rosalie smacked him over the back of the head.

He scowled and I smirked at him.

"Hello Rosalie." I said happily and she laughed, giving me a hug.

"Hello Bella." She said. "I love your dress."

I smiled, twirling my fingers in the fabric of the long, flowing skirt.

"Thanks."

"It's beautiful!" Alice put in and I giggled. "And you wouldn't think the flip flops would work with it. But it does! And you look like you're glowing."

Then she took a deep breath.

"Hello Alice." I said, amusement dancing on my features.

She smiled.

"Hello Bella."

"We're glad you could make it dear." Esme said as she and Carlisle walked over, his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for inviting me Esme, Carlisle." I said.

They smiled.

"Food will be ready soon." Carlisle said. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

I nodded.

"I'm still hungry though." I assured him.

Emmett laughed and I blushed.

Esme put a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up at her she smiled.

"I know the feeling." She said. "Just imagine being pregnant with Emmett."

I cringed and she chuckled.

"Exactly." She said simply.

"Hey!" Emmett called indignantly.

We all laughed and Esme patted him on the shoulder.

"There are hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, pecan pie, fruit salad, veggies, deviled eggs, chocolate cake, and potato salad."

I raised my eyebrow at Edward and he shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"They got a little carried away."

I nodded. That was an understatement. Not that I was complaining. It all looked amazing.

I sat down between Edward and Jasper.

Jasper smiled at me and I grinned.

"Hello Bella." He said as I took a bite of potato salad.

"Hey Jasper." I murmured around my bit full.

He chuckled but I didn't even blush. I always felt relaxed and comfortable around Jasper.

"How have you been feeling today?" He asked.

I swallowed.

"Fine." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed.

"Renee left today." I admitted and he nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I gave him a thankful smile. Jasper and Emmett were so different. Emmett was loud, and would say absolutely anything to make me blush. Jasper was quiet and always tried to make me feel better. But they were both my protective older brothers.

I spent the next couple of minutes talking to Jasper. I told him about Renee and he reminded me that she was coming back in January and soon after we would have a new addition, something to be even happier about. I told him that Edward told me about the college admission board's decision. He seemed to think it was a good idea but didn't say anything to influence my opinion one way or another. He just said that he was glad we had a while to decide and that Edward and I should make the decision together. I agreed of course.

By the time I was done eating I felt much better. Jasper didn't really say anything I hadn't already thought of but sometimes just having someone to talk to was just what you needed. Especially someone who wasn't in the situation with you.

Edward grinned as I turned back to him and I smiled.

"Feeling better?" He asked, leaning over to whisper it in my ear.

I nodded, smiling.

----

"So, Bella. Do you have the nursery set up?" Esme asked.

Me, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were sitting around the pick nick table while the guys played foot ball. I knew Rose was dying to join them but they knew I was not in the condition to play foot ball with the Cullen brothers. They had all been on the Forks High football team in high school and they could be brutal. I knew none of them would hurt me but I didn't want to slow them down.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Edward helped me set up everything I got at the baby shower yesterday."

Esme smiled and Rosalie and Alice "Awed" in unison.

I rolled my eyes but my blush was still present.

"It's getting close." Esme mentioned.

I bit my lip nervously and nodded.

"Are you getting excited?" Alice asked, practically bouncing in her seat. "Because I'm excited!"

Rosalie giggled, nodding in agreement.

"I am excited but I'm also worried."

They all gave me sympathetic looks and I shrugged.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Alice asked.

Now she _**was**_ bouncing in her seat.

I looked down at my hands.

"Yeah...." I said hesitantly.

"Oh my god!" Alice screeched.

"What are you considering?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

Esme just looked at me, a dainty eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I actually..." I looked around, trying to avoid all of their accusing eyes. "I... uhm...already picked one."

I looked at them through the corner of my eye. They were all looking at me expectantly but I didn't say anything more.

"You're not going to tell us?!" Alice gasped.

I bit my lip and looked down at the table.

"Edward!" Alice scretched.

I put my hands up to shush her.

"Edward doesn't know." I said.

They all stopped and turned to me slowly.

"I know!" I huffed guiltly as their eyes accused me. "But I want it to be a surprise."

They were all still looking at me in disbelief. I realize this was a big decision but I didn't think I would ever have another child after this and it was really important to me to have _**this**_ name.

"He can always veto it if he doesn't like it." I said, looking between the three of them.

Alice and Rose just raised an eyebrow at me but Esme smiled at me, even if it was forced, and turned her attention to the football game.

----

The guys came back to the table, Emmett and Jasper giving Rosalie and Alice a kiss. Edward grinned a lopsided grin and I smiled as he came to stand beside me.

"Who won?" I asked.

He grinned.

"I don't mean to brag...." He started.

Carlisle smirked.

"Oh, just tell her son."

Edward chuckled.

"We did." He grinned, motioning to Carlisle and then himself.

I raised an eyebrow at Emmett and he scowled.

"They cheat!" He accused them indignantly and I laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes and Jasper grinned sheepishly.

"Emmett is the strongest but Edward is the fastest." Esme said and I grinned over to her.

Emmett, being Emmett, smirked over at us and before Edward or I could protest whatever he was thinking of saying he opened his mouth.

"And..." He grinned. "Eddie has the best swimmers."

Alice clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her giggle and Esme and Carlisle both yelled at him parentally.

Before Rosalie could do her normal job Edward reached around me and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He glowered.

I was blushing with an intensity that rivaled the sun.

"Emmett..." Jasper sighed, shaking his head at the immaturity.

"Bella picked a name!" Alice exclaimed and then she clamped her hand back over her mouth, her eyes widening.

"Oh my god! Bella. I'm so sorry!"

Edward looked over at me with eyebrows raised.

"You picked a name?" He asked quietly.

I frowned. I had wanted to talk to him about it later without everyone around.

"Kind of...." I said, trying to hedge around the answer.

Edward nodded tensely.

I reached out and put a hand on his arm, his muscles tense under his shirt sleeve.

"It's just something I've been thinking about." I said quietly and he looked at me cautiously.

"You can always veto it if you don't like it."

He smiled tensely.

"If you like the name I'm sure it's perfect Bella." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"I'm sure it's beautiful Dear." Esme added, trying to break the tension.

"It can't be any worse than Emmily with two M's." Rosalie snickered.

I looked to everyone with a small smile, thankful that they were trying to make me feel better.

When I got to Edward's face I caught a hint of the remaining hurt before he smoothed his features and smiled reassuringly.

I smiled back but it wasn't all that convincing. Oh boy, I thought.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you guys think? Please review and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or later today. The next chapter Edward is going to get some time with a real live kid. *Gasp* I know! Lol. I thought it would be cool to get a sneak peak at his daddy skills before his own little guy comes so... that's coming next. :-)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, I know there is going to be a lot of controversy because I am not having Bella tell Edward the name she has chosen. I can just hear the reviews now, What is she doing?! She's not involving Edward in the pregnancy! Sigh She DOES want him involved in the pregnancy but she has chosen a name that means a lot to her and she wants it to be a surprise for him when he sees the baby for the first time. There's also another reason that I will share with you all when you get to hear the name. Just trust me. Anyway, now that I have helped you all deal with the trauma of Edward being left out of this milestone let's see how Edward is dealing with it. Lol. Enjoy!  
_**

**_-EPOV-_**

****  
She had picked a name.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I know it shouldn't bother me as much as it was. She was letting me be a part of my sons life after all. Even if I hadn't been the model father when she first told me.

Maybe the name wasn't even that important. I mean, this was my son. Mine and Bella's. I never thought I would even be able to tell Bella that I loved her and now she was carrying my son.

I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking.

But she had chosen the name without me. It just kept nagging at me.

"You alright there?" Someone asked and I looked up from the bench where I was sitting in the middle of our small local park.

There were only a few swings and a slide with one lone bench but it was peaceful.

I had been sitting at home in my music room, trying to work on a new composition but every time I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the notes that needed to flow next, a face had appeared in my minds eye.

A face with big brown eyes, and a round little nose, with copper curls. It was my son. And I didn't know his name.

The woman that had called my attention earlier stood in front of me with her head tilted to the side.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

I shook my head, hoping to clear it.

"No." I said simply.

She frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed.

"My girlfriend is pregnant." I said and then I realized what I had just said.

"Well, she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend."

She raised an eyebrow and I scoffed at myself. Is this where I was now? Talking to strangers in the park because I couldn't figure my life out.

"Your best friend is pregnant?" She clarified.

I nodded.

"That's cool." She said, sitting down. "Are they excited?"

I chuckled, running my hands over my tired face. I hadn't slept at all last night. I had locked myself in the music room and when I had emerged, frustrated with my lack of inspiration, I had noticed the sun was up. So I had grabbed my jacket and started driving through town, some how ending up at this park.

"We're very excited." I commented.

She started to nod but then looked at me again.

"I'm sorry." She said, clearly confused. "I thought you said it was your best friend."

I nodded, looking straight ahead at a blond haired boy who was swinging. He seemed to be having difficulty getting higher and he was becoming frustrated.

"She is." I sighed. "But I'm in love with her."

She opened her mouth but then shut it again.

"Yes. I'm the father." I said so she wouldn't have to ask. "It's a long story."

She looked over at the park, confusion still prominent on her face.

"Teddy!" She called and the little boy on the swing looked up. "Honey, why don't you go down the slide?"

He huffed and continued trying to swing by himself.

She just sighed, shaking her head.

"Your son?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"He's adorable." I told her and she smiled.

"So, if you love the girl-"

"Bella." I told her.

She smiled.

"If you love _**Bella**_." She corrected herself. "And you're excited about the baby what's the problem?"

I frowned. This is where it got confusing. I didn't know why this was irritating me so much.

"She picked a name without me." I admitted, sounding pitiful even to my own ears.

I cleared my throat and shrugged, trying to play it off.

"Hmm."

I looked up to see she was watching her son, still trying to swing. It almost made me chuckle. He was a stubborn little guy. I could see mine and Bella's son having a stubborn streak. Especially if he took after his mommy.

"How far along is she?" She asked.

"Five months." I said without even having to think about it.

She smiled faintly.

"Girl or boy?"

I couldn't stop the goofy grin that stretched across my face.

"A son." I smiled.

She looked over at me.

"Does she love you?"

I looked down at my hands.

"Yes." I breathed, unable to keep the sound of complete awe out of my voice.

She giggled softly at the tone I had taken and I chuckled at myself.

"You'll be fine." She said confidently.

I looked over and she smiled.

"I can just tell." She said. "Everything will work out."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"I hope so." I said but I wasn't sure she could even hear me.

I was so excited to meet my son but I was also getting more and more nervous as the months rolled by. And not even knowing his name was very unnerving.

"They're really gifts." The woman said and I looked to the park where she was gazing lovingly.

Bella and I were young. We were unprepared. We were scared. But we had each other. And there was no one else in the world I would rather enter into parenthood with.

I stood and the woman looked up at me curiously.

"Do you mind?" I asked, motioning towards the playground, where her son was still struggling.

She raised an eyebrow anxiously but as she looked at me she seemed to relax.

"Go ahead."

I smiled and walked towards the swings.

"Hello Teddy." I said as I sat down in the swing next to him.

He had his lip firmly in place between his teeth in concentration and I smiled in response. Bella wasn't planning on naming our son Teddy was she? Because if she was I think the future had collided with the present.

Teddy looked over at his mother and she smiled reassuringly and nodded, letting him know it was alright to talk to me.

"Hi." He said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I just started swinging, slowly at first, pumping my legs slightly.

I saw Teddy watching me from the corner of his eye, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You know...." I started. "I bet you could get higher than me."

He pursed his lips as he thought.

"Really?" He asked timidly.

I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I said confidently. "I'm not even really that good. I just know the secret."

I snuck a peak at him through the corner of my eye and chuckled when I saw his eyes light up.

"What's the secret?" He asked excitedly.

I grinned a little to myself before smoothing my features and looking over at him as if I was debating telling him or not.

"I suppose I can tell you." I said finally and he grinned wide.

I chuckled and pointed to my legs where I was pumping them a little faster now.

He bit his bottom lip again and tried to copy what I was doing. He became more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by so I got up and gave him a little push.

"Now try." I suggested.

He did and within a few minutes he was going high enough to satisfy his four year old sense of adventure.

"Look Momma!" He called and the woman put on a show of clapping.

I stood there, giving him a push every once in a while when he slowed down.

"What's you name?" He asked after a moment.

"Edward."

He nodded, seeming satisfied.

"You know I'm going to be a daddy soon." I told him after a second of silence.

i don't know why Ibut I felt the need to say this fact out loud, even if it was just to a four year old in the middle of the park.

"Really?!" He asked, surprising me with his excitement.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

He thought for a second.

"You'll be a fun daddy Edward." He said finally and I froze, my hands in mid air where I was going to give him another push.

I swallowed around the sudden lump in my throat and I realized it didn't matter what Bella decided to name our son. I was simply blessed to being having a child with her. Of course I still wanted to know the name. It was still going to drive me crazy until I knew but Bella insisted that she wanted it to be a surprise.

She had said that once we had both seen our son and I knew the name she had chosen we could decide together if it fit.

It sounded fair enough. And I suppose the end result was worth the wait.

I smiled.

"Thank you Teddy." I whispered.

I made my way home with a smile on my face. With my frustration sll but gone the notes to the composition I had been working on came clearly. It was filled with more love than I had ever poured into a song, riveled only by the one I had composed after the first time I saw Bella.

I finished the it befoe lunch and when Bella told me the name of our son I would know the title of this newest song.

-BPOV-

I was forcing Beethoven, Chopin, and Brahms on my son while he couldn't get away, hopping that he enjoyed it when it became his decision.

I also played a lot of acoustic guitar pieces through the head phones I had on my bump.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't introduce him to Friday, I'm in Love(The Cure), and Wish You Were Here(Pink Floyd) too. But I figured he needed a little diversity.

I turned around in the middle of the kitchen, headphones still on my stomach, to find Charlie standing there, one eyebrow raised as he watched me.

I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"You want that kid to pop out humming or something?" He chuckled.

We had had this conversation every once in a while since my new obsession was playing music for the baby and I tended to put headphones on my stomach for at least an hour every day. It might have been a little overkill but he was going to like music whether I did this or not. It was inevitable when you looked at Edward and I. I didn't play any instruments but I loved listening to it and Edward practically lived and breathed music.

I looked up to Charlie, shrugging.

"I don't think it's just going to 'pop out' in the first place Dad."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "I guess not."

He seemed to think for a second and he turned a little pale.

"I don't have to be there right?" He asked, sounding anxious.

I giggled.

"What?"

The tips of his ears turned red and he cleared his throat gruffly.

"I mean, I want to be there when you have him." He tried to explain.

I raised an eyebrow as he fumbled around for the right words.

"But not there in the room."

I giggled.

"No Dad." I reassured him. "You don't have to be in the room."

He chuckled, seeming relieved.

"Thanks Bells."

I shook my head, chuckling to myself as I turned around and continued to chop some lettuce.

"Is Edward going to be in the room?" He asked quietly.

I nodded.

"He wants to be." I said smiling widely.

Charlie chuckled and I looked at him curiously over my shoulder.

"Poor fool." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Is it really going to be that traumatic Dad?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

I scoffed.

"I wouldn't have missed your birth for the world Bells." He told me, patting my shoulder as he walked over and looked in the fridge.

"But I would have been just as happy missing out on the screams and the blood."

I cringed.

"I hate blood." I grimaced, feeling sick to my stomach at the thought.

Charlie gave me a sympathetic look. He opened his mouth to say something and then decided against it. He looked back to the inside of the fridge before closing the door and turning to look at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Just hold Edward's hand." He mumbled. "It seemed to help you mother when she had you."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Since when are you a fan of Edward's?" I asked suspiciously.

He never said anything about Edward unless he was reminding him that he needed to leave before going up to bed.

He scoffed and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Oddly enough it put me more at ease to know the world hadn't changed that much.

"I'm not." He assured me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me." He reiterated. "I'm not."

He sighed.

"But I'm glad he's going to be there with you. This is something you two need to do together."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"We are Dad."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bells." He said.

I smiled, blushing slightly.

My dad was never one to show emotion. When he did you knew it was something he cared deeply about.

"I love you too." I told him.

He smiled and leaned against the counter.

"So, what's this I hear about deferring your admissions to Harvard?" He asked.

I turned back to the cutting board.

"Carlisle's friend has a son on the admissions board and he said he could defer the admissions for another year or two. Give us time to get our feet under us and decide what we want to do."

He nodded.

"Have you been thinking about it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, brushing my hair out of my face. "I have been actually."

"And...." He prompted.

I shrugged.

"I'm still not quiet sure." I admitted. "I just want to focus on the baby for a while after the birth. But it would be nice to be able to go to school after I have had a while to catch onto the whole motherhood thing."

Charlie nodded.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother Bells." He said awkwardly.

I looked up, surprised. This was the first time he had said something like this. He had told me I was going to be fine. And that I could live here for as long as I needed. He had even started to warm up to Edward, just the tiniest, even if he wouldn't admit it. But he had never told me I would make a decent Mom. I had actually been worrying about this a lot lately.

For the last couple of nights I would wake up in the middle of these horrible nightmares where I had lost the baby at thegrocery store or something. Or I messed him up somehow and I would wake up, sweating and crying and I would have to call Edward.

He always soothed me until I went back to sleep, telling me I was going to be amazing, in his words. And saying how happy he was we were going to have a son together. He would tell me that he was going to be with me, learning with me, the whole time. And then he would hum a lullaby until I feel asleep. My phone bill was going to be ridiculous this month!

But Charlie hadn't even hinted that he realized I was getting worried.

"Thanks Dad." I said with feeling, tears started to well up in my eyes.

He looked nervously at my face and nodded curtly, making his way back into the living room. Tears was where he drew the line.

I brushed the tears away and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" they picked up on the third ring.

I smiled.

"Hey Carlisle. This is Bella."

"Hello Bella." He said politely. "How are you?"

I smiled.

"I'm good." I said. "I just wanted to double check that Edward and I were still supposed to come in Thursday for my six month check up?"

I heard papers flipping, presumably while he looked at his schedule.

"Thursday is what I have down." He said.

"Does Thursday still work?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Newton has been so nice about letting me go early for lunch so that we can make the appointments."

"I'm glad." Carlisle said and I could hear the smile in his tone.

I could picture him now, sitting behind his desk, his long fingers making a steeple as he awaited my next comment. We both knew this wasn't why I was really calling.

"I'm kind of nervous." I admitted.

"Why are you nervous Bella?" He asked soothingly. "This is nothing compared to your twenty week scan. We just need to make sure you're eating well, make sure you're gaining enough weight. You won't even have to dress in a gown." He chuckled.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of that horrible backless gown.

"I know." I sighed. "I just...."

I bit my lip, thinking.

"I'm halfway there right now." I said finally. "Five months, mid way point. But next week I'm going to officially begin my sixth month." I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't vocalize what I was thinking.

"It's just going so fast." I said finally.

Carlisle seemed to understand what I was trying to say.

"This isn't the end Bella." He said reassuringly. "This is the beginning of a whole new adventure."

I cringed. That didn't help as much as he probably intended for it to.

"Besides," He chuckled. "You're doig great so far. You have a job, you have a home. You survived the baby shower." He chuckled and I smiled at his teasing tone.

"You have done a lot to prepare and you still have three whole months to prepare yourself for motherhood. Maybe closer to four months."

I smiled. I knew this wasn't supposed to make me feel better. Most mom's couldn't wait for pregnancy to end but I wanted to keep my little guy in there for a little while longer where he was shielded and safe.

"I'll see you Thursday." I said.

"Good bye Bella."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You finally got another look in Edward's head. Yay! Lol. Well, let me know what you thought. Please Review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks guys! You're all amazing! P.s. I will start replying to all reviews now. It's just been really hard to find the time with everything that's been going on. But I think I can manage now. Thanks!!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I replied to all of the reviews! Lol. Yay. Anyway, here's the next chapter that I promised you. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"Holy crap!" Bellowed Emmett.

Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading on the love seat across the room and chuckled quietly to himself.

I was lying on my back on the sofa with a piece of paper balanced on the top of my round stomach. Edward grinned as we all saw the paper move again. _**(AN- THIS DOES WORK AND IT'S AMAZING. LOL)**_

"Do it again!" Emmett cheered and I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize I have no control over when he moves, right?" I asked and Emmett pouted.

This was going to be his new favorite game. I could tell.

"Hey Rosie!" Emmett called. "You have to see this!"

Alice and Rosalie had just walked into the room from a shopping trip and Rose looked over, frowning in confusion when she saw Emmett leaning over the back of the couch watching the piece of paper resting on my abdomen.

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking over to join him.

Maybe I should charge admission?

"They're watching the baby move." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded, sitting down gracefully on the floor beside Edward.

"How?" She asked simply.

I motioned towards the piece of paper.

"He moves the paper when he kicks." I explained.

Her eyes widened as she looked away from my stomach to look at my face.

"Seriously?"

I nodded and Edward chuckled.

"I can make him move." He said, a hint smug.

Emmett scoffed.

"I can." He insisted and they looked at me as if for confirmation.

I nodded.

Every time Edward talked to the baby he started moving around like crazy and if he was already moving when Edward began talking the baby repositioned itself in the direction Edward's voice was coming from. He definitely loved his daddy.

I could already tell he was going to be one of those boys that practically worshiped their dad and wanted to be just like them when they grew up.

And I could already see Edward being the type of dad that takes their kid to work with them just to show him off. I can see him now shouting from the stands of our son's first peewee football game and beaming at school recitals.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Emmett snickered.

I rolled my eyes, knowing none of the Cullen boys could resist a good wager. Edward wasn't as bad as his brothers but I had never seen him back down.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Emmett's confidence.

"You're making a bet out of this?" He asked skeptically.

Emmett shrugged. I don't know why Edward was surprised. If Emmett would make bets on how many times I used the bathroom in an hour of course he would make bets about this.

Edward rolled his eyes and leaned closer to my tummy.

"Hello my son." He whispered and Emmett and Rosalie looked taken aback for a second but then they focused intently on the piece of paper.

It moved a fraction of an inch and Rosalie clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Emmett frowned, cursing under his breath.

"Your Uncle Emmett has a very bad habit of making bets." Edward continued, smirking.

"Don't let him suck you into them when you get older. Okay baby?"

The baby really moved this time and Edward chuckled, removing the paper and kissing my stomach.

"Thank you son." He continued to chuckle. "Uncle Emmett just lost."

I rolled my eyes and Carlisle laughed from the other side of the room again. This was how I spent most of my time now; hanging out at the Cullen's while Emmett found new ways for my pregnancy to entertain him, while Carlisle sat nearby watching with amusement.

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

Edward placed another kiss on my tummy and grinned up at me.

"Irrevocably." He said smugly.

I bit my lip and looked away, unable to keep the blush from my cheeks.

"What's going on here?" I looked up to find Alice had placed her shopping bags in her room and was back, standing by the foot of the couch, watching us with curiosity.

"Emmett just lost a bet." Rosalie told her.

Alice rolled her eyes, as used to his hobbies as everyone else was.

"He cheats!" Emmett pouted.

We all cracked up laughing.

"How could he have cheated?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"It's _**his**_ kid." He said simply. "Of course it will move for him."

Edward chuckled again, dancing his fingers over my stomach without seeming to think about it.

"If you knew you were going to lose then why did you make the bet?" He asked.

Emmett grinned.

"It's who I am." He said simply.

We all laughed.

"Seriously though." Emmett continued in a more thoughtful voice. "Of course it's going to respond to you. You have the future ability to ground him."

We all rolled our eyes on cue.

"Oh, get your own." I said sarcastically, putting my hands over Edward's on my stomach.

He grinned up and me and I smiled warmly back at him.

Emmett looked at Rosalie, his eyes lit up with the idea and Rosalie scowled.

"Not a chance." She huffed, causing us to laugh.

----

Going to work was becoming quite interesting as the days passed. I was getting bigger every day, my shirts straining, conforming to my stomach, so I had switched to maternity clothes all the time now, except at night. I always wore Edward's shirts to bed. They were so comfortable and they smelled unbelievably good. They helped me get to sleep, after the baby quit moving insistently that was, which was usually around midnight after he had tired himself out.

The font door of the shop dinged as Mike walked in, whistling something under his breath. When he saw me he stopped immediately. The whistling and the walking. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes traveling down to my stomach and he grimaced.

I was happy about showing for that one reason; it was a reminder to Mike. Before I had started showing he had continued with his invites to the beach, the movies, even to an occasional party! I couldn't believe his nerve. But since I had started getting bigger(and bigger) he couldn't really forget the fact that I was pregnant.

"Hello Bella." He said, forcing a smile.

I smiled back, feeling fairly safe. Especially since I had worn a maternity shirt that belted right above my bump today just to see the look on his face. It made my medium sized bump look bigger than it really was.

"Good morning Mike." I said cheerfully.

He smiled a genuine smile and for a moment I was a little nervous. Then he looked down at my stomach and sighed, his smile faltering.

I chuckled as he walked away, his shoulders slumped. I just didn't understand why he was so upset about this pregnancy. It didn't affect him in the least.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind me and I looked over my shoulder.

A man was standing there, his hands in his pocket.

"I'm looking for a pair of durable hiking boots."

I nodded, turning around to face him.

The man looked down at my stomach and his eyes widened, clearly surprised.

I almost rolled my eyes.

"The hiking boots are over here sir." I said instead, leading him to the right isle.

He tried some on and decided on a pair of Columbia Diamond Peaks.

"I'll take these." He said finally.

I smiled, thankful to get the boots and have him gone. He was almost as bad as Rosalie was when picking out shoes. He had tried on seven pairs, grumbling about how they had to be perfect because he was going on a three day backpacking trip.

I went to get the box that they came in but he shot me the look all customers give you when they know they're about to make your job harder but they're going to do it anyway. Sheepish but determined at the same time.

"Do you have them in brown?" He asked, looking disapprovingly down at the black pair he had on at the moment.

Was he kidding me? I was supposed to be at lunch ten minutes ago and I still had to put away all of the boots he had tried on thus far.

"Of course." I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone.

But I was tired and hungry. And he was complaining about the color of his hiking boots? Honestly. He was going on a three day backpacking trip. I didn't think anyone would mind if his shoes didn't match the dirt under his nails.

I looked and sighed, putting my hands on my hips. We only had the boot in black on display. The others were on the top shelf.

I looked back and the man shot me that same sheepish/determined look again.

I forced a smile as I grabbed the ladder from we kept it at the end of the isle for just these types of situations.

I climbed one step. Two.

And then Mike Newton came bustling around the corner and his face went pale. Well, even more pale that it usually was.

"Bella!" He shrieked. "What are you doing?"

I sighed.

"I'm getting some boots for this gentleman here."

The man smiled in acknowledgment when Mike glanced at him.

"Let me get them for you." Mike said, rushing up to the ladder.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said. "Thanks."

Mike shot me a look and grabbed one side of the ladder.

"Bella." He sighed. "Just let me do it for you."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, my mood faltering as his annoying voice grated on me.

"I'm fine." I said again, a little more short this time.

I took two more steps and grabbed the box I needed.

"See." I said, slightly proud of myself. "I'm fine."

Mike rolled his eyes and went to grab the box from me.

"Let me get it."

"Mike! Stop!" I shrieked as the ladder slid sideways, jolted by Mike's sudden movement.

They say that everything slows down when something bad is about to happen. But it didn't slow down then.

I don't know what happened in what sequence. I don't know how everyone reacted as the ladder slid sideways and caught on a display, jolting me from the fourth step.

All I know is that it hurt when I landed.

I landed on my hands and knees, although I have no idea how I managed to avoid falling on my stomach. The jolt from falling rattled my insides and I bit my lip when I landed.

My hands hurt and my knees were sure to be bruised but I didn't process this information at first.

My eyes widened, my lips parted in horror, and my hands went automatically to rest on my stomach.

I must have let go of the shoe box sometime during my fall because it was now in Mike's hands and he looked at it quickly like it was evidence to a crime. He handed it over to me quickly like it was going to erase the events of the last minute.

I pushed myself back on my heels, sitting there in a daze, my heart beating furiously in my chest.

"Oh my god." I said finally, in shock. "Call Edward."

Mike didn't make any move to do what I said and a small sob escaped me as I clutched my stomach.

"Call Edward!" I repeated, louder.

This seemed to break Mike out of his shock and he looked between me and the customer, who was pale and slack jawed.

"Oh my god Bella. Are you okay?"

"Call Edward!" I full out shouted.

Mike paled a little more and reached out a hand to help me stand.

"Mike Newton if you don't call Edward right now I am going to reach down your throat and rip out your appendix." I said, sounding surprisingly deadly.

I had never threatened a person with physical violence in my entire life but the intense fear I had that my baby was hurting brought out the mama bear in me and Mike could see that I was serious.

Mike snapped his hand back and started to walk, backwards, towards the front of the store as if he thought that if he turned his back I would shoot him.

Another sob wracked through me and the customer I had been helping looked at me like he was a cage animal, his eye darting around the store in panic.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

I couldn't answer him, I just rocked myself, rubbing my stomach.

"Please be okay." I sobbed. "Mommy's here. Mommy's here. Please be okay my precious little boy."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little, the surprise rattling me in my manic state.

"The ambulance is coming." Mike said gently.

I looked back down at my stomach.

"I told you to call Edward." I said harshly. "Not an ambulance!"

He took his hand away and walked back towards the front of the store without another word.

I just remained sitting in the middle of the store, crying and clinging to my stomach.

"Please little baby." I begged. "My precious baby. My precious little boy."

I heard the ambulance before I saw it. And then I saw the lights before I saw it turning into the parking lot.

Three men hopped out and ran into the store.

"Where is she?" One asked.

Mike pointed towards the shoe isle and the men rushed over to me.

"Ms. Swan?" One of them said gently and I looked up through blurry eyes.

I bit my lip and nodded, never moving my hands from my stomach.

"Are you having abdominal pains?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and shook my head no. I had been so scared for my baby that pain hadn't even registered in my mind. I had completely blocked it out but now that I stopped and thought about it the only things that hurt were my hands and my knees. My lip stung from where I had bitten through the skin and the taste of blood was heavy on my tongue. If I hadn't been so entirely focused on my son I probably would have passed out by now. I hated even the sight of blood.

"My knees hurt." I said shakily. "And my hands. But that's all."

Relief flashed noticeably in his eyes and he nodded.

"We're going to take you to the hospital now so that we can make sure everything is okay with your baby." He said soothingly.

"Okay?"

I nodded, rubbing my stomach. Please be okay. I thought, squeezing my eyes shut around the tears. You have to be okay.

The man carried me to the ambulance, not wanting me to move too much until they made sure I wasn't going to lose the baby. Bile raised in my throat and I choked out a terrified sob.

"How far along are you Ms. Swan?" Asked another EMT as they positioned me in the back of the ambulance.

I released another shaky breath, putting my other hand on my stomach now too.

"Six months." I whispered, my dry throat unable to produce much more volume.

"This is my twenty-fourth week." They nodded, writing this down.

I closed my eyes for the rest of the ride, my tears now silent as they rolled down my checks without let up. I couldn't lose my baby. Edward's son. Our little boy. I just couldn't.

_**(AN- I THOUGHT OF ENDING IT HERE BUT I COULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU GUYS. SHOW YOUR APPRICIATION AND REVIEW? LOL)**_

I felt a bump as the ambulance drove into the parking lot of the hospital but I didn't open my eyes. I just kept my hands on my stomach, silent tears making there way down my checks no matter how tightly I kept my eyes closed.

"We're going to take you into the hospital now Ms. Swan."

I nodded numbly and the gurney I was lying on lifted and then there was a slight jolt as they put the legs of the gurney down so that they could roll me into the hospital.

I heard the automatic doors slid open and then the smell hit me. The hospital smell of alcohol and disinfectant.

"What happened?" Came a voice I recognized. "I'm her doctor. What happened?"

I finally opened my eyes and Carlisle rushed to my side. For the first time since I had met him he looked completely and utterly terrified.

"Carlisle?" I asked, my voice cracking as I finally saw a familiar face in all of the panic.

Carlisle stood beside the gurney and brushed his hand over my forehead in a truly paternal move.

"Take her to room 321." He said smoothly to the EMTs.

One of the guys looked hesitant.

"We have to check her in or there won't be any record of her being her. We could lose our jobs."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes slightly and the kind doctor looked like a predator.

"Bella is like a daughter to me." He said, never raising his voice but sounding deadly none the less.

"It is my grandson in there and I want you to take her to room 321." He continued, looking between the EMTs.

"I will deal with the paper work if someone says something."

The EMTs nodded without hesitation; one of them gulping loudly as the pushed me into the room Carlisle had instructed them too.

Carlisle walked by my side the entire time.

"Carlisle?" I whimpered. "I'm scared."

Carlisle looked at me with a pained expression.

"It's all going to be okay Bella." He assured me. "But, Bella, what happened?"

I swallowed around the lump in my throat.

"I was at work and I went to get a customer a pair of boots from the top shelve and Mike Newton grabbed the ladder and I. I. I fell off." I explained, new tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm so scared." I said, trying to take a deep breath to calm myself, but failing miserably.

"What if. What if...."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my stomach again. I couldn't say it. Everything was going to be okay. Even Carlisle had said so.

----

Carlisle looked me over, asking me questions the entire time such as ARE YOU EXPERIENCING ANY CRAMPS?

He had to check to see if the cervix was still closed again. But I wasn't mortified this time. I was too worried to be embarrassed. He said everything looked fine but just to make sure he pulled the Doppler out and checked the baby's heart beat.

"Bella." He called my attention and I opened my tired eyes to look at him.

When he had my attention he continued.

"His heart beat is a little fast."

I was crying again before he could continue. I just knew as soon as he said this that something was wrong.

"Bella." He soothed.

"You have to calm down. I think the heart beat is faster because you're so upset."

I looked at him hesitantly, trying to calm myself, which just caused my cries to come out in little gasps and sniffles.

"You being this upset is not good for your son Bella." He said and I bit down on my lip, hard, trying to stop my cries.

Pain seared up from my busted up bottom lip as I bit down but I didn't care.

"He's going to be okay, right?" I asked once I had gotten my breathing back under control.

He nodded.

"He wasn't hurt from the fall. But this amount of stress isn't good for him."

A small sob gushed out of my mouth as relief washed over me like a tidal wave, a relief so great that it almost hurt.

"I was so scared." I cried.

Carlisle nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"You are extremely lucky." He commented and I closed my eyes. It was too close for comfort.

"You said you were on the fourt step and you fell sideways?" Carlisle checked.

I nodded.

"How did you land?" He asked.

I looked at my rug burned hands.

"On my hands and knees." I answered.

He looked at my hands and nodded.

"I'll get you some antibacterial for your hands. How are your knees?"

"Honestly?"

I took a deep breath.

"They'll probably hurt a lot more when I get over the shock of almost losing my son."

Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"How did you even land on your hands and knees?" He asked curiously.

When I thought about it, it didn't even make sense to me. I had fallen sideways. I should have landed on my side or flat on my stomach.

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I must have turned when I felt the ladder start to slide."

Carlisle thought for a moment and then nodded, seeming to think, like I did, that it didn't matter how it happened if it was what saved my little boy.

"I'll bring you a Tylenol and some antibacterial for your hands and knees. Do you want some ice for your lip?"

I brushed my fingers over my bottom lip and winced. I had split it pretty bad. It was still bleeding a little bit.

I nodded and Carlisle turned to walk out of my room.

"I'll be right back with those. You need to get some rest and try to calm down." He called.

I sighed, leaning against my pillow. My eyes really did feel like they weighed a ton, the drama from just the last hour completely wiping out my limited store of energy.

"Oh, Carlisle?" He poked his head back in the door, one eyebrow raised.

"Can you call Edward please?" I asked, looking down at my stomach. "I asked Mike to but he wouldn't."

I saw Carlisle's jaw flex slightly as he clenched his jaw but that was the only sign of his anger towards the vile Mike Newton.

"Of course Bella." He soothed and I sighed in relief.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I really wanted to stop sooner than this and make it two parts but I didn't want to do that to you guys so there it is! There was an accident but their baby is fine, if she can calm herself down a little. I thought we needed a little drama. Sorry. Lol But next chapter is Edward's reaction... and maybe a confrontation with Mikey. ;) Review and I'll post it tomorrow. Thanks!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heads up! You get a little dark, scary (but in a good way) Edward in this chapter. Lol. I hope you like it._**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

"Are you sure they're okay?"

"Yes. I listened to the baby's heart beat just to make sure. It was a little fast but that's to be expected. Bella was completely frantic when she arrived."

There was a sigh and a.... a growl?

"I am going to rip that man to shreds!"

I groggily tried to turn onto my side but a sharp pain in my knee stopped me. I opened my eyes and had to blink several times against the harsh florescent lights.

Where was I? What was going on?

I looked around, squinting my eyes against the painful light.

Even half asleep like I was I could identify a hospital room, I had seen enough of them in my time.

Of course! The hospital. Everything came rushing back. The ladder. Mike grabbing at the box I held in my hands. Falling. The ambulance ride.

I opened my eyes wider, panic setting in. Carlisle HAD said that the baby was okay, right? Dream and reality were still blending together. I couldn't remember.

"Edward?" I called, my voice sounding strange and choked.

I knew that one of the voices I had heard was Edward's. I would recognize his voice even if I was dead.

"I'm here Bella. I'm right here." Came a soothing velvet voice.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief as a cold hand smoothed my hair away from my face and came to rest on my cheek lightly.

"What's going on?" I croaked.

"Everything's fine Love." He whispered. "Go back to sleep."

I blinked my eyes open again, needing to see him, needing to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and the baby really was okay.

I saw his face first thing when I opened my eyes. He was leaning over me with a tender look, rubbing my cheek lovingly with his thumb.

I smiled at him and he smiled back tiredly.

Then I looked down at my stomach.

Edward followed my gaze and moved his hand from my face to my stomach.

"He's fine." He assured me.

I nodded. I knew this of course. I had heard Carlisle say this, twice now. Once to me and once to Edward while I was still bordering consciousness.

"I was so scared Edward." I said, releasing a shaky breath.

He rubbed my stomach and I looked up to see he was looking at my bump with a pained expression.

"I know Bella." He breathed. "I was too."

I nodded, a tear slipping out of the corner of my eye.

"But he's okay." He reminded me, looking up with a reassuring, if not somewhat tense, smile.

I sighed and closed my eyes, basking in the knowledge that my son was okay.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at Edward.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Three hours or so."

I looked at the clock, shocked. It seemed like I had only blinked.

Edward seemed to catch my response.

"You needed your sleep." He rationalized. "This was all very traumatic for you... and our son."

He looked back down at where his hand rested on my bump and he let out a deep breath. I was surprised at how shaky it sounded.

"Edward?"

He looked up and I saw his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I was so scared." He whispered.

I took a deep breath, trying not to panic again because I knew I needed to remain calm for our son.

"I can't lose him." He continued, sounding broken. "I can't lose you."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me.

"Bella, I know that we decided-"

"Oh good! You're awake."

Edward and I both looked to the door, where a nurse was standing in the doorway with a cup of water.

"You fell asleep before we could get you some Tylenol Sweetheart."

I looked back to Edward who sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling tensely at the nurse as she walked to my bed.

She handed me the cup of water.

"How are you feeling now Sweetheart?"

I took a drink of the water, relishing in the feeling against my parched throat.

"Okay I suppose." I said and she smiled reassuringly at me.

She took my vitals and passed me the small cup with the pill.

I took it gratefully, my knees throbbing a bit. But it was nowhere near some of the worse injuries I had. In fact if it hadn't been for my worries about the baby I wouldn't have seen a doctor at all.

After the nurse and Carlisle left Edward pulled the lone chair in the room up to my bed as close as he could get and held my hand tightly in one of his while the other rested on my stomach.

"What were you about to say?" I asked.

He looked up, one brow raised.

"Before the nurse came in." I explained.

He looked like he was debating with himself but then he smoothed his features and rubbed his hand in a circle around the peak of my stomach.

"I can't remember." He murmured.

I frowned. I knew he remembered. I had seen it in his face for those seconds when it had looked like there was a battle raging in him.

"Edward...." I prompted.

He sighed, his exhaustion showing.

"You should get some more sleep Bell." He said, looking at me up from under his lashes.

My frown didn't lesson as I stared at his features but eventually I yawned and decided to drop it for the time being. We had had a hard day, the hardest day of my life. I hadn't been that worried when I found out I was pregnant, when I told my mother, or when Charlie found out.

I nodded reluctantly and soon after I felt my eyes close.

----

"Oh my god! Edward. Is she okay?"

"Is the baby okay? We were so worried!"

"Are they okay? What happened?"

"Sshh." I heard that same smooth velvet voice whisper urgently. "She's sleeping."

"Oops." Someone else whispered. "Sorry!"

"She fell." He continued. "They're both okay but it was a close call."

"Oh my god." I heard someone crying and I pried my eyes open. It was dark in the room now, the only light coming from a desk lamp that was sitting on the nightstand beside my bed.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

I looked around warily and saw Edward hadn't moved from my side. My hand was still held tightly in his and one hand rested on my stomach gently, making random designs through the think blanket.

"I didn't mean to wake you Bella." Someone sniffled and I looked to the door where I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all standing.

Alice and Rosalie's eyes were red and puffy and Alice was the source of the loud sniffling noise.

Emmett looked like he was going to be sick and Jasper had a pained look on his face.

"It's okay Ali." I said, using her childhood nickname.

She smiled a watery smile and rushed to my side, hugging me awkwardly around my bump and Edward's hand.

"You had us so scared!" She cried.

I patted her back.

"I'm sorry." I said timidly.

I hated that I made everyone worry. I never should have tried to get those shoes. Even if Mike hadn't jerked the ladder like that I might have still fallen knowing my poor equilibrium.

Alice pulled away from me so that she could see my face.

"Don't apologize to me Isabella Swan!" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Alice dear." Jasper called soothingly from the door.

She looked back to him with a small smile and then looked back to me, a tender look on her face.

"You can't blame yourself Bella." She said with feeling. "This was not your fault."

"No!" Spat Edward. "It was Newton's."

Everyone's gaze shifted to Edward in unison.

"What does Mike have to do with this?" Rosalie asked, obviously as confused as the others were.

"He's the reason she fell." He said, glaring blackly at the wall. "He grabbed the ladder she was on."

Rosalie and Alice gasped in unison, looking to me for confirmation. I just looked down at my hands.

Emmett's features contorted into a glare that looked so out of place on his naturally happy, goofy face. Jasper clenched his jaw and I cringed back against my pillow. Emmett and Jasper had never frightened me before but they looked truly frightening now.

"We're just glad you're okay." Alice said, seeming to note the tension.

She looked sadly at Edward's hand that was resting on my bump and she shook her head, as if to clear it.

"We're glad you're both okay." She said quietly.

-EPOV-

"Newton!" I snarled, surprised myself at the fierce tone my voice had taken.

Mike looked over his shoulder as he locked the door to Newton's Outfitters.

It was dark now, around ten o'clock. Bella had gone back to sleep shortly after everyone had left for the night. She was so tired from all of the trauma and stress that she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Alice was the only one who staid. I had asked her to while I took care of something. She had raised an eyebrow at me, suspicious of anything that would take me away from Bella's side. But she hadn't pushed the matter.

I had my theories about this. Deep down she wanted Mike to pay for what he did to Bella just as much as I did.

Mike couldn't see who I was in the dark so I walked closer to him. I knew the exact moment in which he realized it was me because it was the exact moment his face paled and his eyes widened.

His hand was shaking violently as he tried to get the keys out of the lock and I took a sick kind of satisfaction in the fact.

"It was an accident." He stuttered.

I glared at him. I had known it was an accident all along. As much as I hated Mike, despised him, abhorred him, condemned, cursed, and loathed him. ...I still knew it was an accident.

I wouldn't put it passed him to try to harm my unborn son if it hadn't meant harming Bella though. I knew he didn't even see my son as a real person yet, a lot of people didn't until they could see them. But my son was extremely real to me and Bella and it was my job to protect them both. It made me so angry that I hadn't been able to protect them earlier today.

As it were, he had still harmed them, the most two important people in my entire life. Those two were my life. They were my reason for living, for breathing. And as much as I knew I should walk away from this before I did something that I would regret later I couldn't bring myself to turn around from the person who had threatened my happiness.

"It doesn't matter." I said darkly, stalking forward.

Mike gulped.

"E. Ed. Edward." He stuttered. "You know I wouldn't hurt Bella on purpose."

I stopped walking when I was about two inches from his vile face.

"And what about my son?" I asked.

A look of disgust shadowed his face before he could stop it and that was all the answer I needed.

Before he could react, or even realize what was happening I crushed my hands to his throat.

"You will not come with in a foot of my Bella." I said through clenched teeth.

Mike sputtered, turning blue, and it took all of the strength I possessed to loosen my hold on his throat.

I wasn't going to kill him- at least I hoped not.

"What are you doing Cullen?" He sneered, looking awfully confident for a boy with limited access to oxogen.

"After all of the threats you've made over the years the cops will come looking for you as soon as they find me."

I rolled my eyes at his overly dramatic "threat."

"Who says they're going to find you?" I asked darkly.

I almost chuckled as the snide look completely abandoned his face, being replaced with a look of sheer terror.

I was _**almost**_ positive I wasn't going to kill him by this point though. I needed to be here for Bella. I needed to be there when my son was born. I needed to be able to hold him and protect him and Bella both when life got too hard to deal with alone.

I flexed my fingers, for good measure, and he started crying.

"Don't kill me!" He choked out.

My eyes widened at his weepy pleadings.

"Please!" He breathed and I rolled my eyes, loosening my grip on his throat some.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he flinched.

"You will stop bothering Bella." I reiterated and he nodded enthusiastically.

"And if you even entertain the thought of going near my son, even utter his name, I will hunt you down and finish the job."

**_-BPOV-_**

"Alright Bella. The baby's heart beat is back to normal." Carlisle smiled. "You are free to go home."

I exhaled and fell back against my pillow with a giggle of complete and total relief.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing gently, and he smiled when I looked over to him.

"He's okay." I breathed.

Edward's eyes danced with joy and he leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"He's just fine." He rubbed my stomach and smirked up at me.

"He's stubborn, like his mommy."

I stuck my tongue out at him, as mature as that was. I was just too happy to care that I was acting like Emmett.

"Put your clothes on and I'll sign you out." Carlisle said.

I looked back to him with a genuine smile.

"Thank you!" I said, unable to keep the excitement from my voice.

Edward leaned over and kissed my stomach, and then my forehead, before standing.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were going to change."

I felt my blush darken my cheeks and I bit my lip, looking at my hands.

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah." I fumbled.

Edward chuckled and I looked up through my eyelashes.

He grinned crookedly and winked.

"I've got to talk to Carlisle about something anyway."

I nodded.

"I'll be back in a second."

He closed the door and I smiled to myself, shaking my head to clear it from my thoughts of Edward.

"We're going home baby boy." I cooed, rubbing my stomach.

There was a kick against my hand and I beamed. I had never been as thankful for those kicks as I was now.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so it jumped around a little but there was a lot I needed to pack into this chapter for the next one to pick up where I wanted it to. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Edward was a tad scary but I got carried away writing it. Lol. Besides, how did you think he would react to someone who could have killed his little boy? So, review and I will post the next chapter tomorrow or later today. :-) Thanks!_**

**_ALSO- I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading EPOV of when Carlisle calls him with the news that Bella is in the hospital through when she wakes up and he's there. Would anyone be interested in reading it? Much Love_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight AUTHOR'S NOTE: Holy geez you guys! We had thirty-six reviews for that last chapter! I am now jumping around my house out of sheer joy. Lol. We're at 600 reviews and 31,175 hits just in case you were wondering. You guys are the best. Anyway, I'm glad you liked that last chapter. I've decided that since most of you said you want EPOV but you also want to know what's next I will continue on with the story and I'll post another story for the outtakes in this one. Is there any other scenes you want to see? Or any other POV's?_**

**_THIS IS DEDICATED TO-- animal8 because they were the only one to wonder what Edward was going to talk to Carlisle about. You find out in this chapter animal8 :-)_**

_**-BPOV-**_

Two days bed rest! This was all Edward's fault. I just knew it.

Carlisle hadn't said anything about bed rest when he had left my hospital room to sign me out. When he comes back in after Edward went out to talk to him he starts talking about how, "Maybe I needed a couple of days rest... just to be safe."

Stupid Edward!

I huffed as I angrily fluffed my pillow again and tried to get comfortable. Bed rest is never something I would enjoy but when I couldn't get comfortable in the first place, best rest is almost intolerable.

I flipped through the pages of Wuthering Heights but even that couldn't hold my attention for too long. I was supposed to be back at work right now, avoiding ladders like the plague.

Charlie knocked on the frame of my open door and peaked his head in timidly.

"How are you feeling Bells?" He asked.

I sighed.

He wasn't as bad as Edward but I could tell he was still extremely worried. He hadn't gotten the message from the hospital because he had been at work until really early that morning and he had gone straight to bed when he got home.

I knew he was felling guilty even though I had told him countless times that it was fine. That I wasn't mad at him. And that it wouldn't have done me any good to have one more worried person hovering over me. He didn't seem all that convinced. But at least he had stopped apologizing insesently.

"I'm okay." I assured him. "Just bored."

He nodded.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked.

I shook my head, sending him a thankful smile.

"You can go to work Dad." I said, feeling guilty myself for making him miss two days of work.

Edward had tried to persuade him that I could stay at the Cullen's house for the next two days so that he could keep an eye on me himself and Charlie could still go to work but Charlie had blatantly refused.

It probably hadn't helped any when Edward said I could spend the next two days in his bed. He had immediately gone red and assured Charlie that he would not be in the bed _**with**_ me.

Charlie didn't seem to find it as funny as I had, standing behind him with my hand clamped over my mouth to keep my giggles in as I watched Edward realize what he had said.

"Bella." Charlie said, sighing. "It's fine. I don't mind staying home to take care of you."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought that someone was having to take care of me. I was fine. I had calmed myself down as soon as I realized that my son wasn't in danger. But no. I had to stay in bed for two days just because Edward was so paranoid and over protective.

Charlie chuckled.

"I know you don't like this Bells but just use these days to rest and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

I sighed, flipping another page of my book mindlessly.

"Okay." I consented with an aggravated sigh.

Charlie smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I'll be right downstairs if you need me Honey."

I nodded.

"Thanks Dad."

I eventually got into the book, pulled into the world of Heathcliff and Catherine.

I was so into my book that when my phone vibrated in my pocket half an hour later I jumped, startled and the baby protested my quick movement with a little nudge.

I smiled down at my bump, rubbing a hand over it.

"Sorry baby boy." I giggled as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm not mad at you Edward." I sighed.

I could never be mad at Edward. Believe me, I had tried on more than one occasion. It was impossible.

"I'm annoyed. I don't need to be on bed rest, even for a couple of days."

"Better safe than sorry." He tried to reason with me.

I frowned, unable to escape his logic. Bed rest was completely unnecessary, I was fine now, but I could see it from his point of view.

"Fine." I exhaled in defeat.

Edward chuckled.

"Thank you Bella Love."

I rolled my eyes.

"But I get to go back to work after I'm through with bed rest."

I said _**bed rest**_ as if it were a bad word.

"Absolutely not!" Edward exclaimed.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I picked at a piece of loose thread on the edge of my blanket.

"Why?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"Bella." He sighed. "We almost lost our son."

A chill ran down my spine at the truth in his words.

"But we didn't." I reminded him, and me too.

I placed a hand on my stomach, breathing deeper, as I felt a reassuring nudge against my hand.

"He's fine." I reiterated. "I'm fine."

Edward sighed on the other line and I could see him running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"I know Bella, and that's the only thing stopping me from going completely mad."

I bit my lip, listening to the intense sincerity laced through out his tone.

"And not going to work isn't going to do anything to protect him Edward." I tried to reason. "I just have to be more careful."

"Bella-"

"Edward." I cut him off. "I _**have**_ to work. Our son is going to need to eat. He's going to need diapers and-"

It was Edward's time to cut in this time.

"So let me buy those things." He said simply.

"What?"

"Let me buy the things he needs." He repeated. "He's _**my**_ son too. I'm going to help provide for him."

I bit my lip, studying my fingers.

"_**Help**_ provide, yes." I sighed, even though it was taking a lot just to agree to that much. "Buy everything while I sit at home doing nothing? No."

"You wouldn't be do nothing." Edward argued.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can't just not work." I huffed. "I need to feel like I'm doing something. Like I'm helping provide for our son."

"You want to work at Newton's?" Edward asked, his voice sounding pained.

I wrinkled my nose just as he said the word. I was not looking forward to seeing Mike again anytime in the near future. I knew he hadn't meant the baby any harm but I hadn't especially liked seeing him before the... incident. Even though I knew it was an accident there was a part of me that knew I would always remember I had almost lost my baby because of his macho attitude.

"Not exactly." I admitted. "But I do want to work and they're the ones that were hiring at the time."

Edward was quiet for a while and I knew he was thinking. Trying to come up with a compromise.

"Will you at least look for something else?" He asked, sounding desperate.

I thought about it for a second. The pay at Newton's Outfitters wasn't all that great. I had to see Mike three days a week.

On the other hand Mrs. Newton had been really nice about letting me get to my doctors appointments and we had already discussed maternity leave.

I sighed.

"I suppose." I said. "But I'm not promising anything Edward."

"That's fine." He said quickly. "Just look for something else. That's all I ask."

"And I'm working there until I find something else." I brought out my own compromise.

Edward exhaled.

"Fine." He relented and I grinned, feeling proud of myself for being able to hold my own.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that I was on the phone with him and therefore couldn't see him. He always got his way when he made his eyes smolder at me from under the heavy frame of his lashes.

"Hopefully Mike will stay away now." I grumbled.

Edward chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Newton won't bother you anymore."

I frowned. What did that mean?

"Edward!" I gasped. "What did you do?"

It was silent and my frown deepened as the seconds ticked by.

"I might have had a talk with him." He admitted sheepishly.

I scoffed.

"Did this 'talk' involve any physical violence?"

Edward chuckled, but it was back to his normal carefree chuckle now and I was unable to stop the grin that spread across my face in reaction to the glorious sound.

"Bella." He sniffed indignantly but I wasn't buying it. "I'm surprised at you!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I said, trying to sound stern, but I think I failed. "Did you punch him?"

"No." He said, sounding smug. "I did not."

I pursed my lips as I thought. I couldn't find any hint in his voice that said he wasn't being honest

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

Edward growled lightly in frustration and I smirked. That was a sound I could get used to. Wait! Where did that come from!

"I told him to stay away from you and our son." He said simply, his voice tense and menacing.

"Do you think he actually will?" I asked skeptically.

He scoffed.

"Have some faith Bella."

I rolled my eyes. I could just see his smug smirk now as his eyes sparkled the way they always did when he was teasing me.

"I can be quiet convincing."

I bit my lip, looking at my hands as I wondered what else he had done. It didn't take a genius to know there was more to this story than "please" and "thank yous."

"Would you like me to come keep you two company?" He asked.

I smiled.

"We would love that." I replied.

"Give me a couple of minutes." He told me. "I'll be right over."

----

The next two days went faster than I had thought possible. Edward spent every waking moment with me, until Charlie kicked him out each night. And Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett brought us lunch both days.

Even so, I was still glad to be up and out of the house.

I was nervous as I opened the doors to Newton's Outfitters. I felt almost like I was returning to the scene of a crime. There was butterflies in my stomach and I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

I also really didn't want to see Mike Newton. Edward kept assuring me that he would leave me alone but I was still nervous. I didn't want to have to deal with a whole day of Mike hanging around the whole day, twice as clingy as before because he felt guilty.

Edward still hadn't told me what he had said to Mike. I had asked several times as we sat in my room over the past two days, reading or listening to music or just talking, but he would always tell me the same thing he had that first day while we talked on the phone and then change the subject.

Mrs. Newton didn't say anything to me about missing work during my bed rest. She just shot me a sheepish smile that practically screamed DON'T SUE ME.

I smiled back, hopefully sending the message that I didn't plan on suing anyone.

Mike Newton came into the store, the door dinging as it swung open, about ten minutes later. And to my absolute surprise he didn't say anything to me. His eyes scanned the store and when he saw me at the register they darted away with whiplash speed as if he was afraid someone would be watching to make sure he didn't even look at me.

As a matter of fact when I took my lunch break later that day Mike was in the employee break room and as soon as I walked in he jumped from his seat.

"Hey Bella." He mumbled as he walked passed me.

I raised an eyebrow as the door slammed closed behind him. I was almost surprised not to see a Mike shaped whole in the door he walked out so quickly.

Before I could think too much on the matter my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"What did you say to him?" I asked, seeing by the caller ID that it was Edward.

"Hello to you too Bella." He said, amusement coloring his tone.

I sighed.

"Hello Edward."

He chuckled.

"What did I say to whom?"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see the action.

"Mike Newton." I explained although I think it went without saying.

He knew this was my first day back to work since the... incident. Who else would I be talking about?

"Oh..." He said in a tone that let me know he knew full well who I was talking about all along.

"Nothing." He continued easily. "I asked him to stay away from you and my son."

I huffed, annoyed with his vague answer.

I wasn't angry in the least that he had asked Mike to stay away. As a matter of fact I liked the idea that he felt protective over me and the baby. But it was driving me nuts that I didn't know what he had said. I know there was more to the story than the details he was giving and I sincerely doubt he had asked Mike nicely to stay away.

"You're not going to tell me." I sighed. "Are you?"

"Why?" He asked. "Is he bothering you again?"

I could almost hear his muscles tightening and his jaw clenching from here.

"No." I said quickly.

Sure, I wanted to know what he had said to Mike. That didn't mean I wanted to witness round two. And I'm pretty sure round two WOULD involve Mike's death and, or, physical abuse.

"Actually," I smiled, winding one of my curls around my finger as I spoke. "He's been avoiding me like his life depended on it."

Edward chuckled darkly and I raised my eyebrows at how... dangerous he sounded.

"His life _**does**_ depend on it." He mumbled but I don't think he meant to say this out loud.

I frowned, trying to make sense of his cryptic comment.

"Edward." I gasped. "Did you threaten to kill Mike?"

"Yep." He said simply, no shame evident in his tone at all.

I shook my head. I had known it was more than a simple discussion.

"What if he presses charges?" I asked, fear creeping in on me.

Edward couldn't go to jail. I needed him. Our son needed him.

"He won't." He assured me.

I bit my lip, hoping he was right. But I had seen Mike's face today when he had walked in and seen me. He looked absolutely and completely petrified.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

Edward chuckled lightly and I scowled.

I'm glad he can find humor in this.

"His pride won't allow it." He explained.

It was quite for a moment as Edward let me think it over. Mike was always very prideful. He wouldn't want everyone to know that Edward's threats had really scared him. Especially since the whole town knew his dislike for Edward. It would be like officially losing.

I nodded slowly as I let his reasoning melt my fear away.

"Okay." I said finally. "I'm glad because we can't have you in jail."

I could hear the smile in Edward's tone when he agreed with me. It was simply understood what I had meant by "we." It was the closest I had come to saying that the baby needed him. That I needed him. I knew it but I hadn't actually said it in so many words.

I fiddled with my fingers nervously, twinning them together and pulling them apart.

"You do know that." I whispered, suddenly very self-conscious. "Right, Edward?"

When he didn't say anything I took a deep breath.

"That this baby needs you." I explained. "That I need you."

It was quiet for another second and when Edward's voice sounded again it sounded surprisingly emotional.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered. "I know that."

He seemed to sense the change in the conversational mood and cleared his throat.

"Who else is going to make sure you're eating right?" He asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of which...." He continued. "Have you taken break yet today?"

"I'm taking lunch right now." I assured him.

"Good." He said, the emotional display of a few moments ago seeming so long ago.

"What are you eating?" He asked.

I frowned, pursing my lips.

"I don't need you to check up on me." I mumbled and he chuckled, waiting for my real answer.

"Peanut butter and banana sandwich with ketchup." I admitted grudgingly.

Edward's laughter boomed through the phone and I pulled it from my ear, glaring at it.

"It's good!" I insisted but I knew I was never going to convince him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be a really fun one, at least I hope you think so. Two words, birthing. class. Haha  
Review please. I know now that we can make it to at least thirty so I hope we can get there again for this chapter. No pressure. Lol.


	36. Chapter 36

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: first of all, You guys rock! Lol. Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm becoming quiet addicted to all of your wonderful feedback it seems.  
Second: I had written a scene for this chapter a really long time ago, like before Charlie knew about the pregnancy. Haha. And I loved it but it didn't seem to fit with the rest of this chapter. It's where they watch a live birth in class. :) So, I've decided that I'm going to post it in my outtakes along with some other scenes that the amazing KTSpree has helped me pick out. But if you need an extra dose of humor(becase this didn't turn out as funny as I thought it would without that scene) and you don't want to wait for me to post the outtakes than mention in your review that you want to read it and I'll send you the "missing scene" as it was. Alrighty everyone? Just review and tell me if you want to read the missing scene and I will send it to you. :-) I hope that's fair and makes up for this one not being quite as humorous as I had hopped._**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: SexyandSurprisedZiggy, an anonymous reviewer who actualy tried my peanut butter-banana and ketchup sandwich. You have more guts than I. Haha. ... or maybe just a stronger stomach_**

**_-BPOV-_**

I felt like a balloon that someone was slowly filling with helium. Over the last few weeks my bump had grown considerably so that instead of looking like I had swallowed a small cantaloupe I now had a beach ball under my shirt.

I was taking enjoyment in the little things now. Like being able to see my feet, being able to put my socks on by myself, and being able to get up off of the couch. I was determined to do these things with no assistance because, if the way my son had been growing recently was any indication, I wouldn't be able to do so for much longer.

Along with the threat of not being able to see my feet soon the twenty-eighth week also brought my first birthing class.

Edward and I had to drive to Port Angeles for our class because there was not enough pregnancies in town for them to have the class in Forks this year. Welcome to life in a small town.

The normally relatively short drive seemed to drag this time. I think it was because we were so anxious to get there but it very well could have simply taken longer. We _**did**_ have to stop three times so that I could use the bathroom on the way after all.

There were three couples already there when we arrived and they all turned to look at us as we walked in. I felt myself blush as I inconspicuously tried to hide behind Edward.

Edward, however, did not seem to notice all of the eyes on us as we walked in. He simply found us a spot in the semi circle, set down the pillow he had brought for me, and smiled at me encouragingly.

I had a little difficulty getting down to a seated position on the pillow but I managed the trip much easier than the woman who walked in shortly after.

She had long ago passed the stage I was dreading, wearing one black ballet flat and one green one with white polka dots. She grunted and huffed and, even with the help of her husband, it took her double the time it had taken me to get to the floor.

She brushed a black curl out of her face and sighed, clearly already worn out by this point.

"Twins." She told me when she saw me looking at her.

I cringed at the mere thought before I could stop myself and she laughed at my obvious fear.

"Tell me about it." She said, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly, kindly ignoring the blush that had crept up my cheeks.

"I've got another one at home too. I'm so outnumbered now!"

I laughed lightly, not really knowing what to say would be, but remaining pleasant. I was guessing, "Better you than me!" was not the right thing to say right at the moment.

"I'm Ari." She told me, holding out her hand.

"Bella." I replied, shaking her hand. "And this is Edward."

Edward smiled politely at her and I saw her eyebrows raise a fraction of an inch before she chuckled lightly, leaning back on her husband who introduced himself politely before returning to a discussion with the man sitting on the other side.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

She looked to be about twenty-five but I could tell she wasn't silently judging Edward and I for our young age the way some of the couples were.

She smiled, a dimple appearing in her left cheek.

"Is this your first?" She asked, motioning to my stomach, which was looking significantly smaller compared to Ari's.

I bit my lip, nodding.

"How far along are you?" She asked, most definitely one of those people blessed with the ability to make conversation with strangers at ease.

I was unable to stop my smile as my hands came to rest on my stomach without me even thinking about it.

"Twenty-eight weeks." I answer and Edward grinned at me.

"She's due in February." Edward told her, still looking at me.

Ari chuckled, drawing my attention away from Edward for a moment. I hadn't even realized I seemed to be caught by his gaze.

"Oh, I envy you." She sighed dramatically, but I didn't think she looked upset.

"You're still so tiny. I feel like Shamu and I'm only twenty-eight weeks too."

I laughed at her analogy, knowing I would be there soon enough, and she grinned.

"Let me guess..." She said, tilting her head as she seemed to examine me.

"A boy?"

I grinned, my hands still resting on my bump lovingly and Edward nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I have a son at home and my sister-in-law just had a baby boy. We carried like that."

She motioned to my bump and I looked down, my eyebrows furrowed. Was I carrying wired or something? I had never stopped to think how my bump actually looked accept in terms of size.

"Usually girls rest higher up." She explained and I nodded in understanding.

Now that she mentioned it I wasn't carrying as high as some of the other women in the room.

The birthing instructor came in shortly after. Her name was Morgan Cicely and she wore a long, flowing, hippie skirt. She looked so comfortable that I thought of getting one of those skirts for myself.

"Welcome to your first prenatal birthing class Mommies and Daddies!" She said excitedly and I bit my lip, the nervousness creeping in.

"The purpose of this class is to prepare you for labor and the birth of your little angels. I know some of you are not first time parents so just think of this as a refresher course."

She looked around the room with a big smile for everyone.

When she reached me and Edward I smile back timidly and reached for Edward's hand nervously.

Edward sensed my unease and leaned over so that he could whisper in my ear.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I looked up, bitting my lip anxiously.

"I suppose I'm just a little nervous." I admitted sheepishly.

Edward smiled reassuringly at me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"You'll be fine Love." He assured me. "It's just to prepare us. And remember, it's my first class too."

I smiled, nodding, and turned my attention back to Morgan.

"Let's start the class off by introducing ourselves. Just one person from each group introduce yourself, your partner, and maybe say a few things about your baby." She continued.

"What you're having, if you know yet. How far along you are, if it's your first pregnancy. Things like that."

She smiled and promptly sat down, looking expectantly at the first couple.

The man cleared his throat, clearly taken off guard.

"I'm Jake." He introduced himself. "And this is my wife, Leah. We don't know what we're having yet but it's our first."

Morgan smiled at Jake and he seemed to relax, knowing his turn was over.

The next couple to speak were middle aged, the man's black hair peppered very lightly with gray hair.

"I'm Johnathon." He said, looking around the circle with confidence.

"This is my wife, Sarah."

The woman beside him grinned lovingly up at her husband, rubbing small circles on her round tummy and I couldn't help but wonder if Edward and I would ever be that way. They were so at ease. They were so comfortable and they seemed so confident about the impending birth of their child.

I looked over to Edward and he grinned at me.

"We're having a little girl." Johnathon continued.

He looked to his wife with a goofy grin.

"Finally." He added.

"We have four boys already." Sarah informed us with a chuckle.

Well of course they were at ease, I thought. If Edward and I were on our fifth kid I'm sure we wouldn't be this edgy either.

I felt my tattletale blush brighten my cheeks. Of course, Edward and I would never get the chance to repeat this experience.

Snap out of it Bella! I chided myself.

Edward saw my blush and raised an eyebrow at me but I just shook my head.

I could only imagine what he would think if he knew for a moment I had thought of us like we were any other future parents in this room. As if we could in the future be just another Johnathon and Sarah. Of course, Edward didn't regret our son and neither did I for that matter, but we couldn't have a repeat performance. That was a one time thing. We weren't even technically together.

There was one more person to talk before it was me and Edward's turn and I looked around the circle nervously. I had always hated public speaking and I didn't even know what to say. I wracked my brains for the questions Morgan had told us to share with the class.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella."

I looked over, surprised, and Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. I hadn't even realized I hadn't yet let go of his hand. I wasn't planning on doing so now that I _**had**_ realized it though. I just clung tighter as if he was my life raft. And I suppose in a way, he was.

"Bella is twenty-eight weeks, due February eighth. And we're having a little boy."

Morgan grinned and Edward smiled back politely.

Ari and her husband were next to talk but I just continued to look to Edward in amazement. He was always so calm and put together but did he have to be perfect?

Edward saw me looking at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Was that okay?" He whispered.

I smiled, bitting my lip.

"Yes." I whispered back. "Thank you. I hate speaking in groups."

Edward smiled his lopsided grin, immediately putting me at ease.

"I know."

Morgan was talking again but I didn't hear anything she said. I just sat there, grinning like an idiot I'm sure.

I realized soon enough that I should probably be listening to the instructor instead of thinking about how well Edward knew me and always knew just what to do to put me at ease and I shook my head, hopping to clear it.

"One of my favorite quotes to use when I teach this class," She was saying now and I was glad to see Edward was taking notes because I had no idea how long she had been talking.

"Is, 'Luck comes when preparation meets opportunity.' So today I am going to try to prepare you."

She looked at each and everyone of us, the grin removed from her face for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Birth is not something you want to go into blind."

I gulped.

I hadn't really thought all that much about the actual birth. I had thought a thousand times about holding my son for the first time, or seeing Edward hold him for the first time. I couldn't count the times I had thought about how the two would look together, curled up on the couch, taking a nap. But I had purposefully been avoiding thoughts of the actual birth. Why? Because I was scared, absolutely petrified.

"Now a couple of weeks, or even a month before the actual birth your baby will 'drop.' You might feel a heaviness on your pelvis and less pressure near your rib cage. Next is stronger and more painful Braxton Hicks contractions."

A few of the women groaned, clearly the people who had already gone through this.

Morgan laughed lightly at the response.

"I know." She said, holding her hands up in a kind of "Don't shot the messenger" type of gesture.

"I know. Some women don't even have Braxton Hicks, or 'false labor' as some people call it, but the first time mommies should know the difference between these and real contractions."

She looked around the room, crossing her legs casually as she spoke.

"You can time real contractions and they will start to get closer together in time." She said simply.

"There are other ways to tell but this is what I find to be the simplest way to know. So Daddies be ready to time those contractions."

I looked over to Edward and he grinned without looking away from his paper, just knowing.

Morgan continued on with the detailed steps of what was most likely to happen before birth, all of us making faces at some parts.

The detailed description of passing the mucus plug made all of us fidget uncomfortably in our seats and the fathers all looked a little green.

Edward focused intently on his notebook during that part, although I noticed he didn't take notes. He was simply running his pen over the things he had already written over and over again, making the elegant letters darker, avoiding making eye contact with me.

My blush was bright crimson and the only thing that I could think was, thank God Emmett isn't here.

I think there was a collective exhale when Morgan finally changed the subject and moved on to the next stage, the water breaking. Even Sarah and Johnathon had looked uncomfortable in those moments. It was probably something that you never quiet got used to.

"Most women start having contractions before this but some don't have noticeable contractions until after the water breaks. Labor usually follows after very soon." She concluded cheerfully.

Edward finally looked up and smiled sheepishly at me, still looking a little green.

I smiled back but I'm sure I would have been the exact shade of green if I weren't so red with embarrassment.

Morgan stopped the class long enough for all of the women to take a bathroom break, telling us we were going to discuss relaxation techniques when we came back.

I practically jumped up from my spot on the floor at the mention of a bathroom break and Edward chuckled.

"We stopped three times on the way up here." He said unbelievingly and I frowned.

"You can make fun of me when you've experienced seven months of pregnancy Edward." I told him and he cringed.

That's what I thought.

Ari laughed from her spot on the floor and I looked over with a grin.

Her husband was currently trying to help her up off of the floor but she wasn't moving very quickly. She was holding one of his hands in her own while he pulled and she held her back with the other.

Edward chuckled, seeing what was going on and hopped off of the floor agilely. I swear all of the women in the room sent glares at him simultaneously.

He reached one hand to Ari and she took it, sending him a grateful smile. The two men pulled her up with no trouble and she stretched, both of her hands supporting her lower back now.

"Thank you gentlemen." She said. "We'll be back soon."

And then she looped her arm through mine as we walked to the door. Well, I walked. What Ari was doing was more like waddling.

"I was really big when I had my son too." She said to me as we walked.

"Big pregnancies run in my family. So when they told me I was having twins, I swear I almost cried. I feel like a planet."

I looked at our bumps side by side as we walked. She was over double my size and I couldn't help but feel a mixture of pity and sincere respect. I had been complaining just earlier this morning to Charlie about feeling huge. I knew I would never be able to get through twins. Pregnancy was hard enough and then to think of birth... twice.

I shuddered.

"So, are you excited?" She asked once I came out of my bathroom stall and we were both washing our hands.

I bit my lip, thinking, while I rinsed some soap from my hands.

"I'm excited..." I started, thinking of those pictures I had conjured up in my mind of the first time I got to hold my son.

"But I'm also really scared."

I turned around and she handed me a paper towel.

"Everyone is." She assured me. "Not just first time mothers, either, like everyone always tells you."

I looked at her and she seemed deep in thought.

"I mean, it's scarier the first time, yeah. But it's such a huge change. It's always scary."

I nodded, understanding completely what she meant.

"But it's worth it." She said confidently, throwing her paper towel in the trash can and holding the door open for me.

"My little boy, Hunter? He wasn't planned."

Her voice took on a dreamy tone as if she wasn't even here any more. She was caught up in her memories.

"I had him when I was in my first year of college. My husband and I weren't married yet."

She sighed, rubbing a hand over the side of her tummy absentmindedly.

"I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. One day I would be a nervous wreck, wishing he would stay in there forever and the next I'd be begging for him to come already."

I bit my lip, looking away from her. I knew the feeling.

"But I can't imagine life without him now." She said cheerfully, coming back to the present.

I smiled at the love evident in her tone as she spoke of her son. I wondered if this would be me one day. Obviously not the 'pregnant with twins' aspect of it, but just so completely used to being a mom. Being completely in the role of mommy.

I ran a hand over my own stomach as I took my place back beside Edward and thought of all the love I already had for my son. It was definitely something I wanted. I knew that much.

----

"Now, labor is called _**labor**_ because it is just that; hard, grueling, and painful."

I frowned at the bluntness of her statement but I knew it wasn't going to help anyone if she sugar coated it.

"But you're going to learn some relaxation techniques here that can help." She added, probably as she saw us all tense up at her earlier description.

"Sometimes it helps simply to create a relaxing environment. Play your favorite calming CD, avoid having bright lights on, things of that nature."

Everyone nodded and Ari leaned over slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled quietly so that no could hear but me. "When are we going to talk about the drugs?"

I giggled, nodding in agreement, and Morgan looked over our way but didn't stop talking.

"We're going to practice some breathing and massage techniques that can help during labor right now. So first I want the mommies to get into position with you daddies supporting them please."

She motioned over to Sarah and Johnathon, the veterans of the class, who were already in position

I blushed as I saw the position and looked around nervously as I saw all of the other couples mimicking it with no hesitation.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and chuckled nervously as he moved over and sat down on the floor, copying the position all of the other men had taken.

I bit my lip and looked at him. He was sitting up straight, rigidly, with his long legs splayed in front of him.

You could tell that he was not comfortable with this. I wasn't either for that matter. But it was going to make a scene if I didn't do what everyone else was doing and besides, we were both adults. Hell, we were going to be parents soon. There was no reason why I couldn't be mature about this.

I slid over in front of him and sat between his legs, my back against his chest.

My blush was highly prominent now. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I sat there, overly conscious of our extremely close proximity.

I raised my knees up and leaned forward slightly when Morgan told us to do so and Edward's hands moved to the sides of my stomach almost reflexively.

Although I could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable with our new position he was trying to make it less awkward for both of us. He stroked my stomach with his thumbs and when Morgan gave us the green light I started breathing in with the rest of the women.

In twice and then I let it out slowly, becoming more and more relaxed as Edward rubbed my stomach.

Our son seemed to wake up from his recent nap and kicked right where Edward's left hand was resting on my stomach.

We both laughed, Edward's warm breath hitting my ear, and my eyes slid closed.

Edward ran his hand over the area the baby had just kicked a few extra times, earning one more kick, before he went back to soothingly rubbing with his thumbs.

_**He, He, Who**_

The entire room was filled with the simultaneous breathing and Morgan walked around the room, making sure we were all getting it.

_**He, He, Who**_

"Very good Bella."

My eyes snapped open and my blush intensified as I realized I had been so relaxed in Edward's arms that I hadn't even noticed our instructor standing in front of us.

"You're doing very well too Edward." She mentioned. "Keep doing what you're doing. She seems very relaxed."

I bit my lip, tensing slightly.

_**He, He, Who**_ I continued breathing with everyone else but it was evident I wasn't relaxed any more.

"It's not wrong for you to be relaxed Bella." Edward whispered in my ear and my breathing stopped all together.

He slowly moved his hands from the peak of my stomach up all the way to my rib cage and then back down to the peak, stopping to make a circle around my belly button, and then down until he was cupping my stomach tenderly.

"Just relax." He murmured into my ear and I released a shaky breath.

He repeated the circuit up and down my stomach several times before I closed my eyes again, breathing with the rest of them once more, and melted back against his chest.

I don't know how long this went on but I didn't want it to end when Morgan told us it was almost time to leave.

I grudgingly pried my eyes opened and Edward made one more circuit up and down my stomach as if he was reluctant as well, before I sat up.

I didn't move from my place in-between his legs but I sat up and Edward moved his hands back to their original place on the sides of my stomach.

"We only have about ten more minutes left of this class everyone and I want the fathers to have a chance to practice their massage techniques so we're going to do that really quick."

I sat up a little straighter, tense, and Edward's thumbs stopped rubbing soothing circles on the sides of my stomach.

I was practically a puddle of goo on the floor just from Edward rubbing my stomach. How was I going to handle a whole massage?

"Now massages can be very relaxing for the mother and help greatly with the pain but there are some things you must keep in mind." She continued.

"First, they probably don't want you touching them once the contraction has already begun. Plus, it's not going to do any good if you rub her leg for a second and then her back and then her arm. That's only going to distract her and cause more pain than not so choose a touch pattern and keep it up through several contractions."

I snuck a peak at Edward from around the curtain of my hair. Edward was looking at me with the same expression from the corner of his eye and he chuckled, shaking his head.

I giggled a little nervously.

"One that seems to work well is the pressure massage. This doesn't mean you're poking or jabbing the mother."

A couple of people laughed and I saw Ari push her finger gently into her husband's stomach, smiling devilishly.

"It's firm pressure with the tips of your fingers. You can move them in a circular motion if the mother is okay with that."

Morgan demonstrated and then had all of the women lay down on their side with our pillows placed between our knees. Some of the ones that were slightly bigger, like Ari, used the pillow to support their stomachs.

Edward pushed the tips of his fingers gently into my back and moved them in a circular motion between the vertebra.

I let out a little moan before I could stop myself and a blush swept up my neck and over my cheeks.

Edward chuckled.

"Does that mean it's okay to go in a circular motion?" He whispered in a teasing tone.

His warm breath hit my ear and I shivered even though it was plenty warm in the room.

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah." I stuttered.

He smiled, and moved to the next vertebra, applying more pressure with his fingertips.

My eyes slid closed and I sighed blissfully, before I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep all other awkward noises from leaving my mouth.

After a couple of minutes he ran his hands down my arms and then placed both hands on my stomach.

"It's time to go Bella." He whispered, probably trying not to startle me.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that everyone else was already sitting, preparing to leave. Even Ari had managed to make it up from her position on the floor to a seated position and her husband was helping her to her feet.

I blinked a few times.

"Oh. I'm..."

I took a deep breath, trying to clear the fog from my mind.

"Yeah, sorry."

Edward grinned and helped me into a seated position.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

I nodded, reaching for his outstretched hand as he helped me stand.

He placed a hand on my lower back as we walked to the door and I let him help me, because I was afraid my knees would give if he didn't.

Ari smiled as she got into the passenger side of her car and motioned me over.

Edward saw her and smiled.

"Go ahead." He said, reaching out to take the pillow I was carrying. "I'll warm the car up. It's a little chilly."

I almost rolled my eyes. I was roasting but instead I just nodded, truly thankful for his presence here today. He had made things easier, if not somewhat more embarrassing.

Ari rolled her window down so that we could talk and she smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." She said and I smiled.

"You too Ari." I told her truthfully.

She had been a refreshment compared to some of the other women who had been shotting me curious glances and some even ogling Edward, not that I could blame them. She wasn't judgment and she was easy to talk to her. I liked her.

"Take care of yourself." She said and I nodded.

She smiled and handed me a piece of paper.

"I want you to call me if you need someone to talk to." She told me and I took her number gratefully.

"And let me know when that kid is born." She chuckled. "He's going to be one adorable little boy."

I beamed, resting my hands lovingly on my stomach.

"I will." I said. "And I want to see those munchkins too."

I pointed to her budging tummy and she laughed, nodding.

"See you next week?"

I nodded and she waved as I turned to walk back to Edward.

I could always use more friends after all. Especially someone who could completely sympathize with me. Charlie and Edward had been amazing but they couldn't thoroughly understand what was going on with me.

"I think that went well." Edward said as he watched me snap my seat belt into place.

I smiled back at him, nodding.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah." I said thoughtfully, realizing that I did feel slightly less nervous about the birth now.

"I feel... more prepared." I mused.

Edward nodded, as if he knew exactly what I meant.

"Me too." He agreed and I thought back to the pages of notes he had taken with a smile.

Edward shot me a devilish smile, a teasing glint in his eye.

"We might just have to practice that massage some more though."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yikes, this one took forever to write!! Lol. You would not believe it. But I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know. What did you think of the ExB time? What did you think about Ari? (Which by the way is my favorite girls name. Ariana.) And don't forget to tell me if you're interested in reading the missing scene from this chapter. Thanks everyone. I'll post again tomorrow. :)**_


	37. Chapter 37

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is short but needed and I will post again sooner since it's not as long as you're all used to. :) I'll probably post again tomorrow morning._**

**_-BPOV-_**

It really was amazing how quickly I found another job. When I had promised Edward I would look for something else I hadn't really thought I would be able to find anything but as it turns out I hadn't even had to go looking. The job found me.

My baby boy was up and ready to start moving at six on the dot this morning. I tried to go back to sleep but it's not the easiest thing to do when you are getting kicked and nudged in the side every few minutes.

"Alright." I groaned in defeat, dragging myself out of bed.

I took a shower and dressed in a maternity dress Alice had gotten for me. I was only wearing maternity clothes now, especially the comfortable maxi dresses.

The only exception to this rule was my sleeping attire, which was always one of Edward's teeshirts. As a matter of fact, I wasn't entirely certain I was going to give them back after the birth.

I decided that since I was already up I might as well head downstairs and make some breakfast. My stomach was already growling and I knew that if I didn't eat soon I would start getting dizzy. That was something else about these last few weeks; I was insistently hungry but I didn't eat a lot at one time. I just needed to eat consistently throughout the day. I felt like I was a bear preparing for hibernation or something.

I made waffles, a generous helping of peanut butter on top, and put a pot of coffee on for Charlie.

The aroma seemed to reach him even while he was upstairs sleeping because he came down not even five minutes after I started the coffee pot.

I smiled up from my plate and got up to get him a plate as well.

My stomach bumped into the kitchen table as I was getting up, making my plate jump and I looked at Charlie sheepishly.

My equilibrium was bad enough without my center of gravity being changed and this bump was setting me more and more off balance the bigger I got.

Charlie chuckled at the annoyed expression on my face.

"That baby's sure growing." He commented and I smoothed my hand over my stomach as I turned to the counter.

"Yeah." I agreed. "If he doesn't quit this soon I'm not going to be able to fit in the hospital at all."

Charlie chuckled and I couldn't help but smile as I handed him his plate.

"So, are you still looking for another job?" He asked, smiling thankfully as I handed him a mug of coffee.

I sighed.

"I promised Edward I would."

He nodded.

I was a little surprised he was agreeing with something Edward had suggested but his worry for me overshadowed his dislike for anything Edward related.

"We're looking for someone to man the front desk at the police station." He commented, taking a big bite of his waffle.

"Really?" I asked.

I was surprised to find someone hiring so soon, to say the least. When I had lived here before and had first started looking for an after school job I had had to look for months. Forks only had a population of 3120. There was never an abundance of employment.

"Yep." He continued after he swallowed. "You wouldn't have to do much. There isn't much crime."

He shrugged, swirling his coffee around in the steaming mug.

"You'd answer the phones, do some filing, deal with fines, permits, and licenses. Things like that."

"I could do that." I said, thankful for a job where I wouldn't have to be on my feet quite so much.

And just like that I had a job. Charlie said I didn't need to interview for the job because no one else had really inquired after the position anyway.

Besides, my dad was the police chief. That definitely helped.

----

**_He, He, Who_**.

Edward smiled, trying to show a sign of moral support.

"Good job Bella." He said soothingly. "Breath."

I rolled my eyes.

**_He, He, Who._**

I felt absolutely ridiculous but Edward was completely in character.

"Good." He said, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "Breath."

**_He, He, Who._**

He rubbed my shoulder, pressing with the tips of his fingers just like we learned in class.

"Breath."

I groaned and he shot me a look that told me quite plainly to stop being difficult.

**_He, He, Who._**

He smiled, still rubbing my shoulder. At least there was one good thing about this. Let me tell you, I never got sick of Edward's pressure massage.

The only thing I did have trouble with was not letting inappropriate noises slipped out of my mouth when he was in the middle of said massage.

"What's with all the heavy breathing?"

I looked up and saw Emmett, standing in the doorway to the living room, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched me and Edward.

I lifted my head so that I could see him better.

"Your brother insists that we practice breathing for the birth."

Emmett raised one eyebrow. I could tell this was not the reply he had been expecting.

It was quite a scene.

I was lying on my back on the couch, Edward sitting on the floor beside me, rubbing my shoulder, as I he-heed and whoed.

"You have to practice breathing?" He asked skeptically. "Isn't that something that you should already know?"

I scoffed, completely agreeing with him for once.

"I tried telling him this was unnecessary." I said and Edward sighed.

"We went to the class." I said, turning my attention to Edward now, repeating an argument we had already had(and I had already lost) once today.

"Why do we need to practice this again?"

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"We need to be prepared." He said.

"I understand that Edward." I said. "But how is practicing breathing, _**again**_, going to help make the birth any easier?"

He just looked at me.

"Please Bella." He sighed. "Just to make me feel better at least."

I sighed in defeat and laid my head back on the couch.

I knew he wasn't getting really worried about the birth. Edward was the type of person who liked to fix everything. If I was in trouble he always came to my rescue. If someone was having a hard time it was just his nature to try to make it easier for them. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to do much for me once the contractions hit and it was driving him mad.

**_He, He, Who. _**I breathed, rolling my eyes.

Emmett laughed loudly from the doorway.

"Is that seriously how you're supposed to be breathing?" He asked.

"Yes Emmett." I said, already annoyed.

He chuckled, coming closer to the couch to get a better look.

"Maybe they just told you to breath like that because they realized how hilarious you look doing it." He said, actually sounding thoughtful.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, Emmett." Edward said, shaking his head in annoyance.

He rubbed a circle in my shoulder.

"This is what we learned in our birthing class." He explained. "It's the lamaze breathing technique."

Emmett nodded.

"Sure man." He said sarcastically. "What ever makes you feel better."

Edward shot him a look before turning his attention back to me.

"Just ignore him." He instructed.

I nodded and Emmett scoffed, settling in beside Edward on the floor. It looked like he was not planning on being ignored.

"Breath." Edward soothed, applying a light pressure to me shoulder and I shivered.

God, I hope Emmett didn't see that. He would never let me live down my response to Edward's touch.

"Yeah Bellsy." Emmett sing-songed teasingly. "Just breath."

I glared at him.

**_He, He, Who. _**I breathed and he laughed.

Edward just shook his head but after a few more repeats of this Emmett started breathing with me, exaggerating the last WHO of every breath so he sounded like an owl.

I couldn't help but laugh, my breathing coming out in between my giggles.

Edward tried to remain serious but one side of his lips corked upwards and I fluttered my eyelashes, copying Emmett's breathing.

Edward fought off the smile for a little longer but finally he cracked and a chuckle slipped from in between his luscious lips.

I smiled at the sound and he grinned.

Pretty soon we were all HE, HE, WHOing.

"What on Earth?"

We all looked to the doorway and busted out laughing.

Esme and Carlisle stood there, looking at us like we had lost our minds.

"We're practicing breathing Ma." Emmett said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I understand what Edward and Bella are doing." She said slowly. "But why are you breathing with them dear?"

He laughed.

"Because Eddie was being too serious and I figured they needed comedic relief."

Edward and I both rolled our eyes simultaneously and I grinned.

"It probably _**is**_ a good idea to practice the breathing." Carlisle mused and Edward raised an eyebrow at me as if to say "see?"

"It's just a couple of months now." Esme said, her voice sounding dreamy and I looked over to see her looking at my stomach through teary eyes.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Edward asked quietly, seeing her emotional display.

She sniffled, nodding.

"I'm fine dear." She assured us. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe how quickly the time has passed."

I knew what she meant. Some days it felt like only yesterday I had held that pregnancy test in shaky hands and now I was lying on the Cullen's couch practicing my breathing with Edward.

Other days though, the days when I've had to stand up for longer amounts of time and my feet and back are aching and I'm so tired I want to cry.

Those days it seems like I've been pregnant for an **_eternity_**.

It felt like I was doing nothing except work, eat, pee, and go to doctors appointments. Now that I was only two months away from my due date

Carlisle had moved our appointments to every two weeks. I really didn't mind it too much but I hadn't even started working at the police station yet. Tomorrow was my first day and I was already asking for an hour off on Friday for another check up.

Of course Charlie understood and he and the other officers tried to assure me that I wouldn't be missing much. I still felt bad, especially since Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and all of the other Cullen's were insisting I start my maternity leave in a week and a half.

Edward, of course, was most vehemently pro maternity leave.

It felt ridiculous to start working somewhere new just to quit the next week. Edward kept reminding me that I wasn't quitting. I was, "taking time off so that I could rest and prepare for the birth of our baby."

I still didn't want to take my leave but Carlisle convinced me that it would be best for my son and I had consented, reluctantly.

"I'm sure it hasn't seemed to go too fast for Bella." Carlisle mentioned, seeming to know where my thoughts had taken me.

I smiled back at him, sitting up and resting my hands on my stomach.

"It hasn't been too bad." I said, shrugging.

Edward looked over and smiled, his eyes falling to my stomach.

"Are you two getting excited?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, unable to hide my smile, as I thought back to all of the times I had imagined holding him for the first time.

"I can't wait." Edward murmured, sounding like his thoughts had gone to the same place as mine.

I looked at him with a tender smile and he grinned back.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next couple of chapters are going to be a little shorter, probably around the length of this one because there's lots of little things I need to wrap up before the birth. But I will post more frequently to make up for it.  
REVIEW please and let me know what you thought. Thanks guys!  
Everyone who asked for the missing scene has gotten a message from me. But it's not too late. Anyone else interested in reading the missing scene from the last chapter let me know and I'll send it to you. :-)**_


	38. Chapter 38

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry this one wasn't up this morning. I got up late and then I had a ten hour work day. Yikes. But tomorrow(well today I suppose since it's 2:30 AM) is Sat. so I am happy.**_

_**-BPOV-**_

I spent the first day of my maternity leave with Edward.

We went to our doctor's appointment where Carlisle asked me how I was feeling. Tired, achy, and hungry; just like normal. He asked me about the movement of the baby, if he had become less active. I assured him that he was still _**quite**_ active, especially early mornings or any other time I really wanted to sleep. And he had done an abdominal exam.

After being assured that everything was normal and I was right on track we had gone for ice cream, Edward's treat. And I had been lying on Edward's sofa, my eyes closed, as we listened to music ever since.

I must say, despite my earlier protests against maternity leave, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my pregnancy just like this.

I smiled softly to myself, my eyes closed, as Clair de Lune came on.

The song was almost over when I heard a distinct _**CLICK**_.

I frowned, trying to place the sound, before opening my eyes and looking over at Edward who was guiltily holding a camera.

"Edward." I groaned.

He chuckled.

"I couldn't help myself." He said, not sounding ashamed in the least.

I rolled my eyes.

"You looked so peaceful." He said quietly.

I shrugged.

"I suppose I just feel peaceful." I admitted and Edward grinned.

The CD changed to the next track and I smiled, letting my eyes fall closed again.

_**CLICK**_

"Edward." I said warningly without opening my eyes.

I heard his footsteps get closer and I opened one eye.

He was standing beside the couch, holding the camera out to me.

"Look." He prompted.

I sighed, struggling to sit up.

He chuckled, offering me a hand and I rolled my eyes, but eventually took it so that he could help me sit.

I took the camera from him and he sat down beside me, resting his chin on my shoulder so that he could look at the picture with me.

I almost didn't recognize the person in the picture. I looked so happy, so carefree, so... peaceful, as he had put it.

My hair had fallen out of it's messy ponytail earlier and I had left it, so in the picture it was fanned out around my head and I was smiling, my eyes closed. My stomach stuck out, perfectly round, covered by the soft blue material of my maternity top and the sun, shinning through the wall of windows, played across my face. One of my hands was resting on the top of my tummy and one was at the bottom so that it looked like I was forming a frame around it.

I smiled as I examined the picture.

I had never really liked having my picture taken but I was actually happy Edward had captured this moment for me. It really seemed like a moment to remember, and maybe even share with my son one day.

Edward sighed happily, and leaned his head against mine.

"Breath taking." He whispered.

My first instinct was to roll my eyes and brush the compliment off but instead I brought the camera out in front of me and clicked, taking a picture of the two of us before he had time to react.

He didn't protest though. He just sat up and held out his hand for the camera.

I raised one eyebrow in question but handed it over.

"Don't erase my picture." I warned.

He scoffed.

"Just hold still Bella."

Before I had time to react he clicked and I saw the little light on the front of the camera turn green, indicating that a picture had been taken.

Then he pointed the camera at my stomach.

"Say cheese baby boy." He cooed and I laughed.

He took the picture and grinned up at me.

"He's very photogenic." He commented, managing to keep a straight face.

I giggled.

"He must get that from you."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You, my Bella, are absolutely beautiful."

And then he took another picture, probably managing to capture my blush so that it remained frozen forever.

I frowned and took the camera from him.

"Say cheese." I mimicked him and he laughed.

I took the picture.

He looked just as carefree and happy as I had in my picture, his head thrown back as he laughed.

I pointed the camera at my stomach and was just about to take the picture when Edward got up and moved so that he was sitting behind me.

Then he placed his hands on my stomach, his fingers forming a heart over my belly button.

_**CLICK**_

_****_

-EPOV-

She looked so utterly beautiful.

I had always thought she was the most gorgeous woman alive, even before I realized I was in love with her, but I had never seen her quite as breath taking as she was right at this precise moment.

Her hair was fanned out over her head, her eyes were closed, the sun bringing out some of the red tints in her hair, and her smile was soft and genuine. It was the smile of someone who was completely content.

Her stomach was sticking out above her as she lay there, the blue of her sweater looking wonderful with her creamy ivory complexion.

And I just couldn't help myself. I snagged the digital camera off of my nearby entertainment center and took a picture. This was a moment I wanted to freeze so that I could go back and look at it when ever something wasn't going right, just to remind myself that there are those rare moments in life that are absolutely perfect.

She frowned, pursing her lips, when she heard the click of the camera and I had to stifle a chuckle. She just looked so adorable.

"Edward." She groaned, reproachful once she opened her eyes and realized what the sound was.

I was unable to contain my happiness any longer and released a chuckle.

"I couldn't help myself." I said truthfully. "You looked so peaceful."

I thought back to her round belly stretching up over her body as she laid there, forming a protective frame around it with her arms. There was so much love evident for this little unborn baby. I knew how she felt.

I hadn't even known it was possible to love someone that you had never even seen this much. But I was so in love with our baby.

I think that just might have been it.

This was _**our**_ baby; Mine and Bella's. Every time I looked at her I felt my love for them both grow more. I couldn't believe this remarkable woman was carrying my child. She was giving me the biggest gift life could offer. Our love had created another life.

I was completely speechless.

The song changed and Bella closed her eyes again.

"I suppose I just feel peaceful." She said quietly.

I smiled. She looked like an angel, an angel that was carrying my son.

_**CLICK**_

_****_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, this was a short one but I'll be posting again very soon to make up for it. I'm trying to fit all of the little things I wanted to put in here now before the birth. Review and I will update just like always. :)


	39. Chapter 39

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bella is in her thirty-fourth week of the pregnancy now, so that's the week before she officially enters the ninth month. It's getting so close she can taste it but not quite yet..._**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

Week thirty-four was the beginning of hell on Earth.

I was going berserk, laying on my couch all day. My stomach seemed to have grown over night and I was so passed the stage of not having the ability to get off my couch. Now I didn't even have the desire to get off my couch.

I had also hit the "waddeling" stage where it was getting harder to even walk. Emmett of course found this absolutely hilarious and often tried to get me to have races around the house with him. Instead Rosalie would smack him upside the head for me... seeing as I couldn't get off the couch to do it myself.

My doctors appointments were the only reason why I left my house and that was a real effort. I was so uncomfortable. My back ached, my ankles were swollen, I was exhausted. All. The. Time.

Carlisle did another abdominal exam and said that the baby had not yet moved so that he was in the right position, his head facing down in my basin. I had known he might not have this soon but I hoping because I was so ready to see my son. Finally.

This was definitely one of those days where I felt like I had been pregnant for an eternity. Hell, it had been one of those weeks.

I thought back to how I had loathed the first few months of my pregnancy, what with the MORNING sickness and the constant state of being tired. It seemed like that stage had come back with a vengeance. I wasn't sick or anything but there was enough to make up for that.

Like, for example, _**needing**_ to get up and fix the house. I wanted to do everything. I wanted clean and baby proof and put those cute little stickers on the wall above the crib. But I didn't have enough energy to do anything other than sit on the couch, reading Wuthering Heights for the third time this week.

Alice came over regularly, trying to keep me busy with different projects she had thought of.

I did the plaster mold of my tummy with the kit Esme had gotten me, she went through countless magazines trying to convince me I needed more than what I had in my room for the nursery, we even went through old family photo albums she brought. Those did a far better job at keeping me entertained than her magazines did.

I actually managed to spend an entire afternoon looking through the pictures. There were pictures of birthdays every year for all of the kids, starting from their very first birthday. There were pictures from dance recitals, Kick Boxing, music recitals, pee wee football games, you name it, Esme had captured the milestone on film.

I couldn't help but look at little Edward and wonder again how much my son would look like him. I wouldn't mind in the least if he got absolutely nothing from me and looked like a replica of the little kid staring back at me from the photo albums. He was adorable, just like you would have expected from Edward.

As I thumbed through the albums, making my way into the teenage section of the book, I was surprised to see several pages devoted solely to me. There was my first sleep over at the Cullen's house. Alice and I were sitting on the sofa in pajamas, Alice had just forced me into a makeover that I hadn't wanted but we were both smiling as I sported the blush and mascara Charlie would have croaked if he had seen on me. We were probably fourteen or fifteen at the time. At the very edge of the picture, in the background, I saw Edward looking at us with an amused smirk.

The next picture was from one of Edward's piano recitals. He had just gotten through and he was wearing a plain white shirt with a black tie that I remembered Esme fussing over all morning as we waited for his turn to preform.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were sitting in a row in the auditorium and Edward was a row behind us, leaning over to get in the picture, a goofy grin on his face. One arms was resting on the back of my chair.

The next picture was from one of Jaspers basketball games. It was a picture from bellow, like Esme had taken it from a couple rows down on the bleachers. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together, kind of a part from us, Alice had just jumped to her feet to scream as Jasper made a three point shot, and Edward was leaned over to whisper something in my ear. I couldn't remember what he had said but I knew it must have been funny because my hand was covering my mouth as I giggled.

I shook my head as I thumbed through the pictures that took place while I had lived here, seeing picture after picture of me and Edward. It seemed ridiculous now that I hadn't seen this before.

I sighed, closing the album just as Charlie came in the door, shaking out an umbrella.

"Man." He said, shaking his head. "It's sure coming down out there."  
He shot a look at me, my maternity top was spaghetti strap and I was wearing a lose fitting skirt, not even feeling up to trying to wriggle into my maternity pants. I wasn't even sure I fit them anymore. It had been about a month since I had tried to put them on. As the days progressed it just made more sense to slip into a comfortable skirt or maxi dress and be done with it.

Charlie made his way into the kitchen, and I winced realizing that I hadn't made dinner. Again.

"I'm sorry." I called. "Do you want to order pizza?"

Charlie chuckled as he came back into the living room, a beer in hand.

He sat down in the chair beside the couch and turned on the game.

"Sure." He agreed, not seeming put out in the least. "Just let me know when you're hungry."

I just stared at him and he sighed, standing back up.

"Yeah, got it." He said, reaching for the phone.

I was always hungry. He should remember this by now.

"You should probably call your mom by the way." He mumbled before he the pizzeria obviously picked up.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh, yes. Hi. We need a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese."

He continued to talk as he walked into the kitchen.

"...Is there any way you can put peanut butter on a piece of that... yes, this is the Swan residence."

I rubbed my hands over my face, exhaling. I can't believe I had forgotten to call Renee. She was supposed to be here in a couple of weeks and I hadn't even called her yet to get the update.

Now that I think about it, she had probably tried to call here but I had taken the phone off of the hook earlier so that I could take a nap without the phone ringing off the hook. And my cell phone was upstairs in my room.

Once I was down here in the morning that was it. If something got left up there it would just have to wait. I was probably pushing my luck just walking down here in the morning and back up at night. My balance was bad enough without trying to walk up the stairs, carrying a watermelon around my middle.

"Isabella Marie!" Renee shrieked as she picked up the phone.

I had had Charlie hand me the wireless phone as soon as he was done ordering our pizza.

"I have been trying to call you all day! I was worried you feel down the stairs or something. I was debating just flying down today."

I pursed my lips, waiting for her to blow of her steam so that I could talk. I was too tired now days to try to calm her down myself.

It seemed to work and after a few seconds she took a deep breath.

"So, what happened?" She asked. "Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom." I said first off. Because I was and also because I didn't want to have to wait out another tirade.

"But I was really tired so I took the phone off the hook so that I could sleep."

Renee sniffed indignantly.

"You could have called me."

"I'm sorry." I repeated because I knew there was nothing else to say.

She huffed.

"Fine." She sighed. "You're forgiven but don't let it happen again. I was worried!"

I shifted in my seat, arching my back, hoping to stretch it some.

"I'm fine." I assured her once more for good measure. "Just tired."

"It's okay Honey." She said, sounding completely forgiving now. "How are you doing?"

I wrinkled my nose, looking at my feet for the first time today because they were propped up on the other side of the sofa.

I was happy to note I was wearing an actual matched pair of socks. But I knew it was only because Edward had put them on me when he came over to check on me this morning.

"I'm a whale." I said simply.

No point beating around the bush.

Renee laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"You've only got four more weeks left before your due date Bells." She chuckled. "You're almost there."

I nodded, running my hands over my stomach, which I had to reach out to touch the top of now.

"I know." I sighed. "It just seems like he's never going to come."

Renee laughed again and I narrowed my eyes. I don't see where she was finding all the humor in the from.

"I'll be there in two weeks and then we can sit around and eat ice cream all day." She tried to comfort me.

I smiled tiredly.

"Sounds good." I replied and it did sound good.

I had missed her.

The door bell rang and Charlie went to answer it.

"I have to go now Mom." I said, a bit regretfully.

I couldn't wait until she got her. Besides, I was a little scared I would deliver the baby before she came in two weeks. I wanted the baby here, now. Today, yesterday, a week ago. But I really didn't want my mom to miss this.

"The pizza's here." I told her. "I'll call you back later. I love you."

She sighed, clearly missing me as well.

"I love you too Honey." She said. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you then Mom."

I was about to hang up the phone when she caught my attention.

"And Bella, remember to eat some vegetables with that pizza and eat something a little more healthy than that tomorrow please."

I rolled my eyes. She was almost as bad as Edward. Almost.

"I promise." I said, hanging up before she could remember anything else she needed to remind me about.

----

"Everyone in your family." I told him. "My mom, Charlie...."

I trailed off as I thought.

Edward and I had been re-reading the What to Expect When You're Expecting book and came across one of the later chapters that mentioned making a list of everyone you wanted to call when you were on the way to the hospital because you were going to be so freaked out you might forget. That wasn't a quote or anything but that was the gist of it.

And since we had been cooped up inside all day, Edward rubbing me feet(God bless him)we had decided this was a good way to pass the time.

"Angela." I added. "And Ari."

He nodded, smiling as he wrote the names down.

"Is there anyone else you can think of?" I asked as I reached over to grab the bag of baby carrots off of the coffee table.

My stomach got in the way and Edward immediately reached out and grabbed them for me.

"Not that I can think of." He said as he passed them to me.

I smiled in thanks and went back to applying pressure with his thumbs to the arch of my foot.

I closed my eyes and practically hummed. Edward gave the best foot massages of anyone alive. I was not exaggerating.

"I just want my family to be there." He said thoughtfully.

I nodded. We had already made sure to add everyone, including his cousins I had met at the baby shower, Kate and Irina. Edward said they wouldn't be able to come to the hospital because they had recently left on a two month cruise to Alaska but we should call them anyways.

"They'll get mad if we don't at least leave a voice message." He had explained with a shrug.

Carlisle, of course was already going to be there, being the one to deliver the baby and all. I hadn't really taken the time to think about the fact that it was Carlisle. CARLISLE. That would be seeing everything from my red crying face during a contraction to the after birth.

If I thought about it too long I knew I was going to be sick. Or extremely embarrassed. But the truth of the matter was I wasn't sure if I trusted anyone else. Carlisle had my entire file memorized in all probability and he wasn't going to take any chances with me or his grandson. As far as I was concerned the benefits of trusting my doctor far outweigh never being able to look Carlisle in the eye again.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked gently and I blushed, looking down at my hands.

When I felt his fingers pause on my feet I sighed, still refusing to look up again.

"How I'm never going to be able to look Carlisle in the eye again." I mumbled truthfully.

Edward chuckled.

"He's not going to make you feel uncomfortable after the birth Bella. He's only going to be thinking about getting to hold his grandson, before we get to."

I looked up and Edward smiled reassuringly.

I bit my lip, nodding ,and he winked, going back to his foot massage.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Renee is coming. They have another appointment. Maybe there will be another EPOV because I know how much you all love that. And then... who knows?? Lol. Well, I do. But I can't tell you because that would ruin the surprise. :-) The next chapter will be a little longer than the last couple have been so review and I'll post it. I know we can make at least thirty reviews. Just saying. Lol**_


	40. Chapter 40

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

"Oh my God!" Renee gasped. "You look so adorable!"

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't keep the grin off of my face.

Edward had driven me to the airport in Port Angeles and Renee had just gotten off of the plan, spotting me first because I was so easy to spot these days.

Edward chuckled and I shot him a look. He really didn't need to encourage her.

Renee handed Edward her bags without saying anything and it was my turn to send him an amused smirk. He didn't seem to mind though.

She gave me a big hug but couldn't fit her arms all the way around me, which she thought was just the funniest thing in the world.

"How have you been?" She asked.

I scrunched my nose up as I thought of how much effort it had taken for me to get here, or even to get up off of the couch.

"I feel _**very**_ pregnant." I sighed, thinking that this summed it up best.

She knew what I meant and nodded.

"You are getting more pregnant every time I see you." She chuckled.

"It seems like last time I saw you you had only just started to show and now look at you."

I looked down with a grimace. I remembered when I had just started to show, when I felt pregnant but not like a blimp, and I could still get around easily. I missed that.

Edward cleared his throat and we both looked up at him.

"Oh!" Renee gasped. "How rude of me. I'm sorry Edward! How are you doing? Are you getting excited to be a Daddy?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what his reaction would be and how he was going to reply to these questions.

I knew he loved the baby and I had even seen him looking at my stomach every once in a while with admiration... and perhaps a hint of pride. But I wanted to hear his answer directly from him.

He smiled politely, slinging one of Renee's bags over his shoulder so that he could offer me his arm.

I had tried to tell him that I didn't need his help to walk but I don't think my waddling helped my case any. I knew better now than to argue with him so I wrapped my arm through his, not without rolling my eyes at him first though.

He just grinned at me and turned his attention to Renee's questions as we walked outside to where the Volvo was waiting.

"It's quite alright Renee." He said politely. "I understand that you're very eager to catch up with your daughter."

Renee nodded enthusiastically and reached over to loop her arm through his other one.

I'm sure we were quite the sight. Edward had two bright pink bags slung over his shoulder. I was waddling on one side of him, one arm wrapped through his, the other resting gently on my growing belly. Renee walked on the other side of him, smiling and chatting animatedly. She had one arm wrapped through his and the other was gesturing widely while she spoke.

"I have missed her so much!" She exclaimed. "But I'm glad to be here now. Just between you and me I was a little worried the little one wouldn't wait for his Nana Renee."

I rolled my eyes and Edward grinned at me. I'm sure if he didn't have his hands extremely full he would have been resting a hand on my stomach.  
He did this at every chance he got recently.

My mother had called me the other day, in the middle of a break down it had seemed, to ask if the baby could call her Nana Renee. She said she was just too young to be Grandma.

Edward grinned a little wider as I caught myself running my hands over my belly without even really thinking about it and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I have been doing fine." He continued answering her list. "Thank you for asking. I'm getting quite anxious actually to meet my son."

Renee looked around Edward to gave me a look that just screamed _**Aww**_ and I giggled.

Edward looked between us with an eyebrow raised but I simply patted the arm that was looped through mine.

"I'm very excited to be a father." He continued, clearly realizing that we weren't going to let him in on the giggle from moments before.

He would probably make me tell him later when Renee wasn't hovering anyway. It drove him nuts when he didn't know what I was thinking and I think it was making him even more anxious and jumpy with me this close to my due date. Every time I winced when my back ached or when the baby kicked a little harder than I was used to he would practically jump from where ever he was. He was being paranoid.

"I'm nervous." He sighed. "But that's only to be expected I suppose."

My grip tightened on his arm and he looked over at me with a tender smile. He knew I was just as nervous as he was, not just about the birth but about raising a child.

We had talked about both of our fears one night when he had come over to make me dinner because he caught me eating pizza two nights in a row.

Charlie was a good father but he wasn't the best to be taking care of a pregnant woman.

Edward and I were both afraid because we were so young and we knew that was going to make this harder. We also had the worries that any first time parent would have. What type of parents will we be? Will we be able to provide everything he needs? Not only materially but affection, and love, and will we be able to provide a well rounded family life for him? We knew this was going to be difficult seeing as we weren't together but we had discussed it and had decided that Edward and I would share the responsibilities as equally as we could while not living in the same house.

Edward unlocked the doors when the Volvo was in sight and put Renee's bags in the trunk.

Renee crawled into the back of the Volvo enthusiastically but I figured she would be much more enthusiastic to exit the vehicle once she had witnessed Edward's driving first hand. He wasn't a bad driver. I trusted him. He was just a fast driver.

He had been doing better while I was riding in the car with him though. He hadn't said anything but I knew it was because of the baby. Every time the speedometer started creeping up to where he liked it to remain he would throw a glance at me and then his eyes would glide down to my stomach and he would sigh, letting off of the accelerator. I knew it was killing him but I appreciated his efforts.

"Oh!" Renee squealed from the backseat and I jumped, startled from my thoughts.

I looked through the window into the backseat and she was clasping her hands to her chest, looking at the car seat that was sitting there, already buckled in and everything. Had I mentioned that Edward was getting anxious for the birth?

"It's so adorable!" She blubbered, looking very close to tears and Edward chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

I turned to him with a grin and he opened my car door for me.

"Ready?" He asked.

I scrunched up my nose, but nodded grudgingly. This was the newest phase of my pregnancy and it was slightly embarrassing.

Edward chuckled, seeing the expression on my face, and then offered me a hand as I tried to get into the car.

I put one hand on my stomach, feeling like it was in the way, and one hand on the frame of the car door to steady myself as Edward placed a hand on my back and helped me ease into the seat.

I sighed once he shut the door, turning to grab the seat belt.

Renee laughed out loud and I glared at her from the rear view mirror.

"I just can't believe how big you are now!" She exclaimed and Edward grinned at me, looking at my stomach with a glint in his eyes.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked him bitterly.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

I didn't mean to snap at him. I was just getting so tired of being pregnant and I could tell that even though he hated seeing me so uncomfortable he didn't mind seeing me so hugely pregnant with his baby. I suppose it was kind of sweet to have him think like that. Another day it might even make me blush but right now it just annoyed me.

Renee giggled from the backseat.

"Does she have these outbursts often?" She asked him.

Edward tried to fight off the grin that wanted to take over his godlike features. He was probably worried about upsetting me further.

"She has dealt with her entire pregnancy wonderfully." He said and I looked out my window, a blush most definitely making its appearance now.

I personally thought he was spreading it on a little thick. I hadn't exactly been low maitenance through this last stretch of the pregnancy. I had called him the last three nights in a row when my nightmares had awoken me and he would have to stay up to sooth me.

Then there was the time last week when we had run out of peanut butter. It had been a slight catastrophe and Charlie had come home to find me sitting at the kitchen table sobbing. Damn these hormones! He had tried to sooth me but it had only made it worse and he had finally called  
Edward, mumbling something under his breath about how this was his fault anyway.

Edward had saved the day by coming over, not twenty minutes later, with creamy _**and**_ crunchy peanut butter. I felt ridiculous now that I thought about it but back then it had felt like a perfectly acceptable reason to sit down and cry for a good long while.

----

_**-EPOV-**_

"I'm sorry Kids." Carlisle said, shaking his head.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and Bella looked like she was going to cry.

We were sitting in Carlisle's office for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past few months.

He had checked to see if her cervix had effaced or if she had dilated at all.

We knew it was a long shot but Bella had wanted to check any way. It seemed like the baby was fairly comfortable in there though and didn't have any immediate plans of coming out to join us.

I had been running around all week... packing the bag Bella was going to take with her to the hospital, checking the list of everyone we wanted to call when Bella went into labor, re-reading the pregnancy book Bella had boughten months ago,(that I had already read five times)

I even had the car seat waiting in the Volvo.

And now there was nothing left to do but wait.... I really didn't like waiting.

I knew Bella wasn't due for another week but it seemed like time was crawling, creeping, sometimes even ceasing to move at all. And when you think about it we had already been waiting for months on end. But being this close to the due date made time seem to go slower than it had over all of those other months combined.

Plus there was the fact that Bella was completely miserable. She had gotten so much bigger since she hit the eight month marker. Carlisle said this was completely normal and all of the books brought out that the mothers gained the most weight in that last month or so. But she just looked so uncomfortable. She would sit down on the couch with a big sigh and her shoulders would just slump, her back aching and her feet swollen.

I tried to do everything I could for her. I tried rubbing her feet and I had even convinced her to lay on her side a couple of times so that I could use the pressure massage we learned in birthing class on her back. This seemed to help but I could tell she was still miserable so mostly we just sat there, waiting out the longest week of our lives together.

Renee had been here for a little over a week and I could tell her presence had a good effect on Bella. She and Renee would sit in front of the TV, eating ice cream and chatting idly, as I sat beside Bella on the couch, rubbing her feet and sneaking anxious glances at her stomach. Because I just had a horrible feeling that the moment I looked away the baby would decide to make his entrance.

I was so nervous that when I was away from Bella for any length of time I would pace, running my hands through my hair, muttering my worries under my breath until Alice or Rosalie would make me go sit down somewhere.

I couldn't even compose my music. Everything came out sounding erratic and the notes all came out at a hectic speed, my fingers jabbing at each key with a harshness.

The only thing I found that could calm me at times like these, all excepting Bella herself, was the pictures we had taken the first day of her maternity leave.

I had printed them all out and hung them up around my room where I could see them. All except for the one with my fingers forming a heart over Bella's belly button that is. That one I framed and set in the nursery.

Everyone was waiting in the living room when I brought Bella home from our appointment and I shook my head.

Renee threw her hands in the air, exhaling loudly.

Alice frowned, pouting.

"Maybe if he wasn't so comfortable in there he'd come out Bella." Emmett teased.

She just scowled at him and slowly sank onto the couch.

"Shut up." She mumbled and Emmett raised an eyebrow.

Bella hadn't had really bad mood swings during the pregnancy but this last month was wearing on her and the next week before her due date was stretched in front of us, seeming infinitely long. It was wearing on her GRIN AND BEAR IT attitude.

I just shook my head at him and he nodded.

Emmett was immature but he knew not to really press his luck with a pregnant woman. Especially not one who due at any minute and was officially, "over being pregnant", as Bella had stated this morning.

"Is there anything you need Love?" I asked quietly.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and resting her head against the back of the couch.

"A remote control that speeds up time?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

I looked down at her, feeling completely hopeless. I hated seeing her so miserable, especially when it was technically _**my**_ fault.

She opened her eyes, seeming to sense my watchful eye, and smiled tiredly.

"I'm only teasing Edward." She said. "I can wait."

I nodded but I really did wish I had that remote she asked for.

"Let's pick out the outfit you want the baby to come home in!" Alice suggested, regaining her enthusiasm.

To my surprise Bella's lips lifted into a real genuine smile. This was a new reaction to something relating to clothes, although any thought of the baby actually being here seemed to lighten her mood drastically.

"I've already picked something." She said happily and I looked over, my eyebrows raised curiously.

"The onsie I picked out the first time we went shopping." She explained.

I smiled, thinking of the day that Alice and Rose had brought home all of those baby clothes after dropping Bella off at her home. It had still seemed so unreal to me.

"I'm going to be a father."

It had played over and over in my head, a constant frivolous loop. I hadn't been quite certain how to react. I had basically just sat in room, not even bothering to turn my lights on, as a thousand thoughts had swirled around my brain in a hectic haze.

Alice and Rose, however had come home giggling and happy. They had marched into my bedroom, flipping on the lights.

They had made me sit down in the living room and they had shown me every single article of clothing they had bought. Well... I had bought I suppose since they had used my credit card.

The onsie had been my favorite, even before they told me it had been the one thing Bella had picked it out specifically. The material was soft and it had the built in feet that I thought were adorable although I didn't point it out because I knew Emmett would never let me live it down. It was simple and laid back.

"It's perfect." I told her and she smiled before yawning and laying her head on my shoulder.

"So how are we getting this kid out?" Emmett asked after a moment.

I rolled my eyes.

"We just have to wait." I said softly, rubbing a circle on Bella's shoulder as she yawned again.

I put one arm around her shoulders as she leaned into my side tiredly.

I didn't remember her even being this tired during those first months of her pregnancy. It worried me a little and I tightened my hold on her.

She looked up at me quizzically and I smiled tensely.

I was convinced my nerves were never going to recover. I was constantly worried about Bella and the baby. I worried about the birth. I worried about how I was going to favor as a father and I worried about all of the things that could go wrong.

I sighed, running one of my hands through my hair, as I thought of all of this.

"Nah." Emmett scoffed. "There's got to be something to get the kid out."

I shot him a warning look because we had already had this discussion and one of his favorite ideas had to do with scaring him out. I had shot this idea down immediately, telling him to stay at least a good ten feet away from Bella until after the birth.

He laughed, probably realizing what I was thinking of.

"Actually, I heard that some... rigorous activity might set things in motion." He chuckled, and winked.

Bella stiffened visibly beside me and I swore I would kill my brother as soon as I got him away from all of the witnesses. How dare he make her uncomfortable!

The room was silent for a moment until Alice and Renee began laughing, probably at the looks on mine and Bella's faces. I was just glad that Charlie wasn't home from the station yet.

He'd probably decide to preform a do it yourself vasectomy just to be on the safe side.

I gulped.

Renee laughed again.

"No, really." She said. "Emmett's onto something, although I would not suggest his exact theory."

She shot me a look and I nodded curtly, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

Bella hadn't moved or said anything but I didn't need to see her to know she was blushing profusely.

"I ate licorice and pineapple to induce labor naturally with Bella." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded resolutely.

"I'm not doing anything to induce labor." Bella said with a note of finality.

We all looked at her but she only looked back at me.

"He'll come when he's ready." She said quietly and I nodded.

She would know what was right I supposed.

As much as we wanted our baby here and as nervous as we were getting about the birth I knew she was right. We still had a week to go after all and the baby would come when he was ready.

Until then we would just have to be patient...

Bella shifted uncomfortably next to me, trying to stretch her back.

I sighed and moved my hands to rub her lower back, hoping this would help. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The birth is getting so so so close. :-) I promise you! Please review and I will update just like always. Thanks guys!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is one of the longest chapters in the story so far. I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review. You're all amazing! Enjoy_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"Are you feeling okay Bella?" Edward asked, his brow furrowed in intense worry. "Do you need anything?"

"Are you hungry?" Asked Renee anxiously.

"Do you need another pillow?" Put in Rosalie, reaching behind me to fluff the one I was resting against as I sat on the couch.

"When is he coming already?!" This was from Alice of course.

I scowled at them. They had been hovering for the last three days and I was now two weeks past my due date. I was going absolutely crazy!

"I love you all." I started calmly, looking at all of them in turn.

"But if you do not leave I am going to kill you."

Edward frowned and began to protest but I shot him a look that could peel paint.

He pursed his lips but remained silent.

"Someone has to stay with you Bella." Renee stated plainly.

I huffed.

I was having a baby. In what sick twist of fate did that mean that I now needed a babysitter myself?

"We're not going anywhere unless someone is with you Bella." Rosalie said sternly and I sighed.

I leaned back against the couch again and closed my eyes, trying to get comfortable. This proved to be useless.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Honey?" Renee asked, looking thoughtful.

"Edward will be here with me!" I exclaimed.

I knew he was still going to fidget around nervously and ask me if I was okay every two seconds but at least there would only be one of them. I couldn't take all four of them worrying at the same time. They were just stressing me out now.

"What?!" Alice shrieked. "Why does he get to stay and we have to leave?"

She looked at me as if she couldn't decide if she wanted to be outraged or offended.

Edward scoffed as if it were obvious and I suppose it was. This was his son too and I knew the only way he was leaving this sofa until the time my water breaks would be if the house suddenly combusted.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was on the verge of tears suddenly and I had no idea why.

"I love you Alice." I told her. "I love you all."

They all smiled gently and I smiled back, truly thankful for them.

"But you need to leave."

Alice's bottom lip trembled as she cast her eyes downward and Renee and Rose were sharing a look that clearly stated they thought I was being unreasonable.

I wracked my mind for something that would make them less hell bent on staying with me.

"You could all go shopping!" I exclaimed excitedly.

They looked at me with eyebrows raised and I felt myself blush at my random outburst.

I shrugged, trying to look casual.

"Shopping?" I suggested, calmer this time.

My mother, Rosalie, and Alice looked at the front door as if they could see the shops from Charlie's living room if they just looked long enough.

They were tempted, I could see that. But I could also see that they still didn't want to leave.

"I still need...." I bit my lip, thinking.

"Diapers!"

I smiled triumphantly and nodded, proud of myself.

"Yep. That's what I need. Diapers."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"We have plenty of diapers already Bella." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

I nodded in agreement. I had stocked up already, nervous that I would run out before I felt like leaving the house again.

"Yeah..." I said slowly. "But one more pack couldn't hurt."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm just nervous we'll run out." I told him.

"Well, if it's to help you..." Alice began and I looked at her, smiling in encouragement.

"You know, you really don't want to run out of diapers..." Rosalie pondered out loud.

I nodded in ready agreement.

"And if we went to the mall to pick some up we could swing by a few shops to do some last minute baby shopping." Alice mused.

"You could use a couple more blankets and a few more outfits wouldn't hurt."

I rolled my eyes.

Between all of the Cullen's, Renee, myself, and Edward the baby had too many clothes to fit in the dresser already. But if it was going to get her out of my hair for an hour or two I wasn't going to argue with her.

Renee looked between the two, her nose wrinkled as she thought.

"Are you sure you'll be okay while we're gone?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded, a smile breaking out across my face.

"I'll be fine Mom." I assured her. "Edward will be here with me. Besides there was no change when I saw Carlisle again a couple of days ago. It could be a while."

I sighed, exasperated with the thought of having to be pregnant any longer. I wanted this kid out now, yesterday. Two weeks ago on my due date would have been just fine with me.

Renee sighed.

"We'll be back in an hour." She said.

I smiled brilliantly. An hour of peace and quite!

"Sounds good."

I smiled in accomplishment and leaned back against the couch.

----

"Go fish." I said triumphantly.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head at my exuberance.

He had asked me if I was okay exactly three minutes after everyone else left and I had to threaten to make him leave as well if he didn't stop.

He would look at me every couple of minutes when I would shift uncomfortably and I could tell it was killing him not to ask me what was wrong.

So after about half an hour of this routine, me holding my gigantic stomach and trying to move to a more comfortable position on the couch, and Edward watching me through worried eyes, I had suggested a card game.

He had laughed out loud when I had suggested Go Fish. Go Fish was something I had never played before I had moved here the first time. I  
remember Edward mentioning it in passing and I told him I had never played. He had been completely flabbergasted.

"How can you have never played Go Fish?" He had asked.

I had simply shrugged. So he had grabbed my hand and drug me to his room, sitting me on his sofa, and he had sat down next to me with a new deck of cards.

I know it was a card game for children but it was fun and it turned into a little tradition with Edward and I. Any time we were bored or I was trying to hide from Alice and Rosalie when they wanted to play Bella Barbie Edward and I would settle into his sofa and play Go Fish. Alice and Rosalie though we were insane.

After a while of playing it had evolved into something only closely resembling the original game. Every time someone had to draw a card from the pile the other person got to ask a question. The person who had gotten the Go Fish called on them had to answer honestly no matter the question. It ended up being the way I really got to know Edward in the beginning. Favorite color, favorite food, most embarrassing moment? I know them all because of Go Fish.

Now Edward picked up a card from the deck in front of us and raised an eyebrow, notifying me that he was ready for my question.

I bit my lip, thinking.

Through the years the questions had gotten harder and harder to think of because I already knew Edward so well and he knew me.

I knew what I wanted to ask but I hadn't had the courage to ask it. I felt like it was something I needed to know though.

I looked down at my cards, trying to organize my thoughts.

"Bella." Edward prompted quietly.

I looked up through my lashes at him and I was pulled in by his liquid green eyes.

"What are you most scared of?" I asked, unable to keep my thoughts to myself as I looked in those eyes. He was just too dazzling for his own good sometimes.

Edward didn't look away from me and he didn't have to think for even a second before he answered me.

"I'm terrified that I won't be a good father."

I blinked, my heart thumping painfully at his confession.

How could he think he wasn't going to be a good daddy? He was eighteen years old and he had been here for me through everything. He actually loved our son already. I could tell in the way he looked at my stomach when he thought I wasn't looking, or the way he hummed under his breath, his head leaned against my belly, when we watched movies. Who else, any guy his age, would have reacted this well?

"Edward."

It came out in an unbelieving whisper and my voice cracked. I couldn't believe the pain I felt at knowing he doubted himself. He was the best person I knew. I had always thought Edward was as close to perfection as you could possibly get.

I leaned a little closer to him, feeling the need to make him believe what I was about to say.

Neither one of us had broken eye contact and he was leaning closer to me as well, since my belly prevented me from being able to get much closer.

We were mere inches apart and I tried to portray how much faith I had in him through my eyes.

"You love this baby." I whispered and the intensity in my voice took even me by surprise.

Edward nodded slowly without looking away.

"And you are going to be the best daddy."

Tears were coming to my eyes as I said it and I saw Edward swallow, his breath became shaky, as if I had soothed a worry he had been having for a very long time.

I set my hand on his cheek to emphasize my point.

"He is going to love you so much."

My words hung in the air around us and Edward blinked, looking down quickly, probably hoping I wouldn't see the water that had gathered in his eyes.

"Do you have any threes?" I asked, trying to put him at ease. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from him and I hadn't removed my hand.

I saw Edward's shoulders raise and fall as he took a deep breath. When he looked up he looked more put together. There was no sign of the unshed tears he had only moments ago and his face was calm but I could still see the intensity in his eyes. His eyes showed the relief, the almost overwhelming love for our son, and only a tiny dash of left over doubt.

I bit my lip, trying to convince myself to look away from him but I couldn't.

"Go Fish."

I nodded slowly, letting him know that I was ready for my question.

Edward looked down for a moment and then he looked up, putting his hand over mine where it was still resting on his cheek.

"Do you really love me?"

I knew the answer immediately but I found myself pausing. I didn't answer for a moment.

I found myself thinking back to the photo album Alice had brought over in an effort to take my mind off of the fact that I hadn't seen my feet in a month.

I thought of all of those photos of music recitals, and picnics, and sleepovers, and sports games. I thought of how Edward and I always looked like we were separated a little bit from the rest of the family, talking or laughing or just smiling at each other.

"I always have." I said finally.

And I knew it was true. Even before Arizona. Even before I had moved away. Even when we thought we were friends. I had always loved Edward Cullen. And I always would.

A smile broke across Edward's face and he leaned closer so that our foreheads were resting against each other.

It felt so natural to move the hand that was resting on his cheek to snake around his neck. It felt so natural when Edward's hand moved to cup my face tenderly.

It felt so natural as my eyes slid closed.

Edward's lips met mine, barely brushing them in a ghost of a kiss.

I smiled against his lips and slid my other arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

He moved the hand that was cupping my face to gently twine in my hair and the other one cupped my face, his thumb rubbing slowly back and forth over my jaw.

There was so much love evident in the way Edward's lip moved reverently against my own and I ran my fingers through the hair at the nap of his neck.

RING, RING, RING.

Edward and I jumped apart at the sudden break of the absolute silence. Even the baby jumped and I removed my hands from Edward's hair, placing them comfortingly on my tummy.

Edward blinked as if he couldn't remember why we had parted but then his cell phone rang again and he shook his head, as if to clear it.

He reached into his jeans pocket to grab the phone without looking away from me.

"Hello?"

His voice sounded shaky, his breathing unsteady, as he answered.

He furrowed his brow as whoever was on the other end began to talk and ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was flustered or aggravated. Maybe it was a little of both.

"Wait. Slow down." He said, finally looking away from me. "What?"

It was only after he had looked away when I remembered that I needed to breath and it came out just as shaky as Edward's had.

I ran my hands over my face, leaning back against the couch, and stared at the ceiling.

What was that? We could not do this. Yes, I loved Edward. But we had already talked about this. The baby was our first priority.

"Okay." Edward sighed. "I'll it get it from her and I'll be right there."

There was a moment of silence and I rubbed my stomach as I waited for him to get off. I was torn between hoping he would stay on the phone forever so that we wouldn't have to discuss what just happened and hoping he would hurry the conversation because I knew we needed to talk about it, and maybe do it again.

No Bella! I chided myself. I can't be thinking like this right now. We had talked about this so many times. Of course we loved each other but we weren't going to worry about a relationship between the two of us until we had gotten the hang of being parents. Our baby had to be our main focus at the moment. And I knew that, but God. It had been way to long since I had been able to kiss him. The way he cradled my face like he thought I would break at the slightest touch.

No! I chided myself again.

I need to focus completely on being a mother right now.

"I'm fine." He said into the phone.

"Nothing happened." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not breathing hard." He said through clenched teeth, a hint of a blush dusting his cheeks as he probably realized I could hear him.

Even to my ears he sounded defensive and I took a sick kind of pleasure knowing that I had had an effect on him.

Keep your priorities straight! That voice chided in my brain. Stop letting your hormones cloud your reasoning.

Stop thinking about what could have happened if the phone had never rang.

"I'll be there in a second. Good bye."

He snapped the phone shut and ran a hand through his hair before looking at me sheepishly.

I smiled, hopefully letting him know that I didn't regret what happened and I wasn't mad.

I knew we had to focus on being parents at the moment but I also knew that when the right time came for me and Edward to be together I wouldn't hesitate and doubt myself like I had for that week after he had left Arizona.

I would take my chance and never look back.

Edward grinned, still looking sheepish, and kind of guilty. Like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I bit my lip and he raised one eyebrow, looking at my bottom lip trapped between my teeth.

I blushed and quickly released my lip.

He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away, looking at my eyes now.

"That was Alice. Renee locked her keys in the car and she says you have a spare."

I nodded, still feeling the heat from my blush.

"I should probably take it to them." He said and I nodded.

We just sat there staring at each other for a moment before I blinked.

"Oh. Yeah. Key." I stammered, looking around the room before spotting my keys on the coffee table in front of us.

I tried to reach them but my stomach got in the way and Edward chuckled, reaching out to snag them before I could even lean over.

He stood, swinging the keys around his finger nervously.

"I'll call Emmett and Jasper so you won't be alone." He said.

I sighed.

I still didn't understand why no one felt it was safe for me to be alone for two seconds. You should see them all when I go to the bathroom and they know they can't follow me in.

"Okay." I said grudgingly.

Edward smiled, seeming relieved that he didn't have to try to convince me.

Edward walked to the other side of the room as he talked to Emmett, explaining the situation and asking him to come keep an eye on me.

I rolled my eyes. I felt like he was hiring a babysitter.

But then something caught my eye. Edward's hand of cards were sitting face up on the couch beside me and right there, smack in the middle of the hand were two threes.

I shook my head, smiling despite myself.

That cheater.

----

Emmett and Jasper showed up maybe fifteen minutes after Edward called them.

He pushed a kiss to my forehead and I closed my eyes unintentionally. He had kissed me on the forehead so many times in the last six months that I had lived here but this one felt different. It was probably because my mind kept going back to the kiss we had shared earlier.

"I'll take Renee the spare key and come right back." He said anxiously.

I nodded and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked for the third time since Emmett and Jasper had arrived.

"Edward." Jasper said gently. "The girls are waiting for you."

"Yeah. Come on Eddie!" Emmett added, his voice booming. "She'll be fine. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper are here!"

Edward looked at them skeptically and they both grinned.

He didn't look convinced.

"Edward." I sighed and his eyes swung to me.

"Go." I prompted.

"I'll be okay here for twenty minutes."

Edward nodded, looking back at me once, hesitating at the door.

I smiled reassuringly.

"Geez." Scoffed Emmett teasingly once the door had swung closed.

"Finally. Let's get this party started!"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything we can get you Bella?" He asked, always the gentleman.

I smiled appreciatively.

"I'm fine for now." I assured him. "Thank you though."

He nodded, smiling kindly and I picked up a book to read.

Boredom set in for Emmett about two minutes later.

I told him there was an old video game console in one of the cabinets of the entertainment center. Charlie had picked it up for me when I had broken my leg and couldn't do anything for an entire month. It had been long since forgotten and I think the only video game we owned was the one where the little guy with a big mustache had to bounce on colorful mushrooms but Emmett didn't seem to mind.

He cheered and held it above his head like a first place trophy when he found it and Jasper and I laughed.

Jasper moved to sit on the floor in front of the TV so that they could play and I giggled at Emmett's attempted to intimidate him out.

"You're going down Punk!" He called tauntingly and Jasper rolled his eyes.

Edward had been gone for five minutes when I felt a slight twinge in my stomach, a little cramp, my stomach hardening for a moment. It wasn't a sever pain or anything but I had to take a second to catch my breath when it ended.

I looked down at my stomach, eyebrows furrowed.

What the crap was that?

Some more time passed and I didn't feel another one so I shrugged it off.

As soon as I turned my attention back to my book another cramp twitched through my stomach.

I set the book down, getting a little nervous now.

"Uhm... guys?" I called anxiously.

Jasper turned to face me, laughing because he had just beat Emmett in round one.

When he saw the look on my face he stopped laughing.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Are you okay?"

Emmett turned to see what was wrong, his eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"Uhm..." I started hesitantly.

I honestly did not know how to answer that question.

"I think so." I said slowly. "I think I may need to get up."

I had had a couple of small cramps last night and earlier today but they were gone almost as soon as they began. I thought maybe they were from keeping one position for too long.

Maybe walking would help?

Jasper studied me intently for a moment before nodding and he and Emmett helped me ease up from the couch.

I took a deep breath, placing both of my hands on my lower back, as I tried to chase away that bad feeling I had. This couldn't be it.

Edward had the list of everyone we needed to call. My bag was packed away in the trunk of his Volvo. He was supposed to be here to drive me to the hospital and hold my hand. This could not be happening!

A woosh of air came out of my mouth as another cramp hit, the pain a little more intense this time.

"You guys... I'm. The. Contraction."

I took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky, nervous exhale.

"The baby's coming." I whispered, fear setting in as I realized this was it.

All of the color drained from Emmett's face and I was surprised to hear Jasper curse under his breath.

Jasper straightened, standing tall, and slipped easily into his mode of born leader, taking charge of the situation.

"Do you have your bag packed?" He asked, all business.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat, nodding.

"They're in the Volvo."

Jasper grimaced but smoothed his features quickly and gently took hold of my elbow.

"We're going to take you to the hospital." He said calmly and I nodded, blinking around the tears that were forming in my eyes.

When was Edward coming back?

Emmett didn't move, not even blinking.

"Emmett." Jasper prompted calmly but authoritatively.

He still didn't move.

"Come on Em." Jasper directed again, sounding more stern. "Bella's going into labor. We have to get her to the hospital."

This seemed to break him from his trance like state and he stared at me with a horrified expression.

"No, no, no, no." He said, shaking his head." You've got to wait for Edward!"

My eyes widened and my hands flew to my stomach as I felt liquid gush down my legs and seep into my skirt. It felt like I had completely lost control of my bladder but I knew that wasn't it.

Jasper cursed again, louder this time, as he began to guide me to the front door.

"I don't think it's up to her Em." He called.

I felt fresh tears well up in my eyes as a fresh wave of panic swept over me.

Emmett slid into the backseat with me and Jasper pealed out of the driveway.

I grabbed my stomach as another pain tightened my abdomen.

"I need Edward." I whimpered.

Emmett looked completely helpless and the biggest man I had ever known suddenly looked like a lost little boy on the verge of tears.

"He, He, Who?"

"Edward." I repeated, growing desperate to see him. "Now!"

Emmett's eyes widened at my outburst but he pulled his phone out, almost dropping it in his haste.

He punched a speed dial, mumbling something about doing the crime and now he's got to do the time.

I snapped my eyes shut as Jasper fishtailed around a corner.

"Edward- It's Emmett. We've got an emergency."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry to end it right there but this was eight pages long. I needed to end and that seemed like the perfect place. Don't hate me. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I get enough reviews. I want to know what everyone thought! Please and thank you.  
Also, I am sorry if anything about this chapter seemed unrealistic. I'm trying really hard but do you know how hard it is to describe contractions? Lol. Review and I will post tomorrow. :-) Much Love!_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Everyone who reviewed. We had over seventy reviews for that chapter! Are you kidding me?! You are all so amazing. Seriously. I can't say that enough. :-) Unfortunetly I don't think I will be able to respond to all of them because then I wouldn't have time to post this chapter. I did read each and every single one though! And I will try to reply to those who posted questions._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but it had to stop there. Just trust me.  
This is the longest chapter yet! Nine pages. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm trying to cram too much into this chapter but I knew you would all kill me if the birth wasn't in this chapter.  
Now, some people have been worried that the story is ending soon. It's not! I hope no one minds but this story is going to be probably fifty chapters or so. I hate it when people end these before you get to see Edward and Bella WITH the baby. Plus I have an idea to keep the story interesting. *Mawhaha* Okay, sorry. I had to drink a lot of coffee to write this chapter for you all. If you do hate this idea then you can always stop reading after the next chapter which is where I will introduce the baby to everyone sorta speak.  
Anyway, I will stop yapping and let you get to the chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

When Jasper pulled to a screeching stop outside of the hospital I saw the entrance was already crowded.

Edward, Renee, Alice, Rose, and Carlisle all stood there, Carlisle standing behind a wheelchair, clearly ready for me.

Edward ran to the car, almost taking the door off of the hinges in his haste to get me out.

Before I could crawl out of the backseat and into the wheelchair Charlie pulled up behind us in the police cruiser, sirens blazing.

Emmett had called him right after he had talked to Edward and I didn't even want to know how fast the law abiding, police chief, had had to drive to arrive only seconds after we had.

Edward helped me into the wheelchair and Emmett crawled out after me, still looking a little pale.

There was a mob of us that entered the hospital at the same time, everyone around me talking over one another; Esme having just arrived as we had started to walk in. I assumed that Edward or one of the other Cullen's had called her.

The receptionist's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her.

She finally had to stand in front of her desk and clap her hands to get our attention.

"Who's the father?" She asked.

Charlie and Edward both said, I am. at the same time and Charlie blushed a bright red when he realized she had meant **_the baby's_** father, not **_mine_**.

Edward took a deep breath, reaching down for my hand anxiously and I grabbed it, clinging to him.

"I am." Edward spoke up and the nurse nodded, all business like and handed him some papers.

"Fill these out please and then you can go back and join her."

I saw his jaw clench and his eyes darken and I knew it would be a cold day in Hell before he let me out of his sight again.

Charlie seemed to notice this too and he shook his head, sighing as if he knew he was about to do something he would live to regret.

"I'll fill them out." He said gruffly and everyone looked over at him in surprise.

"Give me the papers Edward." He sighed. "You need to be with Bella now."

I smiled at my father, tears pricking my eyes.

"Thank you Sir." Edward said with feeling and Charlie grunted, taking the papers.

Everyone tried to follow us as Carlisle pushed me towards the big wooden doors but the nurse stopped them.

"Only the parents to be until she gets settled." She told them sternly.

"Hospital policy."

As the wooden doors closed I heard Alice.

"We want to be there Bella!" She called. "Cross your legs or something!"

As we made our way down the hallway Edward squeezed my hand and I looked up at him.

"I was afraid that Emmett wouldn't be able to reach you." I said quietly.

He smiled tenderly down at me, reaching over to wipe a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"I can't turn my back on you for a minute." He teased.

I let out a watery laugh and Carlisle wheeled me through the door to my hospital room.

----

It turns out those cramps I had had earlier today hadn't been from keeping one position too long.

Carlisle checked and notified me that I was dilated to three centimeters.

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked up to see he was pale and there was worry in his eyes but a hint of a smile pulled at one side of his lips.

"Would you like to see everyone? "Carlisle asked me. "It will probably be a while before anything really happens."

I looked at Edward and he rubbed his thumb across my hand reassuringly.

I smiled, although it was marred with worry, and turned back to Carlisle, nodding.

"I'll send them back two at a time." He said.

I let out a shaky breath.

After nine of the longest months of my life the last half an hour had passed at a whip lash speed, leaving me dazed.

Carlisle seemed to notice where my thoughts had headed and he looked at me with a kind expression.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella." He told me and he patted Edward's shoulder comfortingly before he walked out the door.

Renee and Esme were the first to come in.

Renee's face was red and tear stained and Esme walked to the bed, standing beside Edward.

She squeezed his shoulder and he looked up at his mother with a tense smile before looking back at me.

"Carlisle says I'm dilated to three centimeters." I told them.

Esme smiled at me.

"It's going to be a while yet." She mused and I nodded.

Renee rushed to the other side of the bed, grabbing my free hand in a vice grip.

"Oh, my precious baby!" She mumbled.

I tried to say something to comfort her but another contraction hit, taking my breath away.

I squeezed my mother and Edward's hands but the pain only lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Bella?"

I looked over to see Edward's face had grown even more pale at just witnessing the first of what I feared would be many contractions.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Should I go get Carlisle?"

"I'm fine."

He just looked at me dubiously.

"As fine as I can be." I amended. "It was a contraction."

Edward continued to study me for a moment.

"I think I should go get Carlisle." he said finally. "There has to be something he can give you for the pain."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one yelling for drugs?" I teased, trying to put him more at ease.

Esme laughed lightly, the sound all tinkling bells.

"Relax Edward." She soothed. "Your father is in the waiting room, letting everyone know what's going on."

He sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Hey." I said quietly, rubbing my thumb over the top of his hand in a soothing gesture that he had done for me countless times.

"I'll be alright. Women have been doing this since the beginning of time right?"

He just studied my face for another moment before he sighed and nodded.

Esme and Renee spent twenty minutes sitting with me, sharing embarrassing stories from mine and Edward's childhood, especially the early years which they thought was hilarious, until Alice poked her head in the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

I smiled at her and Esme stood up.

"It's time for someone else to have a turn I believe." She said, squeezing Edward's shoulder once more.

She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do great dear." She whispered before standing back up.

"We'll be back later." She promised.

"I love you baby." Renee sniffled.

"I love you too Mom."

Before she left she surprised Edward with a big hug.

"You're a good guy." She said. "I know you'll take care of them."

Edward patted her on the back with his free hand.

"I will." He said, sounding sincere and determined.

"I promise."

She smiled at him as she stepped back.

"Good." She said simply.

She smiled at me and then followed Esme out the door, patting Alice on the shoulder as she passed.

"Oh my God!" Squealed Alice, rushing into the room.

Rosalie followed behind her.

"He's coming!" Alice continued to babble, not sitting in the chair Renee had just vacated but standing in front of it, bouncing excitedly.

"Can you believe it?!"

Before I could answer her she leaned down and placed a kiss on my stomach through the fabric of the hospital gown.

"We're all so excited to meet you!" She gushed reverently to my belly.

Edward chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners, and I felt myself smile in reaction.

She smirked.

"Your Daddy is laughing at me." She said in mock hurt.

Edward just grinned.

"That's because your Auntie is unintentionally funny."

The lines on the machine that was recording my contractions zigzagged across the screen and you could hear the beeping of the heart monitor sped up slightly as another painful spasm hit.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing like they taught us in class.

I opened my eyes a moment later when the pain had faded to find three pairs of eyes on me.

"I think he's excited to meet us too." I said, letting my head fall back against the pillows.

That had been the worst one yet and it had lasted longer than the others I had experience so far.

"Should we go get Carlisle?" Rose asked, sounding nervous.

I looked up and shook my head.

"I'm fine."

Both she and Alice snorted disbelievingly.

"Really." I said. "I'm fine."

And I suppose it wasn't really that bad. It hurt, yes. But they weren't close enough together to really make it bad yet. I had time in between to prepare for the next one. If the entire birth went like this I would be happy but something told me I wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Carlisle said he would come in soon to check her progress." Edward told them.

They both nodded slowly, not seeming very comforted and Edward squeezed my hand again.

"Has Emmett recovered yet?" I asked.

It worked. She cracked an amused smile and Alice giggled.

"He's been cursing Edward under his breath since we got here."

I giggled.

I thought that was my job.

"You should hear him." Alice giggled.

She stood up straighter, trying to resemble Emmett, which was funny in itself. Little delicate Alice could never look anything like her older brother.

"He gets Bellsy pregnant and I'm the one who has to see the nasty goopy stuff when her water breaks!"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and Edward rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"He looked so traumatized." I admitted, feeling a little remorse.

I mean, I know I couldn't control when I went into labor but I suppose I shouldn't have to snap at him in the car on the way over here.

It had been an hour since I had been admitted into the hospital and Carlisle came in to check my progress.

Rose and Alice stepped out, giving us some privacy.

I turned my head and looked at Edward when I felt Carlisle's fingers as he checked to see how far I was dilated.

I'm sure my entire face was red with embarrassment but Edward only brushed a piece of hair off of my forehead.

"Well Bella, the baby is in position and you are now dilated to five centimeters."

I felt my eyes widen. Only an hour ago I had been dilated three centimeters and now it was already five?

Edward smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"He's coming Love." He whispered.

I smiled.

"I know."

Carlisle left the room after making sure I was as comfortable as could be expected with a promise to be back within the hour.

Alice and Rosalie came back in and we shared the good news with them.

"Five?" Alice asked excitedly.

I nodded proudly, although I have no idea why.

"It's moving so fast!" She chirped, her eyes sparkling.

They all stared at me like I was going to push him out within minutes and I rolled my eyes, resting my hands on my stomach.

"Not that fast guys." I scoffed.

_**-EPOV-  
**_  
Carlisle came in every once in a while to check on Bella and make sure she was still doing okay. She tried not to let on to how much pain she was in but I could tell the contractions were getting worse. With every hour she dilated a little more and with every passing hour the contractions became more frequent.

I felt myself focusing on the little machine beside her bed that recorded her vitals and the baby's heart beat and the contractions. I cringed every time a contraction hit, making the lines zigzag across the screen.

I could tell they were becoming more painful because she would freeze when one hit now. If she was in the middle of a sentence she would stop speaking and her face would scrunch up and become red.

I wanted to be able to do something for her, anything. But I couldn't do a thing except sit beside her and hold her hand, waiting out the sixty or so seconds like they were years or millenniums.

"You're dilated to seven now Bella." Carlisle said as he came in to check again.

I don't know how many times he had checked. They all blurred into one another, only the number standing out. I didn't even know how long we had been here. I wanted to ask Carlisle but I didn't think Bella would want a reminder.

Bella only nodded.

She looked so tired already and I knew she had so much more to go through. I thought back to the tape Morgan had made us watch in class and

I cringed.

"It shouldn't be long now before you can start pushing." He told her and she sighed, pushing a sweaty strand of hair out of her face.

I picked up the wet washcloth and ran it over her forehead, hoping this might help in some way.

She tried to offer me a smile but she just looked tired.

"Maybe two or three hours."

Bella and I both looked over at him, my eyebrows raised, Bella looking like she was going to cry.

He called that a short amount of time? Bella was in pain here! And she still had to go through the actual birth.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Bella, my love?"

My voice sounded strained with my indecisive emotions. Bella's agony was my agony. I hated seeing her in pain. I felt helpless. But I was also excited for my son's long awaited arrival.

I was also starting to feel a little impatient. Was it supposed to take this long? As the hours crawled passed I found myself worrying more and more.

What if something went wrong with the birth? What if they had to do an emergency cesarean? What if there was something wrong with my son? What if something happened to Bella?

"Yes Edward?" Bella's angelic voice, strained as it was with exhaustion and pain, jolted me from my panic.

"Can I do anything?" I asked, trying to keep the note of pleading out of my voice.

She looked like she was going to answer me, probably tell me there was nothing I could do but wait for the tenth time since we had arrived, but then she closed her eyes, letting out a small cry, as the lines on the machine bounced up and down.

Her hold on my hand tightened and I just counted down silently in my head the seconds until it would be over as I tried to sooth her.

"It's okay Love." I whispered, rejecting my initial instinct to reach out and touch her because I knew I wasn't supposed to during a contraction.

"Just think of the baby." I continued, hoping to provide at least a small distraction.

"He's going to be so beautiful Bella."

She let out all of her air in a loud exhale and fell back on her pillows, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

I kissed the tear from her cheek and ran the damp cloth over her forehead again.

"You're doing so wonderful Love."

----

"Two or three more hours?" I hissed.

Carlisle looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Before she can start pushing." He corrected.

I huffed.

"That's just a guess Edward. She seems to be dilating one to two centimeters an hour."

I had followed him into the hall, deciding that Bella needed more ice chips anyway, and had taken the opportunity to question him while the short red headed nurse went to get them for me.

"She can't do this for another three hours!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't imagine the pain she was in and I couldn't fathom it continuing for hours.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down I suppose.

"She's already been in active labor for four hours. She has been doing wonderfully."

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"She can do this Edward." He said in a tone that held no doubt.

"She's going to need your support though."

I nodded, reaching out to take the cup filled with ice chips from the nurse who had scurried back over to me, so that I could get back to Bella.

"Edward?" I turned back to look at him, already half way to Bella's room.

"And patience." He added.

I narrowed my eyes unintentionally but smoothed my features when I saw the look on my father's face.

"I'm trying." I said.

_**  
-BPOV-  
**_  
Two or three more hours?! **_That_** was soon!

I don't know how long I have already been here and I was glad no one had told me because I had a feeling that would just make it feel all the more growling. But I do know that that the contractions I felt in the very beginning were nothing.

They were a fraction of the pain I felt now and knowing it was only going to get worse made me want to cry.

They had also become more frequent. So I just lay on my side, squeezing Edward's hand, and listening to him talk about our son.

I was pretty sure he was trying to distract me from the pain but I heard the love evident in his voice and I knew he was excited to finally be able to see him.

That was really the only thing that was getting me by at this point; knowing that I was finally going to be able to see him. Knowing that I would be able to hold him and kiss his little cheek and tell him how much I love him.

The Lamaze breathing technique was pretty much shot to hell by the next hour when Carlisle came to check my progress.

I was having a hard enough time trying to breath at all during a contraction.

Everyone came in several times throughout the hours. Even Charlie came in although he looked nervous and uncomfortable and didn't say much.

Emmett came in with eyes closed, asking if there was anything visible that could scar him for life.

He left shortly after I had one of my most painful contractions, mumbling something about getting a vasectomy.

Now that there was really nothing for him to do Jasper even seemed a little uncomfortable, keeping his distance from me and smiling timidly before slipping out the door behind Emmett.

We hit a stand still during hour seven. Honestly the contractions were going along on this steady slope and then, hour seven BAM, we hit a plateau with nothing. Oh, there were still contractions but I was stuck at eight centimeters, so close I could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

I was starting to wonder if the light was an oncoming train.

Carlisle suggested walking the hall which would supposedly help engage the head in my pelvis. He also suggested Ritalin for Edward.

He was running his free hand through his hair, and pinching the bridge of his nose, and watching that monitor next to my bed as if it were going to burst into flames at any moment.

He was acting just like any normal first time father would. I think he was annoying everyone else far worse than he was me.

He was calm enough to help me through my contractions, letting me squeeze his hand so hard that I'm sure I'll have to apologize for bruises later, and whispering soothingly about how beautiful our son would be, reassuring me that I was doing great, and that it would be over soon.

And while I walked the halls he walked right next to me, holding my hand the entire time.

----

"I want drugs!" I called out louder because I was seriously doubting Carlisle had heard me the first time I had asked.

I was dilated to nine after eight hours of labor and I just didn't know if I could do this anymore.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked quietly, rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand.

He had read somewhere about the epidural having bad effects, making the birth harder.

"God!" I groaned as another contraction hit; it may have been a scream. I'm not sure.

The contractions had gotten longer and more painful over the last hour and they were coming even more frequently. They seemed to be one on top of the other.

Did he just ask if I was sure?!

"Yes Edward!" I snapped, not really caring any more about social pleasantries.

"Bella." Carlisle sighed, looking a tiny bit scared. This can't be good.

"I can't give you an epidural. You're too close."

I felt my eyes tear up for the millionth time today.

"I can't do this." I whimpered.

Edward just looked down at his lap but kept a strong hold on my hand.

"You're doing wonderfully Love." He said calmly.

God, I hated him right now. One time! One time and I end up pregnant. Does he have to be good at everything!

Another wonderful thing the transition phase had brought along with it was my nausea. I was shaking, feeling icy cold one moment and hot the next. I had been in labor for eight hours and I wanted it to stop.

"Edward." I said, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Yes Love?"

"Shut up."

"Bella. It's time to start pushing."

I looked at Carlisle.

He nodded as if to ensure me he wasn't kidding.

That would be a sick sick joke.

----

"When you feel your next contraction I want you to try pushing."

I gulped.

Contractions _**and**_ pushing. I was going to die.

Not to mention I got to use the dreaded stirrups again. Hurray.

"Edward?" I called anxiously.

"I'm right here." He said softly and I felt him squeeze my hand tightly.

I took a deep breath.

I can do this. I can do this.

"We're both right here Bella." Carlisle said. "You can do this."

Right, I can do this.

The lines on the machine zigzagged manically.

"Push." Carlisle instructed. "You can do this. Push, push."

I brought my chin to my chest, pushing until the contraction stopped.

"I can't do this."

"That was perfect Bella." Carlisle tried to assure me.

"Squeeze my hand if you need to." Edward said.

I flexed my fingers, not really having let go of Edward's hand for very long during the eight hours I had been in labor, as I leaned back against my pillows.

I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

The next contraction hit two minutes later and I tightened my hold on Edward's hand, bringing my chin to my chest once more as I pushed, a little harder than the last time.

"Good!" Carlisle cheered after I was through.

I closed my eyes.

"Make it stop." I mumbled.

They kept coming every two minutes or so and Carlisle and Edward tried to cheer me through them.

"You're doing great Love." Edward said and I turned my head to see him.

I could hardly keep my head up. I just wanted to sleep.

"We're going to get to see our son so soon Bella."

His green eyes were sparkling as he said this and I took a deep breath, bringing my chin to my chest as another contraction hit.

"Push, push, push."

I grunted and groaned, trying to push through the contraction, but it felt like I was trying to shove a watermelon through a whole that was never meant to meet watermelons.

I fell back onto the pillows, my breathing labored.

"I can see the head."

I felt my eyes widen and Edward started to turn.

"Stay by my head!" I cried, feeling the urge to push again.

Edward whipped back and squeezed my hand.

I squeezed my eyes closed, pushing harder now that I knew the end was near. He could see the head. He was coming.

"Just a couple more pushes Bella." Carlisle told me. "You're almost there."

How big was this baby's head?!

"Push, push, push."

I leaned forward, pushing with all of my might.

It was absolutely silent for a moment and then the room was filled with a loud crying, not mine this time either.

"It's a baby boy!"

My son was here.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review and I will post again tomorrow. I'll post earlier than today because I had to write this after a full day at work. I have tomorrow off and the next chapter is almost completely written. So review! Please? Lol. Thanks guys. Much Love_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one is the first look at Edward and Bella's baby. Is anyone as excited as I am right now? Lol. I hope I did him justice. By the way this chapter jumps POV's a lot in the beginning. Sorry but this is how I saw it while I was writing. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
It was absolutely silent for a moment and then the room was filled with a loud crying, not mine this time either.

"It's a baby boy!"

My son was here.

"You did it Bella." came a soft voice, choked with emotion.

I forced my eyes open to see Edward was now standing beside my bed.

"He's here." He whispered, his voice strained with the height of his emotions.

"You did so good Love." He murmured and I smiled sleepily.

I had never been so tired in my entire life but I refused to let unconsciousness overtake me until I had seen my son.

Edward leaned towards me, brushing my matted hair out of my face, a single tear trailing down from his majestic jade eyes.

He placed the most gentle, most loving kiss, on my lips.

"I love you Bella." He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I said with feeling.

"Okay you two. Are you ready to meet your little boy?" Carlisle asked, beaming down at the small bundle he held, his grandson.

Edward and I both nodded.

_**-EPOV-**_

Bella and I both nodded and Carlisle stepped towards me. Before I could stammer out how nervous I was or focus too intently on my self doubt my father placed the bundle in my arms, telling me to hand him to Bella.

And then I was looking at my son.

My thoughts became incoherent and my vision blurred through my watery eyes.

The only clear thought I had for a moment was **_He's actually here._**

The baby moved in my arms and looked around, not really focusing on anything, just blinking as he tried to adjust to he harsh lights of the hospital room. And my mental fog seemed to dissipate and I saw everything all at once.

My son had my hair.

It was a slightly darker shade than mine was but you could tell that it would match mine exactly once it was dry.

He was so tiny. I vaguely remember Carlisle telling us his length and weight shortly after handing him to me but I wasn't listening to be completely honest. But he was tiny and looked so delicate in my arms.

He had Bella's eyes. They were that shade of inconsistent blue that all newborns have but they were big and wide and expressive.

He had a little round nose that didn't decidedly look like either of ours, but more of a mixture.

I felt one tear escape from my eyes and I placed a careful kiss to his forehead.

"You, my little son, are perfect." I whispered.

"Edward." Bella murmured sleepily.

I turned my head in her direction before my name had even left her lips.

She had propped herself up on the bed and was looking at me intently, trying to get a look at our son.

"Let me see him Edward." She said. "Is he okay? He isn't crying."

I looked down, eyebrows furrowed. I hadn't even realized he had stopped crying.

I chuckled.

"He is absolutely perfect my love." I assured her. "He's just busy looking around."

I stepped closer to her and gently laid him in Bella's outstretched arms.

"I think he's looking for his mommy." I said quietly, mesmerized by the sight of Bella holding our son.

She sniffled.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered, never looking away from his face.

I nodded, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek where the tears were now streaming freely.

"He's perfect." I agreed.

_**-BPOV-**_

"He's perfect." Edward murmured.

I couldn't have agreed with him more.

After nine long months and the most excruciating pain I had ever experienced he was here.

I couldn't help but think back to that day I had come home to find Edward waiting for me on my porch, waiting to tell me he loved me.

I remembered the day I told him he was going to be a father and the day he told me he waned to be here. I remembered telling his family, and Rosalie, and Jasper, and Charlie, and Renee.

I even remembered telling Mike Newton for a flicker of a second.

And after all of that he was finally here. My baby, my perfect little son, was lying here in my arms. And he was just as beautiful as I had imagined.  
More so actually, which was saying quite a lot.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw his abundance of bronze curls.

"We've been waiting for you beautiful baby." I cooed. "My little Anthony."

"Anthony?" Edward asked, surprise evident in his tone.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, judging his reaction.

"Anthony Mason Cullen." I said hesitantly. "If that's okay with you?"

It came out as a question and Edward looked over to me with an unreadable expression.

"You want to name him Anthony?" He asked, his voice choked.

I bit my lip, looking down at our son.

I smiled, in awe, and ran a gentle finger across his forehead and down to the tip of his little nose.

"He looks like an Anthony to me." I said simply.

Edward sat down on the bed beside me, because of shock, exhaustion, or emotional over load I'm not sure. Probably a mixture of all three.

"As in my middle name?" He verified.

I nodded.

I had always wanted a name that connected him to Edward but I thought he would fight me on it.

"Bella..." Edward said and I looked up at him.

"You're amazing." He told me with reverence coating his tone.

I laughed lightly but quit immediately when the pain hit.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

I sighed, looking back down to Anthony.

"I hurt." I stated plainly.

I had just had a baby. Of course I was going to hurt. Plus my back ached.

"But it's worth it."

Edward sighed, leaning his head against mine.

"Amazing." He repeated as we both gazed down at our son.

He looked up at us, not seeming to register anything except for the fact that we were interrupting his rest, before closing his eyes again.

I held him a little closer. He was probably even more exhausted than I was.

"That was a hard trip for you wasn't it Anthony?" I whispered, running my fingers over the top of his head lightly.

His hair was beginning to dry and it looked like it was going to be the exact same shade as Edward's.

I sniffled, running my fingers through the matted curls.

I knew he would look like his daddy.

"Do we have a name yet?" Carlisle asked softly from the foot of the bed.

Edward and I both looked up.

"Anthony Mason Cullen." Edward said proudly.

I leaned into his side, adjusting Anthony so that he remained comfortable in my arms.

Carlisle smiled at me.

"That's a wonderful name Bella." He said and I grinned at him.

"Thank you."

I yawned unintentionally and Carlisle chuckled.

"You should get some rest Bella. You've had a very tiring nine hours."

I nodded, having to fight to keep my eyes open now.

"Are you two sure this is the name you want?" Carlisle double checked. "I need to write it on the birth certificate."

I looked at Edward for a confirmation that he liked the name I had chosen and he grinned that lopsided grin that I loved so much.

"Absolutely." He answered for us, never looking away from me.

I smiled and set my head back on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

_**-EPOV-**_

Bella was asleep within seconds of closing her eyes. I didn't blame her. She had been in labor for the last nine hours. She had to be completely exhausted. I couldn't even imagine what she had just gone through. I was exhausted and I had only had to watch.

A couple of minutes after she feel asleep one of the nurses brought in a hospital bassinet with a metal frame.

She looked at Bella, who was still snuggling Anthony, one of my arms resting under hers to support his weight.

"We should move him over here so that Mommy can get some rest." She said quietly, trying not to wake Bella.

"I can hold him." I whispered back.

She smiled softly at me.

"You need to go tell your family the news." She reminded me. "They're all waiting for you in the waiting room."

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

I had completely forgotten that there was a world outside of Bella and our son. For the last nine hours it hadn't, at least not to me.

"Alright." I said eventually.

I picked Anthony up from Bella's arms, gently cuddling him to my chest.

The logical part of my brain was saying that she was a trained professional and he was probably safer being picked up by her than by myself. The other part didn't want a stranger holding my son.

I placed him gently in the bassinet and kissed his forehead softly.

He moved a little bit, stretching out his arms and unclenching his fists.

I chuckled and stepped back, watching him for a moment longer.

I just couldn't believe that after all this time he was here. Right here. He was lying right in front of me with his beautiful eyes that reminded me of Bella, and a tiny little nose.

This was my son. Mine and Bella's. Little Anthony.

He was sleeping pretty soundly as was Bella so I made my way down the hallway to the waiting room to share this moment with our family.

----

The waiting room had completely changed appearance since the last time I had seen it on my way to get Bella ice chips.

The chairs were all positioned in a line against the far wall so that they could all watch the door. The TV was turned to some talk show, clearly  
Alice and Rosalie's idea. But no one was watching it.

My mother and Renee were sitting together in the last two chairs in the row. Charlie was pacing. Rose had her head on Emmett's shoulder as she struggled to stay awake. Jasper was running a hand over his tired face and Emmett kept shooting worried glances at the door.

The only one who didn't look completely exhausted was Alice and I spotted at least seven empty coffee cups by her.

I pushed open the door and they all stood up simultaneously, except Charlie, who had already been standing.

"We have a son!" I beamed.

I felt my heart expand as I said this out loud for the first time.

We had a son!

I'm still not sure it had completely set in yet.

There was a collective exhale as if everyone in the room had been holding their breath for the last nine hours.

"Oh thank god!" Renee cried and Esme patted her back comfortingly.

Charlie shot her a sympathetic look as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. He probably did.

"The baby's healthy?" He asked.

I nodded, unable to keep the grin from my face as I thought of that beautiful little boy. A part me and a part Bella.

"Seven pounds, two ounces." I announced. "Twenty inches long."

I had asked Carlisle on my way to the waiting room to repeat it since I hadn't had a chance of hearing him the first time around.

"Who does he look like?!" Alice asked.

"What did you guys name him?!" Rosalie demanded.

"Can we go back?" Esme asked, only slightly more calm than the others in the room.

"My baby!" Renee cried.

I raised an eyebrow at them all, trying to remember the first question.

"He's perfect." I said, smiling, and even I could hear the pride in my tone.

"Bella is trying to rest. You'll have to wait for her to wake up before you can come back and hear the name."

They all sent me glares, even my own mother.

Emmett chuckled.

"You should have seen them for the past nine hours." He smiked.

"It was a complete madhouse."

"I just witnessed a birth." I reminded him. "It's going to take a whole lot more to scare me right now."

He cringed at the thought of the actual birth and nodded solemnly.

"Enough said." He grimaced.

I chuckled and Jasper gave me a hug, clapping me on the back.

"Congratulations Edward." He said and I could tell how happy he was for me.

I grinned even wider.

"Thanks Jasper." I said. "And thank you for helping Bella earlier."

I didn't even want to think of what would have happened if my brothers hadn't been there. Well, Emmett hadn't been much help anyways. I was just glad she had had someone who could take charge of the situation.

He just smiled, lopping an arm around Alice, who had rushed over to where we stood by the door and was now hoping in front of me.

"So... when do you think Bella will wake up?" She asked.

"She was in labor for nine hours." I reminded her, narrowing my eyes.

I don't think they fully realized how long that is when there is screaming and pain and blood.

Alice gave me a repented look, taking a small step back.

"Why don't we go get something to eat in the cafeteria?" Charlie volunteered. "She might be awake when we get back."

I nodded, sending him a thankful glance, and I was shocked to see him attempt to smile at me. He didn't quite succeed but he had tried.

I wasn't going to get used to it. He was probably just so relieved that everything had gone okay. I still couldn't get over it myself. Everything had gone okay. Bella was okay and so was our son.

"That's a good idea Charlie." Esme agreed. "Bella needs her sleep."

"Besides, I'm sure the little one is exhausted too." She added.

I smiled thankfully at my mother as she passed me and she stopped, letting Rose and Emmett walk in front of her.

"Congratulations Edward." Rose said as she passed. "I'm so glad they're both okay."

"Yeah man." Emmett added. "Congratulations little brother."

Once everyone was out of the room Esme gave me a hug, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I patted her back in what I hopped was a comforting gesture.

"I didn't do anything." I reminded her. "It was all Bella."

She smiled softly at me.

"I bet Bella would say differently." She said and I looked down at my hands, shrugging.

I couldn't believe what Bella had gone through. She had endured so much pain. Even before going into labor I could tell she was miserable but she endured it all so that she could bring our son into the world. All I could do was hold her hand and wait with her. I wish I could have done more but I know I would be forever grateful to her. She was the most amazing woman I had ever met.

----

Bella was awake, staring at the bassinet sleepily, when I came back in the room.

"You should be sleeping Love." I said, quickly making my way to her side.

She yawned.

"I know." She sighed. "But I love watching him sleep."

I chuckled, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You can watch him sleep any time you want." I promised her. "But right now you need to get your rest."

She nodded, scooting closer to me.

"Where were you?" She asked. "I rolled over and you were gone."

I looked down at her, running my fingers through her hair, gently untangling strands when I came to knots.

"Is that why you woke up?" I asked.

She blushed, looking just as beautiful as ever. She could hardly keep her eyes open and her hair was matted to her face with sweat but I don't  
think I had ever seen her look quite as beautiful as she did then.

She shrugged.

I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I was sharing the good news with our family." I whispered.

She smiled faintly even as her eyes slowly slid closed again.

"I forgot." She admitted and I chuckled.

"I did too." I confided. "A nurse had to remind me."

She snuggled in closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to be gentle because I knew she was bound to be sore. I gently rested my chin on the top of her head and she yawned, burrowing her face into my chest.

"Do they want to come in?"

I raised an eyebrow.

Leave it to Bella to be thinking of the impatient relatives we had in the waiting room instead of how tired she is after giving birth.

I honestly don't even know how she was still awake... Well, half awake.

"They can come in later." I assured her. "They were going to get something to eat."

"M'kay." She slurred, just barely awake by this point.

I kissed the top of her head, sighing contentedly.

"Good night Bella."

She didn't say anything, already unconscious again, but she did sigh contently in her sleep.

I smiled and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good night Anthony." I whispered, looking over to the bassinet.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't leave off with a cliffhanger but you still have to review. Lol. Does everyone like Bella's name choice?? No. It isn't Eddie! Lol  
Next chapter everyone gets to see the baby. So if you want to see Emmett and Alice, Esme, Jasper, Charlie's, ect. First glimpse at the new arrival please review. Thanks guys! Much love**_


	44. Chapter 44

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: We are less than fifty reviews away from reaching 1,000. My reviewers are the best! You do realize this. Right? Lol. It would make me ridiculously happy if we could reach 1,000 but whatever. I never thought I would get this many reviews to begin with so I'm happy no matter what. )_**

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**_-EPOV-  
_**  
"Oh my god!" Alice squealed.

She was immediately shushed from everyone in the room simultaneously as we all looked down at Anthony, asleep in Bella's arm.

"Oh my god!" She whispered and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Bella had slept for about an hour. She probably would have been able to sleep longer too if one of the nurses hadn't come in to show her how to breastfeed.

I don't know if she wanted me in the room or not at that point but it seemed like a very personal moment so I walked into the hallway to give her some privacy. All of our family members were waiting out there already when I opened the door, clearly they were done eating and were more than ready to meet Anthony. So we waited outside together.

Now everyone was circled around the bed were Bella was propped up, holding Anthony.

I sat down on the edge of the small bed beside her, never taking my eyes off of them. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't imagine a better sight than seeing Bella holding our son.

"He looks just like Edward!" Alice continued in her whisper yell.

I ran a gentle finger over the top of his head, over his soft bronze tufts. He was born with a head full of hair and it was a little curly.

"He has Bella's eyes." I murmured.

Bella looked at me and I smiled.

"Really?" She asked, looking back down at him.

I nodded.

"They're the same shape as yours."

Bella bit her lip as she continued to study him.

"You'll be able to see it when he wakes up and starts looking around." I assured her.

"He's the cutest baby I've ever seen!" Renee gushed.

I smiled.

I agreed with her but I might be a little biased.

"No offense Bella." She added quickly.

Bella laughed lightly, still not looking away from Anthony.

"I know what you mean Mom." She said quietly.

"Okay, I want to see my nephew." Emmett said suddenly, stepping into the circle.

He looked down at Anthony and grinned, his dimples showing and his eyes lighting up.

He clapped a hand on my shoulder and I looked up curiously.

"Wow Bro." He said with a grin. "You and Bells sure make one cute kid!"

I saw a delicious blush stain Bella's cheeks out of the corner of my eyes, but there was a faint smile on her lips.

I just chuckled.

"I can't wait to teach him how to play baseball." He said randomly and I corked an eyebrow.

"Oh, Edward."

I looked at my mother who was standing beside Renee on the other side of the bed, closest to Bella and Anthony.

She was smiling but there were tears in her eyes.

"He's so beautiful."

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She attempted to answer me but she yawned before she could reply.

I smiled gently.

"I think it's time for Bella and Anthony to get some rest." I told them all.

Alice pouted.

"We haven't even gotten to see him with his eyes open yet!" She protested.

I narrowed my eyes at her and looked pointedly at Bella, who was struggling to keep her own eyes open.

Alice sighed.

"Fine."

I shot her a thankful look and she skipped up to the bed.

She smiled at Bella and placed a little kiss on Anthony's forehead.

"We'll see you two tomorrow." She said.

Bella nodded sleepily.

"Hopefully I'll be a little more awake then." She remarked, her eyes already dropping closed again.

---

_**-BPOV- (The next morning)  
**_  
My son drew quite a crowd. All the next morning nurses came in with well crafted excuses until they gave them up completely and just stared at him, bringing other nurses in to see "Dr. Cullen's new grandson."

"Look at all that hair!" one of the nurses, a short red headed woman, gushed to another nurse.

Her friend, a tall blond nurse, smiled down at Anthony who was laying on my lap as I propped myself up in bed.

"And such a rare beautiful color."

We all looked at him for a while in silence. He was sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware of the attention he had aquired.

"Such a big baby." The blond nurse commented idly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking down at my baby.

He didn't look big to me. He looked so tiny and delicate.

The red headed nurse saw my expression and laughed lightly.

"She usually works with the preemies." She told me.

The blond nurse shrugged.

"Seven pounds, Twenty inches?" She clarified and I smiled, nodding.

"He's going to be tall. That one."

I just ran a finger over his little fist as he began to squirm a little, a sure sign that he was about to open his eyes.

"Of course he's adorable." The redheaded nurse scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Have you seen Dr. Cullen?"

The blond nurse giggled and I raised an eyebrow.

"His Daddy isn't too bad looking either."

The blond snuck a glance at Edward where he was sleeping in a recliner on the other side of my bed. He had stayed here with me all night even though I tried to convince him to go home and get some rest.

He was probably exhausted. Every time I had woken up, rolling onto my other side, he was awake as well, looking like he hadn't even gone to sleep. And every time I had been woken up by a nurse asking if I wanted to try breastfeeding again he was still up, looking into the bassinet.

The blond looked back at me sheepishly and cleared her throat.

"Sorry."

I laughed, looking back down at Anthony.

"It's fine." I told her. "It's a natural reaction."

I was used to the staring. I wasn't used to apologies from the women when they had been caught. It was something to be expected when you were in the presence of Edward Cullen.

Just as I had been expected Anthony blinked open his eyes.

"Hey little one." I whispered. "Did you have a good nap?"

The nurses all "Awed" as he stretched with a big yawn.

I smiled.

It had to have been the cutest yawn I had ever seen.

"Is he awake?" Edward mumbled groggily without opening his eyes.

I laughed when the nurses turned in his direction, watching him with almost the same level of fixation they had been watching the baby. Like father, like son eh?

"Just barely." I told him. "It's fine. Go back to sleep."

Edward sat up, running his fingers through his hair without opening his eyes.

I must admit he looked pretty adorable too.

The nurses both swooned and I shot them looks. _**Okay, that's enough.  
**_  
The red headed nurse cleared her throat and shot a pointed look at the blond.

"Didn't we have some paper work to fill out?"

The blond nurse looked back over to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Yes." She said quickly. "Paper work."

Edward opened his eyes curiously, probably thinking we had been alone.

The blond nurse blushed as he looked over, eyebrows furrowed, and they rushed out the door.

"What was that about?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head as he stood up, his teeshirt riding up a little bit.

I resisted the urge to sigh as the shirt came back down, hiding his abs from me, as he dropped his arms and walked over to the bed.

"They were busy swooning over you and the baby." I said simply.

He raised an eyebrow, brushing his finger over Anthony's fuzzy head.

"Good morning baby." He cooed.

He had always spoken this way to the baby while I was pregnant but it was even more adorable actually seeing him interact with the baby.

"Swooning?" He smirked, pulling me from my own swoon worthy thoughts.

Watching him with Anthony was my new favorite thing to do.

I looked down, blushing, smoothing Anthony's hair with a gentle finger.

"They were discussing how he had no choice of being beautiful considering who his daddy is." I mumbled.

Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes as if he thought I were kidding.

"They also said his grandfather was decent." I teased, looking up to catch his reaction.

He just laughed louder.

Anthony let out a startled cry.

Until then he had just been laying there looking around at nothing in particular, listening to Edward and I talk. I suppose it's what he had been doing for the last nine months anyway.

He was only eleven hours old but I could already tell that he was going to be a good baby. He woke up sporadically through the night last night, probably every few hours. It only took twenty minutes of feeding him and holding him to get him back to sleep though. When he was awake he was either eating or listening to me or Edward talk. He was so mellow.

I just hopped he staid calm and mellow after we got home and I didn't have the entire hospital staff to help me.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, looking guilty.

"It's fine Edward." I assured him. "He'll be fine."

I picked Anthony up and held him snugly to my chest, placing a kiss to his head.

"Won't you Angel?"

He continued to cry and I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. I felt horrible listening to my baby cry, knowing he was unhappy.

"It's okay baby." I tried to sooth him.

I swayed back and forth on the bed, rubbing my thumb over his curls with the hand that was supporting his head.

"Ssh."

Edward looked around, his hands in his pockets.

"Daddy didn't mean to scare you little one." I said quietly to Anthony but looking at Edward.

He looked up hesitantly and I smiled reassuringly.

He sighed, burrying his hands in his hair, before he stepped forward.

"That's right." He said in a soothing tone, holding his arms open and I handed Anthony carefully over to him.

He smiled, lifting him up so that one arm supported his body and one hand supported his little wobbly head so that it rested against his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you baby." He whispered, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

I just sat there, propped up in bed, looking at them.

"Aw!"

I looked over to see Alice standing in the doorway, looking at her brother interact with Anthony with an ecstatic look on her face.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready for this Anthony?" He asked, shotting a teasing smirk towards Alice.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't talk about his favorite Auntie like that." She sniffed indignantly and I laughed.

"He wasn't talking about me." Rosalie teased and I moved so I could get a better look at the door.

She, Emmett, and Jasper all stood behind Alice.

"Aw!" Emmett called mockingly and Rose smacked the back of his head on the way inside.

"Stop it." She said, walking towards Edward and Anthony.

"I think it's cute." As she got closer to Anthony her tone turned into a coo, the one everyone uses around babies.

"Isn't it cute Baby?" She cooed, looking at Anthony.

Edward had turned so that she could see his face over his shoulder.

Alice squealed, racing over to join Rose.

"He _**does**_ have Bella's eyes!" She marveled and I raised an eyebrow.

Edward had been trying to convince me that I was in there somewhere but I just couldn't see it. He was Edward's mini me.

"Don't look at me like that!" Alice scoffed, seeing my skepticism. "He does. They're bigger and more round than Edward's."

I said hello to everyone and they asked me how I was feeling.

I tried not to get too descriptive about the pain I had gone through just yesterday and how much pain I was still in as my uterus struggled to return to it's normal size. I thought I'd spare Emmett, seeing as he had all of his color back now.

The entire time I made small talk with Emmett, Jasper, and Rose I was watching Alice as she watched Edward and Anthony.

She was ringing her hands together and bouncing excitedly. I knew she was dying to ask.

"Uncle Em. Uncle Emmett. Emmett- worlds funnest uncle." Emmett mused, trying to decide what he wanted Anthony to call him.

"You know you have time to decide, right Em?" I smirked. "He won't be talking for a while yet."

Emmett shrugged, hardly bothered.

"Plus we already know that his first word is going to be Momma or Daddy." Edward said, rubbing Anthony's back as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Anthony had calmed down and looked like he was just about asleep again. Edward saw this too and seemed very proud of his mad getting the baby to go to sleep skills.

He winked at me and I grinned.

He looked so happy it was almost goofy.

Emmett frowned, seeming to think about something.

"Maybe he could just call me Em." He said finally. "That's easier to say than Momma _**and**_ Daddy!"

He smiled victoriously and Edward and I both narrowed our eyes at him.

My labor was still painfully fresh in my mind. I hadn't gotten any drugs! Emmett had better not get his first word!

"Okay!" Alice exclaimed abruptly and we all turned to look at her.

She had remained silent throughout the rest of this conversation.

"Do I get to hold him or not?"

I laughed.

I was wondering when she would break. For a while there she looked like she was going to implode.

Emmett cursed under his breath and pulled out his wallet.

I shot him a questioning look and he just shrugged, handing Jasper some bills.

"Jasper and I had a little wager about which of the girls would ask first. It was all they talked about on the way home last night."

Jasper chuckled, pocketing the money.

"I had to take him up on it." He explained with a grin. "A sure bet doesn't come along very often."

Rosalie and Alice shared a sheepish smile and then Alice turned back to face Edward, her hands on her hips.

"Edward." She whined. "I want to hold my nephew!"

Edward studied her, bouncing in front of him, for a moment and then looked back at the baby. He looked torn.

"Edward!" Alice said threateningly.

Edward sighed, kissing Anthony's head.

Her face lit up and she held her arms out wide.

"You have to stay calm." He told her, hesitating.

She nodded impatiently.

"And you have to support his head."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay Mr. Mom. Let me have him already will you?"

Edward's face scrunched up with worry as he handed Anthony to her.

"Your Daddy is a worry wart." She whispered to Anthony, mimicking Edward's stance when he had been holding him.

"Your alright, aren't you? Of course you are. Auntie Alice has you little Anthony."

Edward sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

He looked over to me and I rolled my eyes, patting the spot beside me on the bed. I trusted Alice. Sure, she could be overly hyper at times but she was completely calm while holding the baby. She was a natural.

However, I wasn't sure how I would react the first time someone other than the Cullen's or my parents wanted to hold him.

Edward walked over and sat beside me.

"I'm being paranoid aren't I?" He asked.

I giggled.

"Most definitely."

He snorted.

"Well, thanks Bella."

I smiled, snuggling into his side.

"I think it's cute." I told him quietly.

Obviously it wasn't quite enough.

"Yeah, Eddie. It's adorable!" Emmett exclaimed, fluttering his eyelashes.

Edward shook his head.

"Can you imagine how bad he'd be if Bella had had a girl?" Jasper asked in a teasing tone of horror.

I really did cringe though.

"I pity the man that ever tries to date Eddie's future daughter!" Emmett laughed.

"Enough talk about future children." Edward grumbled. "Bella is still recovering from this one."

I felt my blush heat my cheeks and I looked down.

Was he implying that he wanted more children in the future? ...with me?

"Is it my turn to hold him?" Rosalie asked, obviously trying to change the subject before Emmett had the chance to make a comment on the topic.

I looked up and Alice and Rose were both looking at me with eyebrows raised, smug looks on their faces.

Edward was sitting stiffly beside me as if he just realized what he had said.

"I just got him!" Alice huffed, turning back to Rose.

Rosalie frowned.

"You have five more minutes left." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I raised an eyebrow and Jasper chuckled, seeing my confusion.

"We thought this problem might arise." He explained. "We talked about it on the way over here and we are making them share."

"This wouldn't happen if Bella has another!" Emmett announced in a sing song voice.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... what do you think? I realize we didn't get a lot of the grandparents reaction to Anthony in this chapter but the siblings were more entertaining to write. Lol. I am going to put more of the grandparents interaction with him later though. Bella and Anthony get to go home in the next chapter! Any guesses as to how she's going to react to being with the baby alone?  
Plus I did not forget Ari and Angela. Or Kate and Irina for that matter. Bella did! Lol. There reaction will be in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that... hmm. Which ever it is, it will be soon. Lol. Okay, so don't forget to review!  
Thanks guys! Much love**_


	45. Chapter 45

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

_**-EPOV-  
**_  
Bella and Anthony were being discharged from the hospital later today. Carlisle had already come in and talked to us that morning. He gave Bella strict instructions to rest when the baby was sleeping and to ask for help if she needed it.

She had wrinkled her nose at the thought of asking for help but had agreed, although somewhat grudgingly. I knew this was going to be difficult for her. She was going to want to slip right back into her schedule and be able to do everything. I just knew she was going to go home and try to clean the house or something.

I was going to have to keep a close eye on her.

Although I couldn't keep a close eye on her at the moment because she had sent me home.

She said that I hadn't left the hospital for two days straight and I needed to get a shower, rest, and eat some real food. I wouldn't have left but she pointed out that I needed to be fully rested so that I could drive her and Anthony home later.

I was tired, yes, but we both knew I wasn't so tired that it wouldn't be safe for me to drive. I suppose a nap wouldn't hurt though. I was going to spend the day at Bella's house so that she could try to catch up on her sleep while I kept an eye on Anthony.

She didn't exactly know that yet.

A shower really couldn't hurt either. Esme had brought new clothes up for me but I still needed to shower and shave. My two day old stubble was taking over my face.

I didn't head for the bathroom as soon as I arrived home though. I didn't go up to my room for a nap either. I went to the music room, looking through the sheet music on the top of the piano until I found the one I was looking for.

I smiled as I remembered the day I had written it. I remembered sitting on the park bench worrying about my parenting capabilities, which I still did to some extent, and wondering what Bella was planning on naming our son.

My smile grew wider as I picked up a pen and wrote Anthony's Lullaby across the top.

_**-BPOV-  
**_  
I was excited. I had never liked being in the hospital and I hated everyone trying to take care of me, which is pretty inescapable at the hospital.

I was also nervous. As annoying as it is to have Carlisle or a nurse or Edward ask me every two seconds if I needed something I was kind of worried about how I was going to handle being alone with the baby. Everything was running smoothly at the moment but I had people around at all times to help me too. I hadn't even had to change a diaper yet. The nurses did it.

So I was not fooling myself into thinking that it would always be this easy. My house might be just across town but it was going to seem like a whole other world.

"I thought you might be here."

I looked up towards the doorway.

"Ari! What are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled wide.

"Edward called me."

I frowned. I knew he had the numbers of people I wanted him to call when I went in to labor but I had completely forgotten. Besides, hadn't I sent him home so that he could sleep?

Poor guy. He had been sitting here, his eyes slipping closed every few seconds. He hadn't hardly left the room except to use that bathroom since I went into labor.

"He's supposed to be sleeping." I informed her.

She laughed.

"That's what he said you'd say."

I shrugged.

He usually knew how I would react before I did.

"He also told me to tell you that he had called Angela, left a message for his cousins, and was planning on taking a nap as soon as he got off with me."

I smiled, satisfied.

"He said to tell you that he was setting his alarm and would be back in two hours."

I rolled my eyes.

He had only been gone for half an hour.

"Hey!" I said suddenly, just realizing something.

"You're not pregnant!"

She laughed, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Thank God!"

She shook her head, a big smile in place.

"I had the twins three weeks ago today."

My eyes widened. They were already almost a month old!

"Maddy and Aaron." She told me.

I smiled.

"So your little one was being stubborn huh?" She asked, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Two weeks past due." She cringed.

I sighed.

There might come a time when I looked back on my pregnancy with a sense of nostalgia but I knew I would never miss the last month.

I shuddered, thinking back, and Ari laughed.

"After not getting a call for so long I thought you had forgotten me." She teased, pouting.

"Nope." I assured her. "I just had to convince Anthony to come out and join us."

Well, I had forgotten her for the last two days, but I had planned on calling her and I would have remembered eventually. I was really glad Edward had remembered though. I knew Angela would be upset if I didn't call her soon. Not that she would let on.

Ari's eyes lit up at the mention of Anthony and she scanned the room, her gaze finally falling on the bassinet beside my bed.

She looked back at me, eyebrows raised, and I grinned, motioning her over.

I stood up, very carefully, and walked around the bed.

She stood beside me and we both peered down into the bassinet.

"Holy 'mini Edward' Bat-thumb!"

I giggled, placing a hand over my mouth because I didn't want to wake Anthony who looked like a little angel, sleeping peacefully.

She turned her head to look at me, amused.

"What?" I mouthed.

"It's Bat Thumb." She explained simply as if this was the only clarification needed.

When I only continued to stare at her she sighed.

"Steve Oedekerk... It's a parody of Bat Man with thumbs. They're..."

She pursed her lips, her brows furrowing.

"Thumbs."

I had to bite my lip to keep my laughter from bubbling out now.

She sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"This is the first time I have left my house since I had the twins. I've been stuck at home with a six year old boy and two newborns for three weeks. Leave me alone."

I pressed my lips together, holding my hands out in a surrender kind of gesture.

She smirked but her eyes slowly settled back on my baby boy.

I smiled softly, watching him sleep.

"Really Bella." She said softly. "He's beautiful."

My smile widened and we both studied him for a little while longer.

"Do you have pictures?" I asked. "Of your new little ones?"

She smiled, slinging her purse off of her shoulder and started digging around in it.

"Absolutely!" She enthused, holding up a digital camera triumphantly.

It turned on with a soft _**Beep**_ and she clicked through them until she found the one she was looking for.

"Here's my babies." She said proudly, handing me the camera.

In the picture Ari is sitting in the middle of a sofa, her hair a mess, garbed in sweat pants. She held a baby in each arm, one wrapped in a pink blanket and one in blue.

A little boy sat next to her, a big smile on his face and a matchbox car in his hands.

The babies were adorable. The girl, Maddy, was chubby and had a hint of brown hair. The boy was asleep with his hands curled under his chin.

"They're adorable." I told her and she beamed.

Neither one of them were cuter than my little bronze haired baby boy but I didn't say so.

Ari and I talked for a good hour. I told her I was going home today and that I was a little nervous about it. She said that all first time moms were but once I got settled into a schedule it would get easier.

She told me tons of stories about Maddy and Aaron and how Hunter was warming up to the idea of being a big brother.

Then she gave me a hug and kissed the top of Anthony's head; he had awoken and fallen back asleep in my arms.

"I should probably get back. I left all my munchkins at home with the hubby." She said, slinging her purse back over her shoulder.

"I carry them for nine months and give birth and he acts like it's the end of the world if I leave him alone with them for an hour."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, and I chuckled.

"Call me some time and we'll get together for lunch or something." She said as she walked to the door.

"It's pretty much necessity that our kids all become friends now."

I laughed.

"Sounds good."

Carlisle and Edward both came in about ten minutes after she left.

"Hey." I said quietly as they walked in. "You just missed Ari."

Edward smiled, placing a kiss on the top of my head and then Anthony's.

"Did you have a good visit?" He asked.

I smiled.

I liked spending time with Ari. She was nice and funny but could offer me sounds advice when I needed it.

"Yeah." I said. "We did."

I looked back down at Anthony and kissed his forehead.

"Wait." I said, raising my eyes to meet Edward's. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Carlisle chuckled and Edward frowned at him before turning back to me.

"I did sleep." He stated.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You've been gone for an hour and a half."

He nodded.

"And I feel very refreshed." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Yes!" I said, not being able to hide my enthusiasm at leaving the hospital. I hated these places. They always smelled like sickness and disinfectent.

Edward and Carlisle chuckled and I smiled timidly.

"I'll hold him while you get changed." Edward grinned, holding out his arms for Anthony.

I started to hand him the baby but Carlisle stopped me.

"Edward gets to hold him any time he wants." He protested. "Let the old grandfather have a turn."

Edward and I both laughed.

Carlisle and Esme had adopted young and they looked young for their age anyways. He didn't look any older than thirty-five.

"Here you go **_old grandfather_**." I teased and he smirked, taking Anthony from me.

He looked down at Anthony, a gentle smile gracing his face.

"Do you hear that?" He asked and Edward and I shot each other looks.

Carlisle started towards the door and Edward smirked.

"Dad?" He called.

Carlisle turned back to us with an eyebrow raised.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Doesn't Bella have to change?" He asked innocently.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I was going to change in the bathroom." I told him, motioning towards the small adjoining bathroom.

Carlisle looked at the door leading to the bathroom and then at me and Edward and then back to the baby.

"I m going to take him by the nurses desk. I saw Dr. Andrews standing there a moment ago." He admitted.

Edward frowned.

"You're using our child to show up your coworkers?" He asked skeptically.

Carlisle shot him a look.

"I'll be back in a moment. Get dressed Bella. We'll sign your release forms after you're done."

Edward and I just looked at each other after Carlisle actually left the room.

"We're going to have to put up a schedule so they don't all fight over him." I said seriously.

Edward chuckled, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll gather your things."

I nodded, grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom.

----

Edward carried Anthony out to the car while Carlisle pushed me out in a wheelchair.

I was fine. Stupid hospital policy! I had tried convincing Carlisle that I wouldn't pass out on the way to the car and sue the hospital or anything so the wheelchair wasn't really necessary but he had only chuckled.

Carlisle opened the back door of the Volvo for Edward and he bent down to set Anthony in the car seat.

It took a good five minutes to get him in the car seat, which I found odd since it was already in the base and everything. All he had to do was buckle him into the seat.

He finally emerged from the car and Carlisle and I smirked at him.

"Are you through?" I asked, not being able to keep the amusement from coloring my tone.

He shot me a look that clearly said he didn't find the humor.

"I had to make sure everything was safe and the blanket was covering him." He defended himself.

I giggled.

That had taken five minutes? He had obviously skipped the double check philosophy and went straight for the twenty second check.

He sighed, opening my door for me and I almost cried when I could get into the car without trying to maneuver around my stomach. I still sat very gingerly because of my soreness though.

Carlisle waved at us as we drove off and I smiled, waving back.

"Can you believe this?" I asked after a moment of quiet.

Edward had Fur Elise playing softly in the background and he was humming along with it under his breath.

He looked at my out of the corner of his eye but he didn't turn his head, keeping his attention focused intently on the road.

I rolled my eyes.

All of the times I told him he drove like a maniac and all I really had to do to curb his speed demon instinct was have his baby.

Piece of cake. I thought dryly.

"Believe what?" He asked, brining me out of my reverie.

I smiled, remembering my previous train of thought.

I flipped the visor down and looked at the infant car seat buckled into the backseat of the Volvo through the mirror there.

It looked slightly out of place there still. The bright red of the fabric standing out against the charcoal gray of his seats.

"That this is real." I stated and he raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to elaborate.

"That we are driving home from the hospital with our son in the backseat." I said, taking a deep breath.

If someone had told me a year ago that this is where I would be at this moment I would have laughed in their face.

Me and Edward? Have a son? Uh-hu. Sure.

Edward continued to look out the windshield.

"It's going to take some getting used to isn't it?" He chuckled after a moment, clearly getting what I was saying.

I nodded, biting my lip.

I spent the entire ride home looking in the mirror on the back of the visor as if I could see Anthony through his car seat or something. I might have snuck a tiny peak of Edward here and there.

Edward was quicker at getting Anthony out of the car seat. He smiled, snuggling him against his chest, the blanket wrapped snugly around him to shield him from the wind as I opened the front door.

Charlie had taken the day off yesterday so he could spend the day at the hospital but he had to go back to work today. He had called me this morning to ask how I was. He also asked how Anthony was, stumbling over his words. It looked like it was going to take him a little while to get used to this too.

Edward smiled at me once I shut the door and I smiled back. It was so quiet and it just made this all the more surreal.

"Should we show Anthony the house?" He asked, breaking the silence.

I raised an eyebrow. Anthony was sound asleep but humor was dancing in Edward's eyes so I played along.

I nodded, looking around the living room. I noticed the video game was still sitting in front of the TV and the controller was still where Emmett had dropped it when my water broke.

"Well, honey." I started. "This is the living room."

Edward chuckled.

"He likes it." He stated, sounding serious.

I raised an eyebrow and Edward nodded absolutely.

"It's cozy."

I just laughed.

"In there is the kitchen." I continued to tease, pointing to the doorway.

I ended up taking Anthony on a tour of the entire house before we got to my room and I looked over to the nursery set up I had in the corner.

I bit my lip, my eyes watering even though it made me feel like a nut case since there was no reason for tears.

Unfortunately the mood swings didn't stop as soon as you give birth.

Edward placed him gently in the crib, moving like he thought he could break at any moment.

I sniffled and Edward looked over to me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I rubbed my watery eyes, nodding.

"I'm fine." I blubered, embarrassed.

My lower lip trembled and I walked over to the crib, leaning my elbows on the side and looking down at Anthony.

He was so beautiful. I just couldn't get over it.

"He's here." I sighed, a tear slipping out of the corner of my eye.

Edward stepped over and I felt his arms circle around my waist.

He laid his chin on my shoulder, quietly watching Anthony sleep.

After a moment he turned his head and kissed my cheek.

"You should get some rest Love."

I started to protest, thinking of the video game that needed to be put away and the pizza box I had seen laying on the coffee table, probably Charlie's dinner last night.

...There was probably dishes too.

"Bella." Edward said warningly. "Remember what Carlisle said."

I sighed.

"You should try to sleep while he's sleeping."

I wrinkled my nose. There was still things to do.

Edward rolled his eyes, shaking his head and sighing into the crook of my neck.

"Please."

His voice came out muffled against my skin but it didn't hinder it's effect.

I exhaled in defeat.

"Fine." I said.

He lifted his head and smiled.

"Thank you." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

Edward just chuckled.

"Go on." He prompted, nodding his head in the direction of my bed.

I raised one eyebrow but he didn't move.

"You're going to have to let go of me first Edward." I said, blushing.

His eyes widened infinitesimally as if he had just realized he still had a grip around my waist.

"Sorry." He said, quickly letting go and stepping back.

I bit my lip, looking at the ground.

"It's alright." I mumbled, stepping around him.

"I'm going to be just downstairs if you need me." He said.

I looked over my shoulder at him, confused.

"You're not going home?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm going to clean up a little and keep an eye on Anthony while you sleep so that you don't feel the need to get up every three seconds."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't have to do that Edward." I grumbled.

Edward grinned that lopsided grin that always made my heart stammer.

"I know I don't have to." He said, taking another look at Anthony. "I insist."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not going to do any good to argue this with me Bella." He said in the no nonsense voice.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't need him to take care of me. Besides, I should get up and take care of Anthony. I'm his mom.

It's my job.

Edward's face softened as if he knew what I was thinking.

"You're going to be up with him tonight. I'm just trying to make it easier." He said.

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the floor.

"It's not like I'm going to be able to trade off with you during late night diaper changes."

"Edward..."

He looked so sad. It was heart breaking.

He looked back up, giving me a smile but it didn't look genuine.

"I'll wake you up when it's time to feed him again."

I sighed.

"Fine."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review! There is more fun to come! Here's a sneak peak of what's coming up in the next few chapters...  
There is a chapter with Mommy and baby spending the day at the Cullen's soon. Four words: Emmett. Changes. Dirty. Diaper.  
Also, who gave Daddy a video camera? And is there a new living arrangement on the way soon? Hmm. Review and you'll know soon. Lol.  
By the way, I don't know if you guys have seen Bat Thumb or not but it is a real movie. Whether you love it or hate it there are some really good lines in there. Lol!_**


	46. Chapter 46

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. But I own Anthony. Aww. :P  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: We made it to 1,040 reviews!! That's amazing. I can't even believe there's that many people reading this story. Lol  
I read every single one and I reply to ones with questions. :) But thanks so much! They really keep me motivated and I love hearing from you guys! Keep it up._**

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
I rolled over in bed, my hand hitting a wet spot on my pillow where I had so charmingly drolled slightly. My eyes fluttered open and I the first thing I saw was Anthony's crib sitting against the wall across my room. It was empty.

I remember Edward waking me up several times so that I could feed the baby so I knew he was here, just not in the room any longer.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

For the first few seconds before I was really awake the last couple of days seemed like a very vivid dream.

I ran my hands over my stomach and found that it had not been a dream. I was, in fact, not pregnant any more. And then I heard the music softly floating up the stairs.

I sat up, sliding my legs over the edge of the bed, and the pain I felt with the movement also ensured me that I had not been dreaming.

I padded down the stairs and I stopped on the last step, transfixed on the image I was met with. I had thought about this sight all throughout my pregnancy. This imagining had helped me get through that horrific labor.

Edward was sitting on the couch cradling Anthony in a light blue blanket. Anthony looked like he was asleep but Edward was just staring at him; watching him with such intensity that he didn't notice he himself had an audience.

The old radio in the corner that had been all but forgotten from lack of use was on softly, the source of the music I had heard from upstairs. The song that was playing was so sweet, so soft, and so harmonious that it only added to the tenderness of the moment.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I murmured quietly, so as not to startle him.

I saw the corners of his mouth turn up but he didn't look away from Anthony.

"You just gave birth." He stated simply. "You need your rest."

I wrinkled my nose but didn't say anything.

I didn't want to argue with him about it after his last comment about not being here all the time. I knew it bothered him and I had never stopped to think how it would affect him to be a part of Anthony's life without living in the same household before then.

"This song is beautiful." I said, motioning to the decrepit radio.

Edward nodded, humming the next few parts to himself.

"Anthony seems to like classical." He explained. "It seems to relax him."

I smiled.

"It must have been all of those days I spent with headphones on my tummy."

Edward chuckled.

"You can't start too early." He said, looking up at me with a grin.

Then he looked at the clock to the right and sighed, a grim expression clouding his face.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when he looked back to me.

"I should be getting home." He explained. "I haven't eaten dinner yet."

I bit my lip, looking at him holding Anthony like he was savoring the last few moments he had with him. It almost killed me. This would be the first night Edward was away since Anthony was born. And if I was being completely honest with myself**_ I_** really didn't want to see him leave either.

"You could eat here." I said quietly. "I could make dinner for both of us."

He watched me for a moment, his expression contemplating, and then he looked down at Anthony, before finally sighing and looking back at me.

"I should really get back." He said, sounding dejected.

I nodded, bitting my lip and cursing myself for the tears that threatened to come.

So he was leaving for the night. Of course he was. He had to go home. Why was it affecting me like this anyway? Edward and I had always spent our nights apart.

Edward looked at me once more, a torn expression on his face, at then he sighed and stood from the couch.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said.

I nodded, holding my arms out for Anthony.

He placed him in my arms gently, making sure he didn't wake him, and I looked down to make sure I was holding him right.

I was still a little worried when I held him standing up. I didn't want to fall or hurt my precious angel some way.

"You promise?" I asked without looking up.

There was nothing but silence and I looked up through my lashes to see his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That we'll see you tomorrow?" I clarified.

It was ridiculous really that I felt so desperate for reassurance, but I realized this would be the first night he was away from me since I had had Anthony as well. I had gotten used to rolling over at night and seeing him just across the room on that roll a way bed the nurses had brought in for him. He made me feel safe and I would miss him. Even if he was gone for one night I would miss him.

"Of course." He said and I looked at him, studying him.

I saw nothing but honesty and I nodded.

He smiled, although even his smile hinted at his sadness, and he put both of his hands on each of my shoulders and leaned down a bit so that we were looking eye to eye, our beautiful son sleeping peacefully between us.

"I will be back tomorrow with breakfast." he said and I smiled, nodding again.

He winked and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Bella."

I closed my eyes unintentionally at his touch.

"Good night Edward." I murmured.

He removed his hands from my shoulders and pulled away, my eyes slipping back open.

"Good night Anthony." he said, gently brushing one finger over his bronze hair.

I tried to distract myself from the fact that Edward was gone and that this was my first real moment alone with the baby by making dinner for Charlie.

I got the babyBjorn I had gotten at the baby shower out and walked into the kitchen. I had a difficult time with it at first but after some tinkering with the snaps I got it situated around me and I snuggled Anthony inside. He looked so sweet, cuddled in there, looking like a little eskimo baby.

This isn't so hard.

I decided to make spaghetti since I was still pretty tired and I didn't feel like standing for too long.

I hummed to myself as I filled a pot with water for the noodles. When I waited for that to boil I started the sauce.

Just as I was stirring in the tomatoes Anthony woke up.

At first it was a small whimper that notified me that he was officially awake and I looked down, smiling. I didn't know how it was possible for me to be standing here with him and yet miss him.

"Hey baby boy." I cooed.

There was another whimper and then he was full out crying.

"Baby." I cooed again. "It's okay."

He didn't seem to believe me and kept crying.

"You're okay Angel." I said, bitting my lip.

I washed my hands quickly so that I could take him out of the babyBjorn. His crying had increased slightly in volume by the time I dried my hands and by the time I got him out he sounded frantic.

"Anthony." I whispered, cuddling him to my chest and kissing the top of his head.

"You're alright."

I bit my lip, trying to think of what all of those books said about soothing a newborn. The information seemed fuzzy now that I was alone and I wasn't sure if it was because I was panicking a little myself or because I hadn't read them as much as I should have.

I cursed myself for not rereading them in those weeks I sat on the couch with nothing to do. But they had seemed so simple I wouldn't have thought it was possible to forget.

"Okay." I said aloud to myself. "Just calm down."

I looked down at Anthony, his little face scrunched up as he cried, and I felt my heart pull painfully at seeing him upset.

I took him upstairs to our bedroom and laid him on the changing table.

"You're okay Anthony." I tried to comfort him as I groped blindly for a diaper on the built in shelf below while I kept an eye on him.

I just knew the moment I looked away he would fall. I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened so it took a little longer to find the diaper and wipes on the bottom shelf while I watched him, one hand laying ever so softly on his little tummy.

I finally found them and I set them on the top of the changing table beside Anthony.

Okay, the diapers and wipes were so remaining on the top from now on. Anthony's crying had amplified even further to full out screaming by the time I found the wipes. I had never heard him make this much noise but then again the nurses had been there to help me before.

"Just a second Baby." I cooed, ripping the pack of diapers open and grabbing one.

If I hadn't been quite so frantic myself I probably would have stopped to thing of how adorable the tiny newborn diapers were but as it was I was too focused on the task at hand.

I opened the diaper he was wearing with extreme caution at first, peaking in.

It was only wet and I let out a sigh of relief before undoing the other side of the diaper.

I didn't have too much difficulty changing the diaper but it took a moment to get the new one on because Anthony was kicking his little legs.

I snapped the little buttons on the sleeper he was wearing back once I had the diaper changed and I scooped him back up.

I don't know what I had expected. That he would automatically stop crying once I had gotten rid of the wet diaper I suppose.

But he didn't.

It had subsided a bit but not much and it was persistent as I checked to see if he needed to breastfeed. He didn't and he continued to cry.

As more and more minutes ticked by his face became red as he screamed and it seemed like he was frustrated. Like he was saying, 'Come on  
Mom. It's not that hard to figure this out.'

Maybe it was just me that was frustrated. I should know why he was upset. I was his mother. Wasn't this supposed to come naturally?

"Please baby." I whispered, swaying back and forth in a soothing motion as I cradled his head to my chest.

"It's okay."

I wished he could just tell me what was wrong. I hated seeing him upset and not knowing what to do. It made me feel helpless and frustrated.

I tried to burp him but that didn't work.

I walked downstairs and hummed along with the radio for a little while as I walked around the living room.

That didn't work either. In fact nothing I did worked and he was still crying an hour and a half later when Charlie got home from work.

He looked at me sitting there on the couch with a crying Anthony cradled in my arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How long has he been at it?" He asked.

I turned my head to look at him. I hadn't even heard the door open over Anthony.

"Two hours." I sighed.

He studied me for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"I can't get him to stop Dad." I said, my desperation shinning through my tone.

I felt like a horrible mother. I didn't know what was wrong with my baby and I couldn't make him stop. The only reason I wasn't crying by this time was because I didn't think I could handle _**both**_ of our tears.

"I don't know what's wrong."

Charlie pulled his jacket off and hung it on the coat hook.

"Have you changed him?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Twice." I sniffled.

I hadn't gotten so lucky with the second diaper and I was glad the nurse had warned me because I surely would have freaked out when I saw  
the tar like substance otherwise.

"Did you... feed him?" Charlie asked, looking any where but directly at me.

I don't think he was even used to the fact that I had breasts, none the less a baby that needed them to eat.

I blushed a little at Charlie's obvious discomfort and looked down at Anthony.

"Yes." I said. "And burped him. And walked him."

Charlie was quiet for a moment and when I looked up he shrugged, looking apologetic.

He walked into the kitchen, for a beer I assumed, because he usually liked to sit in the living room and watch the game when got home from a long day.

"Ssh." I tried again, turning my attention back to my unhappy baby.

"It's okay Anthony."

I kissed the top of his head again which did absolutely nothing for his crying fit or my headache.

"Why don't you take him outside for a walk Bells?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"He might be too warm."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

It was unusually warm in here actually. Charlie usually liked to keep it toasty in here because it was always quite chilly outside but this was almost an uncomfortable heat.

"Bella..."

I turned my head in the direction of the kitchen and a few seconds later Charlie came back through the doorway, a bright yellow oven mitt that he'd had since before Mom left on, holding a big silver cooking pot.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, startling Anthony who cried with renewed vigor.

Charlie tilted the pot slightly so that I could see the remains of what would have been dinner. It was smoking and burnt and I couldn't even identify the chared tomatoes anymore.

"Dinner?" He joked, grinning at me.

And then I started crying.

The amusement left Charlie's face immediately and his eyes widened.

"Bella. I was just kidding. We can order pizza." he said.

He sighed, setting the pot on back on the stove which I assumed was now off, and walked over to the couch.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked.

I thought about my day.

About worrying about leaving the hospital and being alone with Anthony for the first time. I thought about Edward's heart breaking expressin when he talked about not being here. I thought about burning dinner exponentially bad. And I thought about not being able to figure out what Anthony needed, letting him cry for the last two hours. There was so much that ended up going wrong today but I ended up blubbering,

"He likes Edward better!"

Charlie's eyebrows pulled down over his eyes and he tilted his head as he watched me. He was in all probability thinking about which psych ward to send me to.

"What are you talking about Bells?" He finally asked.

I sniffled.

"He just has to be in the same room and the baby stops crying."

Maybe this was a slight exaggeration but he did have a talent of calming him down and I had been trying for two hours. It just wasn't fair.

Charlie just looked at me for a moment, pulling on his collar uncomfortably, and then he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure he'll stop soon Bells. He's probably just too hot from the stove being on all this time."

I sniffled again, looking down.

"I'm going to go call for pizza." he said, standing up and walking purposefully out of the living room.

"Make sure you bundle that baby up before going outside." he called from the other room.

I sighed, my breath coming out in a shaky little exhale.

"Let's get you bundled up." I said tiredly.

Anthony didn't respond except to let out another little sob.

I sighed, standing up.

----

I even thought the cold air felt refreshing after being in the over heated house for so long and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of this before. But then again if I hadn't been so frantically focused on figuring out what was wrong with Anthony I would have remembered I had left dinner on the stove and it wouldn't have gotten so hot in the first place.

Anthony seemed to like being outside too. I had bundled him up in a nice cozy blanket and a little hat that looked a little big on him even though it was newborn size. His crying quited down after about three minutes and after five more he was asleep.

I let out a huge exhale but I didn't quit walking up and down the driveway. I don't think I'd be able to take much more if he woke up again.

The pizza arrived while I was still outside and the guy, someone I had gone to school with, grinned at me.

"No more peanut butter and pepperoni pizzas for you, huh?"

I just smiled politely, although you couldn't call it a genuine smile. I was too tired and my head was pounding.

"When did you have him?" He asked.

I looked down at the sleeping baby. You would never guess he had just gone through a two hour crying spree, except that his face was still a little red. He looked completely content now.

I made a mental note to take him outside more and never let him get too hot. It was ironic that he had almost been born in Arizona. I was so glad now that Edward had convinced me to have the baby here.

"Three days ago." I said.

He smiled and took a tiny peak at the baby, commenting just like everyone else had that he looked like Edward, and then walked up the porch.

"Have a nice night." He called quietly as he got back into his car.

I nodded, wishing him the same.

But I'm sure all the color had drained from my face.

We had almost gotten through our first day home. There was still a long night ahead of us.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Poor Bella and poor Anthony. But this happens with newborns. Just be glad she didn't go back home to have the baby there if he doesn't like the heat. I guess that's another thing he got from daddy, huh? Lol. Edward comes back over next chapter as he promised and then they head to the Cullen's. I will post that chapter tomorrow if I get reviews; IE: The Emmett changes dirty diaper chapter. Lol**_


	47. Chapter 47

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: nightlightofhappiness because they were the only ones to question how they got Emmett to change the diaper, and get it right. Lol. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
My cell phone was going off but it took me a moment to realize this though.

Around the third ring my eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed, grabbing for the phone that was sitting on my desk.

I didn't know what time it was but I knew I hadn't been asleep for long and I was going to cry if the ringing woke Anthony up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I brushed my hair out of my face and looked over to the crib. Anthony was still sleeping soundly and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Just a second."

I stepped into the hallway right outside my door where I could talk at normal volume and be able to hear Anthony if he woke up.

"Sorry." I said, closing the door. "The baby is asleep."

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward apologized. "I should have waited for you to call me and let me know you were up."

I smiled, despite my current sleep deprived state, it was still good to hear his voice.

"It's okay." I assured him. "What time is it anyway?"

"8:30"

I nodded.

This is probably why I was still tired. I had only gone back to sleep a couple of hours ago. As a matter of fact the entire night had consisted of two or three hour intervals of sleep.

"I shouldn't have called so early." Edward sighed and I could just imagine him running his hands through his hair.

"I just wanted to check on you two."

I smiled, leaning against the wall outside my room.

"Thank you."

"How did his first night home go?" He asked.

I wrinkled my nose as I remembered the two o'clock feeding and the three o'clock diaper change and then the five o'clock feeding and so on and so forth.

"As good as can be expected." I conceded.

There was a moment of silence and then Edward sighed.

"I wish I could have been there to help."

And I knew it was true. Where some fathers would pretend to be asleep through the crying so they didn't have to get up Edward was sad because he _**couldn't**_ be here.

"Cherish your sleep." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward didn't laugh.

"Did you want me to come over now?" He asked. "Or should I wait a while so you can get some more sleep?"

"No!" I said, a little louder than I had intended.

I blushed, ducking behind my head to hide behind a curtain of hair even though no one could see me.

"I'm awake." I added timidly.

I had missed him, as ridiculous as it is. And I had felt my heart lurch at the thought of having to wait to see him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You need to be as rested as is-"

"I'm sure." I interrupted before he got carried away and overprotective.

I smirked.

"You aren't just trying to get out of your promise of breakfast, are you Mr. Cullen?"

Edward chuckled.

"Of course not Ms. Swan." He teased back, just like we used to.

I grinned.

"Is peanut butter still a requirement?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"No." I said finally. "But peanut butter and waffles still sounds really good."

Edward chuckled again.

"Your wish is my command Ms. Swan."

It was quiet for a moment and then he said, "But you can't blame this one on the baby."

I laughed as I remembered all of the times during my pregnancy I had defended my cravings, saying it wasn't me. 'It's for the baby.'

"I'm sure I could..." I said, pretending to really think about it.

Edward laughed.

"I'll be over soon." He said.

As soon as we hung up I went back into my room.

Anthony was still sleeping, thankfully, but I knew it wouldn't be too long before he was awake and wanting to be fed again.

My kid could eat.

I thought back to all of the contests Emmett had participated in, okay he started most of them, back in high school. Hot dog eating contest, pizza eating contest, cookie eating contest. You name it, he'd challenge you to eat more of it. I remember the buzz of the cafeteria as they watched, the whispers; 'Man, those Cullen boys can EAT!'

Go figure.

I changed into some sweat pants and one of Edward's old teeshirts. I could fit my old clothes now but it didn't escape my notice that I didn't look like I had before getting pregnant and I felt more comfortable in these.

I took another quick peek at Anthony before heading to the bathroom.

I needed a shower so badly but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hear the baby. I'd have to see if Charlie could watch him or wait until Edward was here.

I brushed my teeth and hair and looked in the mirror.

Coincidentally I looked like I'd been woken up every couple of hours and I smelled faintly of spit up because of an earlier burping session gone bad. It was very attractive.

There was a knock from downstairs and I sighed.

Nothing I could do about it now.

I paused outside my door, listening but didn't hear any fussing, so I continued downstairs.

Edward was waiting patiently with a bag of groceries in on arm when I opened the front door.

"Good morning." He said brightly, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Good morning." I said, although it would have been much better if I had gotten more sleep.

"I've got blueberries, strawberries, whip cream, and peanut butter just in case." He announced, looking into the bag.

I raised an eyebrow but he just grinned.

I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the way so that he could come in.

He walked past me, into the kitchen, and I followed.

"So, now, really. How did he do last night?" He asked, studying my face.

I sighed.

"He's not even a week old Edward." I said.

He nodded but didn't say anything more, just waiting for further details.

"He woke up every couple of hours but he's usually fairly easy to get back to sleep." I said truthfully.

He looked at me for another moment before sighing and turning back to the counter.

"Where's your waffle iron?" he asked, pulling his supplies from the grocery bag.

I got it out for him but I knew the whole time he was thinking about how he hadn't been here to help.

I didn't get much time to agonize over it though because then I heard Anthony crying.

"I'll be right back." I told him as I started for the stairs.

"Hey baby." I said as I walked into my room.

Anthony was fussing but not crying like he had yesterday thankfully.

"It's okay Honey." I soothed as I picked him up. "Mommy's here. You're okay."

I kissed his forehead and smiled.

His diaper needed changed. Again. So I did that and put him in the cookie monster onsie Renee had gotten for him.

I was a little sad my Mom had had to leave so soon. She had left the afternoon after Anthony was born. She hadn't wanted to and I was sad to see her leave but I understood. She'd already been with us for about three weeks and school was just starting back again. She had a new class of kindergarteners who missed her but she took lots of pictures that she said she was going to pass around to the class. Ones taken after the baby was cleaned of course.

"Your daddy is here." I told Anthony.

I nodded, as if he had asked for confirmation.

"He's downstairs right now making waffles for Mommy."

I put the old diaper in the diaper genie and picked him back up, kissing his cheek. How is it that he's the one that spit up on me, causing my wonderful aroma, and he still smelled like baby powder and well... baby? There wasn't a descriptive word that came to mind. Just baby.

"He bought all of these things to go in them." I continued.

"Silly really. But you'll get used to that. He goes overboard sometimes. And he's very protective."

I sat down in the rocking chair that has been in this room ever since** I** was a baby, grabbing the little pillow that you're supposed to use to support them.

He was still a little fussy and I was hoping it was because he was hungry because it had been a few hours since he last ate and I was starting to feel some uncomfortable pressure from the chest area.

He latched on right away and I smiled.

I had been a little hesitant about breastfeeding at first but I was glad I had decided to give it a try. Besides the health benefits for Anthony of course I liked feeling like I was providing for my son. I was taking care of him.

I didn't feel helpless like I had yesterday. This was something only I could do.

"Oh!... uhm...."

I looked up, surprised to find Edward standing in the doorway, a spatula in his hand and his mouth hanging open.

"Uhm..." He mumbled again. "Waffles. Breakfast."

I blushed, my eyes darting around the room for a blanket to cover up with.

I finally spotted one laying on the changing table, which just so happened to be out of arms reach.

Edward trailed off, his eyes focused intently on... the baby. At least that's what I was telling myself.

"Waffles?" I prompted.

I meant it to come out casual as if this wasn't extremely awkward but you could definitely hear my unease and embarrassment.

Edward snapped his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Waffles." He repeated, his voice sounding lower than I had been expecting, and then he cleared his throat.

"The waffles are done." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I bit my lip, still bright red I'm sure. It felt like my entire face had caught fire.

"Thanks." I managed to get out. "I'll be down in a second."

"K." He replied, turning and walking out the door with his eyes still averted.

I don't think I have ever heard Edward say, 'K', before. He was always so articulate. It was usually **_Certainly._** Or **_Of Course_**. Or a playful, **_Your wish is my command Ms. Swan_**.

I slapped my free hand to my forehead.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

I stayed upstairs for a while even after Anthony was through and I had burped him.

Finally I just rolled my eyes at myself. This was only awkward because I was making it that way. He was just surprised. That's all. Yeah, just taken off guard.

Besides, it's not as if he's never seen them before. We _**do**_ have a son together.

I looked down at Anthony, who was still awake but seemed content.

My stomach grumbled and I sighed.

It's only awkward because you're making it awkward. I repeated to myself.

And then I squared my shoulders and headed downstairs.

Edward was rinsing out the bowl he had used to mix the batter in when I came in and he looked up as I entered but he then looked back down again.

"It's okay Edward." I sighed.

I was thinking I would just pretend like nothing had happened but if he was going to act all wired when I came down then my plan wasn't going to work too well.

He looked up timidly and I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know. That you were. I didn't know." he stuttered.

I smirked.

It was actually kind of entertaining seeing flustered Edward and if I hadn't been embarrassed in the process I would have thought the entire thing really was funny.

"I believe you." I assured him.

Not even the best actors could have feigned the look of shock on his face when he had entered the room. Besides, Edward was too much of a gentleman to try to pull that trick anyway.

He nodded once and then turned back to the bowl he was rinsing out.

"Waffles?" I asked.

"There's a plate for you on the table." He said.

I nodded, although he wasn't looking at me anyway, and walked across the room to the table.

Now it got interesting. It was going to take a little practice to learn how to eat while holding onto a baby.

"Here." Edward said gently and I looked up to see him drying his hands on a dishrag.

He put it back on the counter and walked over to me, holding his arms out.

"Let me hold him while you eat."

He grinned as he saw Anthony and I grinned just seeing his reaction to our baby.

I handed him to Edward and he sat on the other side of the table with him as I ate.

Edward made the best waffles. There were blueberries in them and I actually closed my eyes and made little humming noises while I ate.

Edward chuckled.

"I'm glad you like them."

I smiled innocently at him.

"I was going to put strawberries in them but decided that wouldn't be very good with peanut butter."

I nodded, although if he had said that only a week ago I would have fought him on it. Some peoples cravings lingered for months on end. Some ended fairly soon after birth. I was still in the mood for peanut butter but the thought of a peanut butter and banana sandwich made me gag. No wonder everyone thought I was crazy.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked, swirling a bite around in the syrup.

"I already had some." he said. "With whip cream in stead of peanut butter."

He grinned and I stuck my fork out.

"You don't know what you're missing." I sang.

"Your mommy is silly." He grinned down at Anthony.

Anthony didn't seem to mind and I laughed.

"That's okay. We already discussed daddy this morning, didn't we Angel?"

Edward looked up with a smirk.

"What did you have to say about me?" He asked.

I shrugged, fluttering my eyelashes.

"I hope you were nice." He teased. "He's very easily influenced right now."

I giggled.

"Will you watch him while I get a shower?" I asked, changing the subject because I knew it would make him wonder.

He nodded.

"Esme wants to know if you'd feel up to spending some time at our house later today." He said, playing with one of Anthony's tiny curls.

I nodded.

"That should be fine. I'm not too helpful at home right now anyway."

I wrinkled my nose as I remembered the burnt dinner.

"Why don't we go after I get a shower?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Anthony and I will listen to music down here while you get ready if that's okay."

I grinned.

"Of course."

----

I had never been so thankful for a shower in all my life. I let the warm water run down my sore neck and back until it fogged all of the mirrors and I felt a little less tense.

They never tell you what holding a baby pretty much twenty-four/seven does to your shoulders and neck.

I threw on some clothes and ran a brush through my hair, not really worrying about my appearance, and then I went back downstairs.

Edward had the babyBjorn on and was washing the dishes while humming to Anthony. It was a sweet melody with palpable love throughout, but I don't think I had ever heard it before.

I couldn't help it.

I walked very quietly back up the stairs, retrieved my camera, and came back down as quietly as I could.

I raised the camera to my eye and was about to take the picture.

"I know you're there." Edward said without looking up from the sink.

_**CLICK**_

He looked up, saw the camera, and shook his head, a grin pulling at one side of his mouth.

"Couldn't help myself." I said, bitting my lip.

It was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen in my entire life.

Edward chuckled, grabbing the dishrag to dry his hands.

"We should probably get going." He said. "I have received twelve calls since you went upstairs."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone is very anxious to see you and Anthony." He explained.

I just laughed.

"Emmett?" I guessed.

Edward grinned.

"He was about a third of the calls."

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to think.

"Alice?"

He nodded.

"Who else?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"My mother." He sighed.

I giggled.

"Esme-"

"Has called more than Emmett has today." He finished for me and I shook my head.

Wow.

----

It took twenty minutes to get the diaper bag ready. Who knew someone so small could need so much just for a trip across town.

It probably wouldn't have taken so long but I kept forgetting something at the last second. Like we'd be on our way out the door and I'd say, 'Wait- He needs a change of clothes, just in case.'

But finally we got everything in the diaper bag and Edward carried him out to the Volvo. He didn't take quiet so long getting him buckled in this time but it still took so much time that you could tell he was triple checking at least.

"What was that song you were humming?" I asked after a moment of quiet in the car.

Anthony seemed to like car rides as well. I was compiling a list of things that calmed him down just in case we had another day like yesterday. So far I had walks outside, soft music of the classical variety, and car rides.

Edward didn't say anything. He just looked at me timidly from the corner of his eye.

"Back in the kitchen. You were humming to Anthony." I explained. "What was it?"

Edward shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Just something I've been working on." He said causually.

My eyes widened.

Of course I knew he composed music. This wasn't the surprising part. But I had never heard a melody with so much love and tenderness, except for my lullaby.

I remember the day he let me listen to it. It was about a month after I had first moved here when I was fifteen and he played it for me on my birthday. I hadn't been too fond of birthdays before then but that one had been wonderful.

"For Anthony?" I asked, my throat tightening.

He was only four days old, well not even. And he already had a song composed for him.

Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, yeah." he said, gageing my reaction from the corner of his eye.

"I wrote it a while ago."

"How long ago?" I asked.

Had he written it yesterday, the day before? Was it something that came to him the first time he saw Anthony? I was always so interested in the details of his compositions. It seemed to make them that much better if you knew the background story, if you could imagine the inspiration.

"You were around five months along I believe." He mumbled, averting his eyes to the road.

I opened my mouth and closed it again.

"That long ago?"

He simply nodded once.

I didn't know what to say. This had been before he had even seen Anthony and he had felt such a strong response that he had written a song.  
Solely for him.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

Edward didn't say anything but I saw him smile faintly.

----

"Let me see my grand baby!" Esme demanded as soon as Edward had opened the door.

She scooped him up from my arms and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hello little Anthony." She murmured.

Edward and I just looked at each other, Edward's hand still on the doorknob.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, skipping into the room. "The baby's here!"

"Hello?" Edward smirked, placing a hand on the small of my back to guide me into the living room, where Esme had wandered with our son.

"Did you two forget something?"

Alice and Esme looked up momentarily from where they had been cooing at Anthony.

"Hi Bella." They said distractedly.

Edward raised one eyebrow, causing Esme to laugh.

"Hello Edward." Esme smiled. "How are you today dear?"

Edward grinned.

"Now that you mention it..."

He put his hand on his chin as if he was pondering his response but Esme and Alice had already turned their attention back to Anthony.

"We could dress him in that little onsie I bought yesterday!" Alice exclaimed. "With the blue hat."

Esme nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"What's wrong with the outfit he has on?" I asked.

Alice ignored me completely and Esme sent me an apologetic smile.

"Nothing dear." She assured me. "We're just excited."

"Let's show him the nursery!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Esme nodded her agreement.

"You'd think the people responsible for the baby would get a decent greeting." Edward teased, leaning down to whisper it in my ear.

I giggled.

"Face it Edward." I sighed, trying to sound serious. "We're chopped liver now."

"Emmett!" Alice called up the stairs, startling Anthony.

He started crying and I sighed, walking up to Esme.

She gave me a repented look and handed him to me, some what grudgingly.

"It's okay Baby." I whispered.

"Alice." Edward groaned, shooting her a look.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Now she whispers." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm going to go get Emmett, Rose, and Jazz." She said, taking off up the stairs.

"And I'll bring back the onsie!" She called behind her.

I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry Dear." Esme said, sounding genuine. "It's been a while since there was a baby in the house."

I smiled, letting her know I wasn't angry. He was going to cry sometimes. It was inevitable.

"It's okay Esme." I assured her and she smiled back at me.

Everyone came down, following Alice a few minutes later but Anthony was still crying.

"Auntie Alice didn't mean to scare you." I cooed, rocking him back and forth.

"Don't worry Squirt!" Emmett chuckled. "She scares all of us!"

Alice glared at him and Jasper shot her a sympathetic look.

Edward stood up and held his arms out for Anthony.

"Let me try." He suggested.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He already likes you more." I sniffed indignantly. "I have to learn."

Edward raised his eyebrows questioningly but I just shook my head.

Emmett and Jasper were chuckling in the corner and I looked over curiously.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, in what looked like a challenge, and Emmett wrinkled his nose.

"What's going on over there you two?" Esme asked, voicing my thoughts.

Jasper and Emmett looked up innocently.

"Just making a friendly wager." Jasper commented with a grin.

"But Emmett thinks the stakes are too high." He continued, looking at his finger nails.

He looked at Emmett out of the corner of his eye and Emmett frowned.

"No." He protested. "I'm not going to chicken out."

Jasper just raised an eyebrow and Emmett sighed, sticking his hand out to shake.

The boys shook on it and we all looked at each other.

"Ssh." I sighed, turning my attention back to Anthony.

He was whimpering, wriggling around in my arms.

"Anthony." I cooed.

Edward looked at me, running his hands through his hair.

"Can I please try?" He asked after a moment.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, a pointed look passing between them.

I looked back at Anthony and then at Edward, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You don't think I can do this?" I asked.

His eyes widened.

"That's not what I meant!" He exclaimed. "I just feel helpless simply standing here."

I kissed the top of Anthony's head.

"So you'd rather I feel like the helpless one?"

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course not Bella." He said. "I just want to help."

"You do help Edward." I said truthfully. He was a wonderful father but I needed him to understand this. He wasn't always there and I needed to learn how to sooth Anthony by myself.

"But I need to do this."

"Why?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why do _**you**_ need to be the one to do this?"

"Because we all already know you know how to." I explained.

"I'm still learning too." He protested.

I scoffed.

"You have the magic touch!" I exclaimed, causing Emmett and Jasper to crack up laughing.

I shot a glare at them and Jasper tried to cover his laughter with a coughing fit while Emmett just winked.

"He never cries with you." I said, my own lower lip trembling now, my frustration from yesterday resurfacing.

Edward looked at me, saw my trembling lower lip, and he sighed.

"He cried for fifteen minutes while you were in the shower this morning." He said.

I looked down at my baby.

"Really?" I asked pitifully.

It wasn't like I was glad he had been crying. But it did make me feel a little better to know it wasn't just with me.

He nodded.

"Yes." He said. "And he didn't start crying when you had him this time."

I looked up and he smiled at me.

"He started crying while Esme was holding him."

Esme wrinkled her nose and Edward sent her a pleading look.

"Maybe it's because Edward is more relaxed when he's holding him Dear?" Esme pondered.

I bit my lip, nodding.

"Baby's can sense if the person holding them is tense and worried." Esme said gently.

I took a couple of deep breaths and started rocking him again. I knew all of this of course. I had read the books. It was just a little overwhelming. I mean, I had an entire little person depending on me now.

"Ssh." I started soothing him again, trying not to stress when he didn't stop immediately.

Of course he wasn't going to stop immediately. I just needed to learn to wait it out, trying to sooth him the best I could in the meantime.

"She's not pregnant again already?" Emmett questioned. "Is she?"

Edward walked over, very calmly, and hit him in the back of the head.

"Idiot." Jasper sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, she's just as emotional now as she was when she was pregnant." He defended himself.

I just focused on remaining calm and collected so that I wouldn't upset Anthony more. As a matter of fact I wasn't going to disagree with Emmett.

I _**did**_ feel very emotional. But then again I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep since the baby was born and I was still recovering from the birth.

Then there was the fact that I was having the worst period of my life. I guess it wasn't technically a period but I didn't want to think too much about it.

"It's perfectly normal to be emotional after the birth of a baby." Esme said reassuringly, shooting a look at her oldest son.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wow." Emmett said, scrunching his face up. "Tough break Bells."

I just sighed.

"What was your bet?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

I hated being the center of attention.

Jasper smiled wide at that one.

"Aw, I do believe you lost." He grinned, turning to Emmett.

Emmett cursed under his breath, earning another smack upside the head from Edward.

"What was _**that**_ one for?" He asked, rubbing the spot on the back of his head.

"Don't curse in front of Anthony." He warned.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"He can't even understand us." He protested.

"If his first word is a swear word I will happily beat you to a pulp." He replied calmly.

Emmett sighed.

"That's what I get for betting on you Bro."

I raised an eyebrow and Jasper chuckled.

"I bet that Edward wouldn't be able to leave it alone and it would end in a fight or Bella crying." He said, shooting me an apologetic look.

I rolled my eyes.

"Geez." I said. "Thanks Jasper."

"And I didn't cry." I defended.

Jasper shrugged.

"It was still an argument."

Edward huffed.

"It was a discussion." He corrected.

"Still counts." Jasper said.

I was about to protest further but then I thought of something else.

"What were the stakes?" I asked curiously.

Emmett cringed and Jasper grinned, his eyes lighting up with anticipation.

"Emmett must change a dirty diaper." He said proudly.

Alice giggled, clapping her hands.

"Good one Jazz!" She cheered.

I smirked at Emmett.

"Sounds fair to me."

He glared at me and Edward laughed, clapping a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"You made the bet Em." He chuckled.

Emmett sighed.

"I'll let you know when I need you." I said tauntingly.

You know what they say about pay back.

----

"Bella! Edward!"

I looked over at Emmett who was sitting at the foot of the couch, Anthony laying on a blanket beside him.

Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I were all standing at the other side of the couch, by Anthony's head, as we awaited the special moment. It had been ridiculous for the last few hours. 'Bella? Has the baby pooed yet?' 'What about now?'

Like they had actually been waiting for it, no. Anticipating it.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

Emmett looked mortified and I couldn't figure out if he was just trying to get out of diaper duty or if there was actually something wrong.

He lifted one side of the diaper again, took one peek, wrinkled his nose, and shut it again.

"Your kid is leaking!"

We all busted out laughing and he narrowed his eyes at us.

"I'm serious." He said indignantly, which only made us laugh louder.

"I don't know what this is but it does not look like poop!"

I assured him through my laughter that it was supposed to look like that for a while and he wrinkled his nose further in disgust.

"You have two minutes left to change that diaper or you have to change the next one too." Jasper said, amusement lacing his tone.

Emmett's mouth flew open and he shot daggers at him.

"That was not part of the deal!"

"Emmett." I laughed. "Just change the diaper."

He rolled his eyes and started to take the diaper off.

"Emmett-" I started to warn him.

But it was too late. He had opened both sides of the diaper and left Anthony uncovered.

It looked like a fountain, a perfectly aimed stream of pee, that hit Emmett square in the chest.

"Put the clean diaper down!" I called.

"Cover him!" Alice called.

Edward and Jasper were leaning against each other as they laughed, clutching their sides.

And Emmett looked absolutely horrified.

"Hey!" He boomed, jumping off of the couch.

"Uncle Em's first diaper change." Rose smirked, shaking her head.

I giggled, moving to help Emmett.

"At least it was memorable."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was 11 pages long! Yikes. Please review and let me know what you think. To everyone that has or is going to mention it: Of course the baby doesn't have favorites. He doesn't like Bella or Edward best. Bella is just being overly sensitive because she's got a lot to take in right now and she's trying the best she can. But she's going to be emotional. It comes with being a new mom plus a lot of people are emotional after they give birth. Cut her some slack? Lol. Thanks guys. What do you think of Uncle Em's first diaper change?  
Next chapter Edward has a video camera, and Bella continues to learn how to take things in stride and calm down. The new living arangments will be occuring in the next two, maybe three chapters. Review please! Much love


	48. Chapter 48

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight_**

**_-BPOV-_**

I heard crying faintly, in the background. Like you just barely hear your alarm in the morning when you're in a dead sleep.

And I tried to convince myself to open my eyes. This is the fourth time I have been pulled from sleep tonight and every time it gets harder and harder to open my eyes.

But the crying was getting louder.

"Okay." I grumbled, shoving the blankets aside.

This was always the worst part, other than literally getting up, about late night feedings; pushing the blankets away. Something about it reminded me of when Renee would wake me up for school when I was younger. The blankets disappearing always meant sleep was officially lost for the night.

"Okay. I'm coming." I whispered.

I felt my way over to the crib, only able to pry my eyes open when I felt the wood from the side of the crib under my fingers.

"Ssh." I said, rubbing my eyes. "You're going to wake Grandpa Charlie."

He had been working late last night and had gone to bed as soon as he got home. I think these late nights were getting to him as well. He looked extremely tired; he hadn't even eaten before going to bed. And he had been sniffling. I hoped he wasn't getting sick.

I picked Anthony up, supporting his head so that it rested against my shoulder.

"Ssh." I continued to murmur, like a little mantra as I swayed back and forth in a soothing motion.

I walked over to the rocking chair in the corner, and of course, he needed to eat.

"You were just hungry weren't you baby boy?" I whispered, leaning my head against the back of the rocking chair while he ate.

Sometimes I wished that I could just disconnect my breasts and let someone else do these late night, erm, early morning feedings.

The clock on my desk said it was 5:30AM and I sighed, closing my eyes.

How is it that just knowing the time can make you feel more tired?

----  
There was no early morning wake up calls this morning.

I blinked my eyes open and was momentarily blinded by the sunshine streaming through the window. The sunshine was usually polluted in Forks. The clouds choked it out until all you were left with was a dim inkling of sunshine but the clouds had all but vacated this morning and the sun was shinning bright.

This, mixed with the fact that my clock said 12:00PM, made me very happy. I had had to get up several more times since my five o'clock feeding but just knowing I had managed to sleep till noon made me feel a little better.

I checked on Anthony and went to the bathroom, changing and brushing my teeth.

My stomach grumbled so I made my way downstairs, heating some oatmeal in one of my very first non peanut butter meals in nine months. It tasted even better than I had imagined.

I idly wondered why Edward hadn't called this morning but then I remembered his vow to let me call him so he didn't wake me up again. He had been apologizing with every yawn yesterday. I just had to remind him that I would have been tired no matter when he called because I hadn't slept all night. I don't think it made him feel any better.

"Hello Bella."

I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hello." I said. "I told you I would call when I woke up."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

I shrugged.

"A little." I said but I didn't give him time to question me further.

"Were you coming over?"

Edward didn't hesitate.

"I would love to." He said and I could hear the grin in his tone. "Would that be okay?"

I nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see me.

"That would be nice." I said.

After I hung up with Edward I went back to check on Anthony. He was awake, staring up at... something. I don't think he had a specific goal in laying there. He was just taking in his surroundings. He really was a fairly good baby, especially for a newborn.

"Good morning." I said cheerily when I saw he was awake.

I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"We got to sleep in until noon." I told him proudly.

I don't think he cared one way or another.

"The sun is shinning and your daddy is coming over." I continued with the morning news.

He took all of these in stride, drooling a little at the corner of his mouth.

I chuckled, wiping it with a light blanket.

"Please, darling, try to contain your enthusiasm." I laughed.

I changed his diaper, and realized the one I had put on last had been put on backwards.

"Our little secret." I said and I trusted he wouldn't tell anyone.

In my defense I had changed the last diaper at seven o'clock this morning and my eyes were only half open.

Anthony let out a little yawn and I smiled, just watching him after I put his onsie on. When I wasn't having to get up at five to feed him he was the cutest baby I had ever seen.

There was a knock at the door and I picked Anthony up with a smile.

"Are you ready to see Daddy?" I asked.

"Good morning." Edward grinned when I opened the door.

"Good morning." I said.

He looked at me holding Anthony and his smile only grew.

"It's my two favorite people." He smiled, kissing my forehead and then Anthony's.

----

"Is this really that interesting?" I asked.

Edward grinned.

"Of course it is." He insisted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Keep the camera on the baby." I reminded him.

"It is!" He said quickly.

I looked at him suspiciously but he only smiled angelically.

He had brought out a brand new video camera not five minutes after he had stepped in the house. He had argued that we needed to capture these moments. I had agreed because it would be nice to be able to look back on the milestones of his early years. This was a stage we could never get back and I knew it was going to move faster I liked.

It would be nice to share them with him when he was older as well.

But I didn't know how me folding laundry with Anthony in the babyBjorn qualified as unforgettable memories in the making. Edward seemed to disagree.

"We can watch these together on the first day of school." He chuckled. "When we're both crying because our baby's growing up and complaining about how old we've gotten."

"It's a date." I laughed.

He winked and the red light, indicating that he was filming went off.

It came back on while I walked Anthony back and forth in the front yard, when he yawned, and when I put him in his crib after he had fallen asleep.

He even filmed him sleeping for a good five minutes or so.

"Okay Daddy." I smirked. "Let him take his nap in peace."

My smirk fell though because then he turned the camera on me.

"And this is your beautiful Mommy." He said. "She doesn't like to be filmed but I don't know why. Your mother is the most beautiful woman alive."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"This was not the deal Edward."

He chuckled.

"The only rule I remember you making was that I not bring the camera to the birth."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Okay. Okay." He laughed, lowering the camera, the red blinking light going off.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"Silly girl." He sighed. "You don't see yourself very clearly."

I just rolled my eyes.

"I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in almost a week." I told him.

"I am wearing baggy sweats and an old teeshirt. I remember brushing my teeth but I'm not 100% sure I brushed my hair."

He just smiled, shaking his head.

"And you still look beautiful." He responded. "How is that fair?"

I wrinkled my nose.

He was one to talk!

He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking at me with that crooked smile. He looked more like a Greek God than anyone has the right to.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it was so short but it was just a transition chapter really. Next chapter Bella runs some errands with her little man and they run into Lauren and Jessica. Should be fun! Lol. Next chapter is longer I promise. Leave me some nice reviews to read when I get up in the morning will you? Thanks. Good night everyone!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony! Aww.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's another long chapter to make up for that shorter one last time. :) Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
I didn't really want to leave the house right now. It meant bundling Anthony up and packing the diaper bag when all I really want to do is sleep. It had been another sleepless night last night and I had a feeling this was going to be the norm for a good long while.

But I had some errands I really needed to get done. I probably could have gotten Edward to do them for me. I knew he'd be happy to help me but he'd already done so much. He'd even come over yesterday so that I could take a much needed nap.

Besides that, Charlie _**was**_ sick as it turns out. He was spending the day at home with a bad headache and a stomach bug so I figured the more time spent away from the house the better. A fussy newborn wasn't exactly the best thing for a headache and at only one week old I couldn't chance Anthony getting sick.

Thinking ahead, I dressed Anthony in layers. I put him in a light onsie, nothing fancy. Then I put a soft gray bunting over it. It had built in feet and a hood with ears so he looked like a little bear cub. **_(AN: PIC ON PROFILE! DEFINITELY LOOK IF YOU GET THE CHANCE. IT'S ADORABLE!)_** If he got too hot I could easily take it off, leaving the light blue onsie with the words, _I LOVE DADDY_ across the front.

I had rolled my eyes when Edward had brought it over yesterday but Anthony really did look adorable and Edward had promised to buy him a matching _MOMMY_ one. It was only fair.

"Okay." I huffed, getting a good hold on his little bundled up marshmallow body, while grabbing my keys and the diaper bag.

"We're heading out Dad!" I called.

"Alright Bells". He croaked from upstairs.

I bit my lip.

"Is there anything you need while I'm out?" I asked.

I was met with heaving and I shot a worried glance at my newborn son while inching towards the door.

"Dad?"

"I'm fine." He managed to get out.

I wasn't fully convinced.

If I didn't have Anthony I would have refused to leave so that I could take care of Charlie. He was my dad. I was all he had and I felt the need to care for him. As it was I _**did**_ have Anthony and he was my main priority now.

"Okay..." I called hesitantly. "Call me if you need me."

"Okay."

I was going to stop by the store and get him some soup and ginger ale anyway.

I pushed the diaper bag higher up onto my shoulder so that I could open the door.

I exhaled, already tired.

I managed to get out the door and kicked it shut because the diaper bag had slipped from its perch on my shoulder, making it near impossible to get a hold of the doorknob.

"I don't know why it's so hard to lose the baby weight." I grumbled, pushing the diaper bag back.

Just getting out of the house is almost the equivalent of a regular work out now.

I settled Anthony into his car seat and put the diaper bag on the passenger seat.

I sighed.

Thank God I had thought to change my wallet to the pocket in the diaper bag. I don't think I could manage to juggle a purse too.

And then Anthony started to cry.

"No." I groaned." No. No. No."

"Please."

I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face, and opened the back door again.

"Baby boy." I whispered, unbuckling Anthony's car seat so that I could take him out.

"You're okay." I cooed, walking around the car a couple of times.

I repeated this several times until he quieted down.

"Let's try this one more time." I breathed, opening the door and setting him in the seat.

"Ssh."

I continued my mantra as I buckled him in.

Then I ran to the drivers side door before he started crying again.

I smiled as I put the keys in the ignition and looked in the rear view mirror. He was still quiet.

I flipped the radio to a classical station and three blocks later my baby boy was sound asleep.

"Thank you Beethoven." I muttered.

The first stop on my list was the post office. Renee had left the charger to her phone and had called, from a nearby pay phone, to ask that we send it back.

"I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away!" She had insisted.

I shook my head. The woman practically repelled technology. **_(AN: Taken from Twilight the movie)_**

I parked by the entrance of the UPS store and bit my lip.

I wasn't sure if Anthony was asleep enough that I would be able to move him without waking him. I had made the mistake of waking him from a nap a couple of days ago. Never wake a newborn baby! It took me four hours to get him back to sleep and then I wasn't moving him for anything.

I sighed.

I wasn't going to take any chances.

I pulled out of my parking space and drove around the parking lot until I thought it was safe to move him. A couple of old women coming out of the post office looked at me funny but I only shrugged. They weren't the ones that would have to deal with getting him back to sleep later.

I eased the back door open after I had stopped, grabbing the manila envelope that held Renee's charger off of the floor, and then unbuckled the car seat.

So far, so good.

I eased him out, cuddling him to my chest, and he only moved a little bit. He stretched one arm out, curling his fist before he relaxed into his slumber once more.

I let out a sigh of relief and headed into the store.

The woman behind the counter jutted out her bottom lip when she saw him and made a AWW noise.

I smiled.

"When did you finally have him?" She asked.

I slid the envelope across the counter with one hand while trying to keep both arms under Anthony.

"He's a week old today." I told her.

She AWWed once more before weighing the package and telling me the total.

This process was repeated at the pharmacy, where I picked up some medicine for Charlie. I also made a stop by the bank and the gas station.

I was on my way to the store to get soup and ginger ale along with some more diaper wipes when I saw the familiar sign of the book store.

I debated for a couple of seconds before I pulled in.

I took the entire car seat this time, figuring I could sit down and read for a few minutes.

It was nice and warm in the bookstore. Cozy. I had always loved this place. It was quaint with soft lighting and classical music in the background. The woman who owned the shop was always there, behind the counter, and knew everyone who entered by name.

"Isabella?" She called not a second after the bell rang.

I shook my head, but with a good natured grin. I didn't really mind when she called me Isabella. All of my grandparents had passed away before I was born or shortly after so I had never known my grandmother. Mrs. Winnie Cambell, the owner of the bookstore, reminded me of them though.

She looked the part.

She was a little old woman with gray hair which she always wore in a tight bun around the base of her neck. She slouched slightly, making her seem shorter and more fragile than she really was and she always wore a shawl around her arms.

"I thought that was you."

She smiled, motioning me to the counter.

I walked over, smiling, and put Anthony's car seat down on the counter so that my arms could have a rest.

"I was told you had moved back here but I didn't want to believe you'd moved back so long ago without coming to your favorite book store."

"I'm sorry Winnie." I said, looking at her with obvious guilt.

"I've been really busy since I moved back."

She nodded and then looked at the car seat.

"So I can see."

I reached down and rubbed one of Anthony's covered feet. His entire foot fit in the palm of my hand.

"I thought you would have heard." I mumbled.

"Don't much like the gossip deary." She chuckled. "You should know that."

I nodded.

"I heard." She continued. "I didn't hear from you though."

I looked up and she smiled kindly at me.

I smiled back and turned the car seat so she could see Anthony.

"This is my son, Anthony."

She put her small glasses on and examined him through narrowed eyes.

"Finest looking baby I've ever seen." She said finally and I grinned proudly.

She reached down, rocking the car seat just a little bit, humming under her breath.

"I see you and the middle Cullen have been getting along nicely." She said without looking up.

My eyes widened and she looked up without turning her head away from Anthony.

She chuckled when she saw me expression.

"How many times did I see that boy follow you around my store?" She asked.

I bit my lip, looking down at my hands as I linked my fingers together on the counter top.

"That boy would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked."

I blushed, lowering my head to hide behind a curtain of hair.

Edward and I had spent almost every Friday afternoon after school here looking through our favorites or just sitting in the corner talking quietly, at least until Alice or Rosalie drug us home to begin the weekend "properally."

"Besides," She chuckled, reaching over the counter to lift my face to meet her kind smile.

She really reminded me of a grandmother then especially.

"The little one looks just like his daddy."

I nodded, looking back at Anthony.

"You're in there too though." She said after a moment and I looked at her with incredulous eyes.

"That's what Edward says too." I frowned.

I could see it a little, the way he wrinkled his nose while he slept or the way his eyes widened when he looked around but he was mostly Edward.

She nodded.

"He's right." She said resolutely. "I can't quite put my finger on it but you can see Isabella in there."

She tapped her chin with a bony finger as she thought.

Finally she shrugged.

"I suppose that's why you've moved back?"

I nodded.

"I couldn't tell Edward he had a son and then leave."

She smiled.

"He's a good boy." She said, meaning Edward.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed. "He is."

She furrowed her brow for a moment, examining me.

"A good father?" She asked.

I smiled.

"The best."

She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad he realizes what a blessing this little baby is."

My smile softened as I looked back at our son. He was definitely a blessing. The one surprise I actually loved.

"And his name is Anthony?"

"Anthony Masen Cullen." I told her.

She chuckled.

"I always knew you two would have your family one day." She said, a far away look in her eye.

"I would see you two sitting over there, talking and laughing, and I'd see the way you looked at each other and I'd say to myself, 'Winnie, they belong together.'" she looked back at me and winked.

"I just didn't think it would be during my time."

I bit my lip, looking down again.

She laughed lightly, reaching over to tuck my hair behind my ear, taking away my cover.

"I'm glad I got to witness it." She said and I looked up to see her smiling wide.

She looked back over to Anthony and sighed.

"He sure is beautiful dear."

After talking to Winnie about some other less important things, the weather, what book I last read, ect. I picked up the car seat again and walked over to my favorite section of the store. The classics.

I reached for Pride and Prejudice and smiled, remembering the first time I felt Anthony kick.

I decided I would buy it. It was time to replace that battered copy I had sitting at home on my desk. I would buy this one and remember Anthony's first trip to my favorite bookstore every time I read it.

I picked up a few others I liked and then I headed for the row in the very back.

The back wall around that row was painted a bright yellow color. It had a border with teddy bears and blocks.

I set the car seat down on the chair that sat against the wall, making sure there was no way it could fall, and then I picked through the children's books too.

I took my time, wanting to pick the best book. I mean, it was Anthony's first ever book.

The bell above the door dinged but I didn't hear Winnie greet whoever it was so I didn't really pay much attention to it. I had picked up Harold and the Purple Crayon and was flipping through it, peeking at Anthony ever few seconds to make sure he was still napping and content.

He seemed to like it in here as well but that was only to be expected. This had been one of mine and Edward's favorite places.

"I always hated it in here." Someone sniffed and I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Lauren Mallory.

"It's too stuffy. And the music?" She snorted. "One word: ugh!"

I rolled my eyes.

Someone else giggled.

"Let's just get these books for class and get out of here!"

I sighed.

Jessica Stanley.

Of course. Birds of a feather flock together. I was surprised to see them in the bookstore though. If there was one place I had thought I would be safe it would be in a bookstore.

But they had said something about books for class. College had been in session for about five months already and I had heard they were both attending the community college in Seattle. I wondered why they came back home to Forks to get their books.

"What do I need again?" Lauren asked.

"Uhm...." Jessica trailed off. "Math, science..."

Lauren let out a frustrated huff.

"No!" She snapped. "That's not it."

She sighed, thinking.

I could see her through the empty space between two books on the third shelf from the top but I don't think she had spotted me yet.

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, resting her hands on her hips, brows furrowed as she thought.

"It had something to do with literature." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

I placed Harold back on the shelf and looked at the next book.

"Maybe we should have just gotten knocked up." Sighed Lauren irritably.

Jessica giggled.

"Yeah. It got Bella out of having to go to college."

I narrowed my eyes.

Like I had done this on purpose. And even if I had planned Anthony, which I hadn't, I wouldn't have had a baby just to get out of going to school. Especially when I had worked so hard to get in to Harvard.

Lauren snickered.

"I just feel bad for Edward."

"Yeah." Jessica pouted. "Poor Eddie."

I felt my hands ball into fists and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Everyone knows he isn't even the father." Lauren snarled.

Hadn't we already gone through this once? She never learned.

Jessica frowned.

"I don't know Lauren." She said hesitantly. "Everyone says the baby looks a lot like Edward and he _**was**_ pretty protective of Bella at the pool that time."

Lauren whirled so she was facing Jessica.

"Edward Cullen would never" She seethed. "**_Never_** be with Bella Swan."

Jessica quickly nodded.

"Like I know." She said, shuffling back and forth on her feet. "It's totally gross. He's like... and she's like..."

She made a face, sticking out her tongue and wrinkling her nose.

"But they were really good friends before she moved. Maybe he's just one of those guys that likes to slum it."

I felt tears pricking my eyes but not because I was sad.

I was pissed.

Lauren rolled her eyes and flicked her hands in a dismissive way.

"Whatever." She said, sounding bored. "I saw the baby with my own two eyes just last week."

Yeah. I thought bitterly. That works since Anthony is only _**one**_ week old today.

"And he is hideous."

She shuttered and looked at Jessica out of the corner of her eye, probably to see if she had a captive and easily influenced audience.

Jessica proved to be both, listening with rapt attention.

I clenched my jaw and focused on taking nice deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

Lauren nodded dramatically.

"He's by far the ugliest human living." She said. "I actually feel bad for the little thing."

She looked around, seeing if anyone else was watching, although I think it was more for the dramatic effect than really caring if others heard.

She leaned in closer to Jessica and stage whispered, "If I were Bella I would be wishing I got the abortion!"

Jessica giggled but I had heard enough.

This was the second time they had talked badly of my son in front of me, the first time he hadn't even been born yet.

I looked over at the car seat where Anthony slept peacefully, blissfully ignorant of the evil in the world around him. He wouldn't always be so innocent. I wouldn't always be able to protect him from hurtful words and slanderous gossip.

And that thought tore my heart to pieces.

Here was this sweet innocent little baby, sleeping angelically in the middle of a bookstore, with people talking only three isles away about how they wished he were dead.

It was the saddest thing I have ever encountered and yet as the tears streamed down my cheeks I was equaly sad and angry.

The last time I had seen Lauren and Jessica I had been pregnant and unable to do anything because I would risk harming my unborn child. My heart ripped painfully, straight down the middle, at the thought of not having my Anthony.

It's unbearably painful to think that he could have so easily ceased to exist. So many little things, tiny every day choices, could have changed my entire future, erased him completely.

If Lauren hadn't decided to push when Edward let her down gently he wouldn't have ended up blurting that he loved someone else. He wouldn't have realized I was the one he meant, and he wouldn't have gotten on a plane.

He wouldn't have been sitting on my doorstep that day.

And if I had decided to stay with Charlie all those years ago instead of going to live with Mom and Phil again when I did we may have continued on as friends for years. Perhaps forever. If I hadn't moved to Forks in the first place I never would have met Edward at all. If I had left the cafeteria on my first day at Forks High even two minutes earlier or later I wouldn't have ended up bumping into Emmett, spilling my orange juice all over both of us. And Alice would never have drug me to her house during the remainder of lunch break to pick out a clean outfit for me, beginning our friendship.

All of these little choices and I wouldn't have my son. I realized then, with complete clarity, what a gift he truly was.

And I could protect him this time.

"Well, if the kid's ugly he _**can't**_ be Edwards." Jessica was saying.

I picked the car seat up off of the chair very carefully, keeping my calm as I looked down at the angelic face of my beautiful little boy.

"Seriously!" Exclaimed Lauren. "Edward is hott with two t's."

Jessica fanned herself.

"I'd be willing to give him a replacement kid when he realizes that one isn't his." She giggled.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"He has better things to do than be a teen parent." She said bitterly. "That would totally ruin his life."

Jessica pouted.

I placed a kiss on Anthony's forehead and he stirred but didn't wake up.

"I love you." I told him, feeling like he needed some love in the midst of all this hate.

I walked out from behind the shelves that had been hiding us and Jessica and Lauren went silent. I don't know what they did though. How they reacted to being caught. I doubt Lauren even really cared.

But I didn't catch their expressions because I walked purposefully towards the front of the store, keeping my eyes fixed straight ahead.

"H- h- hey Bella." Jessica stuttered.

Lauren snorted and I kept walking without a word.

When I reached the front I placed the car seat safely on the counter top and Winnie looked up from her book curiously.

"Can you please watch him for a second?" I asked.

She startled for an instant, looking taken off guard by my request, but then she smoothed her features and nodded.

"Of course dear." She said pleasantly, turning the car seat to face her.

She smiled and looked back up at me.

"Are you alright Isabella?"

I nodded curtly.

"I will be." I said tersely and then I turned on my heel, walking back to where I had left Lauren and Jessica.

"Did you see that baby's hair?!" Jessica was chattering when I rounded the corner. "I thought you said he was ugly?"

Lauren scowled.

"Whatever." She scowled. "So it's his. That doesn't mean a thing."

Jessica wrinkled her nose, thinking it seemed.

"Just because he knocked her up doesn't mean he loves her." Lauren stated in a bored tone. "And you know he can't love that baby! His life is ruined!"

Jessica pouted.

"I would have helped him out if I had known he was **_that_** desperate." Lauren said, nonchalance etched in her voice.

"At least **_I'm_** on the pill."

I cleared my throat and they both turned.

Jessica palled and Lauren started. They must have thought I had simply left. I probably should have but I wasn't going to now.

"I believe you offered already." I said, looking at Lauren. "I guess he wasn't 'desperate' enough to take you up on your offer."

She started to protest but I shook my head, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Listen to me Barbie." I cut her off.

I took a few steps forward, stalking towards her.

"I have stood by as you talked about me." I said calmly, taking a few steps more.

"I have seen you throw yourself shamefully at Edward time and time again."

I took another couple of steps, my hands balling into fists despite my calm tone.

"But. I. Will. _**not**_." I hissed through my teeth, stopping a few inches away from her face. "Stand idly by while you talk about my son!"

She blanched a little.

And then I punched her dead in the face.

I just pulled my arm back as far as it would go and swung, sending it arching, until I heard the satisfying crunch of bone.

She let out a small cry and Jessica shrieked in surprise.

My own hand stung and there was blood on my knuckles but I didn't care.

I had never clearly understood the "Mamma bear" principle before, the _**need**_ to protect your children before that moment. But I understood it now and I knew I would give my life for that baby.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bella is learning fully what it means to be a mommy. :)  
So, I wanted to get this up for WolfGirl14, who left a review demanding this before she left for work. Lol! I tried! Promise. But I ended up spending the rest of the day with my family. I hope you all still liked this chapter. I'm not going to lie. I got a little worked up writing it. I hope you all like it. Review and you'll get to see what happens next.  
Also- I've had some people ask when this story is ending. Is everyone getting bored with it? Because I don't want it to be one of those stories that seems to go on forever. Lol. It's got another, probably ten chapters left if that's okay with you guys. I'm posting for all of you guys so let me know if you still want this to continue. Thanks!**_


	50. Chapter 50

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony! Aww._**  
**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter you guys. You're all amazing! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"You broke my nose!" Lauren screamed, holding her nose.

Jessica started crying, walking away from me until her back hit a bookshelf.

"Someone call the police!" Lauren cried.

Winnie was over in a flash, holding Anthony securely to her chest. Looking at her you wouldn't think she'd be able to move that fast.

Her gaze flicked from Lauren's bloody nose, to Jessica's tear stained face, to my bloody knuckles, and back to Lauren.

"What happened here?" She asked, although it was obvious she had a pretty good idea already.

"That psycho hit me!" Lauren exclaimed.

Winnie raised her eyebrows.

"I have known Isabella for a very long time and I've never known her to be violent."

"Just call the police!" Lauren shrieked.

"I'll do no such thing." Winnie huffed, rubbing Anthony's back gently. "If you want the police involved you're just going to have to call them yourself."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the elderly woman.

"Fine!" She snapped. "I will."

She dropped her purse from her shoulder with a flourish and began to dig through it contents, looking for her phone I'm assuming.

My heart was hammering in my chest. I had never hit anyone in my entire life. I was usually very good at simply walking away.

I can't believe I had done something so stupid! Of course I don't regret standing up for my son but I should have loured her onto my property with something shiny so that I could shoot her with no ramifications.

I remember being upset with Edward for loosing his temper with Mike when I fell off of that ladder. I hadn't realized how easy it was to lose your control and reason when it came to your child. And Lauren hadn't even physically harmed him like Mike almost had. I understood Edward's actions completely now. If anything I marveled at his calm.

"I mean someone with her violent tendencies shouldn't be around a baby!" Lauren ranted, finally pulling out her phone.

All of the color drained from my face and my breathing stopped.

They wouldn't take my son away would they? They couldn't! He relied on me. I needed to protect him from people like Lauren and Mike.

"Before you make that call," Winnie said icily. "I would like you to take into consideration that I have known you since birth Lauren Abigail Mallory, and I know absolutely everything you have ever done."

She paused and looked Lauren in the eye to make sure her warning was sinking in.

"The tattling mood is very catching." She continued, warning clear in her voice.

"Are you sure you want the police here?"

Lauren frowned, looking down at her phone, debating.

Anthony let out a little cry, signifying that he was awake and I reached out my arms automatically, wanting nothing more than to hold him tight, providing us both with the solace we needed.

Winnie stepped forward, placing him gently in my arms, and I cradled him to me, nuzzling my face in his soft hair.

"Take care of your son Isabella." Winnie said, the cold icy tones gone from her voice. She sounded like the caring old granmother once again as she turned her attention to Lauren.

"It seems our dear Ms. Mallory has walked into a shelf. I need to get her some ice."

She placed a gentle hand on Lauren's shoulder and guided her away, towards the back of the store where there was a little kitchen.

"Come along Ms. Stanley." She called behind her.

Jessica sputtered, looking from Winnie and Lauren's retreating forms to me, back again to Winnie.

She looked as confused as Lauren did. They both had blank looks on their faces as if they didn't really know how the situation had ended like this.

"But. But. But." She stuttered and then she sighed, shaking her head.

"Coming." She called, turning to follow them.

"Let's go home Honey." I said, completely forgetting my books. I just wanted to get out of here now.

"Don't you sneak away until I get the chance to talk to you Ms. Swan." Winnie called knowingly from the kitchen.

I sighed, looking down at Anthony.

"Wanna read Harold and the Purple Crayon?" I asked.

He blinked up at me and I nodded.

"Harold it is." I sighed.

----

"Alright then."

I looked up to see Winnie coming out the door, Jessica and Lauren following close behind.

Lauren was holding a cold compress against her face and Jessica avoided eye contact, both brushing past me without saying a word.

"I called Carlisle and told him you would be on your way."

I jerked my head to Winnie, my eyes wide.

"You- you didn't tell him?" I asked, horrified. "Did you?"

She nodded.

"Of course I did." She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I looked down at my lap quickly, my face turning red, where I had Anthony settled in, holding the book with one hand.

"You need to have your hand checked out." She said and I winced.

I didn't think it was broken but my thumb hurt like crazy and my knuckles were bruised.

"It's fine." I said quietly. "I really don't need it looked at."

Winnie gave me a no nonsense look.

"You can either go to the Cullen's or go to the hospital." She said bluntly.

I frowned.

"What did you tell him?" I asked hesitantly.

She snorted and I looked up in surprise.

"I told him that you hit Lauren Mallory but that she deserved it."

I gnawed on my bottom lip, looking up at her shyly through my lashes and she chuckled.

"Oh, deary. I know she did." She said, rolling her eyes. "That girl is always up to something or another. I'm surprised no one has taken a whack at her before actually."

I blushed, looking back down.

This is a story I hope never comes up with Anthony when he's older. I can just envision it now... "Violence is never the answer Anthony." "But what about that time you punched that woman in the bookstore?"

"Were you bluffing?" I asked suddenly, unable to contain my curiosity.

She raised an eyebrow in question, not understanding my meaning.

"When you said you would tell the police things that Lauren has done." I explained, looking back down at my lap, embarrassed now that my question was out.

Winnie didn't say anything until I looked up but when I finally did she had something like mischief glistening in her eyes.

"You know I don't like gossip dear." She said.

I bit my lip, nodding.

"Is her nose really broken?" I asked.

I really hadn't meant to do any damage. I just wanted to get a point across. The point being that Anthony was off limits when it came to her arduous gossip.

"I don't believe so." She said, straightening a stack of books on a nearby shelf. "It's already starting to bruise though."

I cringed.

"Are you going to need a ride to the Cullen's home?" She asked, looking at me briefly before turning her attention back to the shelf.

I shook my head, stretching my fingers and wincing only a bit.

"I'll be fine." I mumbled.

Winnie shot me a sympathetic look which I don't think I deserved since I was the one who punched someone.

She helped me carry the diaper bag, car seat, and my new books to the car however.

"Thanks." I said, looking at my feet as I shuffled in front of her after I had gotten Anthony buckled in.

"I'm not going to ask what happened back there." She said finally and I looked up, surprised.

"But I know you were only trying to protect Anthony or Edward."

I nodded, bitting my lip.

"It's the only reason you'd ever resort to that." She concluded and I knew she was right.

She smiled, giving me a hug.

"Don't make a habit of it though." She said before releasing me and giving me a look.

"Promise." I smiled.

She nodded once, seeming satisfied with my response.

"Tell the Cullen's hello for me." She called as she walked back to the store.

I wrinkled my nose, a nervous fluttering settling in the pit of my stomach.

I was going to have to tell the Cullen's what I had done. Great.

----

"You hit someone!"

I had been sitting in the driveway for a few minutes already but, clearly Emmett thought it had been long enough.

He had come racing out to the car, booming almost excitedly.

I cringed, rolling my window down.

"Hey Em." I said nervously.

He grinned, leaning down so his frame blocked my entire window, his arms resting on the top of the door.

"You hit someone." He said again, wriggling his eyebrows.

I sighed, my face turning that traitorous red.

"I didn't mean to." I mumbled.

But even as I said it I knew I was lying. I had most definitely meant to.

"Liar!" Emmett scoffed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It was Lauren Mallory." He said, winking. "I know she deserved it."

I wrinkled my nose as I tried not to think back to what she had been saying in the bookstore.

"She did." I confirmed.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Did you get her good?" He asked.

I rubbed my hands over my face, very tired. There had been more than enough drama today to last a lifetime.

"She thought I had broken her nose." I mumbled, embarrassed at my temper.

Emmett's eyes widened and he leaned closer, so that his head was peeking in through the open window.

"Did you?!" He asked in a whisper mixed with reverence and excitement.

I frowned. He didn't have to be so enthusiastic about it.

"No." I said, trying to keep the indignant tone from my voice.

He pouted, his brows pulling into arcs above his eyes.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Emmett!" A strong velvet voice called.

I knew the voice but I couldn't see him around Emmett and I fidgeted anxiously in my seat.

"Move." He commanded, his voice demanding, not leaving room for argument.

He was mad. I just didn't know if it was me he was mad at.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

I swear I heard Edward growl.

"My son and my Bella have just been in danger." He said through clenched teeth, his voice laced with venom.

"And I can't see them."

There was a pause and when he spoke again his voice sounded deadly.

"Move."

Emmett huffed, mumbling under his breath, but he did move.

He pulled his head out of the window and moved a couple of steps back and then I saw Edward.

I gulped.

If I hadn't been able to hear it in his voice there was no denying now that I had seen him that he was angry. He was more than angry. He looked like a caged bat out of hell.

He was at my door before I had a chance to even blink. Instead of looking through the window like Emmett had he opened the door completely.

I cringed as he keeled in front of me.

I had never thought about it before but I wondered if I would be able to get away with reminding him that I had just had his child. I always thought it was awfully melodramatic when women used this reasoning but I could see how it might work. You can't be mad at me! I carried your son for nine months, was in labor for nine hours, and am still sore from pushing you son out. Yes, using the phrase, "Your son." as many times as possible is definitely the key.

Edward reached out and gently took hold of my injured hand.

I watched him examine my knuckles suspiciously.

He has to be mad at me right? I had gotten into a fight, with our son there. Of course, it was to protect our son but he didn't know that. He just knew I had gone into the bookstore and punched Lauren Mallory.

"Oh Bella." He mumbled.

I bit my lip, ducking my head to hide behind a curtain of hair.

"My sweet Bella." He murmured.

I furrowed my brow.

What?

"We should get you into the house and have Carlisle check this." He said, gently brushing a kiss to my injured hand.

I looked up, confusion clear in my eyes. When he had been talking to Emmett his tone had held all of the rage I had seen mirrored in his stance only moments ago. Why was he looking at me like I was a china doll that may break at any moment? Wasn't he mad at me?

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked, unable to keep the question in my mind.

He wrinkled his brow.

"Of course I'm not angry with you Bella." He said, seemingly confused by my question.

"Don't you mean _**your**_ Bella?" Emmett taunted from behind Edward and I bit my lip.

I was wondering if anyone else had caught that.

Edward completely ignored this but there was a flicker of something that flashed across his face for the briefest moment, as if he hadn't even realized he had called me that. Did he not want me to be _**his**_ Bella?

I am angry. He said, pulling me from my nonsensical thoughts, and I grimaced.

He tilted my chin so that I had to look at him.

"But I'm not angry at you." He explained. "Why would I be angry at you?"

I bit my lip, blushing, and tried to look away as I gathered my thoughts. I couldn't think with him so close.

But he wasn't having any of that. He didn't release my chin and I sighed, giving in.

"Because I hit Lauren Mallory?"

It came out as a question and he shook his head, answering. I assume.

"I know you Bella." He whispered. "I've known you for so long I probably know you better than you do yourself and you are not a violent person."  
He was looking at me with such intensity that I wouldn't have been able to look away had he not been holding my face anyway.

"The thing that makes me angry," He continued. "Is thinking of what could have been bad enough to get that reaction from you."

He took his hand away from my face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring, and his jaw clenched.

I hesitantly put my hand on his forearm, trying to calm him down.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He released his breath but didn't look at me.

"I knew Lauren was antagonizing you that day at the pool but I thought I had taken care of it."

"You did." I said.

He shook his head, a dark chuckle, void of any humor coming from his mouth.

"If I had you wouldn't be in this position now." He muttered cynically.

I frowned.

"This is not your fault." I said.

How could he honestly be making this his fault?

"People like Lauren will always be there." I said. "I don't mind them talking about me but I wasn't going to let them say things like that about Anthony."

Edward's head shot up when I mentioned Anthony and he looked to the backseat where the baby had fallen asleep soundly in his car seat. Car rides: it never fails.

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"They were talking about Anthony?" He asked, his voice sounding pained and I realized he was feeling what I had as I looked at my sleeping baby boy when they were talking back in that bookstore.

I nodded, somewhat reluctantly. I didn't want to upset him all over again. I had already taken care of the situation. There was really no need to get him rilled up now.

"I'd like to see Carlisle now." I said, trying to avoid the topic.

He nodded, getting up and brushing his pants off.

He offered me a hand and I took it, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind me.

"That's probably a good idea." He said, going around to get Anthony. "But we will discuss this later."

I frowned. How had I known he was going to say that?

He took the entire car seat from the backseat, holding it close to him, not wanting to wake Anthony. And he looked at me, waiting for an answer, some kind of sign that I had heard him at least.

I nodded curtly.

----

"Nothing is broken." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

I had already known that. I had just had a little difficulty convincing everyone else that I wasn't in much pain.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Carlisle asked.

He hadn't asked any questions so far which I appreciated more than he would ever know. I was embarrassed by my temper as it was. I didn't want to talk about it with the most peaceful person I had ever known.

I bit my lip, shaking my head.

"No. But thank you." I said, hoping I didn't hurt my feelings.

He smiled, unaffected, and nodded.

"That's fine." He said and I let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone had been waiting inside for me with almost an identical reaction. They were all worried because they hadn't gotten any details. But after I had told them, roughly what had happened they all had their own reactions. Emmett asked if he needed to go finish the job. Alice and Rosalie fumed about anyone talking harshly about their nephew. Jasper just couldn't get his mind around the fact that I had actually hit someone. Esme had reminded me about never resorting to violence, especially now that I was a mother, but her heart wasn't in it. She was just too relieved that we were both okay. Her imagination had been going wild without the details.

I felt horrible for causing them all to worry but now that I had gotten my hand checked and provided them all details I just needed to get home. I was tired and wanted nothing more than quiet.

Then I remembered that I still needed to get Charlie soup and ginger ale and I still had his medicine in the car anyway. I had to return his car as a matter of fact. He and Edward had both insisted that I borrow the cruiser when I had Anthony with me. Something about my truck being a death trap, which wasn't true. It was probably safer than any car on the road today, what with its heavy frame. But I hadn't fought them even if I didn't like taking the cruiser. I knew if I even hinted at the fact Edward would insist on buying me a car. He had already tried once since I had the baby.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I blinked, looking at Edward.

"Nothing." I said.

I hadn't even realized I had spaced out while I was thinking.

"I just need to get Charlie his medicine and make sure he's okay."

Edward's brow furrowed.

"Charlie is sick?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Stomach bug." I explained.

Emmett busted out laughing.

"You know what happened last time we all thought someone had a 'stomach bug!'"

You could hear the quotation marks around the words and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Bella." Edward said, frowning. "You and Anthony shouldn't be around anyone that is sick."

I sighed tiredly. I of course had already thought about this and having Anthony there was making me a little more than nervous but what was I supposed to do?

"It's my home." I said, stating the obvious.

If I was really desperate I guess I could stay at the **_one_** hotel a few towns over.

"So stay here."

I looked up, startled.

"Just until Charlie's feeling better." He said quickly.

I shook my head. I couldn't trouble them. Anthony wasn't even close to sleeping through the nights. He would be up crying. Besides, I couldn't live with Edward, no matter how temporary.

I couldn't quite get ride of the nagging thought in the back of my mind that kept saying that this would be a good thing. Edward didn't want to leave Anthony at night; I could see it in his eyes every time he left. Anthony didn't cry as much as he usually did when he was with Edward. Maybe he missed his daddy too? It would be nice to have some help tonight.

I didn't want to leave Edward either.

I shook my head, hoping to clear it. It was these types of thoughts that were going to get me in trouble.

"Edward." I sighed. "I can't."

He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a tired exhale.

"Yes." He said. "You can."

"We _**do**_ have a nursery already." Alice reminded me and I looked towards the doorway where the rest of the family seemed to be gathered.

I bit my lip, watching them. None of them seemed opposed to the idea. As a matter of fact they all looked ecstatic to have longer with Anthony uninterrupted.

It was a tempting offer.

My eyes slid back to Edward and he was pouting now, his bottom lip stuck out in an unintentional jut.

A VERY tempting offer.

"I can't risk you or Anthony getting sick." He stated and I sighed.

"At least stay tonight dear. You've had a long day." Esme said from the doorway. "You can decide if you'd like to stay longer tomorrow when you've gotten some rest."

I thought for a second, fiddling with my fingers.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I'll take his medicine to him." Alice volunteered, probably knowing she was his favorite. "And Jazz can follow me in the cruiser so he has his car if he needs to go any where."

I looked at all of them in turn, all their hopeful faces, until I got to Edward.

"Okay." I relented, looking at him.

He always got his way. I know I would have agreed to stay here with him forever if he had asked right then.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review for me please. Next chapter is more fun with Emmett and Edward gets his talk. Plus the first night Bella stays with Eddie. :) Thanks guys! Much love.


	51. Chapter 51

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony! Aww.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are all amazing! I know I say that every chapter but it's true. Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-_**

"Tell me again why your thumb hurts." Emmett prompted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Because my thumb was inside my fingers when I made a fist." I replied mechanically.

He had been going over this all evening.

Emmett nodded.

"Would you like me to show you again?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and Edward chuckled.

I looked over at him and he grinned angelically. He was sitting on the couch, bouncing Anthony on his lap.

"Oh Bella! This is so exciting!" Alice sang as she came skipping into the room.

She was momentarily distracted by Anthony and stopped to kiss him on the cheek. Edward smiled and added one to the top of his head. Anthony himself looked very content, just sitting there propped up against Edward's chest, looking around.

"We haven't had a sleepover in ages!" Alice began again. "We can stay up all night watching chick flicks and I can do your hair just like we used to."

She clapped, barely able to contain her enthusiasm.

She did realize I was running on five hours of sleep right? And that wasn't uninterrupted. That was what I got last night, total.

I didn't want to stay up all night watching chick flicks and I definitely didn't want to postpone my sleep to get my hair done. I had never liked that part of the sleepovers actually. Truth be told I was almost dead on my feet now and it was only eight. There was no way I was going to make it all night but I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings.

"Alice." I said. "I can't do that."

She pouted and I continued to gnaw on my lower lip. I hated making her sad but there was no way I was staying up all night by choice.

"I can't even sleep in your room." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I need to be close to Anthony so I can hear him before he wakes the entire household." I explained.

Her pout vanished and I sighed in relief.

I should have known better.

"Edward can take care of him tonight." She said, her eyes lighting up.

I looked over at Edward out of reflex.

"I would be honored." He said, playing with Anthony's fingers as he smiled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How are you going to feed him?"

Emmett busted out laughing.

"Yeah, Eddie! You gonna grow some nice boobs for the occasion?" He laughed.

Edward looked down at Anthony, his brows furrowed, and back to me.

"She's got a point Alice." He said.

I smiled, victorious.

"Fine." Alice huffed.

I am so glad I didn't decide to bottle feed.

"So where will you be sleeping?" Emmett asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I looked over and he grinned.

"The guest room is now the nursery." He explained.

I bit my lip.

They had another guest room of course but it was even further from Anthony's room than Alice's would be.

"We can move the crib to Edward's room and she can sleep there." Alice decided.

My head shot up and I looked at her incredulously. She couldn't be serious.

"I am not kicking Edward out of his room!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"I really don't mind Bella." He spoke up.

I sighed.

"No Edward." I said, trying to make my voice sound firm. I wouldn't let him win this one.

Alice put her hands on her hips, giving us a look like we were being stupid.

"Of course Edward isn't being kicked out of his room!" She rolled her eyes.

"We'll move the crib in there so that you can both hear the baby."

I felt my eyes widen. She wasn't suggesting Edward and I both sleep in his room was she?

"That makes sense."

I whipped my head in Edward's direction and he shrugged, looking completely casual where as, I was starting to freak out.

"What?" I squeaked.

He looked at me, his eyes careful.

"It would be nice to be able to take turns with the late night diaper changes." He said.

We stared at each other for a long time. Me being incredulous, him looking at me with almost pleading eyes. I knew what this meant to him. He wanted us to function like a normal family for once. But we weren't a normal family.

"I would sleep on the futon of course." He assured me.

I bit my lip, crossing my arms uncomfortably over my chest. An internal debate going on in my mind.

"No." I finally said quietly.

He nodded once and looked down. But he didn't look down soon enough; I still caught the heartbreaking look on his face.

"You can have the bed." I sighed. "I'll take the futon."

Edward looked up hesitantly, as if he thought I might be joking, but when our eyes met a smile broke across his face.

"It's no problem." He said, still smiling. "I don't mind the futon."

I was about to argue with him but Anthony yawned at that moment.

"If I don't get him to bed soon he's going to start fussing." I said.

He nodded, getting up and handing him to me.

"Let's go Em." He called over his shoulder as he walked to the staircase.

"Where are we going Eddie?" He asked, ruffling my hair as he followed him.

"We need to move the crib to my room." He explained.

After the boys were gone Alice looked at me, a smug smirk on her face.

I raised and eyebrow and her smirk only grew.

"What Alice?" I asked finally.

She leaned over as if to share a well kept secret.

"You like my brother!" She squealed.

What?

I just continued to stare at her with a blank expression. Almost to emphasize my point Anthony wiggled in my arms and we both looked down at him.

"Daddy and Uncle Em are getting your bed ready Honey." I told him, kissing the top of his head. "It'll just be a second."

I looked back up at Alice and gave her a pointed look.

"What?" She asked.

I looked pointedly back down at Anthony and then back at her.

"You were saying?" I said, a smirk of my own now.

She rolled her eyes.

"It has not escaped anyone's notice that you two have a baby." She huffed and I nodded.

Then what was her point?

"But that was a one time thing right?" She asked.

I felt my blush raise on my cheeks. I can't believe I am having this discussion with his sister.

"Bella." She prompted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes."

"Yes, you hear me? Or, yes, it only happened-"

"Yes to all of the above." I cut her off.

She laughed, her musical laughter sounding like bells as she shook her head, seemingly very entertained.

"Well, I'm saying you like him _**now**_."

"I don't think you're back here just because of Anthony." She stated, looking _**utterly**_ smug.

"What?" I demanded. "Of course I moved back because of Anthony!"

She nodded.

"Yes. But you would have ended up moving closer even if you hadn't have gotten pregnant."

I bit my lip, debating.

"He was going to go to Harvard to be closer to me." I mumbled.

She let out a small shriek, clapping her hands.

"I knew it!" She sang.

I huffed, looking up at her.

"What is the point here Alice?" I demanded.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Poor sweet delusional Bella." She said and I frowned. "This is not all about the baby."

I blushed, thinking back to our game of Go Fish the day I went into labor. It hadn't been about Anthony then.

"We have to focus on being parents." I told her, repeating the same sentence I had been repeating to myself frequently over the past nine months. Even more so since I had had Anthony.

"Yes." She said. "Parents. You don't think it would be easier for everyone if the parents were together?"

I blinked.

"Oh! Are we talking about Bellsy and our little Eddie?"

I looked over, horrified, and Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No!" I exclaimed just as Alice said "yes."

Emmett busted out laughing.

"You're in love with Eddie!" He said in a sing song voice.

I frowned, my blush darkening with every passing second.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, a new panic washing over me. God, please don't let him be standing behind Emmett!

Emmett smirked.

"Anxious to see him huh?"

I scowled, narrowing my eyes at him.

He chuckled.

"He's still upstairs being all OCD about how many blankets he should put in the crib."

He walked over and took Anthony from my arms and I craned my head so I could see his face.

"Your parents are crazy." He said to Anthony and the little baby yawned again as if to say this was not news to him.

He chuckled, bouncing him up and down.

"Listen Bellsy." He said and I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not going to pretend it makes sense to me. The guy's moody and too prone to dramatics. He's OCD and cynical."

"Get to the point Emmett." I huffed.

He chuckled, placing his finger in Anthony's tiny fist.

"But you're clearly head over heels for him. He's always thought you were the only woman in the world. And you have a really cool little munchkin together."

He paused, getting serious for once.

"So why aren't you together?"

Emmett looked down at Anthony and smiled.

"Your mommy is just confused right now." He said. "She'll come around."

Then he frowned up at me.

"Oh man!" He said, wrinkling his face. "Bella. You want him back?"

I rolled my eyes.

"He needs changed doesn't he?" I asked.

He grinned, his dimples showing, making him look like a little boy.

"Yup."

I shook my head and held out my arms. Truth be told I was just relieved we weren't going to have to continue our prior conversation because I honestly didn't know how to answer his question.

"No offense little man." He said to Anthony as he handed him over. "But our last diapering experience didn't go too well."

I giggled. The memory of Emmett's face as a stream of pee hit him would never cease to amuse me.

"You're still my favorite little squirt though." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"As long as someone else changes the diapers?" I guessed.

"Yup." He said again, not ashamed in the least.

----

I bit my lip, looking down at Anthony, when we got to Edward's closed bedroom door.

I raised my hand to knock and then lowered it.

This was wired.

Did he think we should be together too? Alice and Emmett's words kept repeating in my mind.

I shook my head, raised my hand to knock, and lowered it again.

Why had I ever thought I couldn't be with Edward because we had a child together? I know I had a reason... Oh, yes! Because I wanted to focus completely on getting the hang of being a mother before I added a new relationship to the mix. This was something I couldn't mess up. I only got one chance at raising him well and it was even more important now that I had actually met Anthony, held him and cuddled him and hummed to him at three in the morning, than it had been when I was pregnant.

I raised my hand.

But then again, wouldn't it make Anthony's childhood **_better_** if he had both of his parents together? In one household? Images of me and Edward, sitting in a living room- our living room- playing with Anthony flitted through my mind and I smiled, a warmth spreading through my heart.

But did he want us to be together? And if we did get together would it last forever, us getting married and growing old together? Maybe having another litte one to complete our family perfectly. If it didn't last it would put a strain on our relationship as parents and I couldn't have Anthony go through that. Besides, I wouldn't be able to take it if a relationship with Edward didn't work. It would break me.

I sighed, shaking my head.

This is exactly what I had done before, when Edward had left Arizona to come back to Forks. Why did I always have to over think everything?  
Why couldn't I ever just do what felt right? Being with Edward felt right. Even if I was only officially with him for a weekend I remember feeling like everything was right in my world.

The door suddenly opened then and I felt my blush creep up my neck.

"Oh!" I said, surprised. "I was just..."

Standing here thinking about how wonderful it is to be with you. God!

He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"I was just coming to get you." He offered. "The crib is ready."

I nodded.

"Yeah, Em told me." I mumbled.

"My brother abandoned me." He pouted teasingly.

I giggled.

"He said you were being OCD about the blankets."

He frowned.

"I was not." he insisted.

I smirked, my worries all but forgotten now that he was standing here in front of me.

"It seems like something you would do."

He rolled his eyes, reaching over to take hold of Anthony's hand.

"I'm not OCD." He repeated dryly.

"That's what you think." I smirked as I walked around him into the room.

"I need to change his diaper." I said, pulling one of the blankets out of the crib to lay him on.

"We might have stink bombed Uncle Em." I giggled, looking down at Anthony as I unbuttoned his onsie.

"Didn't we?" I snickered, tickling his tummy.

I looked up.

Edward was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, a wide smile on his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, but it did nothing to shake the smile from his face.

"Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow but he just smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you get me a diaper?"

He nodded.

"Of course." He said, turning to go to the nursery.

I looked back down at Anthony and made a fishy face at him.

He got cuter and cuter every day I swear. I might just be bias though. His eyes were still that gray color that all newborns had but they were a little darker now than they had been at birth. I was so curious to see what color they would eventually turn. I hoped they were the exact color as Edward's jade orbs.

"Here you go." Edward said, coming back in the room with a new diaper, wipes, and baby powder.

I smiled.

"Let me do this one." He offered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Of course I'm being serious."

I chuckled.

"You do know you're the only father in the world to volunteer to change a poopy diaper right?"

He smiled so wide when I said father that I feared his face would break in half.

I got up from my spot on the floor and sat on the end of the futon.

"Well, I don't get to see him as much as most fathers." He said, getting down on the floor. "I have to take advantage of the time I do have."

I grimaced but I didn't know how to reply to that. It was true so I just mumbled, "Remember to keep him covered."

"Got it." He chuckled.

----

"Hey Bella?" Edward mumbled sleepily.

Everyone else was asleep and I had just woken up for the first time with Anthony. I was sitting in the middle of the bed, breastfeeding. I remembered a blanket to keep covered this time though.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

He rolled over on the futon, one of his arms flopping off the side.

"Is Anthony awake?"

"Yeah." I answered quietly. "Did he wake you?"

I had tried to get him before he woke anyone up. I even kept the lights off so it wouldn't blind Edward awake.

"No." He assured me groggily, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair as he sat up.

I smiled, seeing him sitting there in the dark with his hair even crazier than it usually was.

He yawned.

"What woke you up then?" I countered.

He frowned, his lips forming an irresistible pout.

"Fine." He sighed. "But I should be up anyway."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"I should help." He said resolutely.

"He's eating."

"Oh."

I laughed.

I had to. It was just so ridiculous.

"Well, I'll stay up and keep you company and then when you're done I'll get him back to sleep."

I bit my lip, looking down at Anthony's little fingers clutched around one of mine as he ate.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He mumbled.

I remembered the first time I was woken up in the middle of the night by Anthony's cries. It was disorienting. Poor guy.

"Hey Bella?" He asked after a couple moments of silence, other than the sound of Anthony swallowing greedily.

I looked up, my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?"

It was silent for so long that I thought he had drifted back off to sleep but then he stood and walked over to the bed.

He stood by the bed for a second, looking at me calculatingly.

"Yes?"

It didn't escape my notice that my voice came out shakily and I'm sure he noticed as well.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Before," He started. "When you first got here. You said that Lauren and Jessica were saying something about Anthony."

I cringed.

"Yeah?" I said hesitantly.

He took a deep breath, puffing his cheeks out.

"What did they say?" He asked finally.

I looked down sadly.

"You don't want to know."

I felt the bed give a little and looked up to see he had sat on the edge and was studying his hands intently.

"Yes." He said. "I do."

When I didn't say anything he looked up at me through his lashes.

"Please?"

I bit my lip.

"They were just talking about how they didn't think Anthony was yours." I said carefully.

His eyebrows shot up.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, shaking his head. "Anyone who has ever seen Anthony can not deny that I am his father."

I nodded.

"They hadn't seen him yet. I was behind a row of books in the children section." I explained.

He looked at me through thoughtful eyes and then nodded.

"What else?"

I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to leave it at that but I had been hoping.

"They said that I should have had an abortion and that we were ruining your life." I whispered, swallowing around the lump in my throat, trying to sound like it was no big deal because I didn't want him to get too worked up but unable to hide my hurt.

He didn't say anything and I looked up through my lashes to gage his reaction.

"Bella." He said and his voice swam with so many different emotions I couldn't distinguish all of them.

The two most prominent were anger and grief.

"Don't ever think that you should have had-"

He looked down at his hands, his voice becoming choked.

He took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"**_Ever_**." He said, his voice shaky yet passionate. "Think that you should have done that."

I nodded.

"I know." I whispered. "I'm just telling you what they said."

I shrugged, trying not to make such a big deal over it. It really wasn't I suppose. That's what Lauren thought but I knew I would never regret having Anthony. I wouldn't be able to live without him.

"I don't think you understand Bella." He said softly, his voice faint.

"I don't think you understand what it means to me that you chose to have him." He said, his voice a little stronger now.

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had told you what to do back then so all I could do was ask what you were planning."

He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at me, pain evident in his features.

"I was so confused when you told me the news." He said and I looked over to the futon, the exact place he sat all those months ago; Just remembering that day. It had been so hard for me to tell him. I had been so nervous- so scared.

"And the only thing I knew for sure in that moment was that I wanted to keep the baby. I was so scared to ask what you were going to do. It made me feel so helpless, knowing that that had to be your decision. You have no idea how much relief I felt when you answered me so resolutely. The relief- It was overwhelming."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As for you ruining my life..."

I looked down, blinking around the tears in my eyes.

He reached over and gently raised my face so that I was looking at him and the intensity in his eyes almost knocked the air out of me.

"Don't ever think that." He said, the intensity that lay in his eyes was laced in his voice as well.

"You have made my life worth while by giving me Anthony."

His face softened, tenderness seeping into his tone. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek, wiping one of my tears away.

"You _**are**_ my life now. You and our baby."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? Anthony wants you to leave a review. Lol. Yes, I am using the baby. Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll update again as soon as I can.**_


	52. Chapter 52

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony. Aww.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *CLEARS THROAT* You are all amazing. *LOOKS AROUND* That is all._**

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
The sun was streaming through the wall of windows as I blinked my eyes open. The clock on the other side of the room said eight o'clock. Ugh! I was going to cry if I didn't get to go back to sleep. Anthony hadn't been up any more so than usual but that wasn't saying much. I still hadn't gotten enough sleep to function like a normal human being.

I rolled over and felt my breath catch.

Edward was lying there beside me, on his stomach, his face turned towards me. Our heads were so close together that I could feel his breath waft across my face as he breathed deeply, snoring ever so faintly.

I vaguely remember him getting Anthony very early this morning and bringing him to me. He laid down on the side of the bed while he waited for me to finish feeding the baby so that he could put him back in the crib. My memories were fuzzy from sleep deprivation but I remember him falling asleep before I was finished so I stumbled to the crib after I had gotten him back to sleep and then... then I had stumbled back to bed. With Edward.

I closed my eyes. What had I been thinking?

If someone came in they would never let us live this down, even if it was innocent. I should move to the futon. This was much more comfortable and I really needed my sleep but the futon would have to do.

It's bad enough that we had slept in the same bed for a couple of hours. If Alice or Emmett. Oh my god, Emmett. If those two came in I would be hearing about this until the day I died. Especially after their little talk last night.

Edward mumbled something unintelligible. My eyes snapped open as I felt a strong arm snake around my waist and pull me into him.

He was still lying on his stomach but his left arm was wrapped around me, pulling me dangerously close to him.

This was bad. This was so bad.

He smelled so good.

No, this was bad.

I needed to wiggle free and go to the futon before he woke up and realized our position. He'd probably wonder why I hadn't just gone to the futon when I realized he was asleep in the bed in the first place. And I really don't know the answer to that. I don't even want to think about the answer to that.

Man, this was bad.

His arm flexed around me and he nuzzled his face in my hair, letting out a content sigh.

This is bad?

I saw in my minds eye myself standing in front of Edward's bedroom door last night, raising my hand and lowering it over and over again. I had looked ridiculous as I over thought everything. Maybe I was just doing the same thing now. It wasn't like we were doing anything. We had both been up with the baby all night and were extremely, exponentially, tired. This is only wired because I'm making it wired. There's no reason why two grown adults couldn't take a nap, in the same bed, without it meaning anything... right?

I shook my head and Edward wrinkled his nose as my hair tickled him.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at him. He looked even more beautiful as he slept. He looked peaceful and happy and completely content. His had colossal bed head and a faint smile rested on his face as he dreamed. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

I bit my lip and hesitantly turned so that I was on my side facing him, still held captive by his arm. I brought my arm up carefully and laid it gently where it felt most natural, on the bicep of the arm that was holding me.

This brought back memories. I felt my blush burn my cheeks and I was so glad he wasn't awake because he would have known the instant he saw my blush what I was thinking of.

I turned my head and looked at the crib sitting across the room. I could just see the top of Anthony's little bronze head from here and I smiled, feeling my heart expand.

This couldn't be wrong. As a matter of fact it felt so right. It felt like everything in my world was right in this moment here with my family and that was before my eyes caught sight of something on the wall on the other side of the bed. There were three pictures tacked up there. The first was one of Anthony, sleeping soundly in his crib at Charlie's house. I don't even know when he had taken it but there it was. The second one was of me lying on the futon. My stomach round, standing out over the rest of my body, my hands making a frame around it, it seemed. I had a peaceful smile on my face and I recognized it from the pictures Edward had taken during my first day of maternity leave. I felt tears begin to well in my eyes as I remembered that day and saw my pregnant self, knowing the outcome was the most unbelievably perfect bronze haired baby, sleeping just a couple of feet away.

The last picture was one of Edward and I on a field trip we had taken in tenth grade.

I smiled and closed my eyes, snuggling into Edward, as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

----

"Bella?"

I yawned, stretching, but I didn't get far because there was two strong arms holding me captive.

I opened one eye, my blush swarming my cheeks, because I already knew what I was going to see there.

Edward grinned when he saw my eyes open and my blush darkened as I buried my head in the crook of his neck, trying to escape the embarrassment somehow.

"You know." He murmured. "This is quite a nice way to start the day."

I blinked a couple of times, my lashes sweeping over his shoulder. Did he really just say that?

"It is." I agreed quietly.

He chuckled, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep." He said after a couple moments of silence.

I sighed happily.

"It's okay." I assured him, maybe too quickly." You were tired."

He nodded and I felt the stubble on his jaw line brush against my forehead. It wasn't an interally horrible feeling.

"He's like a little vampire baby." He mussed.

I nodded.

"Is he always up that much?" He asked, hugging me closer to his body.

I felt my eyes slide closed and I took a deep breath, taking in his heavenly scent, hoping it was inconspicuous.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled, not even trying to give him an intelligible answer.

"No wonder you're always tired." He sighed.

I shrugged.

"It's not too bad." I told him. "He's getting a little better."

It was quite for another moment as we just lied there and as the minutes ticked by I forgot about my worries of someone coming in. I forgot about how this would probably look to an outsider. I simply just didn't care.

"What were you dreaming about?" I whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Hmm?" He asked.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. His eyes were closed, his arms still wrapped around my waist, and there was a blissful smile gracing his features.

"Last night." I said. "You looked really happy. You were smiling while you slept. What were you dreaming about?"

His brows furrowed but his eyes remained shut.

"You were watching me sleep huh?" He asked after a moment, a smirk lifting one side of his lips.

I looked down quickly, my hair falling around my head, as I felt my blush creep up my neck for the third time this morning.

Edward chuckled, his hands slipping to my hair as he brushed it away from my face so that I couldn't hide.

"Don't be embarrassed." He purred. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I know." I whispered, my voice trailing off as our eyes met.

His face became calculating and ran his fingers over the blush on my cheek which only intensified its coloring.

"I was dreaming about the future." He said.

I frowned, confused, and he smiled softly, rubbing his thumb over the crease on my forehead.

"Like spaceships and robots and cars running on water?" I asked.

"No." He chuckled, shaking his head. "It was more about _**my**_ future."

He looked away quickly, his smile falling.

"Not that it's actually how the future will play out." He whispered sadly.

Now I was even more confused than I had been.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong Edward?"

He didn't say anything and he still hadn't looked back at me, although his hand still remained on my face.

"What was your dream exactly?" I tried again.

He sighed, letting go of my face so that he could run his fingers roughly through his hair.

"We were living in a house, a cottage actually, in the middle of the forest."

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he just say _**we**_ lived in a cottage? He had been dreaming about us, as in... US?

"Yeah..." I prompted, my voice sounding shaky.

He looked back at me but his eyes were guarded as if he was afraid of my response.

"And Anthony was there. I knew it was Anthony even though he was a little older. He was wobbling towards me in the front yard and I held my arms out for him. He finally made it to me and I swung him around, both of us laughing. And then you came outside."

He paused, his brows furrowing as if he couldn't decide if he should go on or not.

I put my hand on his face, making him look at me.

"And..." I pressed anxiously.

"And... you looked like you... had a few months ago." He said carefully, still watching me as if he was expecting me to run screaming at any second.

I frowned.

"What?" I asked. "I don't get it... what are you trying to say Edward?"

He looked away again and I let my hand fall. What was he saying? He was so frustrating!

He mumbled something too quickly and quietly for me to hear.

"What?" I asked again.

What could be so bad that he was so hesitant to tell me?

He sighed, looking up at me through my lashes.

"I said, you were pregnant again."

My eyes widened and I sat up, not looking away from him.

"What?" I asked again, sounding like a broken record. But I couldn't help it. Where had this come from?!

He shrugged.

"Odd how dreams are sometimes." He said.

I raised one eyebrow.

That hadn't sounded like just one of those dreams you have were nothing makes sense. He had been smiling too big for it not to have meant anything.

"How often have you had this dream?" I asked, bitting my lip.

He turned a little red and sat up, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh. Uhm. Not-"

"Edward? Bella?"

I looked towards the door, instantly angry at whoever was intruding on this private moment.

"Yes Mom?" Edward said calmly, but I caught the hint of relief laced in his tone.

"Breakfast is ready." she called through the door.

"We'll be right there." He said, still not breaking eye contact with me.

"Alright dears." She said. "Hurry while it's still warm."

"Haul your butt out of bed Edward!" Called Alice over Esme. "I want to see my nephew!"

Edward rolled his eyes, finally tearing his gaze from mine to look at the crib sitting across the room.

"Your nephew is still sleeping Alice." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Go away."

I could almost feel her glare through the closed door and I took that moment to crawl out of bed, heading to the crib.

Anthony was in fact still sleeping. I really didn't need to check to come to that conclusion but it was a nice excuse to escape the intense environment Edward and I had created. I was too confused. Alice and Emmett's words kept repeating in my head. Edward's words from last night were still echoing in my ears. And now adding his dream...

For a moment there I had really thought about kissing him.

When had my life become so confusing?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks guys! Much love.**_


	53. Chapter 53

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony. Aww._**

Okay, so I need to answer some anonymousness reviews really quickly...

AGLOVER69- I do have some other stories posted. Some are just one shots but my other completed fanfic is called A Second Life, A Second Chance and it's about Bella moving to Forks after her twin brother dies in a horrible accident. It's much more angsty than this one has been. I'm also going to start another after this one ends but I don't want to give too much away. Lol. It will be up as soon as the last chapter of this is posted though because I already have the beginning written.

ALEX- What pictures did you want me to post? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!

And now on to the new chapter. Enjoy!

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
"Do you want to go down the slide with Daddy?" I asked, smiling down at the bundled up baby in my arms.

Edward grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, as he held his hands out for Anthony.

I laughed.

We were standing in the middle of the one little park we had in Forks and I think Edward was enjoying this much more than our son was. I'm pretty sure Anthony wouldn't care less where we were as long as he was fed, changed, and had our attention but Edward had insisted the park was the perfect idea. I think he might have just been trying to escape his family though.

I had spent the last three nights with the Cullen's and they were all starting to drive us both nuts with the attention. I now knew what it felt like to be famous because there was a mob waiting for us in each room we went into with Anthony, just waiting to hold him or hug him or kiss his cheek. It was cute and sweet but it became a little overwhelming after a while so Edward had suggested we flee the coup.

Edward took him from me, climbing the three steps to the kiddie slide. He tried to get situated at the top of the slide and I couldn't help but laugh. It's a good thing it wasn't a tube slide because he wouldn't have been able to fit at all. As it was his long legs were already reaching the bottom of the slide as he sat at the top.

"This looked so much bigger when I was four." He commented, frowning slightly.

I giggled.

"Do you want me to take him?" I asked.

I wouldn't really fit either. It was a slide made for little kids after all but I would at least fit better than Edward did. My legs weren't nearly as long as his.

He pouted.

"I've got him." He insisted quickly.

"Admit it." I smirked. "You're just trying to get as much time with him as you can before we have to go back and share."

He shot me a lopsided grin, his eyes sparkling.

"You got me." He said, not sounding repentant in the least.

And then he slid down, his feet hitting the ground before he had gone two inches so that he had to bend his knees until his butt reached the end.  
And that left him with his knees up so high he was having difficulty getting up with Anthony in his arms.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at him any more so than I already had but it was by far the funniest thing I had seen all week.

He looked at me and I just continued to stare at him in amusement.

"Bella." He groaned.

I raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yes Edward?" I asked innocently although I knew full well he needed help getting up.

He sighed, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Oh, Alright." I relented, stepping over to grab Anthony from him.

"You, little one, have the silliest daddy ever." I told Anthony as Edward grabbed the sides of the slide with his newly freed hands, trying to launch himself off of the end.

"You okay there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled.

"From now on I think you should handle the slides. I'll take the swings."

I nodded.

"Deal." I agreed.

He finally managed to free himself from the machinations of the kiddie slide and he winked at me.

"Time to swing!" He announced.

I laughed, handing Anthony back to him after I had given him a kiss on his little forehead.

"Save a turn for me!" I called after him.

Edward turned his head and grinned, one side of his lips lifting just a fraction higher than the other side. Even in his imperfections he was perfect. It just wasn't fair.

"Who would hold Anthony if we were swinging?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I meant Anthony."

He pouted but his eyes gave him away. He wasn't upset in the least. He was happier than I had seen him in a long time.

"She loves you more." He teased, kissing the top of our sons head.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I didn't love either of them more than the other to be completely honest. It wasn't like a line was drawn between the two. It was as if my heart had doubled in size once I had Anthony to fit the love I felt for both of them.

I watched from a distance as Edward sat down on a swing and cuddled Anthony to his chest, swinging only a tiny but as he rested his cheek gently on the top of Anthony's head.

I sighed happily.

It was unbelievable how that little baby already had his daddy wrapped around his little finger. Edward would do anything for Anthony. As would I.

Charlie was starting to get better but I hadn't been able to make myself leave the Cullen's yet. I had kept making excuses, knowing that they were excuses even as I said them. Like, "He's still sick... A little. And we can't risk that with Anthony."

Of course the Cullen's had all agreed with no hesitation. I knew they didn't want to take even the smallest chance with Anthony's health either but I think it was mostly because they wanted more time with him. Especially Edward.

The more and more I saw Edward in his full time daddy role the less and less I wanted to go back to Charlie's. You could just tell by looking at him that he was happier. It had been so hard for him to leave each night; to say good bye to Anthony and know he wasn't going to be there when he awoke later needing something. To know he wasn't going to be able to see him first thing in the morning or sing him to sleep, which he had taken to doing the last two nights. And Anthony seemed to be happier when Edward was around as well. I know it sounds crazy but it's almost as if he knew both of his parents were there with him and that's all he had really wanted.

The more I thought about it the more the thought of separating them again killed me.

To be completely honest I didn't want to be separated from Edward either. I loved being with Edward and Anthony, all of us together like a family should be, without a big hour glass hanging over our heads, counting down the time until he would have to leave us. I rather liked him being the first person I saw when I woke up and I liked saying good night to him right before I drifted off to sleep. I liked not having to think of an excuse to call him or ask if he'd come over just so I could see him. I also liked falling asleep in his arms...

Edward had fallen asleep in the bed every night I had been there. Last night he hadn't even attempted going to the futon first.

**_I had been sitting crossed legged on the bed, rubbing lotion into my hands when he grabbed his pillow from the futon and set it down on the right side of the bed._**

He had looked over kind of sheepishly and I had raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I had asked.

He had sighed, running his hand through his hair as he sat down next to me.

"Anthony was harder than usual to get to bed tonight. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

**_I had nodded, slowly._**

"You can have the bed if you want." I assured him and then I had made a move to get up so I could go to the futon. I didn't want to keep him from his bed if he was really tired. I was actually kind of ashamed of myself for not thinking to ask him if he wanted to trade earlier.

Edward grabbed my wrist before I had made it off the bed.

"Bella." He sighed. "Just go to sleep."

**_I had turned my head to look at him, my eyebrows furrowed and my bottom lip firmly between my teeth._**

His offer was very tempting. Like he had said, it had been a long day. I was tired and the bed looked so inviting. Beside that if I was being completely honest with myself I had gotten used to sleeping in Edward's arms after just the passed two nights. It's kind of scary how quickly habits can be formed.

He smiled slyly.

"Besides", He had said, letting go of my wrist and lying back down against the head rest. "We both know you're going to wake up in my arms anyway."

**_I had blushed but eventually nodded, sitting back down._**

He had smiled, looking more shy than he had just moments before, as he opened his arms for me and I couldn't help but to settle in to his embrace. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world. And I had gone to sleep within minutes, my ear pressed against his chest, just listening to the almost melodious rhythm of his heart.

I had slept better than ever for a full three hours at which time Anthony had woken up, needing to be changed.

"Bella?"

"...Bella?"

"Bella. Love. Are you okay?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it, and looked up at Edward who had walked over to me at some point while I had been remembering falling asleep in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, feeling my blush creep up my neck and warm my cheeks. Stupidly traitorous reflex!

"Are you sure?" he asked, frowning. "You seemed really out of it for a second."

"I'm fine." I said quickly. "Is it my turn?"

He smiled.

"Yes. I asked him and he wants to swing with his mommy and then go for hot chocolate."

"Oh really?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

He nodded resolutely.

"Oh yes." He assured me. "He specifically asked for hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"He told you all this?" I smirked.

He rested his chin on the top of Anthony's head out of habit as he pretended to ponder my question.

"Well... not exactly." He admitted.

I laughed, reaching out to take the baby and he handed him over with a grin.

"How do you know he wants marshmallows and hot chocolate then?" I asked, going along with his joke.

I started walking to the slide and he fell into step beside me, his long strides somehow matching mine as he put a hand on the small of my back as if I needed a guide to the swing set. Not likely but I didn't bring this to his attention.

"We're father and son." He said simply as if this explained everything. "We are of one mind."

I laughed and he grinned at me, his eyes seeming to dance with emeralds and jades like they did only when he was truly happy.

"I'll remind you of that when he goes through his rebellious teenage stage." I said and he frowned.

"He'll still love me." He said after a moment, sounding sure of himself.

I laughed lightly.

"Of course he will dear." I said, reaching up on my tip toes to place a kiss on the corner of his chin.

As soon as I did this I froze.

I don't even know where that had come from but I wasn't sure if I had crossed some imaginary line and I held my breath, waiting for his reaction.

He just chuckled.

"He'll always love us both." He assured me and I felt my shoulders relax.

It didn't seem like he had even noticed my affectionate gesture. Thank god.

"We all know you're his favorite." I teased, aiming the conversation back towards the light hearted banter of a couple minutes ago.

He shrugged, not try to deny it and I pouted.

"That's okay," He said casually, putting his hands in his jeans pockets and ambling to the swing seat.

"You can have the next one."

I felt my mouth drop open and he chuckled, winking.

I blinked a couple of times, momentarily stunned by his blunt words.

This was going to be an interesting day.

----

_**-EPOV-  
**_  
She just stood there, her mouth hanging open and I internally cringed. I had gone too far. I had crossed some imaginary line she had in place.

I forced a chuckle and when I saw her blush I winked.

I had decided last night, as I sat up watching her sleep soundly, that I couldn't do this any more. I could not pretend that I was only in this for the baby. Of course, I loved Anthony. I loved my son more than I had even known was possible. My entire life revolved around the axis that was Anthony and Bella.

When I had finally gotten Bella to tell me what Lauren and Jessica had said I knew I had to tell her exactly what I had been thinking that fateful day she told me our lives were going to change. That we were going to be parents.

It hurt, reliving that memory, but I knew I had to reassure her. I couldn't leave a doubt in her mind that I wanted them, both of them, in my life for the rest of eternity.

I will make her see that I want her in my life until they day I die. I will make her see that she is the last person I want to see when I go to sleep at night, and the first one I want to see when I open my eyes in the morning.

I will make her see that she and our son are the only people in the world that I can not live without.

I know she's worried. She wants to focus solely on being a new mother and I understand this because I am worried myself about being the best father that I can possibly be. Every time I look at him I feel a pull to protect him, and care for him, and ensure that he never doubts how much I love him.

I realize that this is going to be harder now that we had Anthony. We had another person to consider before we made any big decisions but I believe that we can do this. We can make it work and we can make the future I have dreamed about since before she even had Anthony reality.

We can take it slow but I can not hide my feelings from her any longer. I will let her see exactly how much I love her and Anthony and I will leave the rest up to her.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Please review and let me know. And let me know if you have any questions. Thanks guys!**_


	54. Chapter 54

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony. Aww_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Meztli14. Congratulations on your new nephew!!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**

We did end up going to go get hot chocolate after we were done at the park. We went to the dinner that Charlie and I used to go to all the time.

It was chilly outside and the hot chocolate was wonderful but I had my suspicions that the new daddy just wanted to show off the baby a bit. I on the other hand was a little nervous after my last public outing with my new son.

My eyes flickered over the small dinner quickly as we entered, scanning for anyone that might cause us some trouble. Thankfully I didn't spot anyone, except Mike Newton sitting on a bar stool at the counter drinking a malt. I didn't think he would give us any trouble though, not after his last "disscussion" with Edward.

I know Edward saw him too but he completely ignored him, putting a hand on my lower back to guide me to a table in the back while keeping a tight hold on Anthony with the other.

"Bella!" Becky enthused, giving me a warm smile as she got a pen and pad out of her apron pocket.

"How are you Hun?" She asked, chatting happily. "I haven't seen you since..."

Her eyes flickered to Edward, who was holding Anthony in his lap.

"Since your baby shower I suppose." She smiled wide.

Edward smiled radiantly and looked down at Anthony, playing with his little fingers.

"Your dad was in a couple of days ago." She mentioned, turning her attention back to me for a moment. But she couldn't keep her eyes away from Anthony for too long. I completely understood. My baby was utterly adorable if I did say so myself.

"He mentioned you had had the little one."

I smiled, nodding.

"He's a little over a week old." I notified her.

"One week and three days." Edward added, shotting me a grin.

Becky laughed.

"Don't laugh." I chided her teasingly. "He probably knowns the exact hours and minutes as well."

Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes, before looking back down at Anthony.

"Oh, Leave him alone." Becky said and I looked at her with an amused expression.

She winked.

"He's just a proud new daddy."

Edward didn't look back up but I saw his cheeks lift so I knew he was smiling.

"And with reason." She added, still gazing at Anthony who was now yawning wide. "Charlie just couldn't stop talking about him when he was here the other day and now I see why."

"He's simply precious you two."

"My dad was talking about him?" I asked.

She looked to me and nodded.

"Oh yes." She said. "He likes to pretend he's apathetic but he was quite the proud grandpa when he was here."

I smiled softly and for the first time since I had started staying with the Cullen's I had a pang of missing my dear old dad.

"So what can I get for you two?" She asked, changing the subject, but I saw her spare another soft smile at the picturesque father/son image in front of her.

"Bella?" Edward asked, motioning for me to go first.

We had originally came for hot chocolate but now that we were here, where the warm aroma of fresh backed pie wafted around me, I was hungry.

"I'll take the hamburger and french fies." I said. "And hot chocolate."

Becky nodded, writing down my order on the pad quickly and then looking towards Edward.

"That sounds good." he said. "I'll have the same, but I want marshmallows in my hot chocolate please."

He smiled like a child asking for seconds on dessert. She laughed lightly, writing it down.

"It'll be right out." She said, walking away.

Edward smiled to himself, kissing the top of Anthony's head when he made a little whimper. Then he looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

I smirked.

"**_Anthony _**wanted marshmallows huh?"

"One mind." He reminded me, looking so serious that I couldn't help but laugh.

He grinned in response.

We talked about nothing in particular as we waited for the food to arrive but then Anthony's face turned red, his eyes getting huge, and I cringed, already knowing what was coming.

I rushed to get out of my seat, at least wanting to get him away from the unsuspecting people eating their diners in the blissful silence.

But before I could make it out of my seat Anthony began crying, a low bubbling murmur at first and then louder and Edward looked down at him, his own eyes wide.

"What happened?" He asked, sounding panicked. "Is he okay?"

I nodded, holding my arms out for him.

Edward handed him over, his brow contorted in worry.

"Did I do something?" He asked, sounding pained.

I tilted my head at him, looking at him for just a moment before I smiled reassuringly.

"No. He's probably too hot or something- something else he got from your side."

It was no secret that I loved the heat. I hated the rain and the offending clouds and dreamed of the cacti I left in Arizona- or at least I used to. I had grown accustomed to them since living here previously and now they hardly bothered me but I almost wanted to curse the rain clouds when I first moved here the first time. It had taken a lot of time to get used to and if I hadn't met the Cullen's I don't think I would have been able to convince myself to stay.

Edward on the other hand, and all of the Cullen's for that matter, loved the weather in Forks. I used to say it was almost like they held a grudge with the sun. They preferred it slightly chilly.

I didn't wait to see what Edward's reaction to this was. I hustled out the front door, the bell just barely audible over Anthony's wailing.

"Ssh little one." I sang as I walked in front of the dinner, jiggling him gently.

"You're just too warm, aren't you baby?" I cooed, pouting my lip sympathetically.

At least that's what I was guessing was the matter. He had just breastfed before we came into the dinner. I had covered myself with a blanket as I sat in the car in front, making Edward stay guard. You couldn't be too cautious after all. There were Mike Newtons walking around out there!

I didn't smell any hazardous odors coming from him so I didn't think he needed changed.

Besides, he was bundled up still. I should have took off his bunting before we entered the dinner but I hadn't thought about it.

"Can I do anything to help?"

I turned to give Edward an appreciative smile.

"We're fine." I assured him, looking down at Anthony who was already quieting down after being taken out of the toasty environment.

Edward nodded and then just stood, staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled faintly, looking down.

"You're a natural." He told me.

I stopped rocking on the balls of my feet and gave him a look.

"What?" He asked. "You are. You're a wonderful mother."

He looked back up and smiled tenderly, looking at us as if his entire world was standing in front of his eyes- with reverence. I blushed as I remembered his words from a few nights ago- when he had said that we _**were**_ his life.

"He's very lucky." he said softly.

I smiled at him, tears pricking my eyes for some reason. I liked being reassured that I was doing alright. Sometimes I wondered. I didn't doubt myself exactly. I just worried. I wanted to be the best mother that I could. Well, I wanted to be the perfect mother, something that was never going to happen, but it was good being reassured non the less.

"He's lucky to have you too." I said, looking up through my lashes to gauge his reaction.

He smiled, a breath taking smile- a smile that was designed to dazzle unsuspecting women every where.

"And _**we're**_ lucky to have _**him**_." He added.

I nodded without hesitation.

"He's definitely loved." I sighed, leaning my chin on the top of his head like Edward did so often.

I breathed in his baby smell. Nope- no offending odor here. Just the unique scent of baby.

Edward nodded.

"There's grandmothers, and grandfathers, and aunts, and uncles all fighting over him to back you up there." He chuckled.

I made a face as I remembered we would have to go home soon- I mean the Cullen's home of course, and share him again. He got passed around to one auntie to the other, the uncle's or a grandparent stealing him occasionally.

"Is that why you keep suggesting we have another?" I asked, ducking my head and looking through my lashes to gage his reaction.

He had been more open, more daring today and I wanted to take him off guard for once. I didn't gather enough courage to smirk at him or even say it loudly enough for him to hear almost. My voice was very faint and it came out a lot less teasing than I had intended. It came out curious and shy.

But I did get the pleasure of seeing Edward's eyebrows jump before he had time to smooth his features and I put an imaginary tally on my side of the game sheet.

"No." He said, his voice surprisingly husky.

And he took a measured step toward me, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and I gulped. What had I done?

"And I don't suggest we have another **_now_**." He said, taking another step toward me. "I think we should focus on our son for now."

His voice dropped another octave sounding low and alluring, his eyes smoldering.

"But I would be lying if I said the thought of having another beautiful child with you didn't appeal to me- seeing you round with my child."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It is a very appealing thought."

I wasn't sure when I had stopped breathing but I was aware of it now, with him only a few inches from my face and my heart had skipped a beat and then stopped, only to launch frantically around in my chest.

He stared at me for a moment and then he frowned.

"Bella?" He said, trying to draw me out of my haze. "Are you alright?"

I blinked a few times, taking in a deep breath. The last thing I needed right now was to faint- especially holding Anthony.

"Mmhmm." I managed to murmur, still dazed.

He looked at me as if trying to decide if I was really okay before he nodded slowly and reached out to take Anthony.

I realized then that he wasn't crying any more but he was wiggling around impatiently.

I sucked in another breath and Edward winked at me as he walked in front of the dinner with him, mirroring my step-bounce-step-pat movements from moments before.

"Ssh." He soothed. "You're alright baby boy."

The bell above the door dinged and I looked over, surprised to find the world around me was still going on as normal.

"You alright Hun?" Becky asked.

I nodded, trying to return to the real world through my haze.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Anthony was getting fussy- too hot." I explained.

She shot a sympathetic look at Anthony, who seemed completely content now but might start fussing again as soon as Edward stopped his movements. It was too early to tell.

"Okay." She said. "But your order is up. I put it on the table."

"Thanks." I said and she smiled as she turned, the door swinging back into place behind her.

"You ready to try this again?" Edward asked.

I looked over.

"Hmm?" I asked, still distracted.

Edward chuckled quietly.

"He seems to be fine now. Do you want to go back inside?"

"Oh." I said. "Sure."

He nodded and motioned for me to go ahead.

"Lady's first." He murmured as I passed.

Dang. I thought as I erased my tally and added several to Edward's side. I didn't know where this side of him had come from but I wasn't going to lie. I didn't exactly hate it.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another short chapter but the next one will be a lot longer. Anyway, what do you think? Review and let me know. Also let me know what you think about Edward at the moment. I don't want to make him to OOC because he's been fairly timid and innocent so far in this story,(as innocent as a teenager father can be that is,) but he has decided not to hide his thoughts from Bella any more. We'll get another look into what he's thinking again next chapter. But is it too much? Just wondering. Insight would help mucho so please let me know. Thanks guys. Much love!**_


	55. Chapter 55

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony. Aww.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sick today- which sucks big time. But it's given me an excuse to sit here all day and work on my new chapters. So enjoy the rewards of me not being able to talk. Lol. Much love. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_****_  
_**Anthony was sleeping peacefully in his crib right after lunch the next day when Edward came up to me. I was just standing there, watching him sleep. Edward snaked his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"He's so beautiful." He murmured.

I nodded, smiling.

"He is." I agreed. "He looks like his daddy."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"And he's still adorable."

I frowned but before I could form a rebuttal Edward changed the topic.

"You know, I think he's going to have brown eyes."

I shrugged.

I had actually been thinking this too. Anthony's eyes had been darkening in shade just slightly and even though they were no where near the color they would be eventually, they did have just the slightest tint of brown.

"Eyes just like his mommy." Edward grinned.

I smirked.

"And he's still adorable." I mimicked.

Edward shot me a playful scowl.

I don't know how long we stood like that in silence, just enjoying each others company and watching our baby boy sleep.

"I was talking to Anthony again earlier." Edward said after a little while.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

Edward grinned.

"Yeah. He wanted to ask you something."

I frowned, turning around and he released his hold on my waist, letting me turn to face him. What was he up to now?

"Does it have anything to do with marshmallows?" I teased.

Edward pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a smile.

"No." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I think he wanted to ask if you were going to go out to dinner tonight with daddy."

I raised my eyebrows. Where was all of this coming from.

"Are you asking or is Anthony?" I asked, bitting on my lip nervously.

Edward pouted his lips, pretending to think about it.

"Which one would you be more likely to say yes to?"

I sighed.

"It's supposed to be cold tonight. I don't know if we should take the baby out."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mentioned that to him." He said easily. "He said that was okay because he wanted to stay with his Auntie Alice for an hour or so tonight."  
He looked at me with a smug grin.

"I guess it's just the two of us."

I felt my eyes widen. Was he using our son to ask me out? Even before Anthony we had never technically gone on a date. We were only technically together for that one weekend.

"Edward. You don't have to do that." I told him.

I figured he was probably just trying to get me out of the house more or something. Trying to give me a break. I hadn't been away from Anthony at all since his birth.

"I don't need a break." I assured him. "I like being here with Anthony."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I know you don't want to leave him but he'll be fine with Alice." He said, looking at me with smoldering eyes. That just isn't fair.

"And I know I don't have to. I want to."

I didn't say anything and he nodded once, stepping back.

"Good." He said, still smoldering at me. "It's settled then. Dinner in Port Angeles it is."

"Edward-"

He grinned.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said, walking out of his room.

What just happened here?

Anthony woke up shortly after that, a crying jag that went on for an hour and we didn't have time to discuss our sudden plans for tonight after that.

Edward came back in when he heard Anthony crying to see if he could help but he left again after we had gotten him settled down, almost as if he was afraid I was going to cancel on him if he gave me the opportunity.

I wouldn't have even if I was confused about how we ended up having plans in the first place.

"Knock, knock."

I looked towards the open door from my spot on the futon where I had been catching up on some reading. It was the first time I had had the time to read since Anthony was born as a matter of fact. I hadn't even looked at those books I had gotten at the book store that day.

"Yes Alice?"

She skipped into the room and I groaned when I saw the garment bag she had draped over one arm.

"You're going out with my brother!" She sang excitedly. "And I get to babysit!"

"How did this happen?" I asked, still baffled.

She snickered.

"No time for that Bella!" She said tauntingly. "You need to start getting ready."

I looked at the clock and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Edward said we were leaving at seven. It's five now."

She nodded, her expression reading "and??"

"Why do I need to get ready two hours a head of time?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining Bella." She demanded, her voice holding a hint of warning. "I wanted to come up here hours ago but Edward wouldn't let me so count your blessings."

I sighed, reluctantly closing my book.

"Why do I even have to get dressed up?" I asked, eying the garment bag incredulously.

I would be so much happier in my jeans and teeshirt.

"Because it's your first date!" Alice exclaimed indignately.

"What do-"

I stopped mid thought and my eyes widened. This _**was**_ our first date wasn't it?!

"Oh my god." I breathed.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and half of me wanted to dance around the room singing, "I HAVE A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN. HE STILL WANTS ME!"

The other part, the cowardly part, wanted to call and tell him I was sick. Unfortunately that wouldn't work because I was sitting in his bedroom at and he would know I was lying.

"Alice." I said, still wide eyed, my voice holding sudden panic.

"Help me!" I exclaimed. "I don't have anything to wear. I still look like a hippo!"

"I have you covered." She said, holding the garment bag up a little. "And you do not look like a hippo!"

She rolled her eyes.

"You _**never**_ looked like a hippo. You looked like a pregnant woman."

I wrinkled my brow.

"And you are definitely not a hippo now! In fact you're loosing the baby weight a little faster than most new mommies."

I looked down at my doughy stomach. I felt like the Pillsbury dough boy but I suppose it wasn't really that bad. I still had a pooch but I was no where near as big as I was a month ago right?

The dress was surprisingly simple, a blue number with thick straps. It went to right above my knee and when I was standing absolutely still it made me look graceful. The best part about it was it flared out just slightly under the bust line so that it camouflaged my tummy. **_(AN: Dress link on my profile. Just imagine it in blue. Thnx guys!)_**

I was thankful my legs hadn't gone with my flat stomach because they looked a mile long in this.

I twirled out of the bathroom, unable to contain my giggles and Alice clapped.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. "You look perfect."

She smirked.

"But I knew you would."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes Alice." I sighed dramatically. "You are the goddess of all things fashion."

She nodded once.

"Don't forget it!"

We both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, looking towards the crib. "Ssh."

She put her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I waited for a moment, listening for a sign we had woken him up but there was none so I just grinned.

"I miss this." She said.

I nodded.

"Me too."

I thought for a moment.

"Well," I corrected. "I don't miss Bella Barbie."

She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue at me.

"At all." I reiterated. "But I miss hanging out with you."

She looked down, shrugging.

"Yeah." She sighed, sounding sad. "Me too."

I bit my lip.

"Alice." I said hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

She looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"That we don't get to hang out like we used to much any more." I explained.

She nodded.

"No going to college and getting our wicked bachelorete pad." She said wistfully.

I chuckled.

"Afraid not." I agreed.

In our first years of friendship before we all got accepted to different colleges me, Alice, and Rosalie had talked about going to college and being roommates. I think it's a pretty good idea that it didn't work out that way anyway, even without Anthony. Because we would have driven each other completely nuts but it's still wired the way things ended up.

She sighed, a smirk creeping up her face.

"Oh well." She said. "I forgive you for liking my brother more."

My eyes widened.

"Alice-"

She giggled, cutting off my defense.

"I got a really cute nephew out of the deal anyway." She said, winking.

I just grinned, shaking my head. I had thought she was actually upset there for a moment. That would kill me. I don't want her to think I used her to get to her brother or anything, like so many others had tried.

"And this way we'll be sisters!" She added.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "We're going on our first date. Don't start planning the wedding now!"

She smirked.

"Too late!" She sang.

She didn't give me time to even compute what she had said. Instead she whirled around and grabbed her make up bag.

"Now dance your little butt back into the bathroom. We have work to do!"

I scowled.

"I thought you said I looked perfect." I protested weekly.

She put her hands on her hips, shooting me a look that could make grown women cry.

"I have to be able to hear the baby if he wakes up!" I added as a last ditch effort.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Isabella Swan!" She reprimanded. "Don't you dare try to use Anthony to get out of this! We both know you'll be able to hear him in the other room. It's a connecting bathroom for god's sake!"

She huffed, pointing to the bathroom and I hung my head.

"Fine." I relented.

Turns out I didn't even need to be able to hear the baby because my son is a traitor. If I even so much as think about taking a nap he'll wake up crying. But an hour and a half of torture from Auntie Alice and he doesn't make a peep. Doesn't even stir.

"Perfect!" Alice announced, stepping back to admire her work.

I raised one eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" I teased. "That's what you said last time. You know? _**Before**_ you locked me in the bathroom for almost two hours!"

Alice showed no sign of repentance.

"You'll thank me." She assured me, turning me towards the mirror.

She had curled my hair and it hung in lose curls down my back, silver clips holding the sides away from my face. My eyes looked even wider than usual with a thin line of eye liner and she had done something with the eyeshadow to make my brown eyes seem smoky and mysterious. She had kept everything very simple so that I still looked like me... only better.

"Thank you Alice." I said, actually quite pleased with the way I looked.

She smeared a thin layer of gloss on my lips and winked.

"Knock him dead."

I blushed and she snickered.

She really was on her best behavior tonight. She even let me ware flats!

"Now say good bye to your baby." She commanded once I was completely ready and had spent some time with him, making sure to breastfeed before I left.

He should be fine for an hour or so now but I still bit my lip, worried about leaving him. I knew Alice could be trusted. I trusted her with my life. But this wasn't my life. It was Anthony's.

Besides that, I just didn't want to leave him and now there was anxiety building in the pit of my stomach.

"We'll have lots of fun while Mommy and Daddy are out won't we Anthony?" Alice cooed, taking him gently from my arms and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

He just yawned.

"Have fun." She said, herding me out of the bedroom.

"We love you." She called.

I bit my glossed lip once more, looking at him from where I had stopped in the doorway.

"I love you." I said, suddenly feeling like I was going to cry.

"Daddy and I are going to get some dinner baby." I sniffled. "We'll be back soon. Make sure Auntie Alice calls me if you need something."

I shot a pointed look at Alice as I said this last part.

"I will, I will." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I promise."

I nodded, taking a step back.

"Don't do anything cute until I get back." I told him and Alice laughed.

"Get going already. It's 6:58."

I sighed.

"Love you." I said once more.

"He loves you too Bella." She assured me, sounding slightly exasperated.

I nodded, finally turning and walking down the stairs. If I didn't get out of there now I _**was**_ going to end up canceling on Edward.

I brushed one tear off of my cheek as I made my way down the stairs- thankfully not tripping due to the miracle that is ballet flats.

"Edward!" I called as I got down stairs.

Where was he?

Esme and Carlisle had gone dancing. Emmett and Rosalie were out tonight too and Jasper was at the store for Alice. They were excited to babysit together. I think Alice just wanted to play house. So there was no one downstairs and it was completely silent.

I listened for him for a moment but still didn't hear anything.

"Edward!" I called a little louder.

Nothing.

"If you are blowing me off after all of this I am going to kill you." I threatened ominously.

A knock at the door interrupted my assassination plans.

I grumbled my way to the Cullen's front door. I usually didn't answer their door of course, but as I said no one was here. Including Edward!

"Hello Ms. Swan."

I grinned, wide and ridiculously I'm sure. Standing on the front porch with one long stemmed rose was Edward, dressed in a suit and an unbelievably attractive crooked grin, his hair still a mess.

"Are we still on for our date tonight?" He asked, almost bashfully.

I nodded without hesitation.

"Most definitely."

He grinned wider, if that's even possible.

"This is for you." He said, handing me the rose.

I blushed, looking down before I remembered I couldn't hide behind my hair tonight.

"Thank you." I murmured.

He nodded.

"You look absolutely breathtaking."

I blushed again and I really wished Alice had not pulled my hair back at the sides with hair clips, no matter how gorgeous they were, because I had a feeling I was going to want to hide behind my usual curtain of hair a lot tonight. Come to think of it, that's probably why she did it.

----

**_-EPOV-  
_**  
She literally took my breath away when she answered the door. She looked like an angel. I think just the idea that she was actually coming was a little breathtaking as well. I didn't think she was going to let me get away with this. But she did and she hadn't even pretended to get sick either.

I opened the car door for her after she had gone to put the rose in water, asking me if I'd like to come in as she walked to the kitchen. That had made me chuckle. I was so glad she was going along with this. I didn't want her to miss out on the true first date experience.

The car ride was fairly quiet but peaceful. It was a companionable silence, one that we didn't feel the need to fill with mindless chatter.

I was taking her to La Bella Italia, a restaurant we had fund our first year of high school while we were hiding from Alice during one of her "Bella Barbie episodes" as Bella puts it.

"I haven't been here in forever!" Bella said excitedly when I pulled in.

I smiled.

I was glad she was enjoying herself. I wanted this night to be absolutely perfect.

As soon as she walked inside the host zoomed in on her and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A table for two?" I said, trying to sound polite as the jerk ogled _**my**_ Bella.

He reluctantly looked to me and sighed.

"Right this way." He said icily.

He led us to a table for five right in the center of the restaurant, which just so happened to have a nice view of the podium where he stood.

"Maybe we could have something a little more private?" I suggested, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist before she could make a move to sit down.

He raised an eyebrow and I smiled tightly.

"Fine." He sighed, sounding like I had just made his job tremendously more difficult.

He led us to a table for two on the other side that was behind a small petition.

"Much better." I said, smiling. "Thank you."

He nodded curtly.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her and she sat down, looking at me suspiciously the whole way.

I just smiled at her.

"What was that about?" She asked after he had walked away.

I tried to look as innocent as I could manage. I didn't want her thinking I was a possessive Neanderthal.

"You're not going to tell me?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

I sighed in defeat.

"I didn't want to spend the night watching the host ogle you from the podium while we ate." I admitted.

To my utter surprise she just laughed at me.

"That's ridiculous." She said, still giggling.

"Why is it ridiculous that I want to keep my beautiful date all to myself?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

Her eyes widened.

"Uhm. That's. no."

She shook her head as if to clear it and looked down at the table.

"That's not what I was talking about." She mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked curiously.

She looked up then, rolling her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"He wasn't 'ogling' me."

I scoffed.

"He wasn't!" She insisted.

I didn't make any attempt to look convinced and she sighed.

"Look at me." She said, which really was ridiculous because I already was. I hadn't been able to tear my eyes away from her all evening.

"I just had a baby." She said. "I look like the Pillsbury dough boy."

I couldn't help the look of shock that I'm sure was visible on my face.

"Pillsbury is making some improvements I see." I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bella." I sighed. "You don't see yourself very clearly. You are ravishing. Every man in here tonight is ten shades of green, wishing they were me."

She blushed a delightful shade of red but before she could say anything that same host came back.

"I'm back." He said with what he thought was a seductive smile at Bella.

She nodded curtly, looking down at her hands. Great. He was making her uncomfortable.

"Anything I can get you?" He asked, still looking at her.

He was the host. Wasn't he supposed to be seating people? Since when did he become the waiter as well?

"I'm still looking." She said, picking up her menu and effectively hiding behind it.

"Edward?"

The man grudgingly turned to me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I said out of habit. That was always Bella's favorite.

"Mmm." Bella murmured, probably remembering the dish that she always used to get.

I smiled.

The scum bag of a host licked his lips as he turned back to Bella.

"Thought of something you'd like?" He purred.

Yes, he actually purred. Where was the cat nip flavored squeaky toy when you needed it?

"The same please." She said. "And a coke."

"Two cokes." I added.

The man shot an exasperated look towards me before turning his attention back to Bella.

"_**Anything**_ else?" He asked suggestively.

She shook her head without looking away from me and I couldn't help but grin a little.

"That was interesting." I mumbled when he had walked away.

She giggled.

"That's so wired!" She said in a stage whisper.

I wrinkled my nose.

"Not completely unexpected but it was very rude." I corrected.

And not just to me. It was rude to Bella! He looked at her like she was something to eat.

"So where did Rose and Em go tonight?" She asked, not so subtly changing the subject but I let it drop.

"They were going to that car exhibit."

She nodded.

"Oh good! Rose has been wanting to go to that for months."

"Emmett too." I agreed.

We made a little small talk for a while, talking about memories from all the other times we had come here and we laughed when we realized ninety percent of those times were because we were hiding from Alice.

"Poor Alice." She sighed. "Always having to hunt us down."

The host was back then, carrying two plates and already smiling that ridiculously cheesy grin.

"I'm so glad my sister could watch the baby for us tonight dear." I commented idly as he approached our table.

Bella looked at me with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Oh yes." She said, smirking. I'm glad too Honey."

The host looked between us with wide eyes and I winked at Bella. Bella giggled. And the host didn't bother us for the rest of the evening.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? Please review. I am so excited for the next chapter which I wrote today as well. I can't wait to share it with you guys so please review and I'll post it a little later. It's part two of the dinner date. Thanks guys! You're all amazing!**_


	56. Chapter 56

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony. Aww!  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really should have waited to post this one because every time I post a chapter early everyone forgets to review on the last one. Lol. But I decided that since I wasn't going to be home at all today(Still sick but I have to go back to work anyway :( I would post it now so you guys didn't have to wait for it till tomorrow. Remember to review both chapters if you read them. Thanks sooo much guys! Enjoy!  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: Jakes Rollo Chick who reads my story no matter what! Rain or shine. Sickness or health. Birthday or not. Home or Vacation. Lol. Okay, this dedication is starting to sound like a proposal. :P_**

_**OH! And the link to Bella's lovely dress is fixed. Thanks for letting me know it wasn't working. :)**_

**_-EPOV-  
_**  
"You don't look as tired as you did before." I noted.

She still looked tired, with good reason, but not as tired as she did before she came to stay with us. We had both been up with the baby countless times, establishing a routine during the last couple of nights. I internally grimaced as I thought of her doing that by herself for the first week of our sons life. I was just happy that was a wrong I was able to right sooner, rather than later.

She shrugged.

"I don't feel as tired as I usually am either." She admitted.

She ran her pinkie finger along the rim of her glass as she thought, something that I remembered her doing countless times before. I had missed spending time with her like this, just us.

"Even as annoying as sharing our son with your crazy family can be at times."

She looked up at me, her eyes glittering as she teased me and I just grinned in response. It was impossible not to.

"It still helps. And taking turns with him at night has helped a lot."

She smiled warmly at me then, trying to show her appreciation and I beamed, knowing that I had helped at least a little bit.

"No problem." I assured her. "I'm glad I'm able to help."

"You're spoiling me you know?" She teased. "I'm not going to know what to do when I have to go back to Charlie's."

My heart lurched painfully at the thought of everything going back to the way it had been three days ago- I couldn't believe it had only been three days. It would kill me not to see her first thing in the morning, to have to make an excuse to see them at Chief Swan's. To not be able to walk over to the crib in the corner of my room to talk to my son when ever I wanted.

"So don't." I said quietly.

She looked up, her fork paused in mid air, hanging between her plate and her mouth.

"What?" I cleared my throat, tugging uncomfortably at my collar. Was it getting warmer in here? It felt absolutely stifling.

"Don't." I said a little louder, happy that my voice didn't portray the extent of my emotions at that moment but at the same time knowing she would be able to see it in my eyes.

"Don't go back to Charlie's Bell."

I used her nick name from high school, maybe subconsciously trying to remind her of how things used to be.

She blinked, a crease forming on her forehead, her brows furrowing as if she was trying to decide whether I was being serious or not.

For once I was glad I was an open book when it came to her- that she was the only one that could see my emotions plainly in my eyes no matter  
how hard I tried to hide them. I wasn't trying to hide them now though. I let all of my sincerity shine through and I could tell she saw it there.

"But that's where I live."

Her voice was no more than I whisper and she sounded so sad, almost broken.

"I have to." She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"So live with me."

She blinked a couple of times before looking down at her plate, trying to compose herself.

She looked back up after a moment, her eyes pleading. She seemed to realize her floating fork because she lowered it back to her plate slowly and folded her hands on top of the table.

"Edward." She sighed, sounding pained. "I know that you like being with Anthony but-"

I groaned, pulling my hands through my hair.

"You're not getting it Isabella!" I said, exasperated.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella." I breathed, opening my eyes to look at her, my voice and my aggravation softening as our eyes met.

"Bella. My love. Of course I like being in the same house hold with Anthony. I'm his father- I love him more than I can even express. But this is not just about the baby. It's never just been about the baby. God Bella! If it was only about Anthony we wouldn't _**have**_ a baby in the first place."

She blushed but I only smiled tenderly, reaching across the table to hold her hand. She didn't squeeze my hand but she didn't pull back either and I drew courage from that.

"I love you. I have always loved you and I want to be with you- not just in the occasional Friday night dinner. I want to raise our family together. I want to take care of you, and love you, and protect you for the rest of our lives. I want to be the old married couple bickering in the nursing home."

I didn't look away from her because I knew if either one of us looked away I would lose my courage.

"I need to know Bella. Do you love me?"

She sniffled and reached up to wipe a tear away from her cheek with her free hand.

"Of course I love you Edward. I have always loved you. I loved you before you even came to Arizona you beautiful infuriating idiot! But-"

I shook my head, cutting her off. I was not going to give her the chance to over think this.

"No." I said gently, bringing her hand across the small table to kiss the back of it. "No buts. We love each other and that's all that matters right now. We can figure everything else out together."

She bit her lip, her eyes wandering downward to her plate as more tears came.

We couldn't have that.

I got up from my chair and walked to her side of the table, lifting her chin so that I could see her.

"Look at me Bella." I murmured and she reluctantly looked back at my eyes.

I smiled softly.

"Of course Anthony comes above all else."

She nodded and I wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"But we can still make this work. I love you. I'm not asking we run to Vegas and get married or anything but I want to be with you. And I want you to know I want a future with you."

She exhaled, which I took as defeat, and she leaned her cheek against my hand.

"I love you too Edward." She said. "I'm trusting you."

I beamed.

----

_**-BPOV-**_

Edward got the check shortly after and I went to the bathroom to wash my tear stained face and get myself back together again. I couldn't believe the turn our evening had taken.

Everything he had said repeated itself again and again in my mind as we drove back to Forks in silence. It was so nice to know what he was really thinking. And I knew I loved him too. More so than I ever had loved anyone else in my entire life and more so than I ever would. I still had my worries, that I wasn't going to be able to balance a new relationship with the struggles of being a new teenage mother but I needed to trust him.  
Edward had never given me any reason not to trust him. Besides, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him no when I heard what he was offering. He wasn't just trying to keep our little family together. He didn't regret anything. He wanted to be with me. Forever. I wasn't sure if forever was enough when it came to a life with Edward.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder as we reached the town limits.

"Are you alright Love?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

I felt a smile raise my lips and my eyes slid closed.

"Just a lot to process." I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"I know what you mean."

He pulled up to the one street light we had in Forks and looked at me until I lifted my head, curiously.

"But we're in this together."

I nodded, unable to keep the smile from my face even with my worries.

"Together." I agreed.

He smiled so wide I was afraid he was in danger of splitting his inhumanly beautiful face.

"Does that mean we're telling Charlie together that you're moving in with me permanently?" He smirked.

I grimaced.

"Oh no." I groaned. "Charlie."

Edward chuckled and I shot him a dirty look. I'm glad he could see the humor in this because this was all his fault. Stupid man being all perfect and making me love him.

"He didn't kill us when he walked in on us talking about our unborn child." Edward reminded me.

"I doubt he'll do away with us now."

I wrinkled my nose.

"I don't have the excuse of being pregnant now." I reminded him. "He just might."

Edward threw his head back and laughed louder than I had heard in a while.

He linked our fingers together and raised them to his lips, brushing a kiss across my knuckles.

"He wouldn't want to deprive Anthony of his Mom or Dad."

I sighed, resting my head back against his shoulder as the light turned green. "One thing at a time," I chanted in my head.

But then I thought of the one thing that definitely did need to be dealt with now.

"Oh my God." I gasped, sitting up straight. "Edward! Is it going to be okay with Carlisle and Esme that I move in?"

"Don't do that." Edward chided. "You scared me."

I didn't say anything. I just continued to look at him with wide eyes. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of their reaction to this before.

What was he going to say? 'Mom? Dad? Can my girlfriend and our baby move in permantally?'

Crap. That did not sound good!

"Bella." Edward soothed, seeing where my mind had taken me. "Of course it will be. They adore you and if they say anything about it you can always distract them with the baby. You know, remind them that means they will get more time with their grandson that you have provided them with."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Honestly Bella." He said in a more serious tone. "My parents love you. Everyone does. You know that."

I smiled at his kind words and he pulled into the Cullen's driveway, shutting the engine off and turning to give me his full attention.

"They'll be thrilled to have you. They'll be happy because we are happy. But if it gets too awkward for you we can always move to the cabin."

I wrinkled my brows in confusion.

"What cabin?" I asked.

He grinned.

"The one I inherited from my grandparents. The one behind the main house."

He nodded towards the mansion sitting in front of us and my eyes widened.

"They left it to you?" I asked.

He nodded, studying my face to gage my reaction.

The Cullen home used to belong to old Mr and Mrs. Mason, Esme's parents. The Cullen's had originally moved here from Chicago to take care of them when Edward was three years old. His grandfather had already been very sick and passed away not long after they arrived and Mrs. Mason passed away when Edward was ten. I had never met them but Edward spoke of them all the time. When Mrs. Mason passed the Cullen's inherited the house. Esme had loved it here for some odd reason and Carlisle agreed it was the right thing to stay. The kids had already had a big part of their childhood here after all.

There was a "guest house" about five acres behind the "main house." We all used to go there when I was in high school here. It was kind of like our meeting place. It was beautiful and cozy and warm. I used to love spending time there.

There's this big stone fire place in the living room that crackles on winter nights and casts shadows around the room and the floor boards creak. It's fairly big. Definitely not what I would consider a "guest house" but at the same time it's got a homey feel to it.

It's absolutely perfect.

"I inherited it when I turned eighteen." Edward said, still studying my face. "I just never thought to move there because I was going to be leaving for college so soon anyway. But it seems like a good solution now."

He looked at me with those calculating eyes as if looking for something.

"Doesn't it?" He asked.

I could imagine it all. Anthony's nursery in the room at the end of the hall upstairs. The aroma of fresh coffee wafting up the old creaky stairs to my room every morning. Spending evenings in front of the fireplace as Edward and Anthony made city's of Lego beside me. The trees swaying in the wind as Anthony took his first steps in the front yard.

"Is that the cabin you were talking about?" I asked, suddenly remembering something.

"What?" He asked, looking adorably confused.

I smiled, reaching up to smooth the indent between his brows with my finger tip.

"Your dream." I explained. "The one you were telling me about. With Anthony walking towards you in the front yard, and..."

I trailed off, still not sure if I could handle thinking that far ahead. After all we had only been together officially for about an hour.

He grinned, taking my breath away.

"Yes." He sighed. "That's the one I see us in when I dream."

I matched his grin with one of my own.

"I can see it."

He reached up and gently tugged my hand that was smoothing his worry lines to his lips and he placed a tender kiss there.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He sighed.

I probably had an idea.

"There's a lot more to figure out." I reminded him, grudgingly dragging myself back into the real world. Of course this wasn't going to be easy. But I knew it would be worth it.

He nodded.

"I know. But we've figured out quite a lot for one day don't you think?"

I giggled.

I couldn't believe it had only been one day. There had been so many changes today! But instead of feeling lost and unsettled as I usually did after abrupt changes I felt at ease. Maybe because it had taken us so long to actually get to this point.

"We have." I agreed. "And we'll just take it one day at a time."

He nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

"One day at a time." He agreed. "Together."

"Together." I promised.

He winked and got out, coming to my door to open it for me and when I stepped out he bowed grandly.

"Thank you good sir." I giggled.

"My privilege M'Lady." He said.

He linked our fingers together as we walked to the front porch and it sent flutters to my stomach and electric waves up and down my arm.

We climbed the steps and I reached anxiously for the door handle, just realizing that it had been two hours since I last saw Anthony and missing my baby to an excruciating degree now that I was home.

But before I could even touch the door knob Edward released my hand, making me freeze as I instantly missed the warmth, and then two strong arms were around my waist, restraining me.

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Swan?" He whispered in my ear.

I shivered as his warm breath caressed my ear lob and I prayed he didn't notice it.

I turned to face him, which was a little difficult to manage, seeing as he still hadn't loosened his hold on my waist.

"Going inside?" I said, raising one eyebrow.

Did he intend for us to move to the cottage tonight or something?

He shook his head, frowning playfully.

"Without saying good night to your date?" he pouted. "That's very rude."

I laughed.

"You're right." I agreed in mock seriousness. "How very rude of me. Please accept my apology?"

He nodded, looking solemn.

"Good night Ms. Swan." He said formally.

I smiled.

"Good night Mr. Cullen."

My body decided it did not need direct orders from my brain and I snaked my arms around his neck. It felt right. It was completely natural.

"I had a good time this evening." He said, finally letting his smile show through his performance mask and it sent chills up my spine.

"I did too." I said honestly.

It was quite after that, we just stood staring at each other. But my arms were still around his neck and his were still wrapped securely around my waist.

"Do you think," He began after a moment. "That it would be okay if I gave you a good night kiss?"

My stomach flipped at his words and my heart skipped a beat before crashing around in my chest.

I couldn't help remembering the last time we had shared a kiss, right after I had had Anthony. I had been too tired then to reciprocate in any way or even realize what he was doing really but now my eyes flickered to his lips.

"I don't know." I said, trying to sound coy and attractive but only sounding breathy and dazed.

"My baby is inside. I should probably go."

Of course I made no move to go.

"Baby?" He asked in mock surprise. "Is there a boyfriend I should know about?"

I didn't know how to respond to that at first and I bit my lip, Edward waiting patiently for my reply.

He had risked so much today, tonight especially, telling me exactly how he felt. And look what we had gained from that.

I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I whispered. "There is. I'm kind of crazy about him. We're moving in together you know?"

"You don't say." Edward smirked, his eyes gleaming with unmeasurable joy.

"Yep." I said in what I hopped sounded like a casual way. "I love him irrevocably and I think we're going to be very happy together."

My last word had barely left my mouth before Edward's lips came crashing down on mine. My fingers slid into his hair automatically and his hands moved from my waist to cradle my face.

"I love you too." He breathed, laying his forehead against mine when we broke apart to breath.

I frowned, not liking the distance between is at all and leaned forward, initiating another kiss but this one was gentle, and tender, and we poured all our love in to it.

Edward pulled away first this time, breathing ragged.

"Are you ready to go see our son?" He asked, smiling.

I grinned, nodding without hesitation.

"Absolutely!" I enthused.

He chuckled, placing one more quick kiss on my lips before stepping back and threading his fingers through mine.

"Lead the way my Love."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you have it. They are officially together! Bella is working on her issues. She's not all the way there yet but she's got a lot to figure out. Give her time. :-) And they have a place to live. Didn't I tell you I had a plan?**_

_**The story is not over yet!! There's still a lot for these guys to figure out. But it is close to coming to a close. *WIPES TEAR AWAY* I'm going to miss Momma Bell and Dadward.**_

_**Please review and I will post the next chapter soon. There's still Charlie's reaction to them moving in together. The Cullen's reaction. Them actually moving. And of course the dreaded college issue. Dun-dun-dun. Sorry for the long author's note. I'll let you all go now. Much love!**_


	57. Chapter 57

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony! Aww._**

**_I am so sorry it took so long to post this newest chapter but the system was down for a little while and it wouldn't let me post it. :'( But it's up now. Hope you like it. :D  
_****_  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You are all amazing. A lot of people have been asking for a sequel and as much as I hate disappointing you all and as much as I will miss my characters I really don't think a sequel will work with this. I will post a story with all the outtakes for this though. I am also starting another story as soon as this one is completed. I hope you will all give that one a chance. )  
Now, on to the story. Enjoy!_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
Anthony was not asleep as I had been expecting but was wide awake in his Auntie's arms.

"Alice, we're h-"

I took another look at my son and stopped short, Edward walking into the back of me.

Alice zoned in on our locked hands and squealed.

"The date went well I see! So are you guys together now? Please tell me you are officially together! Because, honestly, its just-"

"What did you do to my son?" Edward demanded, eyes narrowed into a terrifying glare at his sister.

"Oh!" She squealed. "Do you like it? Doesn't he look adorable?"

"What?" He dead panned.

Before she could defend herself Emmett made his presence known from one of the sofas where he was playing a video game.

"Hey! Didn't you always want a girl Eddie?" He chuckled, not looking away from the screen.

Edward turned his glare from his sister to his brother, his narrowed eyes focused on the back of Emmett's head.

"What?" Emmett asked, finally looking up. I tried to get you to leave me in charge but nooo. He drew out the o, shaking his head before he turned his attention back to the television.

"I never would've put him in a dress." He mumbled dejectedly.

Edward's jaw clenched and I cringed, waiting for his reaction.

"I bought it before you found out Anthony was a he and I wanted to see what it would look like. He's going to outgrow it soon and the way you two were acting I was afraid I was never going to get a niece!" Alice huffed.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"I'm leaving the room." He announced, deliberately calm. "And when I get back my son had better not look like a girl."

Alice made a face and I shot her a warning look.

I had a feeling it would be her silence that saved her from her brothers wrath.

We all watched Edward walk purposefully out of the room.

I turned back to Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked innocently.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What did I do?"

I shook my head, going over to her.

"The first time you babysit Alice. The first time." I sighed.

"Oh, Edward is just being overly sensitive." She grumbled.

"The Cullen men do not wear dresses Alice." Emmett announced distractedly as he focused on the television screen.

Alice scoffed.

"What about-"

"We don't!" Emmett cut her off, turning his attention from the game to give her a good long glare.

"Give me my baby." I said, reaching out to take him.

I smiled as soon as he was in my arms, almost all of my annoyance at his Auntie washed away when his little fingers gripped my thumb.

"Hey Angel." I cooed, kissing his head. "I missed you so so much."

I looked up to see Alice and Emmett grinning at me.

"What?" I asked. "Carry on."

I turned to leave the room but when I got to the doorway I turned back.

"And Alice?" I called.

She looked at me expectantly.

"No more babysitting until you learn not to use your newborn nephew as an overgrown Barbie doll."

She huffed.

"Let's go find Daddy."

----

Edward was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, arm over his eyes.

"Did you kill her?" He mumbled, without looking up.

I snickered.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

He chuckled.

"I did tell her that she couldn't babysit again until she learned her lesson."

I sat on the edge of the bed, moving over so that Anthony and I sat right next to Edward.

He removed his arm from his eyes and smiled up at us.

"Hey Anthony." He murmured, laying his head on my lap so that they were almost face to face.

"I missed you tonight."

I smiled, looking down at the two almost identical bronze heads. The only difference was that Anthony's hair was more curly. Something that he _had_ gotten from me.

"Hi Daddy." I said, pretending to be the baby.

Edward laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"I'm sorry your sister is crazy." I continued.

Edward looked at me with a smirk.

"She's _**your**_ best friend." He defended.

I nodded.

"True." I sighed, leaning over as if to share a secret with my son.

"We are all nuts." I stage whispered.

"But we all love you." He assured him.

I nodded in ready agreement.

"You can't help but to love him." I said.

I bent my knees and situated Anthony so that he was lying in my lap with his head by my knees, so that Edward and I could both look at him.

"Look at that little face." I cooed. "Who could resist loving him?"

Edward grinned, reaching up to hold Anthony's hand.

"We'll be beating the girls off with a stick." He agreed.

I frowned, wrinkling my nose.

"Every mothers worst nightmare." I grumbled.

Edward sat up and placed a kiss to the top of my head, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"My mother is okay with you." He mentioned cheekily.

"Oh," I smirked. "That's because I was never chasing you. _**You**_ were chasing _**me**_."

Edward shrugged, unabashed.

"When did you want to tell Charlie?" He asked.

I groaned.

"He needs to know you're not moving back in with him Bella." He reminded me.

I nodded.

"I know." I sighed. "I'm just not looking forward to telling him."

"We can tell him together." He promised.

I made a face, leaning into his embrace and settling Anthony on my lap.

"You really do have a death wish." I only half way teased.

I could practically hear Edward rolling his eyes. I didn't have to see his face to know that.

"You are utterly absurd."

I scoffed.

"Do you remember his reaction when we told him I was pregnant?" I reminded him.

"I assure you I do." He said. "And he took it a lot better than I had been expecting."

"Well, he didn't disown me." I agreed reluctantly, remembering the many times I had mentioned that fear to my mother. It had seemed like a completely well justified fear at the time.

"And he didn't shot me." Edward mentioned.

I sat up, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You actually thought he was going to shot you?" I giggled.

He looked at me as if to say the answer was obvious. And I suppose it was. I had actually worried about that reaction myself but I hadn't thought about Edward being worried. He had seemed so calm and collected.

"There is a universal reaction for men when their sister or daughter gets pregnant." He said seriously and I raised one eyebrow.

"You kill the boyfriend." He stated simply.

"And we weren't even dating at that time. That makes it exceptionally worse. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't at least threaten to kill me."

I shook my head, laughing at his answer. He seemed so serious and that just made it all the more funny.

"So if Alice was to get pregnant..." I asked.

He narrowed his eyes.

"It would be my obligation to kill Jasper." He answer, nodding once. "Or at least threaten."

"But he's your best friend." I said, trying to reason with him.

He shrugged.

"But Alice is my sister. It's obligation."

I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't kill Jasper." I said without a doubt.

He shook his head, kissing my forehead.

"I wouldn't." He agreed. "But he doesn't know that."

"You guys are horrible." I giggled.

He winked.

"You still love me."

I smiled.

"I do."

He leaned over, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Isabella Swan." He murmured.

I grinned.

I don't think I was ever going to get tired of hearing that. Why hadn't I wanted to be with him before?

Edward smiled and then he wrinkled his nose, looking down at Anthony.

"Bella? Why is our son still wearing a dress?" He asked.

I giggled, slapping a hand over my mouth. I had completely forgotten!

"I actually came up to change Anthony and put him in his pajamas." I said. "But I got distracted."

Edward chuckled.

"Well, we needed some family time." He grinned. "We **_have_** been away from our son for two hours."

At first I thought he was mocking me but after studying him for a moment I realized he didn't mean any sarcasm. He had actually missed Anthony as much as I had. That made me feel a little better, knowing that I wasn't just being an overly emotional new mom.

"Let's not ever leave him again." I suggested.

Edward nodded.

"Next time we go somewhere he's definitely coming with us." He agreed.

I smiled, satisfied.

"Well then Daddy, how about you change the baby and I'll go get ready for bed."

Edward nodded, getting out of bed and reaching down for Anthony.

"Come on son." He murmured. "I can't believe your auntie Alice. We'll get her back though."

I shook my head, grabbing my bathroom bag that I had gotten from Charlie's the other day. And then I walked into the bathroom, leaving them to their father/ son bonding.

I took a shower, thinking over the days events as I shampooed my hair, letting the water run over the knots in my neck caused from holding Anthony all the time.

I couldn't believe that just last week I had been trying to get to sleep in my room at Charlie's as I worried about being a mother to a new little baby.

Edward must have been just as tired as I was because when I came back into the bed room Anthony had been changed and was now wearing his pajamas with the feet. They were too big on him but they were soft and light and he seemed to love them. That wasn't what stopped me in my tracks though.

Edward was sound asleep on his back in the middle of the bed, and right there, sleeping soundly on his chest was our tiny little baby.

I bit my lip, stepping closer as quietly as I could manage. I didn't want to wake them.

I stopped when I was a few steps from the bed and just watched them. Edward's arms encircled him protectively and Anthony slept with both his hands under his chin. They looked even more alike now, when Anthony's eyes were closed and you couldn't see me in them. And every once in a while both of their right eyebrows would twitch while they dreamed.

I shook my head in awe, a tear trailing down my cheek.

I took a couple pictures of them and then I crawled in beside Edward, placing my head on his shoulder so that I could watch Anthony.

I sighed happily and drifted off to sleep beside my boys.

----

I was wondering when I was going to get to see you guys again. Charlie said, giving me an awkward hug.

Charlie was never a very touchy feely person and so our hugs had always been of the one armed awkward variety but this one was made even more difficult because I was holding Anthony in my arms.

"Hey Dad." I said.

He grinned.

"Wow." He said, his eyes widening as he looked down at Anthony. "He's gotten big."

I furrowed my brows. I didn't think he had gotten any bigger since we had been living here. We had only been staying with the Cullen's for about a week. He still looked so extremely tiny to me. Truth be told the thought of him growing noticeably made me a little sad. I wanted him to remain  
my little baby forever.

"He's only two weeks old Dad." I reminded him.

He nodded.

"I know, but he's still gotten chunkier."

I frowned, causing Charlie to laugh.

"That's a good thing Bells." He assured me. "It means he's healthy."

"We have his six week appointment scheduled." I said.

We had scheduled it this morning, although Carlisle said that it was not necessary in the least to schedule those a month in advance. Edward and I were just really anxious.

We knew that there was nothing wrong with our son. He was perfect, fussy some times, but completely perfect. We were just anxious to get the doctors agreement in this. And I was curious to see how much weight he had gained since birth.

"Hello chief Swan." Edward said politely from behind me.

Charlie's expression faltered but only for the briefest moment. He had been trying so hard since Anthony was born to be nice to Edward. I think seeing what a wonderful father he was to his grandson was making it a little easier.

"Hello Edward." Charlie greeted.

He stepped back and motioned for us to come into the living room.

"Come on then." He said in a gruff voice. "Get my grandson out of that cold."

I smiled, kissing his cheek as I walked past him into the living room. I think I took him by surprise but I didn't care.

"Thanks Dad."

Charlie grunted, nodding.

He sat in his worn out old recliner and Edward and I sat on the sofa with Anthony settled on my lap.

Edward reached over and squeezed my hand.

"So how are you feeling Dad?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine Bella." He assured me. "I've been better for days."

He shot me a look as he said this and I looked down at the top of Anthony's head. I had known this of course. I just hadn't been able to convince myself to leave Edward. And now I had to tell my dad that I wasn't coming back at all. At least not to live here.

"That's good." I said, pretending I didn't see his questioning look. "I'm glad."

"I wasn't all that bad to begin with." He reminded me and I nodded, internally cringing.

I had known that as well but I still hadn't been able to refuse Edward's offer of staying there.

"How is every one at the station?" I asked.

I knew I was just avoiding the topic that we had really come to discuss but I was feeling like a little girl again that needed her daddy's permission to go on her first date. I knew it was nonsensical but I couldn't stop my nervousness.

"They're doing fine." Charlie said, now suspicious of our visit. He could tell I was stalling.

"It's really slow at the station right now. Mark and I have played cards for the last three days because there was no calls."

I grinned.

"Well that's life in Forks." I teased.

He nodded, grinning a little despite himself.

"The guys have been asking when you're coming back to work." He told me. "They miss you. You really make the day less boring."

I rolled my eyes.

"What are they going to do when they realize they can't throw cards at my belly any more?" I joked.

He chuckled.

"I should be getting back in a couple of months." I said.

Although I was not happy with that fact. Before Anthony was born I had requested to take maternity leave until the baby was three months old.

Now that I had seen him and cuddled him and spent all day, every day with him it broke my heart that I was going to have to go back so soon.  
Edward had tried to convince me that I didn't need to go back to work. That I could just be a stay at home mom and we could live off of his inheritance but I wouldn't be able to do that. I needed to be able to work so that I could feel I was doing my part to provide for our son, not to mention take care of myself.

Even Edward was beginning to get antsy. He had been talking recently about starting to give piano lessons at the local after school center because he wanted to feel like he was doing his part in taking care of us. Even though I told him time and time again that he didn't need to take care of us. Some times we were both too stubborn for our own good.

"So, tell me Edward," Charlie began and my eyes widened at his direct comment to Edward.

He had been trying to be better to Edward but he still hadn't gotten to the point of talking to him directly when the occasion didn't demand.

"Yes Sir?" He asked, sounding a little surprised but keeping his tone

"What is it that my daughter is trying so hard to put off telling me?" Charlie asked.

I swallowed, looking at Edward with wide eyes.

"I am willing to tell you of course." Edward said confidently. "But only if that's okay with Bella."

They both looked at me expectantly and I nodded reluctantly, feeling my blush heat my cheeks.

"She said yes." Charlie prompted, getting impatient now.

I looked back down at Anthony, playing with a lock of his hair. It was getting a little longer now and I twirled my fingers around one of the curls.

"Well, Sir, I think it is obvious that Bella and I care for each other very much. I love her more than life itself. And I can't even explain how much I love Anthony."

"Oh my God." Charlie said, sounding extremely angry.

I looked up in shock. I had thought Edward's speech was beautiful.

What had he found offending in that?

"She's pregnant again isn't she!?" He snarled.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, horrified.

He looked at me, eyes still narrowed as they had been at Edward.

"No!" I exclaimed. "God no!"

Charlie looked between the two of us, both Edward and I shaking our heads vigorously.

"Anthony is only two weeks old!" I reminded him. "God!"

I didn't even have time to be pregnant again yet! Jeez. What was it with everyone?

"Oh." Charlie said, looking guilty. "Sorry Bells. I wasn't really thinking."

I narrowed my eyes at him but then sighed.

"It's fine Dad." Edward rubbed his thumb over the top of my free hand and took a deep breath, probably trying to compose himself now that his speech had been interrupted so miserably.

"But we do love each other." Edward said, sounding much calmer than I would have if I were the one sharing this news.

"And we have decided that we want to try a relationship between us. We want to have a real family environment for Anthony, with both of his parents present. That's why we have decided to move in together."

Charlie didn't say anything for a long while and I squeezed Edward's hand for comfort.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

Charlie sighed.

"Well, I don't like it." He said and I looked back down, bitting my lip. "But I would be lying if I said I hadn't been expecting this at some point. Just didn't expect it this soon."

I looked up at my father.

"Really?" I asked.

Charlie nodded some what sadly.

"I'm not blind Bells. I can see that you two are in love. And I can see that you both want what's best for Anthony."

I nodded.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I agree with you. This is probably best."

I swallowed around the lump in my throat. It wasn't as heart warming as Edward's speech but I knew he meant it. And coming from Charlie it was enough to make tears well up in my eyes.

"Really?" I sniffed.

Charlie smiled at me, but it wasn't his usual eye crinkly smile. It was a sad smile that didn't even reach his eyes.

"Oh Bella, I remember what it was like not having you here when you were little. If there was any way Renee and I could have made that work so that you had grown up in a household with both of your parents I would have done it in a heart beat. All kids deserve that. It's good that you recognize that."

I smiled, hugging Anthony a little closer.

"Thank you Daddy." I whispered.

I hadn't called him daddy in years. Actually the last time I remember calling him daddy was when I was four and I had come to stay here for the summer. I had fallen off of the tire swing out front and scrapped my knee and I had ran inside, crying for Charlie to kiss it and make it better.

Only now as I sat hugging my own child to my chest did I understand even a fragment of how much he loved me and I knew he only wanted what was best for me.

Charlie just nodded gruffly, but this time when he smiled it reached his eyes.

"Well, now. That's over. Can I hold my grandson now?"

I giggled, nodding without hesitation, as I held him up for Charlie.

Charlie held him awkwardly but Anthony seemed comfortable enough.

"You have to make sure to come visit me Bells." Charlie informed me. "No more of this being gone for a week. I expect to see you and Anthony every couple of days."

I grinned.

"I promise Dad."

I looked over at Edward and smiled.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too." I whispered.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this may not be what you expected for Charlie, but this is how I thought he would react. He really does love Bella and he only wants what's best for her. The next chapter is the Cullen's reaction to them moving. Please don't forget to review. Much love!**_


	58. Chapter 58

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony! Aww_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry it's taking a little longer for me to update guys. This week had been hell as far as work is concerned so I haven't had a lot of time. I'm trying to get this out there for you though. Please just stick in there with me. Thanks._**

**_-EPOV-_**

"We have good news and bad news." I started, looking around the dinning room table where my family had gathered and I smirked as I saw Alice frowning, trying to figure it out before we told her.

Bella must have seen it too because she giggled softly, trying to cover it off with a cough.

I turned to her and raised my eyebrow in amusement.

She was standing beside me, Anthony nestled in his BabyBjorn sleeping soundly. He had been up all night last night crying so he was making up for it now. I wish Bella and I had been able to but we had important news to share with my family. Charlie knew Bella was here to stay and I think they had all assumed she was by now but my family didn't know we were moving out on our own.

Granted, it was technically only the backyard but I doubt my mother would see it that way.

"Oh my God Eddie!" Emmett bellowed and I shot him a glare, trying to communicate that If Anthony was woken up before Bella and I got the chance to take at least a little nap I would seek vengeance.

He chuckled but more quietly... at least it was quiet for Emmett.

"You finally popped the question!" He exclaimed. "Didn't you?"

I mentally cursed him as I saw Bella blush. My mother, Alice, and Rosalie were all practically bouncing in their seats with excitement. I could tell that Alice was already mentally compiling the guest list and deciding on the seating arrangement.

"No." I said, regretfully.

If I had thought Bella would have accepted I would have asked. But I didn't figure she would be okay with skipping over the dating process completely. I suppose it was better this way. We had already rushed things once and I didn't want to do that again. I wanted to do this right. Take things slow. And, fine. I will admit moving in together after dating for three days is not exactly considered moving slow. But we had a son together and I had been in love with her for as long as I could remember so I decided to leave that out of my reasoning.

"But we are moving in together." I amended. "We want to raise Anthony in a household with both of his parents."

I looked over at Bella and grinned.

"Besides, I don't want to be apart from her any more."

"Well gosh Eddie." Snickered Emmett. "Isn't that sweet?"

I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"It _**was**_ sweet." She scowled. "Why don't you say things like that?"

He glared at me and then looked back to Rose.

"Of course I love you Rosie." He said softly. "You know I can't live without you."

Rosalie smiled, patting the back of his hand.

"Good boy." She said and he beamed.

"Well, gosh Em." I teased. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Alright boys." Esme called. "That's enough."

"Sorry Mom." We both called simultaneously.

She nodded.

"Now I'm not sure I understand Edward." She continued, looking over at my father who only shrugged.

"We all already knew Bella was living here dear."

She smiled at Bella and Anthony tenderly.

"Which has been lovely." She assured her.

I nudged Bella softly with my shoulder and grinned at her.

"Told you." I mouthed.

She just glared playfully at me and I chuckled.

"Well actually Mom we were actually planning to move to the cottage." I explained. "The one that Grandma and Grandpa left me."

It was dead quiet for a moment.

I had expected Alice to be the first to speak. Or Emmett. But, to my surprise, it was Esme that broke the silence.

"You're leaving?" She asked quietly.

Everyone looked at my mother. The silence resumed.

"Uhm..." I said, kicking myself for not having thought this through, what specifically I was going to say that is.

I had anticipated everyone else's reactions. Alice would be thrilled that we were going to finally live like a real family. She would get this knowing smirk on her face and insist that she had seen this coming. She'd try to convince us to let her decorate Anthony's new nursery.

Emmett would be happy for us as well but he would camouflage it with irritating jokes. He would tease and jest. He's probably already thought of a thousand comments to make Bella blush that lovely shade of red.

Rosalie would pretend that it hadn't affected her but she would be thrilled to have her friend closer permanently. She'd be over constantly, trying to steal Anthony.

Jasper would watch everyone else from the side lines, no doubt with great amusement. He would be genuinely happy for us but he'd be less obvious about it.

I had anticipated all of these reactions but I had been so happy, so excited, so utterly elated about the move that I had failed to think of my parents. Their son was moving out to be with his own family.

"It's only the cottage." I said gently.

My mother smiled at me but it looked forced.

"Before we thought I would already be gone to collage by this time." I reminded her, not mentioning what I meant by 'before.' We all knew what was meant but to be honest I didn't want to think of a time when I didn't have Bella and Anthony.

"Harvard is a lot further than the cottage."

she sighed.

"I know Edward." She smiled sadly. "I'm just going to miss my little boy."

I felt a pang of sympathy for her. It was a morose day when you realize your child is all grown up and can take care of himself.

"Emmett and Jasper are still here." I noted, looking to my brothers for assistance. **_(AN: Jasper is not really related. That would be beyond wired and wrong with him dating Alice. Lol. But Esme thinks of him as a son)  
_**  
They both nodded, smiling gently at her.

"And let's face it." I smirked. "Emmett's never leaving."

he frowned at me but didn't say anything in fear of making Esme even more upset.

Esme laughed.

"Of course he will." She said, patting his hand.

He grinned at her.

"All children grow up." She sighed. "Some days you just wonder where the time went."

She looked wistfully at Bella and I. My arm was wrapped around her waist and Anthony slept peacefully with a fist full of her gorgeous curls. That was his new thing.

"One day you're walking them to their first day of school and singing them to sleep. You blink and they have a child of their own to care for." she murmured.

I looked down at Anthony. He was only two weeks old and he had already changed so much. Charlie had been right. He was growing. He had been eating non stop. Bella joked that he got this from my side too. His movements were already a little less jerky and he was awake more and more now. He also loved to watch his surroundings. He was such an inquisitive little baby but Bella's face was the image that could really hold his attention.

I vowed to always be there for him; to never miss a music recital or sports game or whatever else he decided to do. I vowed to be there for everything throughout the years and never to be too busy if he needed to talk to me. Because Esme was right. They do grow up too fast.

"Edward is staying close Darling." Carlisle comforted her quietly. "And now we have a beautiful grand baby as well."

Esme smiled, always the proud grandma, and nodded.

"And another daughter!" Alice chirped, joyously excited now that she knew Esme was okay.

I grinned at that thought but Bella groaned.

"Alice." She said, her voice slightly reprimanding. "We're not married."

I frowned.

"Not yet." I amended.

Esme laughed lightly.

"Of course I think of you as my daughter Bella." She assured her. "I always have."

Bella smiled brightly.

"When were you thinking of moving?" Carlisle asked sensibly.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Tomorrow?" I tried.

He raised one eyebrow.

"In a hurry to get Bella alone are we?" Emmett snickered and I glared at him.

Bella blushed, adjusting Anthony in the babyBjorn like it needed all of her attention.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "You can't move tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" I asked, unable to keep the amusement out of my tone.

She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"No one has been in that old cottage for years. We're going to need to go look and see what work needs to be done..."

she furrowed her eyebrows, pouting as she thought.

"We're going to need to paint and put in wood flooring." She muttered. I wasn't even sure if she was talking to me or herself anymore.

"The wood floors in there are so old. They're not even close to being in style anymore. We'll need to redesign the upstairs, maybe make a bigger nursery and add a bathroom off of it."

I frowned.

I really liked the cottage just how it was and I didn't think it needed any of those things. I had been in there just a couple of days ago, when I had first gotten the idea. I had checked everything and none of it looked unstable or unsound.

But I wanted Bella to have the best. I didn't want to rush her into a home that she didn't like just because I was a little more than anxious to have her and Anthony to myself, to start living like the family I had imagined.

"Why do we need to do that?" Bella huffed.

I looked over to find her hands on her hips, an unhappy look on her face.

"I love the old cottage." She said indignately. "I don't care if the floors aren't in style anymore. I love the wood in there. It creaks when you walk up the stairs and it has personality."

I grinned.

Of course Bella didn't want it remodeled. She just wasn't into that. Besides, she had always liked things with personality. I thought of her old decrepit truck that groaned when you tried to go over sixty and rolled my eyes. Of course she loved the cottage.

"And why would the nursery need a connecting bathroom?" She asked.

Alice started to protest but Bella shot her a look.

"He doesn't even use the bathroom yet."

Alice glowered.

"But he will."

We both nodded although the thought of potty training was enough to make me cringe.

"And when he does he can use one of the other three bathrooms in the house." Bella replied, rolling her eyes.

I grinned, tightening my hold around her waist a little bit. I was proud of her. I knew she hated standing up to Alice. Hell, no one liked standing up to Alice. But this was something important so she was standing her ground.

Alice pouted, her lower lip wobbling and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't try to make her feel bad Alice." I warned.

She glared at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"This is our home and it should be Bella's decision."

Alice huffed but I knew that we had won. At least this round. I'm sure she had plenty more ideas for our home.

"**_Our_** decision." Bella corrected timidly and I grinned at her.

Carlisle chuckled.

"So you're really moving tomorrow?" He double checked.

I looked at Bella and she bit her lip, thinking.

Then she nodded and I beamed at her before looking back at my father.

"Yes." I nodded. "Tomorrow it is."

----

"Emmett." Bella warned, crossing her arms over her chest and shotting him a look.

Emmett looked at her innocently.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

She frowned.

"Be careful with those boxes. They're my books."

I chuckled, looking down at Anthony, who was snuggled to my chest.

I had him facing the room so that he could look around. He hated it when you had him facing your chest so that he couldn't see what was going on. It was simply mind boggling how much of his own personality was shinning through already. He was very inquisitive. That was definitely a Bella trait. She was inexplicably observant.

"I am being careful." Emmett said.

Although he was still juggling them.

Bella sighed, shaking her head.

"What's wrong Bellsy?" He asked.

He pouted at her.

"Don't you trust me?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"No." She said dryly.

I laughed and Emmett scowled at me.

"What are you laughing about Eddie?" He asked, frowning.

I shrugged.

"Why would she trust you?" I questioned, not even working to keep the amusement out of my tone.

"Remember the time that you offered to pack her lunch one of the times she stayed with Alice and when she opened it in the lunch room there was a pile of cat poop?"

He laughed, throwing his head back and Anthony jumped a little, startled.

I kissed the top of his head, running my thumbs over his little fist that was wrapped around my fingers.

"I forgot about that!" Emmett boomed. "That was hilarious!"

He looked at Bella.

"Did you remember that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." She said curtly. "I did."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a cartoon villain type of way.

"We don't even have a cat!" I exclaimed, still in a state of befuddlement.

He chuckled.

"Of course." He said easily. "If we had a cat she'd be expecting it."

Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, because I expect **_everyone_** with a cat to stick it's poop in my lunch."

Emmett nodded gravely.

Emmett and Bella had been in a constant state of pranks when she lived here before. Well, technically me, Jasper, and Emmett had been in a never ending prank war. But somehow we had dragged Bella in to it. I had claimed she was on my side. This was not helpful when Emmett got a particularly nasty idea.

"And then she covered your jeep in proud to be gay bumper stickers."

it was Bella's turn to laugh and I grinned at her, remembering the night I had helped her past them on there. With super glue.

"I had to have the jeep re-painted after that!" He exclaimed indignantly.

Bella shrugged.

"And I was known as the girl who ate cat poop for the rest of that year."

we had also been the ones to shave off his right eyebrow but we hadn't fessed up to that one, although I think Emmett always knew it had been us. It took him forever to grow it back and even now the right one was a little darker than the left.

I looked over at Bella to see her grinning almost maliciously and I knew she was thinking the same thing I had been.

"You know..." Emmett said, his brows furrowed thoughtfully. "I never did find out who shaved my eyebrow off."

Bella and I busted out laughing and Emmett tried to glare at us both simultaneously.

"Bella?" I said, trying to make a quick exit. "I think Anthony needs changed. Do you want to show me where you put the diapers?"

Bella nodded, seeming all too eager to get away before Emmett came up with a plan that effectively initiated the prank wars.

"Of course." She said, still trying to stifle her giggles as she walked towards the stairs.

Emmett huffed, knowing full well we were only trying to avoid his question but not wanting to chance following us if a dirty diaper was really in the equation.

I laughed out loud as I entered Anthony's nursery.

"Do you remember what he looked like with one eyebrow?"

Bella laughed, nodding.

She held her arms out for Anthony and I handed him over to her.

She laid him on the changing table and got a diaper out of the pack sitting on the side.

"And he refused to shave the other one off!" She giggled.

I snorted, remembering his reasoning. 'That would be worse than admitting defeat.' so he had refused to do anything about it. He had gone to school with his head held high, pretending like he wasn't missing one eyebrow. The only time he had recognized the prank was when he was plotting revenge.

"He always looked like he was contemplating something." She laughed.

I chuckled.

He had looked so utterly absurd. But because he was Emmett Cullen no one had even mentioned the lack of eyebrow to him- at least not to his face.

Bella tossed the diaper in the trash and buttoned Anthony's onsie back up.

I smiled fondly at them. Sometimes I was still in shock that this was my life. Granted, it was more difficult than it would have been had we not had Anthony. I would have gone to college, no one else to take care of, no one else to focus on. But I couldn't imagine my life without him and the only thing I felt as I looked at them was awe. Love and awe.

"The room is so beautiful." Bella sighed.

I snapped out of my daze and saw that she was now holding Anthony in her arms, looking around at the nursery.

I nodded.

Everything was perfect of course. The rest of the house was a complete mess- no order to the chaos what so ever. But Alice had insisted that the nursery be fixed at least before we move. She hadn't let us even begin to bring boxes over this morning until they had moved Anthony's nursery over here and now it was almost an exact replica of the one at home- well, Carlisle and Esme's house. That would take some getting used to.

"I can't believe this is our house." Bella said, shaking her head as if the thought was too outlandish to understand.

"I know." I agreed. "But it is."

She grinned.

Emmett knocked on the door, peeking his head in the doorway cautiously.

"The diaper has been changed Em." I chuckled.

He smiled, seeming relieved.

"Great." He said. "So how about you let me hold the squirt while you unpack the rest of your house."

I rolled my eyes.

"We're going. We're going."

Bella snickered, passing Anthony to his big bear of an uncle.

"We're just going to be downstairs in the kitchen." She teased. "Don't be teaching him to gamble or anything."

Emmett huffed.

"We'll have loads of fun, right squirt?" He said, looking down at Anthony and grinning like a little boy.

Anthony only blinked.

"Besides, he'd never understand the stakes. I'll wait at least until he's mastered the big boy potty before we start making bets."

I sighed, shaking my head.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There we go; the reaction and the moving. I hope everyone liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also, I'm curious- what is the funniest prank you have pulled on someone or they have pulled on you? You can answer with your review if you want or you can just tell me what you thought of the chappie. :-) Thanks guys. Much Love!**


	59. Chapter 59

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony. Aww_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the lapse in updates. Like I said before, I've just been really busy recently and work has been hell. Ick. But I will not abandon this story. Especially not this close to the ending. Have no fear. Lol_**

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
The house was quiet now that everyone had gone home. MY house- our house. Mine and Edward's home. That was going to take some getting used to.

"What are you making?" Asked Edward, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I was standing in OUR kitchen(can you believe it) making a mug of hot chocolate.

We had kicked everyone out at 8:30 so we could get Anthony settled in his new room. I was afraid it was going to be a difficult task, being his first night in new surroundings but he seemed to love the cottage just as much as I did. It didn't take any longer to get him to sleep than usual, about an hour or so. After eating and being burped and cuddled of course. I felt a little bad for my baby boy. In his short couple of weeks of life this was his third home. But this one was going to be permanent.

I turned my head so that I could see Edward. His head was resting on my shoulder and he was studying me with a content smile.

I grinned.

"Hot chocolate." I said. "Do you want some?"

"With marshmallows?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?"

He frowned playfully, pretending to think about it.

"Love me for eternity?" He said finally, fluttering his eyelashes.

I laughed.

"Oh, okay." I sighed playfully.

He beamed.

I turned my attention back to my mug and stirred in some chocolate.

Edward kissed my neck.

"I love you." He murmured.

A chill ran down my spine.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He smiled, his lips still pressed to my neck and then he pulled away, just slightly.

"Can you believe this?" He asked.

I corked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

He chuckled.

"_**This**_." He repeated as if that explained everything.

"How much life has changed." he elaborated.

I rested my head on his, knowing exactly what he meant. Just a little over a year ago I was worried about graduating and getting into Harvard. I hadn't even ever had a serious boyfriend before.

"I mean last year at this time I was probably trying to beat Emmett at Rock Band or something."

I chuckled.

That had been their obsession for a little while. I remember they made me play several rounds a day with them when I had come for my visit last summer.

"And now- I just checked on our beautiful son and I'm standing in the cottage with you."

I smiled at him, pressing my lips to his cheek.

"It seems so surreal." I agreed in a whisper.

He nodded.

I thought back to our years of friendship before I had moved away. We had always been so close but I had never let myself think about anything more. The thought of him loving me in the same way I loved him was completely mind boggling. It just didn't fit in the world as I imagined it. We had our circle of friends and we were together every day. He knew everything about me. He knew when I was upset and pretending not to be. He knew when I needed to talk and when I just needed to think in silence. He always knew the one thing that could make me feel better. We were inseparable and silly and... madly in love. Well I was in love with him but I had never let myself dream of a world where he could love me back. And the thought that someday we could actually be together wasn't even in my range of comprehension. But here I was, with more than I had ever even ventured to dream.

"This time last year I was worrying about graduating and getting into Harvard." I said, my mind still in the past.

Edward rolled his eyes playfully.

"You always were the most serious one in our friendship."

I scoffed.

He liked to pretend but he had been just as worried about collage as I had been. He had called me in the middle of the night countless times... 'What if I don't get in Bell'

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

"Edward." I said, unbelieving.

How could he think I was regretful? I had him and Anthony. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else had _**ever**_ mattered now that I really think about  
it.

I put my hands gently on either side of his face and looked him in the eye.

"I have more than I have ever let myself wish for." I murmured truthfully.

He smiled, placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad."

I smiled against his lips.

"Are _you_ happy?" I whispered.

He pulled back ever so slightly so that he could see my face.

"Incandescently." He grinned.

I laughed.

"Of course, I'd be even more happy if I could call you my wife." He said, watching me carefully.

My eyes widened.

"Don't you think we've had enough change for now?" I teased but my voice did nothing to hide the shock and unease I was feeling.

Edward sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"We've only gone from being best friends living states away to living together with a baby." He said lightly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's hardly no change at all." I scoffed.

He chuckled, his breath wafting over my face.

"So am I'm I understanding you correctly?" He smirked. "You're declining my proposal?"

He pouted and I narrowed my eyes at him before I thought of something.

I tilted my head, closing the distance between our lips. I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

He was momentarily frozen in surprise but then he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I sucked on his bottom lip and he pushed me against the counter, deepening the kiss.

I pulled away, gasping for breath.

We stood staring at each other for a moment, our breathing raged.

Then I smiled angelically and placed another quick kiss on his lips.

I pulled away before he could deepen it and kissed his nose.

"For now." I said coyly.

He frowned and I giggled, gently untangling his arms from my waist.

"For now?" He asked.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away gently, stepping out of his arms.

"Yep." I said easily.

His eyebrows pulled into arch's over his confused jade orbs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his chest still raising and falling faster than normal.

I winked and started to walk away.

"Bella." He groaned and I chuckled.

That was the only answer he was getting to that "proposal."

----

"We need to have a party!" Alice announced, walking in to the house with out knocking.

We had lived here for about two weeks and they still hadn't realized that this was our home now.

"In here Alice!" I called.

Edward and I were in the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the table with Anthony, trying to eat his cereal and keep Anthony settled in his lap at the same time. I could have offered to help but I was having too much fun watching.

"Oh there you guys are." Alice said as she entered the kitchen. "So- a party. What do you think?"

She didn't give us a chance to answer her question though. She took in the scene before her and frowned.

"Did you just get up?" She asked as if it were unbelievable.

We were all still in our pajamas, even Anthony.

"It's 8:30!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

I hadn't thought we were going anywhere this morning and I was exhausted(You'd think Edward and I would be used to be woken up every couple of hours after a month. We weren't.) so I hadn't seen the point in changing out of my warm comyfy pajamas. Besides that I was really enjoying the sight of a shirtless Edward. He was only wearing a pair of black pajama pants, what he always wears to bed.

"We have a newborn." Edward reminded her dryly in explination.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"It can't be that bad."

Edward and I shared a look.

Anthony was a wonderful baby and we both loved him more than life itself. I wouldn't trade my son for anything in the world but I would willingly kill to get a good night's sleep. And by the look on Edward's face I could tell that he would too.

"I hope you have twins someday." I sneered.

"Night owls." Edward added.

"And the inherit her energy levels." I smirked.

Edward snickered, trying to get in a spoonful of cereal before ANthony moved again.

Alice put her hands on her hips, glaring at us.

We ignored that.

Anthony wiggled again and Edward missed his mouth, almost pelting our son with frosted shreaded wheat.

He sighed and put his spoon back in the bowl.

I giggled and he frowned at me.

"Oh, let me see him while you eat." I finally offered.

Alice was still glaring.

I smirked.

"Oh- but wouldn't that mean you'd have to kill Jasper?" I questioned, thinking back to one of our silly conversations.

Edward looked up with an amused smile.

"No." He said, not missing a beat. "Just threaten."

Alice's glare turned into a frown of confusion.

"What are you two talking about now?" She huffed. "Jazz isn't even here!"

Edward chuckled.

"What were you saying about a party?" He reminded her gently.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her face brightening. "I want to have a party. What do you guys think?"

"What type of party?" Edward asked, finally getting a spoonful of cereal.

"A house warming." She said, eyeing us both hesitantely.

I groaned.

"Please tell me there's someone else you know who's just moved." I begged.

She huffed.

"Bella." She whinned. "It could be fun. Come on. Please?"

I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"We don't need a house warming party." I said resolutely.

She pouted.

"Edward." She began, turning her attention to her brother for support.

Edward held his hands up.

"This is between you and Bella." He said.

Alice frowned, knowing that he would go along with whatever I said.

"I'll keep it small." She promised, turning her attention back to me.

I thought for a moment, shifting Anthony in my arms.

"My idea of small or yours?" I asked suspiciously.

I had learned over the years that these were two very different concepts.

Alice grimaced.

"Yours." She allowed grudgingly.

Edward chuckled, amused by our show.

I looked at him and he winked, grinning crookedly.

"But Kate and Irina have to come." Alice put in quickly. "They just got back from the cruise to Alaska and are dying to see Anthony."

Edward beamed.

"Deal." I said easily.

I liked Kate and Irina. I couldn't wait to see them again and introduce them to our new son.

"But Bella I'll-"

She blinked.

"Really?"

I giggled.

"Just keep it small." I conceeded. "**_Real_** small. I'm still not feeling completely back to normal yet."

She nodded vigorously.

"Oh, you guys this is going to be so much fun!" She shrieked.

Edward chuckled, setting his bowl in the sink after Alice had hugged us both and danced back over to her house.

"What?" I asked, eyeing him curiously.

He turned around, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He looked more like a Greek God than anyone had the right.

"You do realize she's probably on her way to buy decorations already, right?""

I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah." I said, not working to hide my contempt.

Edward laughed.

"You remember when she'd always drag us to those partys in highschool?" I shuddered.

Well some things never change.

Edward frowned.

"Yes. The only reason I would go was because you were going."

"Really?" I asked, not believing my ears.

He nodded seriously.

"I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you alone with all of those boys."

I rolled my eyes. None of the guys had ever tried anything with me, well except for Mike Newton anyway. But then again Edward had _**always**_ been with me.

"You were jealous?!" I asked suddenly, my eyes wide.

"Undeniably." He shrugged, unashamed.

I shook my head, still wide eyed. How had I not seen that? Probably because I was too busy being jealous of every girl that had ever spoken to him.

"I always prefered it when Alice held the party's at our house." He mentioned, grinning.

I smiled as I remembered hiding out with him in his room or the music room, just waiting out the craziness together.

"You would read to me." I remembered softly.

Edward grinnd.

"You had me read Pride and Prejudice so many times that I began to hear the lines in my sleep."

I giggled.

"'Fir what do we live, but to make sport for our neighbors, and laugh at them in our turn?'" He teased.

I laughed, thinking of our 'neighbors' and Edward wiggled his eyebrows, making a funny face.

Then his expression turned to one of shock.

My laughter stopped immidiately.

"Edward. What's wrong?" I asked.

His eyes flashed to mine from where they had been resting on Anthony.

"Nothing's wrong." He murmured, a breathtaking smiled breaking across his face.

"He just. Anthony. He just... smiled!"

My eyes widened.

"What?!" I shreiked.

My eyes flashed down to our baby boy and the most precious, adorable, heart melting smile was spread across his face.

It was like his daddy's. But it wasn't all Edward.

His eyes(which were getting more and more brown every day, like a soft warm chocolate color) were sparkling with life and his little face was all lit up. One side of his smile was almost unnoticably higher.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

He got more and more perfect every day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please be patient with me guys. I'm just completely wiped out from work and my great grandmother is going down hill fast. It's just taking a lot out of me. But thank you a million times for your support. You have no idea how much it means to me. Please don't forget to review. Much love.


	60. Chapter 60

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I won Anthony. Aww!_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all a million times over for your warm wishes for my grandmother. It means a lot to me. You're all amazing people

**_-BPOV-  
_**  
"Don't listen to anything your cousin Kate or Irina say." Edward instructed our son seriously.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing. I was leaning against the doorway to Anthony's nursery watching the interaction, seemingly unnoticed so far.

Edward had his body folded into the rocking chair that had made the trip from Charlie's, facing a window with Anthony settled in his lap.

"And you already know your Auntie Alice is... enigmatic but you haven't seen her in party mode yet."

Edward shook his head at the craziness.

"You should have seen her when she was planning the baby shower. That was back when your mommy was pregnant obviously."

He chuckled.

Anthony wiggled a little and Edward re-situated him closer to his chest. That's something we had learned after many crying jags. He liked being cuddled close. I think it made him feel safe.

"It drove your mom nuts." He continued and then he paused for a moment, thinking.

"Although just between us she was already a little crazy during the pregnancy."

I glared at the back of his head.

"What with the mood swings, and the crying, and the weird cravings..."

Hey. I was not that bad! Okay, so I might have cried... a lot. And I might have been just a little moody.

"She had to have peanut butter on _**everything**_." He confided.

"Okay." I interrupted. "I think he's got it."

Edward turned to me, an amused expression on his face.

"And I was not that bad." I defended. "Besides, even if I was it was your fault so you can't complain."

Edward couldn't contain his laughter any longer and his eyes danced with amusement.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Still very defensive over the peanut butter." He chuckled. "I didn't realize."

I huffed, frowning at him although it would have been so much more natural to ogle. Edward had always been able to dazzle me. But seeing him in daddy mode... sigh.

"You knew I was here." I sighed. "Didn't you?"

He nodded, grinning crookedly.

"I saw your reflexion in the window."

I pouted but he only grinned, unapologetic even as he said sorry.

"I couldn't help myself."

I opened my mouth to make a retort but I heard footsteps on the stairs and I froze. Petrified. Not because I didn't know who it was but because I knew _**exactly**_ who it was.

"Bella!" Alice sang. "Time to get ready for the party!"

"Ssh." I whispered to Edward. "Maybe she'll think we're not home."

Edward pressed his lips together to keep his laughter in.

"Oh, there you are." Alice said as she spotted me.

Dang!

"Rose! She's up here!" She called over her shoulder.

Both of them? This couldn't be good.

I shot a pleading look at Edward and he shrugged, looking apologetic but helpless.

"And this is a side of Auntie Alice you really don't want to see." He muttered to Anthony.

"Edward." I pleaded, pouting my lips.

Edward looked at me for a moment and his eyes drifted to my pursed lips. I licked my bottom lip and his eyebrows shut up.

Hey! I'm desperate here.

"Save me." I mouthed.

"Bella! I saw that!" Alice frowned, reaching me.

I sighed.

"Stop trying to get Edward to rescue you." She chided me. "This is going to be fun!"

I wrinkled my nose. Bella Barbie was **_never_** fun.

"For whom?" I mumbled.

Alice giggled.

"Well for me of course."

Edward chuckled and I shot him a look. Traitor.

He slung the diaper bag over one shoulder and grabbed a warm fuzzy blanket for Anthony.

"This is where the boys need to vacate and seek refuge elsewhere." He decided.

Alice smirked.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to introduce Anthony to a new tradition." He explained criptically.

I corked an eyebrow at him.

"Hide at Grandma and Grandpa's when Auntie Alice is torturing Mommy with make up."

Alice and I both glared at him.

"We love you!" He called over his shoulder.

"Hey Rose." He said as they passed on the stairs.

"Don't forget torture with high heels!" I hollered after him. "Those really could prove deadly!"

His laughter echoed from downstairs and then the front door closed.

"Traitor." I grumbled.

Alice laughed.

"Oh Bella, you know he'd never let you get into any real danger."

Rosalie, now standing next to Alice, scoffed.

"That's an understatement." She said. "The boy is **_over-_**protective most of the time."

Alice nodded in agreement and then she smiled, her whole face lighting up as she held up two big cosmetic bags.

"Time to get ready!" She sang.

I grimaced.

"Who says I'm not in any real danger?" I demanded.

Rose and Alice exchanged an exasperated look.

"Come on Bella." Rosalie prompted. "It'll be just like old times."

I sighed, admitting defeat. There was no where to run. They knew where I lived.

"You know she always tried to hide with Edward back then too." Alice brought out.

Now _those_ were the good old days. Just me and Edward trying to hide from Alice and her newest party theme.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing.

"We really shouldn't have been surprised when Edward disappeared for the weekend." Rosalie smirked.

Alice nodded.

"I know! It was so obvious that they would end up together." She agreed.

I groaned.

"Can we get this over with please?"

Alice didn't need to be told twice.

"To the bathroom Missy!" She instructed, pointing down the hallway. "Rose has the perfect idea for your hair. And just wait until you see the dress we got you!"

I sighed.

Some things really do never change.

----

The party was big and fancy, decorations covering every surface of the downstairs. I wonder who was going to have to clean all that up...

But, to be fair, she had kept it relatively small. There was all of the Cullen's of course, Charlie, Winnie, and Kate and Irina. They had just gotten back from their cruise to Alaska and they were very animatedly sharing the details with Winnie who they had loved immediately. But then again who didn't like Winnie?

Emmett was the first to see me as I walked down the stairs. After Alice and Rosalie had finally deemed me party worthy Edward and Anthony had come home. Then I had changed Anthony and spent some time with him locked away in the nursery, because if past experience had taught me anything I was going to have to get in line to hold my baby boy now. Everyone wanted a little piece of him and I couldn't really blame them. He was of course the most precious baby in creation but I wanted to have my time with him too. Edward had reminded me that when everyone else left tonight it would be just the three of us, our family, and we could both spend as much time with him as we wanted but I was still in that first time mother phase where I didn't want to miss even a second of my baby's life. So I usually handed him over somewhat reluctantly.

"The lady of the hour!" He boomed, smirking at me because he knew I was trying for a subtle entrance with as little attention as possible.

Edward looked up from where he was talking with Jasper and smiled broadly at me.

"Thanks Em." I grumbled.

He laughed.

"No problem Bellsy." He snickered. "And there's my little nephew!"

He snatched him away from me as soon as I got to the bottom of the staircase and I frowned.

"Aren't you jealous?" He teased, fluttering his eyelashes at the party goers. "I got him first."

He wiggled his eyebrows at them and I shook my head.

"You look beautiful." Edward said smoothly as he came up to me, settling an arm around my waist.

I automatically settled into him embrace without thinking. I was so happy to be able to just be with him now. Not having to mask my feelings or reactions to him.

He grinned down at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, embarrassed at the compliment. "It took Alice and Rose forever and a day so I'm glad their labor weren't in vain."

Edward frowned.

"You don't need any of that." He insisted seriously. "You're beautiful every day, every moment."

My blush darkened and he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Come on. There's food and I know you haven't eaten nearly enough today."

I sighed. It definitely wasn't as bad as when I had been pregnant but I knew he would always watch me with eyes that saw everything.

"I'm fine." I protested but just as I said this my stomach gurgled.

Well that's attractive, I thought with a frown.

Edward raised one eyebrow at me, a smirk gracing his features.

I glared at him but he knew he was right. He had won this one.

I sighed.

He always won.

"There's no peanut butter, banana, and ketchup sandwiches but I'm sure we can find something." He chuckled, leading me by the hand to the table that was set up in the corner of the living room.

"Is anyone ever going to let me live that down?" I huffed.

He shook his head, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't even _**my**_ craving." I pointed out. "It was _**your**_ son."

Edward threw his head back, barking out a laugh.

I couldn't help but to smile. He seemed so at ease, so happy.

"Well, I take full responsibility then." He said smoothly.

"Emmett. Give me the baby!"

We both looked over to where Emmett was standing.

Kate had her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"You have to be careful with him." He told her seriously.

She glared and I giggled. There was this gargantuan man standing there, cradling a new born to his chest as delicately as was humanly possible frowning worriedly at the little woman, muttering warnings about how delicate the baby was. It was just so Emmett. Uncle Em took his job very seriously... as long as it didn't involve changing any diapers.

"You're as bad as Edward." I told him.

He looked over at me with an offended frown .

Edward pouted.

"I'm not that bad." He defended.

I raised an eyebrow at him, challenging.

"You didn't even feel comfortable letting **_the nurse_** hold him when you were pushing me to the car when I was released from the hospital." I reminded him.

I swear he was even worse than I was. Come to think of it, I'm surprised anyone gets to hold Anthony without signing their name in blood on some type of contract.

"Kate and I are the only ones who haven't gotten to see the little munchkin." Irina pouted.

She was standing on her tip toes trying to get a peek at him because Emmett was so tall they couldn't even see him.

"Emmett." I sighed. "What did we say about sharing?"

Edward snickered beside me.

"Maybe we _will_ have to have another to avoid situations like this." He said, turning so only I could hear him.

He was looking at me half in amusement and half... something I couldn't place.

"To avoid situations like this," I corrected. "We would have to have one for everyone here."

Edward looked around the room at everyone as if contemplating it.

"Sounds good to me." He said, his voice slightly deeper than it had been a moment before. "But it's up to you of course."

My heart sputtered in my chest.

"You do realize that's like ten kids right?" I teased. Although I don't think it had the desired affect because my voice was shaky.

Edward nodded, hardly bothered.

"Nine counting Anthony of course." He said seriously.

"Not happening." I said.

I remembered the pain all too clearly for this type of talk to be funny. But then again I was only half sure Edward was kidding.

"Like I said," He said,. "We can have as many as you decide."

"Emmett Cullen!" Kate said, sounding deadly. "I will hurt you."

I was honestly happy for the interruption to our conversation so I didn't have to make a reply to that.

For someone who had never shown any interest in children before Anthony, much less having children of his own, Edward sure had warmed to the idea.

"Emmett." I sighed. "I'm sure she knows how to hold a baby."

Emmett sighed in defeat, handing Anthony over gently.

"Support his head." He mumbled.

"Hey Irina, wanna hear the story of Emmett's first diaper change?" I asked.

She smiled brightly.

"Sounds diabolical." She smirked. "I'm in."

I laughed, ignoring the glares Emmett was throwing my way.

"Oh my God." Kate breathed, walking over to us while gazing down at Anthony in awe.

I smiled.

He had us all wrapped around his pudgy little finger. She was no exception.

Irina looked at him, her face contorting into something bordering on winsome. She pouted her bottom lip out as she 'awwed.'

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him.

Kate stopped in front of us and looked at Edward with a smirk.

"My little cousin Eddie is a daddy."

She shook her head as if in shock.

Edward chuckled.

"Parenthood is usually the result of pregnancy Kate." He smirked.

Kate's eyebrows rose devilishly.

"Oh yeah?" She said. "And what was the pregnancy a result of?"

Emmett's laughter boomed.

"Good one Katie!" He cheered.

Kate laughed.

"Thank you Em." She said graciously.

I blushed, looking down.

"No really." Kate said, after she was through laughing.

She looked down at Anthony and smiled tenderly.

"He looks so much like you it's crazy Edward." She said in wonder.

"Of course Bella's in there too." She said quickly, her eyes flitting to me.

I grinned so that she knew I didn't take offense. Anthony was perfect. He was mostly Edward but there were hints of me scattered over his little face- just enough so that he didn't look like an exact replica.

"He looks like Edward and he's **_still_** the cutest kid I've ever seen." Irina chuckled, winking at me.

Kate grinned at her sister.

"What has the world come to?" She snickered. "Little Eddie's a daddy."

"I've missed you guys." Emmett chuckled.

I could only imagine what those three were like as kids. **_(AN: There might be a story in that right there. Lol. Can you imagine them all three together for the summer or something as little kids? Poor Esme and Carlisle.)_**

Irina was finally able to get Kate to release Anthony about half an hour later and she stood by Esme, who was in full bragging mode about her new grandson. Esme had always been against bragging. She was definitely pro anything polite. But she obviously forgot that stance applied to grandchildren. I didn't say anything to remind her. I just stood by watching them all quietly.

Alice was giggling at something Jasper had said. Emmett and Rose were standing by Winnie. It seemed Emmett had gotten into a fairly animated discussion with her about something or another. Charlie and Carlisle were still finalizing the details of that grandfather's day fishing trip.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about my Love?" He murmured.

I smiled, turning my face to place a kiss to his cheek.

He swept my hair over my other shoulder and just gazed at me with all the love in the world evident in his eyes.

"Everything." I said with a small chuckle.

He raised an eyebrow but I just gave him another chaste kiss.

There was no summarizing what all I was thinking in that moment. I was thinking about my wonderful family and how it had expanded. I was thinking about my friendship with Edward that had turned into something more than I had ever let myself dream. I was thinking of my son, who was beautiful and happy and surrounded by love and laughter.

I was thinking about how sometimes life doesn't work out the way you planned. Sometimes it turns out better.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long. My grandmother is still not doing well. I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with her but she's sleeping a lot. :( I honestly don't know how many more chapters this story has left. Originally I was going to end it here but there's still the college issue. And whether Bella will ever accept Edward's proposal. And if they'll really expand their family.(Because right now I think Edward would be happy if she got pregnant again but they're focusing on Anthony at the moment :) That's a lot that still needs covered... And truthfully I just don't want to end it at this point. I want an epilogue or something that shows you how they are doing in the future. What do you think? Please don't forget to review. You're all amazing.**_


	61. Chapter 61

**_DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight... but I own Anthony. Aww_**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to just do an epiogue. That seemed like the right thing to do. I hope you all like it. So here's the last chapter. Please don't forget to review and a million thanks to those who have read and reviewed this story. I probably wouldn't have finished it if it weren't for your support. Thank you guys so much!_**

**_-BPOV- (almost 5yrs later)  
_**  
I remembered talking about this day so many times in the past, seeing it at such a distant spot on the horizon that I don't think I even saw it as reality.

"You okay?" Edward asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe the time has passed by so quickly." I told him unbelievingly.

"Time flies when you're up to your ears in home work assignments, busy potty training, and getting married." He chuckled.

I smiled, leaning into his embrace.

Edward and I had gotten married a couple of months before we left for Harvard when Anthony was one. Would you have been able to deny such a man for long? I still couldn't believe it. I was Mrs. Cullen.

"I thought it was, 'time flies when you're having fun.'" I corrected.

Edward kissed my cheek.

"It has been fun." He said, trailing kissing along my jaw line and down my throat.

He stopped to suck on the sensitive piece of flesh right behind my ear and my eyes slid closed.

"And interesting... and challenging..." He murmured between kisses.

Then he stopped his gentle assault on my neck, much to my displeasure, and turned me so that I was facing him.

I opened my eyes and was instantly held captive by his blazing green orbs.

"And I wouldn't change it for anything." He vowed with that intense look that always made my knees go weak and my heart stammer.

"Me either." I breathed, unable to tear my gaze away from his.

He was right. It had been complicated and starting your first year of college with a one year old and a new husband was also a bit overwhelming but it was worth it. I would never change the path that led me here.

"Yes. We all love each other." Emmett smirked sarcastically from the doorway of our living room.

We had moved back to the cottage as soon as graduation was over. This would always be our home. And we had wanted to raise Anthony in Forks with the rest of our family.

"But isn't there a little boy around here that needs to get ready for his first day of kindergarten?" He asked, looking around as if he were looking for someone.

"Me!" Anthony cheered from his perch on Emmett's back.

I giggled.

"You don't say?" I teased.

Emmett grinned and easily set Anthony down on his feet in front of him.

"Have a good day squirt." Emmett chuckled, mussing his hair.

A bronze curl flopped over his eye and he made a face, scrunching up his nose. Anthony's hair was always in messy disarray, his curls going this  
way or that, but I never put too much effort into making them cooperate. I knew it was useless.

"Momma?" He asked, his big brown eyes widening at me from under his thick black eyelashes just like they did when ever he wanted something. Another genetic trait no doubt. Unless Edward was teaching him in private.

I looked at Edward, one eyebrow raised in a way that clearly said, '_**your**_ son is at it again.'

He just grinned at me, sliding one arm around my waist.

"Yes Baby?" I said, turning my attention to my baby boy, brushing an unruly curl away from his forehead.

It sprung back immediately.

"Can I take Uncle Em for show and tell?" He asked.

"OH!" Emmett exclaimed. "Good thinking Squirt!"

Then they both turned their pleading eyes to me.

Edward and I shared a look and Edward chuckled.

"I think Uncle Em needs to go wedding shopping with your Auntie Rosie." Edward reminded him gently.

They both made a face at the word shopping. Emmett cursed under his breath and Edward and I both glared at him.

If we got a call from Anthony's teacher about his choice of words I swear I am going to tell Rose that Emmett forgot to send out the invitations.

Anthony must have heard him because his eyes lit up and he held out his hand to Emmett, palm up.

Emmett grumbled, taking out his wallet and setting a dollar bill in his outstretched hand.

"You're killing me here kid." He sighed.

Anthony just released that crooked little grin.

I remember Edward being worried that Anthony's first word would be a curse because of his older brother. It hadn't been thankfully. It had been 'Daddy,' which I could have killed Edward for. I told him he has to give birth to the next one.

"Come on." Edward prompted, holding out his hand to Anthony. "We'll go get your back pack ready."

Anthony nodded and Edward wrapped his little hand in his own.

"Have fun shopping Em!" Edward called over his shoulder.

I think I heard Anthony say something about racing as they bounded up the stairs. I shook my head. Sometimes they were so much alike that it was scary.

Emmett frowned at his retreating form.

"Hey! Bellsy!" He exclaimed all of a sudden, looking at me with mischief dancing in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrows at his sudden out burst.

"I could take Anthony to school for you and you could go shoppi-"

"No." I said immediately.

"Come on little sister." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make me tell Rose about the invites." I threatened.

He sighed in defeat.

"There is no way I am missing my baby's first day of school." I said, although it went without saying.

"And I did my time already." I reminded him.

I made a face at the memory of being stuck in the bridal shop for five hours while Rosalie tried to find the perfect wedding gown. And she still hadn't been as bad as Alice had been. When she and Jasper got married last year she had spent six hours just trying to pick out the bride's maid dresses. Even Rosalie had been sick of shopping by the time that wedding rolled around. But it had been beautiful of course. It was too extravagant for my taste but it had been fairytale-esque. I knew this one would be too. And Rose looked gorgeous in her dress. Emmett was going to die.

"Besides," I grinned. "I have a date with my husband."

Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to come back here after taking Anthony to school and drown our sorrows in Chocolate Chunk ice cream." I grinned, although peanut butter sounded much better all of a sudden.

Edward may have made that date almost five years ago but he was going to stick with it. I would remind him of it later.

"Complain about how old we are." I snickered, remembering Edward's words.

Emmett snorted.

"Soo old."

He drug out the O in so and I glared at him.

"Because you've actually been legally allowed to drink for two whole years." He smirked. **_(AN- Edward and Bella are only 23 now)_**

I smiled.

"Good bye Emmett."

He chuckled.

"Good bye little sister."

----

"Angie!" Anthony enthused as Angela came into view.

She grinned.

"Hey beautiful boy." She greeted him.

She grinned at us.

"Hey Bella. Hi Edward." She called.

Edward waved his free hand and I smiled.

"Hey Ang." I greeted.

Anthony was walking between us, holding onto both of our hands in one of his as we walked lazily up the sidewalk to the small brick building.  
There was really no other choice because Anthony's legs were so much shorter that he had trouble keeping up with any other pace.

We reached the front of the building and I bit my lip anxiously. What if he needed me? Okay, fine. I knew he was going to be okay. But what if _**I**_ needed **_him_**? I was going to be so lost without my little boy.

I looked down and saw he was mirroring my expression. His eyebrows creased in worry and his white teeth biting down on his pouting bottom lip.

I took a deep breath and knelt down so that we were eye level, Edward still clutching his right hand. I'm not sure if he or Anthony was more unwilling to let go just yet.

"Hey Baby." I murmured. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me for a moment and then his bottom lip trembled just the slightest bit.

"What if I don't have fun?" He asked.

I released his hand so that I could gently wrap him into a hug.

"You will." I assured him.

He sniffled.

I pulled back and looked into his worried brown eyes.

"You'll be here with Angie." I reminded him gently.

He looked in the direction of Angela who was talking to another family closer to the door.

We were so lucky to have her. This was her first year of teaching since she and Ben had graduated and moved back to Forks. I'm so glad Anthony got put into her class or I would have had to go meet the principal and beg. I would have.

"You'll be fine Baby." Edward added, squeezing Anthony's hand reassuringly. "And Mommy and I will be here to pick you up at one."

Anthony looked up at him with his big brown doe eyes.

"Can we get some ice cream?" He asked pitifully.

Edward smiled gently at him.

"If it's okay with Mommy." He agreed redly.

Anthony looked at me and I kissed his forehead.

"Of course we can." I assured him.

There was only one thing that I really needed to do today and that needed to be done sooner rather than later.

"You going to be okay Sweetheart?" Angela asked, coming over to us.

Anthony looked between me and Edward for a second and then looked at Angela.

He nodded bravely.

"Yeah."

She smiled.

"Good. Are you ready to come inside?" She asked.

My throat tightened. Wasn't he just taking those first wobbly steps towards Edward just yesterday? I'm sure it was yesterday. Last week at the latest.

Angela smiled kindly and held out a hand to him.

He gently untangled his hand from Edward's- solving my earlier wondering. It was definitely Anthony who was more willing to let go.

Anthony put his little arms around my neck and buried his face in my hair.

"I'll miss you Momma." He whispered.

I rubbed his back and squeezed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't cry, at least not until he went inside.

"I'll miss you too Honey." I said. "But like Daddy said, we'll be here at one to get you."

He nodded, being far more brave about this all than I was.

"I love you." He murmured.

That did it. A single tear leaked from my eyes and rolled down my cheek.

"I love you more." I croaked.

**_-  
"He's perfect." Edward murmured._**

I couldn't have agreed with him more.

After nine long months and the most excruciating pain I had ever experienced he was here.

I couldn't help but think back to that day I had come home to find Edward waiting for me on my porch, waiting to tell me he loved me.

And after all of that he was finally here. My baby, my perfect little son, was lying here in my arms. And he was just as beautiful as I had imagined. More so actually, which was saying quite a lot.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw his abundance of bronze curls.

"We've been waiting for you beautiful baby." I cooed. "My little Anthony."  
-

"Bye Daddy." He said, hugging Edward's legs.

Edward smiled tenderly down at him.

"Good Bye baby boy." He murmured, his voice sounding as if he might have been lost in the same memories as I had been.

He knelt down so that he could give him a proper hug.

"I'll miss you." he whispered, kissing the top of Anthony's head.

"Miss you too Daddy." Anthony said, pulling away and reaching for Angela's hand.

He smiled up at her timidly and she squeezed his hand.

"Ready to go have some fun?" She asked.

"Yes." He said politely.

Edward stood back up and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I love you!" Edward called as Angie began to close the door.

"I love you too Daddy!" Anthony called over his shoulder.

"Be good!" I called as I saw a little blond haired girl come up to Anthony and ask if he wanted to sit beside her in the circle.

Angie gave us a sympathetic look and closed the door.

We stood there a while longer in silence and I was surprised to find we were the last parents there.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Not really." I admitted. "Are **you** okay?"

He shrugged halfheartedly.

"Not really."

I nodded.

"We should go." He said finally, kissing my cheek.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to go. I wanted to go sit down beside Anthony in the circle and make sure he had fun, and was good for Angie, and made friends. But there was something else really important that I had been putting off thinking about all morning so that I could focus all my effort on not keeping Anthony hostage.

"Maybe we could just peek through the window really quick?" I suggested pitifully. "Just to make sure he's okay."

Edward contemplated this for a moment but then he sighed and shook his head.

"He's fine Love." He assured me, taking my hand and leading us back to the Volvo.

I sighed.

"I know." I mumbled, looking over my shoulder once.

"Hey Edward?" I said nervously.

Butterflies were fluttering around my stomach at lightening speed.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing over at me curiously.

We were just pulling out of Anthony's school and I was trying to psych myself up enough to get the courage to do this.

"Where are we going?" I asked, biting my lip anxiously.

He furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed.

"Home?" He said slowly.

It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Unless there was somewhere else you needed to go..." He prompted and then he grinned that dazzling crooked grin.

"But I was under the impression that we had made previous plans five years ago to eat ice cream, watch movies, and complain about how old we have gotten."

I blinked.

"You remembered?" I asked, astounded.

He chuckled, bringing my fingers up to his lips to brush a soft kiss over my knuckles.

"Of course." He said easily.

I blushed, looking at my lap with a goofy grin on my face. God, I loved this man.

"So," He said, resting our entwined hands on the center console. "Where did you need to go?"

I winced.

"Oh... uhm..."

I cleared my throat. Was it getting warmer in here?

"The Pharmacy." I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. This clearly hadn't been what he had been expecting.

"O...k..." He said, watching me quizzically.

After a few minutes of driving in silence he frowned, the quiet getting to him. He still hated it when he didn't know what I was thinking at all times. Which I found kind of funny because most of the time it isn't anything all that interesting.

"Are you not feeling well?" He asked finally.

I just shrugged.

I was feeling fine except for when I threw up my lunch yesterday at work and then again at Carlisle and Esme's later that day. Other than that I just felt... different.

But it was a _**completely**_ foreign feeling to me.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the head rest. I wasn't going to think about anything until I knew for sure.

"Bella? My Love?" Edward called quietly and I felt the car pull to a stop.

"We're here."

I slowly opened my eyes. He was looking at me intently, probably trying to still figure out what was wrong.

"Please tell me what you're thinking." He begged.

I bit my lip, turning to face him.

I looked into his eyes for a little while and then I smiled softly, reaching out to cup his face in my hands.

He leaned his head against my palm reflexively.

"I'm thinking that it's just like us to get pregnant again **_months_** after college graduation."

His eyes widened and he froze. I don't think he was even breathing any more.

I smiled.

He had been talking about having more kids since the day after Anthony was born. But I had wanted to focus on school.

"Wh- What?" He stuttered.

I leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I think I'm pregnant." I whispered softly against his lips.

He still looked shocked when I pulled away but there was this goofy grin on his face.

"Really?" He breathed.

I bit my lip, still smiling, and nodded.

He didn't say a word. He just got out of the car and started to walk to my side.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened my door.

He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me from the car.

"I want to find out!" He grinned, pulling me towards the door of the pharmacy.

----

"Positive." He breathed, looking down at the pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom counter.

I opened one eye.

"And?" I prompted, unable to take the suspense.

He looked at the other one.

He didn't say anything. He just turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." He whispered intensely.

His breath blew against my earlobe and I shivered.

"Positive?" I guessed, my voice barely audible and choked with the height of my emotions.

He pulled away and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, smiling so wide and beautifully that Adonis himself would have been jealous.

"Positive." He affirmed, his eyes gleaming the way they did when he was incandecently happy.

I giggled, the sound bubbling up within me and spilling out of my mouth before I could stop it. But I didn't really want to stop it. I was so unbelievably happy.

Edward's smile widened, something I had previously thought impossible, and he touched his lips to mine in a heart meltingly sweet kiss.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He murmured as he planted soft kisses to my bottom lip.

I grinned, pulling away slightly so that I could see him.

"What for?" I asked, giggling again just because I was so happy.

Edward grinned crookedly.

"For being you." He stated simply. "For being my wife and for giving me Anthony."

His eyes trailed down to my stomach and he smiled dreamily.

"And now for giving us another child who will be just as wonderful, and perfect, and amazing as her big brother."

I laughed, tossing my head back.

He winked and kissed me again. Then he set his hands on either side of my belly in a loving embrace.

"A girl?" I chuckled. "You're sure about that?"

I smirked, remembering the last time he had been so positive.

He nodded, no hesitation at all and I smiled. I was so happy that we were finally able to do this together. The last time I had been alone, crying on my bathroom floor in Arizona. Now I knew everything would work out. And we would both be there from day one, me and Edward. And Anthony. And all of the Aunties and Uncles and Grandmas and Grandpas. Our big happy family. Plus one.

"You won last time." He said, giving me another chaste but euphoric kiss.

"But we can always try until we get a girl." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "I don't mind."

I laughed, leaning forward to capture his lips again.

But I know. We both won last time.

----

They say there comes a day when something big happens and real life just smacks you in the face. Mine came in the form of a positive pregnancy test.

The last four years have been tough. Raising a child while trying to get my degree in English lit was by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do.  
My life wasn't supposed to go like this. But life rarely goes as planned. And it never stands still. Life is always changing. You just have to adapt to your world the best you can and never give up.

Life hasn't been as easy as it would have been had I stuck to my plan but haven't you ever heard that everything worth having in life is worth working for?

I know my life is about to change again but I'm ready for it. Life is an amazing journey when you let it. And with my wonderful best friend/husband and our amazing son(and new baby on the way. I still can't believe that!) by my side I can do anything.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's the last chapter everyone. But there will be the outtakes to this, some of them are listed below..._**

I want to thank everyone for all of the amazing support you have showed for me and this story. Thank you for sticking with me and having faith in my story. You guys are the best and I hope you join me for my next story. I will post a preview of it on here so you can get a taste for it and tell me if it's something you think you would enjoy. MUCH LOVE! -MK Marie

**_Here is a list of scene's that will be included in the outtakes:  
- Bella telling Renee she's pregnant.  
- Carlisle's POV when he sees Bella's file and realizes she's pregnant.  
- The boys at Babies R' Us  
_****_- The missing scene from birthing class  
- EPOV when Carlisle calls from the hospital when Bella falls off of the ladder  
- EPOV when Emmett calls to tell him Bella's water broke  
- Bella's first day back at work  
- Them deciding to go to Harvard  
- Anthony's first steps  
- Edward's proposal  
- Their wedding  
- And *DRUM ROLL PLEASE* the birth of their second baby._**

**_IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE OUTTAKES??_**


	62. New Story

**_Here's a sneak peek of my newest story, Reassigned Identity. I hope you like it..._**

The light was shinning. I could tell that even with my eyes closed. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

Or at least I _**tried**_ to stretch my arms over my head. Something was stopping me from being able to move.

My breathing hitched.

Being restrained is not good for someone who has just witnessed a murder and is in hiding from her vengeful ex boyfriend who wants nothing more than to kill her.

But then I caught a whiff of a familiar scent, something masculine but comforting. I couldn't remember when I had smelled it before but it was heavenly and I instantly relaxed. Nothing that smells that good could be dangerous right?

I hesitantly opened one eye and then the other.

I frowned. I was facing a wall of windows.

I looked down warily and my breathing hitched for a whole new reason. Two strong arms were circled protectively around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides.

Oh this was not good.  
--

**_Okay, so that's all for the preview for now. But I'm posting the prelude very soon. What do you think?_**

_**SUMMARY-**_ Bella Swan:Anti-marriage, bad dating record. Edward Cullen:CIA Agent with a dark past.  
After witnessing something traumatic Bella is put under witness protection where she must pose as "Agent Cullen's" wife. What could go wrong? Well now that you've asked...


End file.
